Deceptive Obsession Master Edition
by Hentasma-chan
Summary: (Graphic Content) We follow the sad tale of a young Zorua named Arkianna. Only longing for a simple life, all the horrors of the world find themselves oppressing her over and over again. One day she falls madly in love with a trainer named Luca, a love that quickly turns into an obsessive downward spiral that leads to lust, violence, and brutality to keep him in her dark clutches.
1. Chapter 1

Deceptive Obsession Master Edition

A Unova Story

By: Hentasma-chan

Chapter 1: Days of Innocence Forsaken

(Author's Notice: I am back everyone, and I am here to remaster Deceptive Obsession one final time! This remaster includes all parts of my original trilogy with some added content, spelling and grammar corrections.)

"Look at them all! They're so cute!" A woman peeking over the fence of the daycare yapped. Before her was a litter of ten Zorua, all of them running and playing with one another without a care in the world. The mother and father, two Zoroark, laid out in the sun, the father resting while the mother watched over them with a keen eye, ready to pounce on any possible threats to their safety. A bike could be heard flying towards the daycare, it's tires grinding into the dusty road as it came to a sturdy halt. One of the daycare tennants playing with the Pokemon in the back recognized the bike as it came to a screeching stop, a smile upon his face as he approached the fence.

"Hey Hilbert! Where have you been man? It's been a long time !" The breeder said, holding out a fist to the stranger. The stranger put on an embarrassed grin, knuckle bumping the breeder before leading in with a sigh.

"You know me...never a dull moment...anyway, how are their statistics? Any perfect breeds?" Hilbert asked, scratching his head as he looked over to them all.

"After all of the aptitude tests we subjected them to, 9 out of the 10 were perfect. Are you finally going to take them off our hands?" The breeder groaned, Hilbert laughing nervously as he gave them a nod.

"Yeah, I'll take them. You can keep the imperfect one, I would much rather it have a nice life outside instead of life in a PC you know?" Hilbert said, the breeder nodding. It wasn't a matter of heartlessness when it cam to competitive breeding, it was all a matter of space and emotional attachment. The breeder went inside to retrieve the poke balls of all of his Pokemon, returning each one one at a time until only one remained. Hilbert sighed as he saw the remaining Zorua, now sitting there with its ears dropped from immediate loneliness. It didn't realize what was going on and it began to grow scared. Hilbert smiled, handing back one of the balls to the breeder as they were all returned to him.

"Here...seeing that Zorua all alone was making me feel like a monster so here's the mother. Call me if the Zorua gets adopted and I'll come pick her up OK?" Hilbert asked, the breeder giving him a smile and a nod before returning to the stable, Hilbert taking off down the road without another word being said. Checking over the remaining Zorua's charts, he sighed when checking its IV aptitude tests.

"No Good, Fantastic, No Good, Fantastic, No Good, Decent...that poor thing...I didn't realize how low of marks it received..." The breeder put the clipboard containing its charts onto the front desk, the mother still in hand as he walked back to the stable. By the time he reached the back, he could already see the lonely Zorua crying out for his family, the fur beneath it's eyes already clumping from tears. He immediately released its mother, that immediately called out to it. The breeder smiled as he watched the mother embrace her child, doing everything it could to soothe its tears away. The next few weeks were pleasant to the naked eye but behind its ray of sunshine, Zorua's mother began showing signs of illness. The breeder began picking up on it as the mother began teaching Zorua movement patterns.

At first things would appear normal, but it became quickly apparent when the mother would start wheezing from minimal movement as well as showing signs of pain contrary to it being in excellent care. Another week went by...and the symptoms grew worse. The breeder contacted Hilbert the moment she couldn't really get up and move, explaining everything going on in detail. Hilbert was forced to remove the mother from the daycare's keep to help the mother, but alas, the fact remained that the poor Zorua was once again alone. From that day on, the breeder took care of the Zorua everyday, making sure that it wasnt ever alone the best he could. The breeder moved on to a different daycare for a short period of time, sadly having to say goodbye to his good friend. He promised Zorua that he would return in a month, which was the only consoling it had for some time. Three weeks later, a ringing came from daycare front counter, prompting the breeder to return to it.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Pokemon for our young boy. Do you have any suggestions?" an older lady asked a tenant behind the counter. They heard that Floccesy Ranch wasn't just for Pokemon breeding, but they sheltered in Pokemon that were either abandoned, hatched from a returned egg or just plain found roaming about if it was clear that it was originally owned.

"Is he a brand new Pokemon trainer? Or are you looking for one as kind of a pet?" the young man replied. Looking back at her husband, he smiled, placing his arm on the table.

"I guess you could say a little of both. You see, it's for a birthday present to him, and it just so happens that he's turning the proper age to be a Pokemon trainer. Being a retired trainer myself, I know what the standard Pokemon issued to them is, however, I want to get something special for my boy, a Pokemon that really stands out from the rest. Have you got anything like that?" the man insisted very sternly. The gentleman came off as a kind, confident person who wanted the best for whomever he was shopping for. Thinking for a moment, the young man behind the counter smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"I've got just thing! You definitely don't see these around to often, hold on," the young man said as he went to the backyard area. Sitting and playing, all of the Pokemon seemed fairly happy. The Floccesy Ranch prided itself as being the best breeding center as well as a fun place for all Pokemon of all kinds to enjoy. However, the Pokemon that the young man was seeking out wasn't too liked by the other Pokemon. They couldn't quite figure out why, but there was a young Zorua that was abandoned by its trainer years ago. She was still young, only between 2-3 years old, and she was confirmed to be a pure bred, which was exceedingly rare considering that Zorua weren't common in Unova to begin with. For some reason though, it was like the other Pokemon would pick on it, or even play fight a little too roughly with it, which saddened the staff of the ranch. The only person who knew anything about it had left. Seeing that someone was looking for something rare, the young man was overjoyed to know that the poor little Zorua would finally have a home of her own. Zorua did like all the people that worked at the ranch, so it wasn't as if she were a bad egg or anything. The young man walked over to the adorable little Zorua, who was laying and resting in the shade of a tree that sprouted over head.

"Hey, Zorua, wake up. I think we found a home for you," the young man said with a bright smile. The Zorua rub its eyes with its paws before opening them, revealing a pair of beautiful, sky blue eyes that practically glowed in the sunlight. Hearing the word 'home' was all the little Zorua needed to hear for it to quickly hop onto its feet and howl with joy. The young man picked it up and held it close to his chest in a warm hug, since Zorua was one of his favorites. The father's eyes lit up the moment he saw the brilliant looking Zorua come into view and lightly placed on the table.

"This is Zorua. She's a dark type Pokemon and incredibly rare around these parts. She's only a few years old, and was born from a pure breed litter of Zorua. We raised her ever since she first hatched from an egg, so she's very good with people and has been trained to handle its own bodily functions. She's an adamant nature, so she loves berries like sitrus, pinap, and lum and as far as we know she has no medical problems what so ever. Say hi Zorua!" the young man spelled out all of her wonderful traits with pride, letting the couple before him know that she was one of the best they had. Zorua hopped up and down, yelping happily before sitting and looking up at the couple with the happiest of expressions. The couple looked at one another and gave an affirming nod before turning to the young man with a smile.

"Aw look at her, she's so cute!" the woman said, softly petting Zorua on the head. The man removed his wallet from his pocket, ready to throw down any amount money that the young man would bill him with. The young simply shook his head with a smile as he pushed the wallet away from the counter.

"Don't worry about the bill, knowing that this little girl is about to be a new Pokemon trainer's pal is more than enough compensation for us. Please let me know if you have any questions about Zorua in the near future and we'll be glad to help you with her. All we ask is that you provide her with good love and care OK? Also, bring her by sometime in the future, cause I'm gonna miss her!" the young man cheered Zorua on as it happily jumped into the woman's arms, nuzzling into her cheerfully with a smile. Zorua finally felt that she would find somewhere she would belong. Ever since her birth, none of the other Pokemon wanted to play with her. She had no clue as to why, but all the other Pokemon looked at her with a sort of fear in their eyes. All that was going to change now that she was headed to her new home. Keeping Zorua a secret for one day was a surprisingly difficult task. Every chance that she got, Zorua would try to escape and run around the house, so completely full of joy that there was no way she could sit still. That day soon passed however, with the following day being Zorua's special day that she officially became part of their family.

"Wow that's a really big box! Is it really for me?" their kid said with a big smile. His name was Alric, as far as anyone could tell he was a fairly normal boy that had a fairly normal life. Although he didn't get along with others very well from time to time, as far as his parents knew he was a good kid. For the past month he had been marking X's on a large calendar, counting down the days til he was old enough to take his Pokemon trainer's exam. Today was the day when he'd finally begin his new life as a wandering Pokemon trainer, free of rules and able to pave their own way to the life they wanted. The box began shifting from side to, catching young Alric's attention as he approached it. Reaching down slowly, he lifted off the top of the box to reveal the special surprise that he was hoping for.

"My own Pokemon!" Alric cheered as he leaned into the box. Zorua playfully hopped onto his head happily yelping before hopping into the boys arms. Alrics eyes lit up with wonder as he held Zorua close, nuzzling the side of its head affectionately before Zorua did the same. It was this feeling of warmth that Zorua craved, and for the first time in its life, it had a genuine feeling of belonging somewhere.

"Her name is Zorua. She's a very rare Pokemon that has been looking for a new friend! And now, she belongs to you, happy birthday Alric!" Alrics father announced, ruffling Alric's hair lovingly. The month worth of days that Zorua and Alric experienced with one another felt like a dream. Day in and day out, they would run around and play. From time to time Alric would like to venture into the woods behind his home, which Zorua accompanied him nice and closer to keep him safe. In fact, they had their own little spot around some rocks that they enjoyed taking naps together and talking to one another. For that month, Alric didn't care about becoming a trainer, because he already had his new friend that he had always wanted. It wasn't til the beginning of the next month in fact that Alric decided to go ahead and try to get his trainer's license. His parents soon left the home on a trip around the world for just the two of them, wanting to suppirt Alric's decision of wanting to be out on his own.

This wasn't so strange in his area and he had lived on his own in the home before for months on end. It just meant more free time for him and Zorua to learn how to battle. However...his parents didn't take into account that they hadn't taught Alric anything about Pokemon battling, not even the basics of teaching their Pokemon to follow commands before leaving on their trip. Without that common knowledge alone, Alric struggled hard trying to figure out how Pokemon battling actually worked. Uneasy and nervous about his test, Alric took Zorua with him to the testing center a town over for him to obtain his Pokedex and license.

Not being the brightest child, Alric took quite a while to do his test. The questions seemed to spin in circles as he tried to comprehend them; it was as if each question led into another which each of them seemingly answering the other. Needless to say, Alric's first attempt at getting his license was a complete failure. Devastated by this fact, he led Zorua home, where he couldn't help but to weep quietly as Zorua laid next to him. Mental and emotional anguish built up inside of Alric as he continued to try and take the test twice a week, which is the most that a person could do. Each time he left with the bitter taste of failure in his mouth. The questions were always changing so that people like Alric couldn't just bite their way through it by attending the test an infinite number of times.

"Zorua...am I a failure...?" Alric said, sniffing snot from his nose back up into it. Zorua shook her head and rested herself in his lap. She lovingly nudged up against his stomach, forcing a small smile to form on his face. Petting Zorua softly, he wondered if it would be possible to become a trainer without a license. Alric's frustrations from the test would only be doomed to carry over as he began testing Zorua's battling capabilities. Unfortunately for Alric, she had never been in a battle or even seen one ever since she were born. The word battle was completely foreign to her, which proved to be hazardous to her health. Alric frustrations built up inside for the next month, eventually leading him to the rationality that none of this was his fault. 2 months passed, and that's when things really began to change for the worst.

"Come on, are you serious?! I know you can do better than that Zorua! Get up!" the angry sounds from Alric's mouth stung Zorua's ears like nails being hammered. It was a Pokemon battle set in the backyard of Alric's home, which was the only place he could actually practice such a thing without any restrictions. Zorua struggled back up to her feet as a wild Pidove dove into attack it again. Zorua quickly dodged to the right, causing the Pidove to glide along the ground and back into the air. Alric wasn't very liked by the other kids all around him, mostly due to the fact that he had an awful inferiority complex. It was a result of all his failures that he endured as he struggled to be a trainer and the lack of proper parenting from his wealthy folks. This anguish grew inside of Alric considerably, causing his treatment of poor Zorua to waver on and off. Zorua tried to evade another peck but tripped over a root sticking out of the ground in the middle of the yard. After the Pidove pecked at it several times it flew off back into the wild. Frustrated from yet another loss to a wild Pokemon, Alric covered his face in frustration, stomping the ground angrily before walking over to the now injured Zorua.

"You're supposed to be strong! It's proven by statistics that a Zorua should be much stronger than a pathetic Pidove, but look at you! You just let it beat you up! Are you stupid or something?!" Alric shouted in Zorua's face like a drill sergeant. Even though Zorua had been trying to battle for the past few weeks, she still couldn't comprehend the concept of it, which left Alric in complete rage. Zorua huddled up in a ball of fear as Alric left to go back in the house. Sadly...this was actually an improvement over how Alric had been acting; the last time Zorua lost he gave her a strong kick to her stomach after yelling at how worthless she was. Not once in the past few weeks had the poor Zorua been given any form of healing, positive reinforcement, or even love. Zorua winced in pain with tears in its eyes as it watched various wild Pokemon play with each other at the edge of the woods. No matter how much Alric treated Zorua like garbage, Zorua couldn't hate Alric. Instead she hated herself for not doing better for Alric to prove that she could fight on her own. But...all Alric ever ordered Zorua to do was simply to fight. No commands, no structure, just fight and not fail. Zorua wondered why he didn't take notes from Pokemon battles that he watched in his spare time. They would always call out things for their Pokemon to do, but it seemed that he only watched them for the fighting and nothing more. The concept of battle was lost to Zorua as it stood back up, wincing in pain as it tried to make its way to the edge of the woods. Day after day Alric would whine and complain about how he couldn't pass his trainer's exam to be a full fledged trainer, and occasionally, would take it out on Zorua.

Zorua remembered how bright and happy Alric's eyes were when he first receive her as a gift from his parents. Zorua were incredibly rare in the area so Alric used to play with her all the time. They would laugh and enjoy each other's company, the things that made friendships happen flowed freely between the two of them. After failing his last few trainer exams is when he began to treat Zorua as a tool for battling and not a friend any more. Zorua continually thought it was because he wanted to be proud of her, that she could proved that she could be the best to him, that is what kept Zorua going. What the world would call awful abuse, Zorua saw it as tough love, which clearly wasn't the case. Alric's parent's never came back, it was as if they had abandoned him, even though they clearly left notes that they'd be back in another few weeks or so. Due to their negligence, they had no clue as to how cruel Alric was becoming, and how it used that cruelty on Zorua.

With no guidance either, Alric's cruel advances were simply a product of his frustrations. Occasionally, sitrus berries would fall from one of the trees within the woods, and that proved to be Zorua's only form of real nourishment since he was only fed once day. It was as if Alric was conditioning Zorua to one day become a wild Pokemon with no regard for other Pokemon's safety or well being, which honestly wasn't too far off from his progress with Zorua. Another night went by, each of them seeming longer than the last for Zorua as it suffered from pain whenever it tried to rest. On rare occasions, a young girl would stroll by in the woods and take care of poor little Zorua. It had been nearly a week since the last visit, but it was well worth any wait. She wouldn't question why Zorua was in as rough a shape as it was in, she would simply use potions and vitamins to try and make Zorua re-energized to try his hardest for Alric again the next day. Unfortunately Zorua was out of luck this night, leaving it to wince and whimper in pain into the night air.

"Hey! Wake up!" the sounds of the aggressive yelling could only be Alric awakening Zorua from its slumber. This form of waking up method was the regular for each day. No matter how many times he had done it to Zorua, the amount it bothered her never changed. As her eyes focused, she look up at Alric in surprise. Alric was standing there with a potion spray in his hand. Zorua perked up as it slowly limped over to Alric, in desperate need of any healing it could get its little paws on. With a few spritz of the potion, Zorua felt her wounds heal and her body feeling restored.

"Listen Zorua, these things aren't cheap. So you better show some progress today to make sure this doesn't go to waste. OK?" Alric half-heartedly encouraged. Zorua let out a pleasing yelp as it ran in circles around Alric's legs. It didn't take much to lift Zorua's spirits as long as it came from Alric. Even the slightest positive re-enforcement seemed to melt all the pain and anguish away, leaving it all as a nasty afterthought. Leading it out of the back yard and onto the street, ,waiting for him, there was another boy around the same age. Unlike Alric however, he had already passed his trainer's exam and had already received his first Pokemon and Pokedex.

"Hey Alric, did you use that potion I gave you on Zorua?" the boy called. Zorua hopped out in front of Alric as happy as could be as it made its way to the street. The boy smiled and gave it a nod.

"Nice! This is the first time I've ever seen a Zorua before! Do you mind if I add its initial data to my Pokedex?" he gawked, pulling out his Pokedex. Alric just glared at the kid; all the things that Alric wanted to be was standing before him, practically mocking him for his failed efforts. After the Pokedex added its base data, he removed a Pokeball from his bag.

"Awesome thanks! Let's see what that Zorua has to offer in this battle, I'm excited to see!" the boy called out, initiating the battle. Alric's glare then fell on Zorua, which caused a temporary shake in her feet. Zorua felt it's unnerving force like a ray of black light, showering Zorua with feelings of doubt and fear as she faced out at the other trainer.

"Go on, get out there," Alric ordered. Zorua gave a nod and pounced into the street, ready for its very first real Pokemon battle. The boy smirked as he enlarged the Pokeball in his hand. With a toss out to the field the ball shot open. From the bright light formed a Snivy, a common starter choice in the Unova region. The boy gave his Snivy a thumbs up to which the Snivy replied with a full body cheer. It then leapt out in front of Zorua, ready to fight.

"Go get em' Zorua, show him what you've got!" Alric called out confidently as he crossed his arms, putting Zorua in an attack stance. The Snivy crossed its arms and raised its head at Zorua with a superior gaze upon its face. Zorua felt belittled by the Snivy's expression, it was almost like Alric looking down on her in shame. Zorua shook off all these unnecessary feelings in order to try and make Alric happy again.

"Snivy, Vine Whip!" the boy ordered. Zorua watched as the opposing Snivy leapt into the air, shooting out vines from behind its body. Zorua looked back at Alric for an order of any kind but was only met with a cold gaze of disapproval. Zorua grit its teeth in frustration as it dodged one of the vines, only to be struck by the other. Zorua easily shook it off as it readied for an offensive again. Looking back at Alric, she was met with the same disgruntled expression, clearly reminding Zorua that she was on her own. As the Snivy tried to retract its vines, Zorua jumped up and sank its teeth into it. The Snivy cried in pain as Zorua played tug of war with its retracting.

"Alright if that's how we're going to play, Snivy, Tackle!" barely phased by the pain it withstood, Snivy pulled the vine into itself which launched Snivy forward with incredible speed. With a look of surprise, Zorua's face met with the Snivy's whole body, bashing into her with a small battlecry. Zorua barked in pain, releasing Snivy's vine from its painful bite. The trainer looked at Alric in pure confusion; not once had Alric issued any kind of order or command. He looked down at Zorua with a slight pity in his eyes, he then shrugged it off as he returned his focus on the battle.

"Alright Snivy, let's finish this. Wrap!" The trainer called. Zorua watched as vines once again formed from behind Snivy. Zorua turned its head to Alric in a desperate panic, only to see that he was just shaking his head in disappointment. He then watched as Alric walked away from the battle. Zorua's whole body stood still as he watched his beloved trainer leave him for dead in the battle. Without any struggle, Snivy snapped its vines around Zorua's neck and legs, restraining it. The opposing trainer couldn't believe what he was seeing as he heard Zorua's cries of agony and sadness pierce the sky. The trainer sighed and shook his head in disbelief as he gave the order for Snivy to stop. After returning Snivy to his ball, the trainer walked up to poor Zorua who just laid there in complete shame. The sight of the poor Zorua, frustrated and angered the trainer, causing him to chase after Alric. Zorua cried softly as she turned to follow the boy moving into her back yard. As the trainer came up on Alric, he gripped his shoulder tightly and spun him around.

"HEY! What's you're problem?! Why did you just abandon your Pokemon during the battle?!" the trainer yelled. Alric just sneered at the kid, looking down at him for acting like a goody goody two shoes. Alric slapped the trainers hand away from him as Zorua slowly walked past the trainer and up to Alric's side, ashamed of its major loss.

"That's none of your business! Now get out of here!" Alric roared at the trainer furiously. The trainer showed no signs of provocation or any flinches from intimidation. He simply shook his head and turned away, heading back to the street. After the trainer had left sight of them, Alric's enraged stare changed its target to Zorua, whose ears lowered shamefully when her eyes met his. A swift kick came out of nowhere, causing Zorua to yelp as it rolled into the middle of the back yard.

"You worthless piece of shit! I've had you for months now, trying to train you while that was that Pokemon's first day with his trainer. Do you know how bad that made me look?!" Alric screamed, causing Zorua to flinch and shake with fear. As Alric approached once more, Zorua felt something snap inside of its mind. All of the disappointments, all of the screaming, all of the abuse, Zorua did her best at everything only to be treated like a piece of trash. As pain filled and ashamed as Zorua was, it's body retaliated against those feelings, screaming to her that enough was enough. Zorua growled loudly at Alric, tired of never being praised for doing its best, never thanked whenever she would try to comfort him, and every other example of kindness that she was rejected. Zorua suddenly lashed out in a fit of rage, leaping up at Alric and biting down on his forearm as hard as she could.

As Zorua yanked and pulled, her growls growing louder, she noticed something very off on Alric's face. It wasn't an expression of pain, or an expression of anger. What she was expecting was a face of pain and anguish to match the one she had suffered with for these long weeks. No, instead of pain, it was a sick, twisted smile of joy as Zorua's eyes met his. Zorua's teeth unhinged from Alric's arm, causing it to bleed as she stared in confusion.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Haha! I knew you had it in you!" Alric cheered and laughed. Zorua, in a great fit of absolute confusion, sat obediently, looking up at her Alric. Blood could be seen dripping down Alric's arm as he reached down towards Zorua. Zorua, scared that she had made Alric incredibly infuriated, quickly ducked its head against the ground. Instead of a violent hit to the head, however, it was something that Zorua hadn't felt in some time; it was a soft, petting motion that came from Alric's tyrannical hand. Alric plopped down next to Zorua and began showing it the affection that it had been dreaming for for so long. Zorua felt her eyes fill with tears of broken joy as he proceed to scratch behind her ears. Alric grinned down at her as she gave her hair a little ruffling.

"If you can do that in our battles, I know that you'll win for sure! I want you to remember that feeling you had before attacking me, can you do that Zorua?" Alric asked, his words of kindness began to tread a darker line than that of happiness, but to Zorua, it was all the same. Alric watched the air as a Pidove landed right in front of the two of them, gazing at them before digging for food. Alric gave Zorua's head another pat before raising up into a stand. Zorua looked up at Alric, and Alric looked down at Zorua, a toothy smile filling is now maniacal face.

"Show me what you've got, Zorua," Alric ordered. Zorua barked with joy up at Alric in response. But when Zorua narrowed its eyes onto the Pidove in the yard, they quickly shifted to eyes filled with murderous intent. Alric couldn't help but to laugh as he watch Zorua tear the Pidove up, barely leaving it alive enough to escape. As it limped away into the woods, Alric walked up to Zorua, giving her more of the love she wanted.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Birth of Madness

After the day that Zorua latched onto to Alric's sick desires for battle, the two of them did more training on wild Pokemon. Slowly but surely, Zorua devised patterns of attack that were the most effective for critically injuring, and occasionally, killing her target. To Zorua, killing and maiming meant that she would obtain more love from her beloved trainer, creating a twisted match equation that she began to live by. Finally starting their journey, Alric gave up on the Pokemon exams and tests and decided he would pave his own way to greatness with his now trusty Zorua at his side. Alric began telling Zorua time and time again that winning is everything, and that she needed to do anything to achieve it. It was these words as well that she began to live by.

"That's it Zorua! Finish them off!" Alric called out into the battle. Zorua smirked as it pounced and tore into Watchog's shoulder with its rabid teeth. As blood was drawn the opposing trainer returned it to its Pokeball. Zorua licked the blood from her fangs in victory as the opposing trainer ferociously eye'd the both of them. Fearing the worst for his Watchog, he felt that his words were well justified as the poured from his angry mouth.

"What the hell kind of battling is this!? Who let's their Pokemon run rampant during a battle? Can you not control it!?" the trainer yelled angrily. Alric simply shrugged his shoulders as Zorua slowly trotted over to his legs and rubbed lovingly against them. Alric reached down and scratched behind Zorua's ear for a job well done before returning his gaze to the infuriated trainer.

"I don't know about you and your Watchog, but I trust in Zorua's abilities. Me and her are in sync with our desires in battle, so their are no need for words between us. It's this bond that allows us to battle without hesitation and without mercy. Barbarous or not, there's always going to be a victor in battle, and we intend to stay victorious. Now, pay up!" Alric laughed walking his way over to the opposing trainer. The trainer growled helplessly to himself as he handed Alric his prize money. Putting his wallet back into his pocket, he spat at Alric's shoes in disgust.

"If you aren't capable of controlling it, it may just turn against you one day," the trainer huffed, turning his back to Alric to move onward. Alric threw on a cocky smirk as he snapped for Zorua to come follow him. As ominous as that trainers words were, it was that very fact that was now bringing them their success.

"That's what I was hoping for," Alric snickered as he put the money into his bag. Moving onward from Eurbank City, Zorua and Alric decided to try and take the Pokemon challenge. Knowing that not having a license would cause them to be refused, the decided to try anyway in hopes of a little luck coming their way. Both Cherim and Roxie both declined his attempts at trying to battle them, only to meet some very colorful language and arrogance from Alric. Regardless of not being able to battle in any gyms, it didn't stop Alric and Zorua from moving on. With every battle fought, Zorua grew more and more tenacious, aggressive, and relentless. It was all for the sake of her beloved trainer, who was now finally giving her the attention she so desperately desired for so long. At first Zorua wasn't sure about her raw instincts taking over her actions, but the more and more Alric showed her affection, the more and more she let go.

"I'm so proud of you Zorua, we have 15 wins straight under our belts! If we keep this up they'll be forced to let us battle the gyms, and we're going to do it together right?" Alric cheered off to Zorua, rubbing her head once more, making her sound off a happy yelp as they approached the ferry to Castelia City. Zorua and Alric hoped that the third gym leader Burgh would allow them to pass. In truth however, Alric didn't care about the gym leader challenges as much as he let on, no, he mostly just enjoyed watching Pokemon battles turn into near bloodbaths, especially from the monster in which he created. Watching the other trainer's dismay and their Pokemon's pain is truly what kept him going onward. Zorua of course was none the wiser, as far as she was concerned, these are what normal Pokemon battles were. She figured it was normal to look completely enraged to the point of violence every time someone lost.. Alric smirked as he pulled half his prize money out and flashed it to the ticket distributor for the Castelia City ferry that provided transportation to the mainland portion of Unova. Finding a nice and comfy seat for the both of them, Alric was ready to take a short nap as the ferry whisked them away to the big city. Drifting off as they were drifting away, it wasn't long before they awoke to the sounds of bells dinging to alert arrival to the port. Alric put up a long stretch as he shook Zorua awake, signaling that they had arrived.

"Hey Zorua, after we see if we can battle with Burgh, what do you say you and I stir up the local trainers and show them how strong we are, would you like that?" Alric grinned as they rose to their feet, Zorua yapping happily in response. Whatever made Alric happy, is what Zorua was determined to do. Hopping down off of the ferry, the both of them made their way into the dazzling metropolis of Castelia. Its tall buildings and narrow alleyways signaled a life of small living spaces and fast paced living. Unlike most places, cars were actually common here. Since most of the cities and towns in Unova were more simplistic, most of them don't have a use for automobiles. While Zorua was amused by all the lights and sounds, Alric was already glaring around, sizing all the trainers up in hopes of finding a quick battle or two for some lunch money. Although there were street signs at every corner, Alric still managed to get lost on the hunt for Burgh's gym. Every street began to look the same as the two began to wear themselves out from miles of walking. Finding a bench next to the city fountain, they both them plopped down to have a rest.

"Ugh...this city is too freaking big! I can't find anything around here!" Alric whined as Zorua curled up at Alric's feet and began to nap. Some local kids began to dance around where they were resting, practicing dancing moves for God knows what reason. They laid a hat down on the ground as they began to perform, slowly pulling in a crowd to watch them. Alric couldn't help but grow annoyed by the fact that they were doing it right around where he and Zorua were resting so he decided to move to a differently spot. Alric went to stand up, only have a foot being flung in his face from one of the 'can't stop' break dancing routines before him. He quickly threw up his arm to block the kick then shoved it back, causing the dancer to twirl around and lose his balance. Catching himself, the young boy turned and gave Alric a dirty look, quickly approaching his way. Alric couldn't help but to let a sick grin grow on his face as the boy got in his face.

"Hey man! You could've hurt me there! What's your problem?!" The boy barked in Alric's face. Alric took the complaint in stride, knowing that a Pokemon battle had probably just fallen into his lap from 'good fortune'. Alric tilted his head up and narrowed his eyes down at the kid. With a twisted smile he snapped his fingers, calling Zorua to his side.

"You swung your foot at me first pal, I was just trying to get up so I could move to a different bench. So, what are you going to do about it huh?" Alric antagonized. The boy snarl in his face like a guard dog on a leash, ready to beat him up in front of the crowd that was watching. The boy grew hot headed as he resisted the urge to plant his foot on Alric's throat. His movements were rigid and aggressive as he signaled Alric and Zorua off to the side away from the routine. One of the four boys began to go crazy in front of the audience, showing off all of his dancing skills like it life depended on it while the other two dancers went off to back up their buddy. Each of them gave Alric and evil eye as they passed by, mean mugging him as they met up with their friend already at the stand-off.

"Alright punk, think you can take all of us on? It time for a 3 on 3 multi-battle. Are you going to man up or are look like a fool in front of all those people?" the middle kid taunted, Alric's horrific smile grew ear to ear as he signaled for them to bring it on with his hands. Immediately all three of them threw out their Pokeballs in unison. Flashing to life before Alric and Zorua were Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear, three popular start off Pokemon in Unova for those who can't travel to a lab or pass the trainer's exam. Alric's eyes glared down at Zorua and moved them towards the Pan squad before them.

"Make me proud Zorua, tear them apart…" Alric cackled as Zorua jumped to the front line. It quickly bared its fangs and growled viciously at the three. They all looked at each other and then back at Alric, wondering where his other two Pokemon were.

"Hey dog, where are your other two Pokemon? This won't be any fun if it's a handicap if its just 3 on 1," the boy called out, only to have Alric grin and shake his head.

"Zorua is my only Pokemon, and she is the only Pokemon I need. NOW BRING IT!" Alric shouted, getting Zorua psyched up for the fight. The boys all looked at each other and shrugged. All of them were thinking "it's his funeral" in unison as they got into their battle stances.

"Pansage Vine Whip!" the first boy called.

"Panpour, hit em' with Water Gun!" the second commanded.

"Come on Pansear, light it up with Incinerate!" the third ordered.

Immediately all three of the pans surrounded Zorua in a triangle formation, setting up for their attacks. Zorua hopped around in circles, figuring out where each pan was located as they readied their attacks. A pair of vines shot out from behind Pansage as it lunged forward with a swing attack at Zorua. Zorua quickly ducked around them, now coming face to face with Panpour opening its mouth wide. As water shot from its mouth, Zorua quickly spun to the side to avoid it but now coming face to face with a pillar of fire. Like an acrobat, Zorua jumped back onto Panpour's head then launched off of it, grabbing Pansear's arm with its vicious teeth. Zorua spun and flung it to the ground, immediately releasing it to turn and use its sharp claw to cut down Pansage's second Vine Whip attack. The one remaining vine caught Zorua by surprise, clasping around his neck like a collar. With a yelp of pain, Zorua used all of its strength try and claw itself free. With every slash mark that Zorua's claws took at Pansage's vine, the more Pansage cried out in agony. Pansage winced in pain as it released its grasp on Zorua, giving Zorua an opening to chomp down on it in response. Pansage cried out loudly as it tried to retract its vine once more, only causing Zorua to tighten her bit down on it viciously. The boy quickly returned his now injured Pansage, giving Panpour and Pansear more spacing . Zorua reared back with a claw to its front, gripping its sharp claws onto a crack in the road. It licked its chops as it grinned down the other two, ready for the next assault. Their battle began to attract the crowd as the other boy finished his dance routine. It was quite the spectacle to see a 1 on 3 Pokemon battle where the 1 was actually winning.

"What's with you? You're Pokemon seriously injured my Pansage!" the boy hissed. Alric just shrugged his shoulders as another smart ass smile curled on his lips.

"Hey now, you're the one who agreed to fight me 1 on 3. How my Zorua chooses to handle the battle is fine by me because I trust it. So come on guys, quit complaining and fight!" Alric stalwartly put as Zorua made a dash for the Pansear. Pansear and Panpour split apart as Zorua made a lunge for it.

"Pansear Incinerate!" the trainer called once more.

"Panpour Water Gun!" the other ordered.

Alric shook his head at their futile attempts to constantly throw the same attacks at Zorua over and over again. Firing at Zorua from both sides, it quickly juked out of the way, causing the attacks to clash and explode in a smoking mist. The two boys held up their arms to keep the smoke from getting in their eyes while Zorua howled wildly. Cries of pain and agony were masked by the sounds and smoke of the instance, giving Zorua a major advantage in the battle. As the smoke cleared, the trainers looked on in horror as Zorua licked over blood that it had on its teeth. Behind him, panpour was a mess of scrapes and cuts, bleeding lightly on the ground. It was quickly retreated as well, leaving Pansear to go 1 on 1 with Alric's little monster. The Pansear stared into Zorua's eyes in terror. With every step forward from Zorua, Pansear made a cautious step back. Zorua's eyes began to glow an eerie blue shine as it stared at Pansear like it were prey instead of an opponent. Pansear pressed its hands to its head and began to shriek in agony. The final boy shouted angrily as he retreated Pansear as well. The crowd was in a mixed uproar; while half were excited to see the victory the other half was mortified at the gruesome display that they just witnessed. Snapping his fingers, Alric called Zorua over to him, giving her pets of praise on her head.

"Get your sorry butts out of here before I have Zorua take a bite out of you too!" Alric growled aggressively, sending the three boys who were sobbing and staring angrily at him to take off to the Pokemon Center. As Alric fastened his bag to his back, a loud, authoritative voice blurting out from the crowd demanded his attention. Turning around, they saw none other than the eccentric dresser himself, Burgh; he had a little girl yanking on his arm and talking to him about what Zorua had done as she pointed at Alric and Zorua. A cocky smile from Alric slapped itself in Burgh face as their eyes met. Alric finally found that he had caught a big fish to eat.

"So I heard that your Zorua is a savage battler. Letting one's Pokemon fight madly like a wild animal is no way to enjoy the elegance and true nature of battle. Battles are more than just a fight between Pokemon, it's a ritual of respect as well as a thing of beauty. I can't allow your vile display of poor sportsmanship go unpunished, especially displaying it in such a way in front of the young children of this city. So I, Burgh, the leader of the Castelia Gym challenge you to a Pokemon battle! I will show you what it means to truly have a battle worthy of a crowd!" Burgh's face was more serious than it had ever been seen before. Normally Burgh is such a kind and gentle gym leader who treats both his opponents Pokemon and his own with the highest respects and praise. But right now, Burgh looked as if he were a town sheriff about to round up a villain terrifying the streets.

"AH so there you are! I must say this place is so confusing and I couldn't find your gym anywhere. I am so glad my little show called you to me! I accept your challenge Burgh, I'll show you the trust and respect that Zorua and I both share at an unspoken level!" Alric cried out, signaling Zorua back to the front line. Zorua found it a little tough to move forward after the last battle seeing how it wore her out. Trying her best to stand tall, she hopped onto the line with confidence. Burgh noticed Zorua's stagger as it stood ready to battle.

"Young man, I'd suggest taking your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to rest before battling me. Your poor Zorua looks like it's about to fall over at any moment," Burgh ordered. Alric just snickered and shook his head, laughing at his words.

"The more wore out my Zorua gets, the more fierce she grows. We've fought many continuous battles like this before and have yet to be bested. So I suggest that you refrain from telling me how to do my training and show me yours!" Alric snapped at Burgh. Burgh sighed heavily and shook his head. It was clear to him that this child before him was completely delusional. He looked down at the poor Zorua that struggled to stand then back it his wicked trainer. Knowing now that their was no way to get through to the boy he grabbed his first Pokeball from his outfit.

"Know now that I am not challenging you as as the leader of the Castelia Gym. I am challenging you as the strongest Bug Type trainer in all of Unova! I'll be sure to end this quickly, because I do not like seeing Pokemon suffer in this fashion. Now, go Heracross!" Burgh called throwing his ball to the front line. As Heracross emerged from its Pokeball, it looked down upon Zorua, towering over it like a building. Alric's cocky attitude refused to flinch as the battle begun. Zorua, anxious to try and give it her all to win as fast as she could, immediately charged forward, jumping up and biting onto Heracross's arm. As it growled and shook, Zorua noticed that Heracross's expression didn't show pain at all, but rather, pity for her from what was going to happen this battle.

"Heracross, use Counter," Burgh said casually, seeing absolutely no need to raise his voice. Heracross grabbed a hold of the tuft on the back Zorua's neck and plucked it from his arm. It then raised up Zorua and used its full strength to smash her to the ground in a vicious throw. Zorua cried in intense pain as she rolled along the ground towards Alric. Zorua's eyes caught a hold of Alric's, which were glaring down at her angrily from the pitiful display. It was the very look that hurt her the most and also the look that lit her fire of anger. Zorua clenched its teeth and trembled as it raised itself back onto its feet. Heracross stood back with its arms crossed, waiting for Zorua to make a move. Barking and howling in both anger and pain, Zorua limped towards Heracross the hardest it could to get back into the battle. Burgh shook his head with pain in his eyes as he watch the poor Zorua as it refused to back down from a match that it clearly couldn't possibly win. It went to tackle at Heracross, who simply stepped aside. Falling off its feet, it growled louder, hopping back up to go for another. Once again Heracross shifted to the side sending Zorua to hit a wall due to its complete lack of control. Alric's hand gripped so tightly that they began to bleed, furious at how pathetic his Zorua had become in this fight. He clearly didn't know that fighting AND bug types were the number one type for knocking out dark types, which would have made any normal person decline the fight. Letting out a sigh disgust, Burgh looked back to see people dispersing from the pitiful display of the battle and what it was turning out to be.

"Heracross, Arm Thrust," Burgh command. As Zorua leapt up to bite it, Heracross met its injured jaw with a strong strike of its palm. Knocking it to the ground, it proceed to hit her over and over again, sending it grinding along the ground with its final strike. Growling furiously, Alric began stomping his foot in frustration.

"Zorua! Don't be that pathetic piece of crap you used to be! Now get up! I swear if you give up on me now I'm going to leave you here to suffer on your own!" Alric cursed at Zorua. Burgh's eye's hurt from the horrific display of this poor Zorua's trainer. He couldn't believe someone so stupid and arrogant even deserved a Pokemon to begin with, much less one as rare and special as a Zorua. Ready to put an end to this, looked at Heracross.

"Heracross, Megahorn. Let's finish this!" Burgh ordered. Heracross took to the air and charged towards Zorua and Alric, its horn now shining as bright as the sun. Zorua tried to get up but cried out in pain. As the Heracross charged in like a wild bull, Zorua felt something snap inside of her, just like it had when she first attacked Alric. It was a feeling of despair, an intense fear of being abandoned that began to fuel the furious rage that it housed deep inside. After all the work and praise Zorua had put into its fighting, she feared abandonment more than losing her own life. As Zorua shrieked in pain, she began to glow brightly, blinding Heracross to a stop. Slowly, the ball of light began to grow and shape out into a brand new form. As the glowing body rose up on to its four paws, it gave out a battle cry, shattering the light to pieces. Growling and glaring down Heracross on all fours, was the embodiment of Zorua's desires. Zorua had evolved into a Zoroark to defend the desires that she held so dear. Alric gazed on in excitement as Zorua changed, giving him a renewed energy to get everything together in this fight.

"Zorua...I'm so proud of you!" Alric cheered. Zoroark glared back at him, both happy and mad at the provocation to its change. The smile Alric gave her felt warm, and it felt as if it gave her more energy to get back into the fight. Burgh watched in amazement, wondering how it would even want to evolve for a pathetic trainer like the one she obeyed. Burgh issued the order for a Megahorn once more, which shook Heracross from its gaze of surprise. Scraping it's feet on the ground, it lifted off into the air and charged once more like a bus into oncoming traffic. Zoroark's eyes began to glow as a wicked smile formed on its face. Heracross felt it's balance waver as feelings of pain shot through its head. Try as it might, it continued its charge, only to have Zoroark swiftly dodge it. Heracross tried to turn around but to no avail; unable to stop, its horn had enough force to crater the wall it was charging to attack Zoroark. As Heracross recovered, it turned to meet a terrifying face from Zoroark; licking its chops, Zoroark began slashing its claws into Heracross over and over again, refusing to stop until it was down.

"Heracross, Counter!" Burgh shouted. During one of the slash swings, Heracross then grabbed a hold of Zoroark's wrist and used its pure power to turn it around and slam it into the ground. Blood coughed up through Zoroark's clenched teeth as it rolled back onto its feet. Heracross was finally showing signs of a struggle as it took hefty breaths to regain its composure. Zoroark rose up on its two hind legs; She began to wobble and shake from the lack of balance as hard as she tried to stand proudly. Never having the ability to stand on two legs before she fell back onto all fours to maintain her balance.

"Your Pokemon can no longer stand. Give up the fight now!" Burgh shouted in frustration. Alric regained his jerk composure and shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong? Can't stand the fact that my exausted Zoroark is slowly taking down your mighty Heracross? How pathetic!" Alric spat as Zoroark leapt onto Heracross, knocking it to its back. Burgh furrowed his brow at the cheap trick of distracting him so that his Pokemon could gain the upper hand. Zoroark growled and barked loudly as it went to claw and bite at Heracross's odd face. Heracross then grabbed a hold of Zoroark's wrists and threw her off of him, allowing him to stand.

"Bullet Seed!" Burgh said as Heracross glared Zoroark down. Immediately, seeds of light began to fire away from Heracross's back towards Zoroark, who couldn't move and was forced into defending. Each small barrage pushed Zoroark further and further until she was knocked onto her back. She trembled and howled in pain as her body refused to move. The scrapes, bruises and wounds all over her body began to pulse with pain as she rolled back over onto its feet. All though upright on its feet, it couldn't bend its limbs to raise her body up without whimpering in agony.

"I'm absolutely astounded that your Zoroark is even still able to move after my assaults. Not only are you being negligent about its safety, but you are wildly overestimating your Pokemon's ability to handle super effective attacks. As amazing of a Pokemon as it is, I can tell you right now that it will not be able to continue. Now, call the match! If not I will be forced to finish off your Zoroark. I personally don't want to do it, I pity the poor thing, but I have to make an example of trainers like you and how much of a monster they all are!" Alric shook his head in disgust, signaling that he wasn't going to give an inch. Burgh closed his eyes, a small tear edged out of the corner of his eye before returning his sights to the battle. Hesitating to call the order only for a moment, Burgh then grabbed a hold of his words.

"Heracross, Close Combat!" Burgh issued the command like an executioner. Zoroark squinted it's wounded eyes in complete torment; all it could see was a flying blue blur as it quickly approached her. The blur then turned clear as Heracross met her nose with a strong punch. Zoroark tried to scratch and crawl away from Heracross, only to have its back and side pounded on with a flurry of blows like a punching bag. Tears began to well up from Zoroark's eyes as she watch Alric, the one she gave her life for to please, walk by her, Burgh, and leave the battlefield. She howled desperately and raised one claw up to grab Alric's leg. Alric simply glared down at her like a piece of garbage and groaned loudly. He shook her paw free of his pant leg and kicked it aside.

"You are useless…" Alric growled as he walked away. Those were the last things that Zoroark heard as she began to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw was Alric disappearing through the crowd as a team of Audino's quickly approached her with a stretcher. Her sad face turned to one of furious anger before she finally lost all of her strength, blacking out. Zoroark found herself sitting in complete darkness. Without warning, all of the cruel and kind words of Alric began to scream, filling her mind with complete a complete madness of words flying around like bees. She felt it all as if she were in a torture chamber, with all the words being scream acting as tools of torture. She felt her body physically scream out in pain, she glared around in the darkness, trying to find the source of the voices only to find more and more darkness around her. Finally, the image she last saw of Alric appeared in front of her. She watched in frustration as he shoved her off and walked away. After he was gone from sight she began to tremble and howl like a mental patient, all of the stinging words, visuals, and intense finally breaking her mind apart. Alric's final words, "You are useless…" edge into her ears like needles, causing her to shoot wide awake in the medical hammock that she had been placed in.

With a setting sun from another day shooting through her window, she looked around wildly, trying to analyze her surroundings so that she could try to ease up. She felt her heart pound in her chest, feeling like it was being strangled as panic surged through her system like electricity. Trying to move from the bed she howled out in intense pain. Re-analyzing herself, she saw patches of fabric all over her cuts and wounds that she had received from her last humiliating battle. Looking around then looking down at her paws, she couldn't help but to whimper and cry; she found herself all alone. The one thing that she fear more than death itself had now plagued her soul; She had been abandoned. As her tears began to fall, her sadness slowly grew into frustration as she visualized everything she had done for Alric to make him proud. Then that frustration soon grew into hate as she remember the feeling of every kick and hit into her system no matter how hard she tried. The harder she tried for Alric the harder she was left falling to the floor by him, leaving her a broken mess on the floor. As she visualized his final words, her eyes grew cold, and lifeless. Her body felt like it was going numb. The feelings of pain she had been devoured by suddenly vanished like a blown out candle. Her heart felt like it was on fire, constantly being fueled in her chest the more she thought about Alric. She paused for a moment then looked down to stare in confusion at her claws; they were now in the shape of a human's hands. She felt over her body, soon realizing that something wasn't quite right. She looked into the small nightstand mirror next to her hammock only to see Alric staring her in the face. She jumped and growled viciously at the mirror, but at a second glance, she realized that it wasn't really Alric, it was her starring in the mirror. As she let Alric leave her mind, she then shifted back into her normal form. She laid back in the hammock for a moment to let her racing heart rest, slowly realizing something new that she could do. A toothy grin formed behind her lips as she made sadistic growling noises that resembled laughter. Only one thing was on her mind now, it was the original instincts that both scared her yet made Alric so proud. It was the thought...of killing.

"I'm coming in to check on you Zoroark," the kind voice called through the door. As she turned the knob, the shattering sound of glass echoed on the other side, causing her to throw the door open quickly. All that was left were bloody bandages on the freshly used bed with the window above it shattered into a million piece. Small streaks of blood were on the jagged edges of the windows shards, a trail of it vanishing into the grass out the window. The nurse stepped and covered her mouth as she cried out, quickly charging out the door and crying out for the doctor inside the center.

"Damn it! I can't believe how badly I was beat. Tch...it was all Zoroark's fault, it's not my fault that she can't battle worth a damn!" he said to himself. Unlike normal internal conflicts, he did hold himself somewhat accountable for what had transpired in the city or anything for that matter. His whole perspective on life had twisted to the point to where nothing could possibly be his fault. It wasn't until he approached the Pokemon Center to rest the following day that he was shooed away by police, stating that he was suspended from visiting Castelia City for a whole month. It was to be expected, but it only served to piss him off even more. As day turned to night, It seemed like forever as he made his way all the way home; it was easily 8 hours from the city to his home. Knowing the front door of his home would be locked He briefly thought about what could happen to Zoroark, then shook it from his mind. As he jumped the fence into his backyard, and glared at the ground where Zorua would run and play, where she suffered from his wrath, where she attacked him just the other day. In frustration he picked up a sizeable rock and threw it into the forested area behind his yard. Sighing heavily he turned to reach under his doormat for his spare key to get into the back door. Suddenly, a rock smacked right into the back of his head, causing him to blow up in a raging fit.

"WHO THE HELL IS THERE?! COME OUT!" Alric yelled. He slowly approached the supposed source of the trajectory, his eyes swooping around in hopes of finding the source. Suddenly the sound of emergency sirens rung through the area, slowly heading his way. As his attention turned the other sirens, some broken branches sounded to his front. He shifted his eyes to back in front of him where he was met with a disturbing sight. A pair of sharp, blue eyes were glowing from within the forest, slowly increasing in size as it grew closer. Alric's eyes opened wide as Zoroark's terrifying face emerged from the darkness. He cried out like a girl as he tried to turn to run, only to hear shrieks in his head that paralyzed him with fear. His face began to distort with the worst fear for he had ever felt in his life. He couldn't move. There was no escape as Zoroark moved in front of him. She leaned down to his face until she was centimeters away from his own, smirking with her eyes wide open.

"Z-Zoroark I-I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! I-I shouldn't have treated you like that! P-Please forgive me! I b-beg of y-you!" Alric pleaded like a scared little girl. The noxious smell of his urine pouring onto the ground steamed up in front of her as her eyes grew brighter. She dug her claws from her left paw into his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain as she pushed his back to the ground. Zoroark crawled over top of him until she was practically straddling his waist. Crude human laughter leaked from her mouth, causing Alric's to shake violently and sob like a lost child. She then raised up her claw and without hesitation, and then jammed her claw into Alric's neck, causing a splash of blood to fly off onto her face. The awful gurgling sound of blood oozed out of his lips as he struggled to breath and speak, his face slowly growing pale and bloated. With another gruff snicker Zoroark began to drag him off to the woods as he croaked and gag'd. She left him up against a tree out of view, the very same tree that the both of them used to nap under when they were both in a happier time. As she re-approached the edge of the forest leading to his yard, flashlights shined into her face, catching her off guard. Immediately she thought of Alric as she had before, which caused her body shape shift. They lowered flash lights to her chest which was now the same as the clothes that Alric was wearing at the moment. Moving in between the two officers, a female approached, the name Officer Jenny was on her badge.

"Excuse me. We are on the lookout for a crazed Pokemon in the area that we believe has gone completely feral. We are in pursuit in catching it and sending it into extreme Pokemon care to try and attempt to domesticate it so that it won't be harmful to others. It's a female Zoroark that escaped a Pokemon Center within Castelia City. Have you seen the Pokemon? You are its trainer right?" Jenny interrogated. Barely able to hold her form, she put on an innocent smile and looked Officer Jenny dead in the eyes.

"She...went….that….way…" her voice croaked pointing back to the road. Speaking like a human was like having nails slashing across her vocal chords. It stung to say the least but she had to do everything in her power to remotely sound like him. Officer Jenny then smiled and wrote down some notes in a notepad.

"Thank you for your cooperation, if we find your missing Zoroark, we'll be sure to contact you first. Have a pleasant evening," she said as she turned and retreated with the two other officers with her. With a hefty sigh of relief she changed back to her normal form, now encroaching back into the forests again. Her heart raced faster than any Pokemon could ever hope to run. She felt it beat in her throat like a drum while it was accompanied with the feeling of adrenaline shaking her entire body with excitement. What a wonderful thing that she discovered she thought. It felt like the first time Alric showed her any affection, except amplified to the 10th degree. She then returned back to the forest where Alric was almost at his last breath. With blood oozing from his throat and mouth, his tears drizzled down his face endlessly as she shifted back into his shape before his terrified dead fish eyes. With a devilish smile on her face, she moved her lips right next to his ear. A few gruff snickers lead into her words.

"You are useless…" she said in a scratchy whisper as he gagged to death. She couldn't contain it anymore as she began cackling maniacally. With his now pale body and cold lifeless eyes gazing back at her she shifted back into the shape of a Zoroark and grazed her tongue over her vicious set of sharp teeth as she took in the gorgeous moon that had accompanied her on her greatest of nights.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Into the Depths of Darkness

"Yum...my..." Zoroark's vocal chords began to sting and burn again as she tried to speak like a human. Her words were in reference to her last meal, which ironically was the first time that Alric had truly fed her. Licking her chops clean, she knew that from this point on, she would be on the run. Had she been in a sane mindset, being taken in to be rehabilitated wouldn't be such a bad thing, but after getting a taste of the sweet act of killing, it wasn't something she was ready to willingly give up. Immediately hiding in the shadows of the trees, flashing lights stopped in front of Alric's household.

It was most unfortunate that they would probably find the remains of her once beloved trainer, since that meant she couldn't use his image to change once more. Escaping into the woods, Zoroark began to plot her journey that she would now partake in to keep from being captured. Remembering how she was able to convince the authorities that she was Alric, she decided it might be good to practice her newly found ability to keep from being caught. Before leaving Alric's home, she remembered when he had flashed something to a ports man to get on the boat, she grabbed Alric's bag that had all of her food and his money and latched it into her teeth as she slipped away on all fours.

On the rise of a new day, Zoroark was now considered a wild Pokemon. Released from her tyrannical chains, she was now free to do as she pleased. Having only been kept in a controlled settings her whole life, she decided to seek out the original shelter that housed and took care of her ever since she was born. Realizing that she had to get aboard the same boat that she and Alric had been on to leave this area in which she lived, she would have to whatever it was that Alric had. She looked through Alric's bag to see if there was any of the paper left, which to her surprise, there was.

Continuing her practice of changing, she hid in the shadows of the closest town, trying to get a good look at any trainer that she could find. Over the next few days, Zoroark decided to hang around the small town near Alric's home, analyzing the people and their activities that they did day to day. Periodically changing shape, she practiced going out in public as the other people to see if she could learn to act natural. However, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't keep a person's shape for very long. After nearly a week, she soon felt comfortable being in another person's form for up to 5 minutes before it became too difficult to keep up. Her brain took a turn for the worst as a crooked smile formed on Zoroark's face; it was now time to choose a target to steal their identity, just as she had done with Alric. After having observed the people around her for a week, she had a small list to choose from.

She soon remembered that there was a boy named Elliott that she had saw skulking around at night. Elliott was a young man that worked part time at the local Pokemon Center as a sales clerk. Every evening that he would get off work, he always had a disgruntled look on his face, complaining about how much he hates his life and his job. Hearing this gave Zoroark the incentive she needed to choose him as a target. Fortunately for her, the ferry between her location and Castelia City operated 24 hours a day, meaning that she could do this all at night, out of sight from the rest of the world. Waiting around the corner of one of the buildings he passed at night, Zoroark lied and waited for her prey.

"Sheesh, the people today were just plain awful to me! I mean, seriously, if we are out of stock on something, it's not my fault!" Elliott grumbled as he slowly approached the building, his footsteps growing closer as her heart began to pound. Just as Elliott passed by the spot where Zoroark hid, she immediately pounced on him from behind. Her sheer weight was enough to knocking him to the ground, causing a cough of surprise to leave his body as she knocked the air out of him. Before he had a chance to cry out for help, Zoroark's claws helped themselves to his throat, immediately silencing and shutting his body off for good. Moving quickly, she grabbed a hold of his shoulders with her claws and the top of his shirt with her teeth and dragged him way out of view. Quickly grabbing Alric's bag, Zoroark snuck through the shadows until she was only a few feet away from the ferry point. Focusing hard on Elliott's appearance, she shifted into his form, quickly moving into the ferry station.

"One...Castelia...please..." Zoroark's words growled as her vocal chords strained and stretched in pain. None the wiser, the person at the counter gave her the ticket and she soon found her way to Castelia City. Thing's only grew worse as time went on. After taking form of both Alric and that poor sap Elliott, Zoroark turned this form of behavior into an everyday routine. Traveling from town to town and city to city, Zoroark began to murder one trainer after another, taking their place to continue on her way. With every kill, Zoroark felt more and more feelings of satisfaction, her heart ceasing to race with excitement as she continually dodged authorities and took lives. It was weeks before she had figured out how to find her way to Flocessy Ranch, the place where she was born. It felt like an eternity to her as she finally made it; the familiar smell of the bushes and cattle covered Zoroark's whole body in nostalgia. As safe and comfortable as she felt, she had a feeling that she shouldn't approach the ranch as herself. Posters as well as alerts had been issued all over Unova, chasing after Zoroark with only being a few steps behind her. Remembering a young girl named Jane that she had killed on route to the ranch, she figured she would use her as her new form to enter without suspicion.

Changing into her form, she slowly approached the ranch. She did everything she could to maintain her form as she laid her arms on the fence, peeking over it to watch all of the Pokemon. The young man that she remembered so well was tending to a Tepig that was rough housing too much with one of the other Pokemon. Suddenly, the young man's face turned to hers in surprise. His eyes lit up with a smile to match as he jogged over to her. Catching Zoroark by complete surprise, the young man leaned over the fence and planted a loving kiss on her lips, causing her body to feel incredibly strange as a result.

"It took you a little longer than I expected it to Jane, you slow poke. So...are you ready to make a little love here in a few?" the young man prattled, putting Zoroark in a very strange situation. Her body felt warm, the kind of warm that fueled the joy in someone's heart. It was similar to what she felt when she killed to move on, except this time, it was without violence. Zoroark panic'd as she gazed the rancher in the face, completely frozen by everything happening so suddenly. She grasped a hold of the fence, and forced a shy smile on her mouth, nodding her head forward so that she wouldn't have to speak.

"Great! I get off in about 10 minutes. You can either rest in the main room or wait out here while I round everything up for the next fill in," the young man said with victory in his voice. Zoroark couldn't help but to place her fingers to her lips, the warmth in her face causing her to grow slightly dizzy. Feeling that she couldn't hold the form much longer, she quickly walked away, leaping behind a large tree that sat to the right of the walking way. Shifting back to normal, Zoroark found her heart racing harder than it ever had before. She could physically see her chest shaking with each pounding of her heart, her body trembling vigorously with it. Having never experienced such a sensation, she truly didn't know what to think of it. Zoroark made sure to take a small nap behind the tree as she waited for the young man's shift to end. That way she could hold the girl's form for much longer. Having changed so many times over these past few weeks, she felt she could hold her form for almost twenty minutes at a time.

"Hey! Where'd you go Jane? I'm ready to go!" the young man shouted, causing Zoroark to jump awake at his call. Closing her eyes, she thought hard on the girl. Without knowing what she was going to experience next, she knew she had to really focus. Slowly shifting back into Jane's form, she slowly stepped out from behind the tree and smiled nervously. The young man's smile continued to carry its kind facade as she took her hand. There was a small house off put from the main ranch, which surprisingly she had never noticed before. Approaching it, it seemed to be more of a storage shack, a place where ranchers would put tools and and various other things into for safe keeping. The closer the young man pulled her, the worse her body shook until it was like a leaf in a storm. Unlocking the door, the young man turned her with a puzzled expression.

"Are you OK? You don't feel like I'm forcing you or anything do you?" the young man asked in concern as he easily noticed her trembling. Trying to pull it together, she shook her head and put a coy smile on once more, giving him the sign to pull her in. Inside was a surprisingly clean room with all of the ranch's utensil's and such organized with very meticulous principals behind it. Slowly pulling her closer, there was a resting bed in the back corner of the room that came into view. She noticed his body shaking as well as he pulled her over to the bed. Leaning back, he grabbed a hold of her waist and slid Zoroark over top of him. Confusion took over her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, seizing her lips aggressively as something began rubbing up into her crotch area. Her bodies heat levels sky rocketed as he went to remove her clothes, causing her to grow light headed and hazy. She could feel her body fighting against her will to change back, as the odd pleasurable feelings tried to give rise to her voice.

"N-Not...good..." she softly whispered under her breath, her suppressed growls missing his ears. She felt her will slip away as he reached up and grabbed a hold of her chest, causing her to whimper behind her teeth. As amazing as it felt, she knew that she couldn't keep her facade up any longer. Thinking quickly, as her eyes met his, they began to glow and shine like a sky blue sapphire. Before the young man could respond, Zoroark straddled his lap, forming a flow of dark energy around her.

"N-night...daze..." she growled under her breath. As the wave of energy flew over the young man, he felt his consciousness going in and out, with his vision going into a complete blur. He saw the Jane's shape shift into a different silhouette, but was too far gone to truly tell if what he was seeing was real or not. Immediately Zoroark hopped off of the young man, desperately making her way through the door of the shack. Sprinting on all fours she made her way to her small safe haven behind her tree, in which she leaned up against to catch her breath. Her body felt more amazing as if she had just freshly killed a victim. The memory of its pleasurable feeling continued with her as she pressed her arms to her chest to try and steady her body.

"W...what is...this...?" she growled as she felt something moist trailing down her leg. Reaching down, she used her claw to push her fur around until she could visible see her salivating genitalia. At first she thought it was urination, but thinking hard on that she knew that felt like something completely different than this. Having never probed into her crotch before, she slowly slide her claw down and brushed the top of it into her slit. Her body immediately tensed up, at first from surprise, until it slowly melted into a pleasurable aftermath. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as another new type of thrill had just been discovered. First killing, then kissing, and now her bodily functions were running rampant. Thinking about the young man, she felt the sensation intensify, with the fluids from her crotch growing much thicker. She had no clue what was now going on with her body, all she knew was that she wanted more.

"M-more..." she growled as she took a hefty breath. She shifted back into the form of Jane once more, now making her way back to the shed. Stepping towards the back, her ears picked up on some strange noises that came from the bed that she was just on. As she came upon the young man once more, she noticed him doing something strange with an appendage between his legs. Growing even more curious, she cautiously approached, now seeing that he was holding it in his hand, rubbing it up and down as if he were trying to make it warm. She noticed that the young man's face matched the one she felt after she had disappeared behind the tree, pleasure infused and wanting.

Deciding to try and mimic what made him whimper, she move onto her knees, connecting her lips with his like before as she cautious reached out and grasped the base of his member. She joined his whimpers and moans as they collided in their mouths, her human hand rubbing his length up and down vigorously. The young man suddenly tensed up as she felt the appendage throb and twitch. He immediately throw his arms behind her head, pulling her into a desperate lustful kiss as he yelled with passion into her mouth. Her arm tensed up with heat as a fluid released from the tip of his appendage, shooting and oozing all over her hand as she continued stroking it. She removed her lips from his as she felt his body relax, completely in awe of what had just happened. Moving her hand up to her lips, she carefully tasted the fluid with her tongue.

"Yum...my" she spoke aloud as her vocal chords strained and ached as she partook in the substance that glazed her hand. It was a bit salty, but its gooey texture with the taste made it quite a pleasurable taste to Zoroark. The young man blushed heavily as he turned to look at her. Gently placing a kiss on her lips, he pressed his now sweating forehead up against hers.

"T-Thank you...that felt good..." he sighed happily. His eyes lowered down to look at her legs that showed underneath the miniskirt that she was wearing. He quickly noticed the small stream of her personal fluids gently gliding down her leg. He smiled then rolled over so his feet were on the ground. Slowly standing, he moved Zoroark to where he just sat. He grinned as he lowered down to his knees, gently grasping the top of her legs. He reached up and removed an article of clothing that kept her crotch from being exposed off of her legs, causing her to tremble like crazy. Moving her skirt out of the way of her sight, she then watched as he slid his face up between her legs, giving her a sudden explosion of pleasure as something warm and moist pressed up into where her juices were flowing.

"A-Ah..." Zoroark groaned before quickly covering her mouth. She had to do all she could to mask the gruffness of her voice as she uncontrollably sounded off into her hand. She stared down as her head grew light as the young man's head moved up and down slightly, each time another wave of absolute lust shocking her system. Zoroark let her instincts take over as her shaking hand moved to his head. She gently grasped his hair and forced his lips deeper against her snatch, now grinding into his mouth helplessly. She noticed as parts of her body began swaying in and out of being human and Pokemon as she let the pleasure overtake her system. Knowing that she had to stop and take off any moment, she ground against the young man's mouth faster and faster until a hot sensation snapped throughout her body. She wrapped her arms around his head as the wild sensation shook through her body. She used every inch of common sense she had left to prepare another attack to daze him once more.

"N-Night...d-d-d-daze," she whimpered into her mouth as the wave of energy overtook him. She released his head, leaving it to wobble in a daze as she immediately shifted back, taking off out the door once more. Once in her little safe haven behind the tree, she proceeded to rub the back of her paw into her crotch, howling and whimpering in her true tone. Harder and harder she rubbed against it until that same shock of pleasure overtook her system once more. After letting loose a second orgasm, she felt her body go limp, exhausted from everything that it had just been through. She couldn't help but feel a warm happiness as she began to think of the young man once more. It was similar to the love she felt for Alric whenever he would pet and praise her, that odd sense of joy that could only be found between two people that cared for one another. She remembered the young man explaining something called love to her when she turned one years old. He explained how it was a sensation that couldn't be put into words, and only two individuals could produce the feeling with one another.

"Love...is it...?" Zoroark sighed in content as she curled up on the ground and fell fast asleep in a pleasant slumber. A sudden feeling of hands upon her woke her up from her slumber. Shooting and jumping awake, she looked up to see the young man smiling down at her, gently petting her head and rubbing her stomach as her head rested comfortably in his lap. To sleepy to leap from his lap, she decided to just take in the nice warm feeling of attention.

"Long time no see...it looks like you've grown a bit," the young man said. Zoroark was baffled, she figured there'd be absolutely no way for this boy to remember who she was, especially since she was a different Pokemon than before. He then gently rubbed over a scratch scar that hid near the base of her ear that was now covered with fur.

"I know it's you, Zorua. I remember this scar right here. It was when you got in a fight with that Dewott with the bad attitude, I was surprised at how sharp a cut from one of their shells could be. What in the heck are you doing all the way out here? What happened to your original owner?" the young man asked. Zoroark's face froze fearfully before turning to the side, avoiding her eyes from his. He sighed softly as he brushed his hands through her thick hairs on her head, completely content with the nostalgic encounter. She then noticed a soft frown spread across his face as he stopped, now resting both of his hands on her stomach.

"I heard...that there's a wild Zoroark running around all over Unova...the reports say it had been killing people at random...they claim that it was completely feral and unable to ever be domesticated again so if it is captured, they're going to put it down...It...wasn't you was it...?" the young man grimaced as Zoroark's heart stopped on the spot. Fear overtook her body in an instant, causing her to immediately scramble off of the young man's legs and onto all fours. Panic ran through her system as a cold sweat chilled her spine. After experiencing such wonderful warmth such as the passion of last night, she didn't want it to go away, never wanting to lose that feeling again. Torn in half by her emotions, her eyes began to tear up as she bared her fangs at him aggressively.

"You must've had an incredibly abusive trainer didn't you...? Because the Zorua I knew and loved would never hurt a fly. Be honest...is it you?" the young man sighed as he stared Zoroark down. Zoroark instinctively lunged at the young man, snapping her teeth at him as she howled in sadness. She felt her teeth grab a hold of his arm, shamelessly tearing into it as she began to cry. The young man gasped in pain, but slowly raised his other hand to gently pet over her head. She opened her eyes to see him forcing a smile on his face, trying to calm her down as his arm began to bleed heavily. Zoroark unlatched her fangs from his arm and began to sob as she tried to leave his presence. Before her head could move away he wrapped his arms around it, refusing to let go as she fought against her urges to kill him.

"Shh...it's OK now...I won't let them take you away...just please calm down..." the young man kept his words soft and quiet as he held onto her for dear life. He really did care, Zoroark thought. After being adopted she wondered if it was all just an act or genuine acts of kindness. She couldn't help but to feel happy now knowing the answer. The sweet interaction between the two of them fell low as the young man let out a soft, almost unnerving snicker from his lips.

"Hey...I don't suppose you can shape shift into people can you...?" the young man's voice stayed warm to her, but in a sense, confused her by its tone. It had a similar undertone that she remembered Alric's having the first time that she bit him those long months ago. Shaking the thought from her head, she knew that this guy would never try to hurt or abuse her. He always cared and loved her ever since she was born and even now he's showing the care and admiration that she missed so much. She looked up at him and gave a confirming nod, causing an almost creepy smile to crawl onto his face.

"You know, it seems strange to keep calling you Zoroark since I had always known you as Zorua. What do you say I give you a nickname, would you like that?" the young man asked curiously, giving her a charming wink. In no time at all, Zoroark was already on board with this decision, smiling at the though of having an identity of her own. Looking perplexed as he thought, it only took a few minutes before he was struck by an answer.

"How does Arkianna sound? Arianna is one of my favorite female names and I thought it would be neat if I added a K to match the fact that you are a Zoroark. What do you think?" the young man asked for approval as Zoroark continued to gaze up at him. Without hesitation she smiled and gave him a satisfying, anxious nod before nudging the top of her head under his chin.

"Arkianna it is then. I think it suits you well. Now...I have a favor to ask of you...if you can do this for me, it would make me the happiest person in the world. And if you do, I will never tell anyone about your secret, and I'll give you all the attention you could ever want..." the young man's voice was like a confusing road map as Zoroark tried to read it. Having been around all kinds of people, she couldn't place exactly where his intentions lied. However...none of it truly mattered to Zoroark. After all, she had just fallen in love for the second time, and this time, she would do whatever it took to keep it, anything to keep it all for herself. She felt his hands scratch up and down her back, causing her heart to beat hard enough for him to feel it against him. He removed a picture from his pocket that looked like it had been crumpled up a few times, possibly from frustration or even from lack of caring for its condition. Unfolding it, Zoroark felt a sick smile grace over her own lips. In front of her, was a picture of Jane, looking alive and well before she had taken her life.

"Her name is Jane. I really like her but I don't think she really likes me back. When she was here the other day...we did things but she kept running away...so I'm not sure if she was really into me or not. We've fooled around a bit other than that and all...but I'm not feeling like it's going to work out between us. Do you think...you could turn into her for me...?" the young man asked politely with a blush on his face. His hand shook and began to sweat lightly as Zoroark dragged her tongue over her lips. Standing back from the young man, she closed her eyes to focus, then in a short flash of light, she had now taken the form of Jane once again. The young man stared in amazement, approaching Zoroark as if what she had done was completely unreal. Without warning he latched onto her, shaking in her arms as he pressed his face into her chest, nuzzling into her now shapely breasts that Jane had been so blessed with. Zoroark grew a seductive smile as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. She had found her new owner, and she wasn't ever going to let him go.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kill For Love

Now with an identity of her very own, Arkianna now had a sense of satisfaction knowing that she wouldn't be called upon like the Pokemon she was. She would be called fourth like a person, a symbol of her new status in her life. The dawn and twilight of the day seemed to fly by as the young man gave her simple displays of love and affection. Petting her head, feeding her, hugging her close, it was like he knew exactly what she needed to give her life meaning.

"A-Ah..." Arkianna huffed and whined as she ground her crotch up against the leg of one of the kitchen chairs. The times where she had to wait for him get home were rather difficult at first. With the new itch of physical interaction being new to her, she had to do everything in her power to control the urge. She began panting and whining as her claws began making marks into the wood work, her hips refusing to let off as she vigorously ground onto it like a sander. After exerting more energy, she finally came to a climax, nearly breaking the back rest of it as she howled out in ecstasy. Breathing heavily, she finally let go of the poor seat, crumbs of woodwork now on the floor from her claws.

Upon the arrival of the night, the young man led her to the very room that she had discovered the electrifying sensation of passionate physical contact. Arriving at the bed, the young man wasted absolutely no time in discarding his clothes, revealing a fairly toned body from working outside all the time. Arkianna had no concept of how physical traits would be found appealing, she just knew she loved him for the things he has done for her. He pressed her down gently until she was on all fours, planting a sweet little kiss on the top of her nose.'

"I'm going to have to train you how to do things for me. Just do exactly as I say OK? I promise this will make you feel good too..." the young man's voice dropped in tone, as if trying to openly be seductive instead of naturally being so. Arkianna gave a nod and a small, gracious growl as the young man brushed his hand through her hair once more. It was like Alric petting through her hair, there was a strange feeling behind it, but it still felt warm and loving all the same. Arkianna kept her eyes on the young man's as he smiled down at her.

"First...turn into Jane for me..." the young man softly demanded, causing Arkianna to shift without a second thought. Knowing how he looked with his clothes removed, she shifted into Jane, trying to pinpoint what she would look like with no clothes on. A perverse grin grew on the young man's face as Zoroark's beautiful, now human blue eyes gazed up into his own, being accompanied by a shy smile. Upon shifting, Arkianna immediately noticed the young man's appendage slowly growing. She watched in fascination as it's once small size grew to at least 3 times larger than before.

"Stick out your tongue and run along right here," the young man grinned as he gently ran a finger along the curve of his dick. Arkianna's face blushed lightly as she slowly slid her still Pokemon-esque tongue out and dragged it along his bend. She kept her eyes glued to him as she tilted her head, making it easier to drag more of her tongue over it. A soft moan came from the young man's lips as he gripped the sheets of the bed. Arkianna smiled as she began to treat it like a game; as she thought then moved her tongue all around his entire shaft, her goal was to see how loud she could make him moan. The louder the sounds of his moans the higher her body's temperature grew and her desire's rise as she pleasured him lovingly.

"D-Don't stop...!" the young man's voice wavered helplessly, giving Arkianna a carnal sense of accomplishment as she glazed his manhood with her tongue quicker than before. His moan's pitch shifted from the forced lower tone, to a much higher pitch, showing that his pleasure was reaching critical levels. The young man's head grew light as he forced Arkianna's tongue off of his shaft. Desperate for more, he forgot to give instruction as he quickly moved the head of his crotch up to Arkianna's lips before forcing it into her mouth. Arkianna flinched in surprise, making her lips pinch around it to squeeze it lovingly between her lips. She tried to raise her head up, but everytime she tried he pushed it right back down. The young man felt Arkianna's tongue tie itself around his member as he whimpered, trembled, and continued shoving her down on it forcefully.

"J-J-Jane!" the young man cried out as he pressed Arkianna's head all the way down his shaft, allowing Arkianna's lips to kiss his pelvis but cough loudly from her throat. Refusing to believe that he would truly shout out Jane's name on purpose, Arkianna tricked herself into believing that he really met her own. Arkianna soon felt her ability to breath being forced to a stop as a thick, bitter liquid discharged from the head of his cock shot down her throat. She coughed against his member, causing her throat to vibrate around his pleasure as he expelled all of his bitter seed. Upon finishing, he immediately moved his hands off of Arkianna's head, causing her to immediately pull of it. She began coughing as she held her hand to her throat, her bodies shape now shifting back into that of a Zoroark. The young man's face grew a warm as he scratched her thick fur behind her head with her gagging and coughing slowly subsiding.

"V-Very good Arkianna...you did great," the young man's praising words caused the pain from the thick, gooey liquid clogging up her throat ease up, allowing her to easily swallow the rest of it down. Contrary to the sting and burning of her throat, her body grew hot with desire, causing her to gaze into his eyes in need. The young man used the remainder of his seed that covered his manhood as lubricant as he started to jerk off, trying to make it grow once more. Zoroark just sat back onto her rear as she watched, her body beginning to tremble with helpless whimpers forming in her throat. She remembered what she had done the prior day to make herself feel good; remembering it, she began running the top side of her paw up into her nether region, causing her to whimper and shake with pleasure.

"It's your turn to feel good now...please turn back into Jane for me before we start," the young man said as he stopped Zoroark's paw from continuing on. Upon reshaping into Jane, her face was bright red and her entire body shook as he helped her onto her hind legs. Since he had been doing his ranch and breeding work for some time, it didn't take any effort for him to lift her off of the ground and onto the bed. He laid her out on her back, immediately moving over top of her as she blushed profusely. Nervous about what was next, Arkianna's face almost grew fearful as she nervously squirmed beneath him. The young man moved her legs around his waist as he positioned his anxious, regrown member into her slit. Teasing her by moving the head up in down within her entrance, Arkianna's voice began to whimper with the inhuman sounds of her real form. The young man suddenly shifted forward, stuffing his entire member deep inside of her odd, tight insides.

"A-AH!" Arkianna's attempt at a human voice gruffly took flight. As rough as her throat felt, it's pain was easily masked by the feeling that swelled up inside of her. It was as if her body was being electrocuted by lightning as she felt the young man's crotch throb from within. His size causdd a small wave of pain to join in the pleasure mesh pot, its width causing her outer lips to clench around it tightly. The young man's face grew dark red as his eyes rolled up to the ceiling. He immediately leaned forward and gave her a sloppy lick on her lips as he moved his hips, stirring up her insides with his inward and out motions. She then latched her lips onto his, giving him growls and gruff human cries that filled his mouth as her body clenched up around his cock.

"I...I can't hold back anymore...!" the young man cried as he grabbed a hold of Arkianna's wrists, pinning them both on each side of her head as he hips grew wild with their movement. Before she knew it, Arkianna's body went numb from the sheer ecstasy of the act of sex, finding her self completely helpless to its grasp on her. She used every inch of her being to try and maintain her shape, which slowly grew into an impossibility. Her eyes closed tight with a howling of satisfaction as she felt her insides gush like they had when she was playing with herself the other day. She howled like a wild animal as the young man finally reached his breaking point.

"I-I'm cumming J-Jane!" the young man yelled loudly as his seed oozed from the head of his member, mixing and sloshing together with Arkiann's juices. She twisted the name that he said to her own mentally as Arkianna lost control of her shape, causing her to shift back into a Zoroark after his cum filled her insides. Breathing desperately with her body shaking, Arkianna's feelings had grown to a critical level for the young man. Her mind was now completely blank with only one thought sticking out.

"I must keep him...I must make...him...mine only...no one...else can...have...him..." she thought to herself obsessively as the young man's sweat dripped against her fur. She didn't care that he was shouting out that girl's name that she took the appearance of instead of hers. She didn't care that she was more than likely just being used, she just wanted to stay like this, and to have this feeling overtake her over and over again. The young man's body fell onto her own, which felt like falling onto a firm pillow. Slowly he pulled out of Arkianna, causing a small puddle of semen to ooze from her opening, staining the sheets of the bed. He cuddled up to her and nuzzled into her head with a satisfied sigh of relief as they're bodies slowly relaxed.

"I love you, Arkianna. That was incredible," the young man said. From the outside perspective, the thought of a person having sex with a Pokemon was one of the ultimate forms of displeasure that filled the average person's mouth with disgust. If anyone found out about the young man's dirty secret, he would lose all credibility as a breeder and would be completely ruined. Arkianna obviously thought nothing of it, but she had just slept with a disgusting and depraved individual who only puts on a kind facade when he needed to get what he wanted.

"I...love...you...too" Arkianna's human growls felt like they were already burning her throat, causing it to mildly bleed from within. She had to try and express the same way that he did, as if learning from it. The young man had already fallen asleep before her words graced his ears, leaving her desperate struggle to speak to die down in vain. For Arkianna, just like with Alric, her next few weeks alone with the young man felt like a glorious dream that she wished to never wake up from. During the day, she was forced into hiding since she was a fugitive of the law; during the day the young man would bring her food, water, and some affection whenever he had a moment. Then by night, every single day, they would share hot, passionate, and sometimes, awkward sexual relations, the one thing that Arkianna now needed to survive in this world.

However...after those two weeks, things began to change for the worse for poor Arkianna. She felt as if she had just awoke from that dream that she believed the past to weeks to be, only to find herself in a new nightmare that was being prepared for her. The once passionate and lustful needs of Arkianna began to grow desperate and bitter as the young man refused to use her name or shape in the act of sex. Anytime she would attempt to change back or try and communicate that she wanted to be called by name, the young man would immediately ignore her words and would scold her if she tried to change back into her normal form. It was as if he was ashamed of her for being herself, a trait that he unfortunately shared with Alric. She saw past all of it in the end though; she did care over time as her love blossomed for the young man, but that fact that she was still wanted, still needed, and still loved overrode any other negative feelings on the matter. The major thing that bothered her was the decline in enthusiasm from the young man.

During the day he started just tossing her food to her before shutting her off again, not showing any signs of affection that she desperately craved. There were other times when he wouldn't even show up for her in the evening, causing her body to writhe in sexual anguish, forcing her into pleasuring herself helplessly. It wasn't ever a challenge as long as she thought of the young man, but it hurt her heart as if she were slowly being abandoned. After three days of complete isolation with next to no attention being given to her, Arkianna couldn't take any more and took to the outside air. Although she were locked in, she used her sheer force to created a hidden hole in the back of the building to which she could sneak out. Being outside after such a long time made her sexual urges to grow murderous since she hadn't hunted in quite some time. Something immediately caught her eyes as she stepped out; she noticed the lights inside the small building where he stood behind the counter was lit up. Like a moth to a light bulb she immediately made her way over in curiosity. Coming up on the building, her eyes stared in disbelief as she watched the young man passionately ravaging a girl that she had never seen before.

Her heart's quick beating stopped as if had frozen over; her bodies entirety fell to pieces, her body felt cold, her hopes and feelings of love sank within her like a iron ship being blown up within the ravages of war, and her once bright, happy eyes began to haze over with an excessive amount of tears that now fell from them. Just like when she saw Alric walk away from the battle with Burgh, her body filled with defeat and complete despair; once again, she felt abandoned. Hiding from sight, she took in all of the cries and yells of passionate, aggressive sex that she missed so badly as she trembled in agony. Hearing the young man scream the girls' name as they came to a climax, Arkianna's eyes suddenly changed. Just like with Alric after she had awoke from the Pokemon Center the next day, the young man's actions caused her eyes to glaze over, losing all signs of life as her face shifted to a mischievous and murderous expression that was now hungry for revenge.

"Only...mine...I will...kill her...then use...him...like he has..with wme...will kill...him...to keep him from ever leaving...again..." Arkianna's words caused her throat to swell as they twisted like a sponge, with all of the water and fluids being drained representing her sick, obsessive and sadistic desires. She felt that snapping feeling happen inside of her once more, causing her to lose all control of her sense of self, letting nothing but her sadistic desires stay in her heart. Just as she had many times before arriving at the Flocessy Ranch, she walked down the road a little bit til she found a bush in which to hide and wait. Her cold dead heart began to light on fire and thrash within her chest as she saw the horrible, wretched girl come her way, still adjusting her tank top from the roughness of their actions. She grew a wild toothy smile as she slowly walked passed Arkianna, signaling her time to strike.

Like a wild beast, Arkianna ran her tongue over her fangs as she dashed from the shadows, making a quick leap to pounce upon her. Hearing the quick shuffling of the grass, the girl turned around, now staring in sheer terror from the pair of bright blue eyes glowing vibrantly in the night. Her body immediately fell to the ground as Arkianna landed, immediately pinning her down. She tried to let loose a shriek of horror but was silenced with a talon piercing her voice box with brutish force. Her eyes stared in the face of death as Arkianna began to laugh like a maniac, their deep, gruff sounds ringing in her ears as Arkianna dug her talons deeper and deeper into her throat. The girl began to cough and gag, now desperately trying to scream for her to stop. Her hand only managed to grip a hold of Arkianna's hairs before Arkianna decided to finish off her prey. Growling in pleasure, Arkianna's glowing blue eyes began to scream with vengeance as the girl's mind filled with scream and yells, all of them shaming her with phrases that portrayed what she had just done to ruin Arkianna's life. The girl shook her head and gagged for Arkianna to stop, which both fell limp as she finished stabbing the rest of her claw into her throat. Arkianna smiled wildly as she watched the light in the girls eyes fade off, never to return ever again.

"Die..." was the last word that the girl heard from Arkianna's throat before her world fell into darkness. Arkianna removed her claw, happily cleaning the blood off of it with her tongue before dragging her off into the woodsy area that lined the south side of the ranch. She made sure to drag her deeply into the woods, knowing that it would take the search parties much longer to find her. It was one of the few things she had learn while running away. Her heart and soul immediately turned to her next target, the one that she had loved with every inch of her body and being, the one that had now betrayed and abandoned her. Dashing back down the road, Arkianna immediately went behind her signature tree that she had grown so fond of, waiting for the sound of the entry building's door to close. Upon closure, Arkianna shifted herself to appear as the girl that had given her such brutal enjoyment and stepped out behind the tree. Slowly, sneaking along the grass, she smiled as approached the young man from behind. She immediately threw her arms around his waist, causing him to jump in surprise. Her eyes lit up out of his field of vision as she softly whispered the word attract. She felt as the young man's body began to shake and heat up like the sun, causing her already sick smile to grow wider.

"...mine..." she whispered gruffly as she reached down and began slowly undoing his pants. He turned his head to see the girl from before, gazing at him seductively as she mounted her chin on his shoulder. She immediately moistened his lips with her tongue as she let his bottoms drop around his ankles. She moved from behind him, slipping her foot behind his ankle so that she could slam him to the ground. He coughed as his eyes caught sight of Arkianna's, still shaped as the girl from before. She immediately dug her lips against his, desperately kissing and tonguing his mouth as she removed her bottoms. Without hesitation, she slid over top of him, giggling as his member grew completely erect from the attract she had put him under.

"I...wha...S-Shana...?" the young man said in a daze as Arkianna removed her lips from his. She grinned perversely as her face grew red, now stuffing his thick manhood inside of her without hesitation. He began whimpering, whining, and moaning out from complete pleasure and confusion as she rode the young man harshly out in the open road. He couldn't help but to reach up and grab a hold of her breasts as she claimed his dick as her own. Now panting loudly, Arkianna placed her hands on the young man's chest, using it for leverage as she would push up.

"I-I-I'm gonna...gonna..I'm gonna c-cum!" the young man cried out, his voice whirled in a daze as he grew dizzy and lightheaded, his eyes slowly rolling back into his head. In an instant though, he felt his bangs that hung just above his eyes being grabbed harshly, viciously yanking his head forward. His weak eyes immediately shot open as Arkianna shifted back into a Zoroark, still riding him passionately. He couldn't help but to now tremble in horror as Arkianna licked her lips, now raising up her claw as if cocking the hammer on a gun. The young man's eyes filled with tears of fear as he shamelessly came inside of Arkianna. Arkianna howled in pleasure as she slammed the young man's head against the ground again, snapping her claw around his throat.

"A-Arkianna! W-What are y-y-you do-doing!?" the man's voice came out as a mild scream as Arkianna clenched her sharpened claw into his neck, her eyes growing even more wild as she closed in on his face with her own. Letting her tongue hang out to pant before licking his, her claws sharp points began to pierce his throat, causing him to gag in agony. His body went stiff as a board and as cold as a steel pipe in winter as Arkianna's crudely shaped words hammered into his ears painfully.

"You...were...mine...you...promised you...wouldn't...abandon...me...you...used...me and betrayed...me...I...won't have...you...leave...me...I...can't have...anyone...else have...you...you...are...now mine...forever...and ever...and ever...hehehehe..." Arkianna's voice croaked and cracked harshly as she forced every word to be as coherent as she could make it. She caughed but continued to laugh as her words finished. The young man cried his eyes out in fear as she leaned in and pressed her oddly shaped mouth to his in a sweet kiss. His eyes closed then shot open in pain as her claw impaled his throat, causing blood to gargle from his mouth against hers. A few tears in her eyes dripped down from her eyes onto the chest of her now ex-lover. All the memories of the past began gripping her heart, leaving her with a small feeling of shame and regret. However, her instincts and her sense of right and wrong helped clear those tears as she removed her body from his. She then leaned down to his lips once more with a twisted smile on her face.

"I...love...you..." she said softly before planting one final kiss on his now cold, dead lips. From there she grabbed a hold of his leg and dragged him off into the woods just like the others that she had so gruesomely killed on the nights passed. Her heart was torn between joy and hatred as her feelings of love butted heads with her instinctual feelings that made her heart race from the thrill of hunting. For now she'd grab a hold of the pleasurable side of the argument and left the young man's body next to where Jane's was lying. Instead of partaking in food like she had with that bastard Alric, she shook her head and decided to leave him be, leaving him to rest in peace as she moved on. Getting an idea of where she wanted to return, Arkianna carried her thirst for blood and her broken heart with her as she proceeded in the direction of Lacunosa City. From there it would be easy to return to the great Opelucid City that she had so graciously been before. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she did know what she wanted to feel, she wanted the warm feeling of another to tame her wild soul once again.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Tragic Chase and the New Beginning

The memory of the young man from Flocessy Ranch stayed with Arkianna for only a while before her murderous tendencies forcefully buried the memory deep down into the bottom of her heart. As a result of the heartache that she suffered from her betrayal, the amount of number of people that fell to her wrath increased drastically from before. Instead of 2 on a route, sometimes it would be 4. In a town where there'd be 1, there'd then be 3. Deep down Arkianna knew that this was the absolute worst thing she could possibly be doing if she honestly cared about not getting caught. At the moment, she didn't care anymore; she didn't care if she was caught, she didn't care if she was put down, none of those things mattered anymore...Her only cares now were fulfilling the excitement in her blood from her considered profession of hunting and killing. That was all that mattered for now and nothing more. This trend of serial killing and assuming identities carried on all along the way to her next destination, Lacunosa City.

Her latest victim, a girl named Quistis, had attempted to capture Arkianna while in the midst of her rest. As Arkianna discovered that she was in the closed confines of an Ultra Ball that the girl had used upon her, Arkianna instantly broke free, glaring down at the girl with great malice. Try as the girl did, she sent out Pokemon after Pokemon at Arkianna, all of them meeting with the same defeat as the next. Arkianna had no desire to kill other Pokemon, they weren't any threat to her, nor were they worth hunting, which is why she freed them from the control of their beloved trainer who didn't know that an attempt at a simple capture would mean their life. After taking the identity of Quistis, Arkianna felt that if she didn't cut back on her murderous tendencies that there would be absolutely no way that she could truly be loved, eliminating the total purpose of her existence. Taking this realization in to consideration, she decided that she would try and remain as Quistis as long as she could. By this point, the young man had been completely wiped from her mind, as if that whole incident had never happened. She remembered the feeling of love, but she drove herself into forgetting what the young man even looked like.

Thinking more and more as she became Quistis, she came to the realization that she would need to practice holding form for much longer if she were to convince someone completely. Deciding to stay still half way until her next destination, Arkianna took this time to practice holding the shape of someone else for awhile. The amount of concentration that it took began putting Arkianna into a state of perpetual exhaustion, leaving her to constantly nap in hiding to regain her strength. On day 5 of her practice, she was holding form for up to an 1 hour at a time, which was a vast improvement over her time at the Flocessy Ranch. The unfortunate half of all of this was her lack of nutrients; sticking around in the same spot without killing her victims lead to a lack of any means to obtain food. The berries that she were living off of weren't in very high quantity and took quite some time to grow back. The food an bodily nutrients was the number 1 thing she missed from her time at the Flocessy Ranch. With her stomach eating itself and her body dehydrated, Arkianna sat on a bench on the route, staying in the form of Quistis as she suffered. She closed her eyes from exhaustion, she felt her form beginning to waver in and out; this often happened when she would pass out to rest or really lose her concentration. Suddenly, a soft rumble came from beneath her as the sound of something plopped next to her on the bench. Arkianna pulled herself together as she opened her eyes and looked over at the stranger that was now smiling back at her.

"Are you OK? You loa little ill" the girl asked in concern, placing her head up to Arkianna's forehead. Normally Arkianna would jump at any touch and get into an offensive position, but the lack of energy from the poor nutrition that she suffered from kept her glued in place as if she were sitting in cement. Her tired eyes gazed over to see an interesting looking girl; she had very dark skin, like milk chocolate from a valentine's day box, her eyes were an exact matching shade of blue like her own, and she had absolutely beautiful black hair that trailed just past her mid-back.

"So...hungry...thirsty...haven't...eaten...days..." Arkianna grumbled, her words barely audible to the air. She had also been practicing her speech as well, causing her throat to only suffer minimum swelling from over use. The girl's eyes filled with concern as she grabbed her backpack from the ground and immediately began shifting through it, desperately searching for something. With a victorious smile, the girl removed at least ten sitrus berries and plopped them in her lap. Next, she then placed a sport bottle of water next to her so that Arkianna had easier access. Arkianna's eyes lit up with a glistening shine of hope for her own survival. She hesitantly grabbed a hold of one of the sitrus berries. She gave it a satisfying sniff to make sure it was ripe before sinking her teeth into it. It was a burst of flavor that she hadn't had in some time, causing her body to come to life. Shamelessly due to never being taught any table manners, Arkianna immediately began chomping down on the sitrus berries. One after another, she scarfed them all down without hesitation, taking drinks of water in between each one. The girl next to her simply giggled as she watched in fascination. After swallowing down the last berry and taking her last squirt of water, Arkianna let out a relieving sigh and turned her eyes to the girl graciously.

"Thank...you..." Arkianna said, her words sounding a bit more natural than before with her face lightly shading red. The young girl next to her reached into her bag and pulled another one out for herself. She grinned as she happily bit into it, having the exactly same reaction that Arkianna had when she bit into the ones offered to her.

"Aren't sitrus berries just the best? They have such a colorfull flavor! Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Arianna, what's yours?" the girl asked. It's sad to think that no other person had seriously contacted Arkianna in such a manner. No one has ever formerly introduced themselves, nor had they ever shown any signs interest in her that wasn't belittled by sexual intent. Arkianna smiled softly and put her hands in her lap to concentrate on speaking properly.

"I am...Arkianna...it's nice...to...meet you," Arkianna said, only coughing slightly at the end. Arianna couldn't help but to gasp in surprise at how similar their names were. Clearly this girl was very excitable, and made it easy for everyone to have a good day.

"Wow! Our names are almost the same, that's really neat! I've never heard the name Arkianna before, its pretty, just like you," Arianna said with a big grin on her face. Arkianna simply stared in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she was capable of holding a conversation, much less with someone so kind and considerate. It reminded her of what Alric's father had said to her the day before she was given to Alric. He mentioned being friends with their son, and that she was already their friends. Continuing to look at Arianna, she wondered if this kind of warm feeling was what having a friend was like, instead of being in love.

"Um...what is...pretty...?" Arkianna asked. When it came to emotions and compliments, Arkianna was clearly at a loss. As many diverse things that she had felt over the course of her journey, she has never really thought about what to call them or rather, not even sure what a lot of words meant. Descriptive words especially were hard for Arkianna to comprehend, but after seeing how nice Arianna was, she figured that she might be able to learn a thing or two about them. Arianna stared in surprise as her eyes fluttered from Arkianna's cute display of naivety. She laughed softly to herself before looking back at Arkianna.

"Pretty is when something looks good. Like...hm...oh do you see those flowers over?" Arianna pointed, causing Arkianna's eyes to quickly follow. Before her was a fenced off area surrounding a beautiful display of tulips and daisies. Arkianna couldn't help but to tilt her head, trying to get a better look at the bits that could barely be seen through the fence.

"Are those...pretty?" Arkianna asked, her gruff voice sounding coy to Arianna's ears.

"Do you like how they look?" Arianna responded with an opposing question, as if teaching Arkianna a form of philosophy.

"I do...I do like...how they look..." Arkianna coughed, her throat swelling and closing up the more and more she spoke. Arianna took notice to this and removed something from the front of her bag. Arkianna watched as she unwrapped it from its small paper prison. It looked like a red tablet that shined in the light; Arianna grinned as she held the candy up to Arkianna's lips, causing her to look back at Arianna nervously.

"Say ah," Arianna smirked gently tapping it to Arkianna's lips. Arkianna opened her mouth slightly, allowing Arianna to place it on her tongue. It was very fruity, similar to the flavor of the sitrus berries that she had just eaten.

"That's some hard candy. If you suck on it some, it will help your throat," Arianna explained as she stretched up her arms then stretched out her legs. She yawned softly as she raised up to her feet, slinging her backpack onto her back.

"I gotta get going for now. It was nice meeting you Arkianna, I hope we meet again sometime!" Arianna said with a smile as she began to walk away. Arkianna couldn't help to make a small smile as she gently let the candy in her mouth dissolve. Sure enough, she felt the swelling in her throat softly subside, with the pain becoming minimal. Arkianna found her form beginning to shift in and out as she looked around. People began to come from both sides, giving her the signal it was time to hide. As she rose to her feet, her hand knocked up against something, which immediately grabbed her attention. It was the sport water bottle that Arianna had removed from her bag to let Arkianna drink from it. She quickly grabbed it off the bench before hopping over it, changing back into her native form as she found her way into the woodsy area.

As she curled up to rest beneath a tree, she grabbed a hold of sport bottle and held it close to her chest, as if it were a precious heirloom to her. It was the first time she had ever been given any kind of gift; the feeling of it fit into the warm category that she was constantly seeking out to fill the dark parts of her soul. Even though it had no worth, nor was it rare by any means, as far as Arkianna was concerned, it was a treasure that she would never discard. Night fall came as Arkianna awoke, giving her the familiar, comforting embrace of the night to move freely without having to hold a form. Grabbing a hold of the sport bottle, she tied it with a large, long lock of her hair to keep it from disappearing from her presence.

The expected lights and sounds of search parties in search of her filled the street like a parade, almost like a witch hunt, except without torches and pitchforks. She had become familiar with this feeling due to groups and searches seeking her out from every corner of Unova, restlessly trying to find her to put her down like the wild animal that she had become. Fortunately for her, she's had quite a bit of practice evading such search parties, allowing her to continue her blood sport each day. Suddenly, the sound of barking dogs burst out from behind her, their feet digging into the dirt with each sprinting dash from them.

"Try...to...catch me...hehe," Arkianna snickered as she took off with the wind, hopping down on all fours to pick up her pace. Her heart began racing, beating up in her throat wildly as her whole body shook with excitement. This was the first time that anything had even remotely caught a trace of her, the feeling of desperation from her attempt to escape surged through her with a rushing intensity. A large, toothy smile stretched across her face as she periodically looked back, only seeing what was chasing her at the very edge of her sight. Her heart began thrashing wildly in her chest as another few sets of pursuing Pokemon joined the original chasing set, filling her with even more determination to escape from the chase down. The sudden banging sound of plastic hitting off a tree filled Arkianna's ears as she turn to see that the sport bottlhad utied from her hair, now rolling off to the side.

"NO!" Arkianna growled viciously. She slid along the ground to shift her moving trajectory, now heading towards the quickly approaching tracker Pokemon, Arkianna's shaking body reached a new level of speed as she went for the only treasure she had ever, and probably will ever have. With the sight of 4 Stoutland coming into view. Arkianna's eyes widen and shined a bright light blue as she snagged the bottle up with her claw. One of the Stoutland began shifting from side to side, shaking its head in pain from the strong torment that Arkianna put it under. Off balance, the poor Stoutland ran its head into a tree with a loud crash, leaving it in the dust of the other 3. Desperate to pick up speed again, Arkianna clenched the sport bottle between her teeth, giving her the ability to charge off on all fours once more.

"MORE! I WANT MORE OF THIS FEELING!" Arkianna gruffly cackled from behind clenched teeth. Her heart could no longer keep up with the intensifying adrenaline rush that Arkianna's body was being consumed by. Arkianna began thinking about how grateful she was to Arianna, if it weren't for all those berries and the water, she would be in a cage right now, waiting for her turn to be sent to her grave. Looking out past the edge of the brush, she caught sight of a sign with an arrow that read "Lacunosa City" in big bold letters. Arkianna couldn't believe that she had arrived at her destination to quickly, practically laughing at her good fortune. She found herself come to a screeching halt as she came face to face with the building separating her route with Lacunosa City. Desperately she searched around, looking for any kind of opening at all as the barking and trouncing feet of the Stoutland closed in on her position. Her eyes sprung open as she noticed a window just within jumping reach. She wasn't sure if it was open or not, but now was not the time to second guess her decision as the growls from the Stoutland were now upon her. Quickly leaping up to the window, her claws caught a hold of the ledge. She used her strength to slingshot her body using inertia into the window.

The screeching, shattering sound of Arkianna bursting through the window echoed within the building, causing everyone to hold their ears in a fright. Arkianna howled in pain as she felt various cuts form all over her legs and claws, developing from smashing through the window. Before anyone could notice, Arkianna looked around and saw another window that would lead to the other side of the terminal entrance. She knew that if she was going to avoid being in the open, it was her only choice. Wincing in agony as she made a leap for the next window, her eyes glared at it, noticing there was no ledge to grab a hold of. Using every inch of her remaining strength, she jumped for the window like a horse jumping hurdles, smashing through it just as she had the previous one. Her landing wasn't as smooth as the prior one as she went plummeting into the dirt face first. With a loud thud, her body touched down like a plane making an emergency landing, howling out in agony as she slid through the earth. All of the dirt and dust of the ground filled her cuts, causing her to shriek in pain. She could no longer keep a grasp on her sport bottle as her mouth opened to howl, sending it flying into the middle of the street outside the brush.

"No...NO...NO!" Arkianna's throat croaked, coughing up blood as she saw authorities surround and grasp a hold of her bottle. Tears formed in her eyes as a fiery rage built up inside of her, wanting to destroy everything in her path to retrieve it. As she attempted to raise back up onto her feet, she immediately clenched her mouth shut to scream in pain behind her clenched teeth. She knew there was nothing she could do now about the treasure that her new found friend had given her so graciously. Arkianna desperately crawled away from the street, using the excessive amounts of dirt covering her body to throw the smell of the Stoutland off her trail. Looking around, finally noticing she was safe, Arkianna buried her face into the ground, howling and crying into it as she banged her balled claw into the ground. The rush of the hunt and the pursuit had finally subsided as she let all of her frustrations out in the form of emotional, and physical agony. She created a small mud puddle beneath her as her tears watered the earth; it was like her heart was yet again ripped out from her chest.

"I...I can't...believe...I...can't...WHY?! WHY...DID...I...I...DROP...IT?!" Arkianna tore her vocal chords to shreds as an excessive amount blood came coughing out of her throat violently. Ashamed of herself for losing the one treasure she had ever had, and taking in the overwhelming pain from her dirt filled wounds, Arkianna finally fell to the ground, completely devoid of any movement. It all became too much for her emotions and bodily threshold to handle, she had finally reached a breaking point. She could do nothing more than to lay there as every breath stung her system and every tear weakened her strength. She could no longer fight the overwhelming waves of pain from her cuts, causing consciousness to slowly fade away. She was then stirred by the sound of a pair of footsteps, slowly closing in on her position. Using every ounce of her will, she managed to drag her battered, torn up frame out of view and into hiding. Slowly she raised up so that she could lay on all of her limbs, wincing and whimpering behind her clenched teeth as she prepared to strike at any moment. She backed her body up against the closest tree, painfully using it as a crutch to raiser up on her hind legs as she awaited the figure to turn the corner.

"Whose there?" a familiar voice said nervously as her silhouette began to slowly come into Arkianna's view. Being so far gone from pain, Arkianna's senses of recognition were completely shot, leaving everything up to her instincts to stay alive. The image of the person before her was blurry, the pain and blood she had lost ruined her sense of sight to the point of shapes. Her heavy panting made the figure shake with fear before her as she growled. Instinctively, her body took over, lurching out to grasp her claws onto the shoulder's of the finder. She lost her footing, using her weight to take the small framed figure down to the ground. Arkianna's eyes were hazed over with her expression being so weak that she looked like she were entranced by nothing.

"P-Please don't!" the voice cried out, causing Arkianna to drive her claw into the poor person's throat. Even with everything lost, she refused to be caught for everything that she had done. She felt if there was another chance that she could find the love that she so desperately craved, and she wasn't going to let anything keep it from her. As Arkianna leaned forward, her eyes slowly focused on the person who trembled, barely alive as she reached out for help from an invisible source. Arkianna's eyes came into focus, and immediately grew in absolute horror as she recognized the figure she had just mortally wounded.

It was poor Arianna, gasping desperately for air with gags and coughs restricting it. Arianna had been in the back of her yard, picking out sitrus berries from her families tree when she had heard the crying sounds of something in the woods. Being the ever concerned individual that she was, she was off to try and see if she could help. Arkianna removed her claw from Arianna's throat, now cowering and trembling in both pain and terror over what she had just done.

Arianna continued to reach out for nothing, softly gagging the phrase I don't want toto die. Arkianna could only think of one thing that would help Arianna now before her time of departure. She shifted into the form of Quistis before slowly crawling back over to Arianna. Looking down at her, Arianna had gone pale, with little trails of blood seeping out of the corner of her mouth with her neck completely painted with her blood. Her eyes were slowly losing their vibrant shine that Arkianna had found so wonderful about them as she continued calling out. Arkianna grasped a hold of Arianna's hand. Both of her hands were trembling vigorously with Arianna's as she held onto it for dear life. Arianna's eyes slowly shifted over to see the familiar friend that she had met that very afternoon.

"A-A-Ark...ianna?" Arianna coughed, the blood from her wound continuing to drain the life from her. Tears from Arkianna's eyes trailed down Arianna's arm as she pressed her face into her reaching hand.

"Y-Yes...it's...Arkianna," Arkianna choked as her feelings overtook her. Arianna's look of fear slowly shifted to a small smile as Arkianna held Arianna's hand to her face, nuzzling up against it to desperately keep it warm.

"I...I'm glad...I got to see you one last time...I...I don't know what happened...but...but...something attacked me..." Arianna's words began to waver in and out with her life following with it. Arkianna pulled Arianna's arm over her neck as she dropped to the ground, slowly moving her face to Arianna's.

"What can...I...do for you...?" Arkianna's words shook like the aftermath of an earthquake, finding themselves at a complete loss to stay steady.

"Forgive...what...whatever...what...attacked me...I...I could...tell they...they...could tell they were scared and hurt...please...tell...them...tell...them its OK...I..." Arianna's words shook with her body, then silently drifted off as Arianna's eyes grew cold and dead. Arkianna's entire world came collapsing down as she watched the one person that didn't betray her, be betrayed by herself. Arkianna could no longer gain a grasp on her own mental stability as Arianna's arm feel dead onto her chest. Arkianna had become the thing she hated most.

"I...I...won't...you...didn't...die...you...you are...right here...inside...me...see..." Arkianna's waving words shifted to that of mild joy as she shifted into Arianna's form. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Arianna's before shutting her eye for her.

"I...won't...let you...die...you...are...not...I...am you...now...you...live in...my heart now...see? You aren't dead...you aren't dead at all..." a sadly distorted smile formed on Arkianna's face as she began convincing herself that a lie was still a truth just like before. Arkianna wasn't sure what to do with Arianna's body, but she knew she couldn't be left around to be found lifeless and mangled. Arkianna began to tear up as she shifted back into a Zoroark. She opened her mouth wide as she hestitantly lowered it down to Arianna's arm. Looking at Arianna's lifeless body, she couldn't tell right from wrong, letting her emotions fly off a cliff.

"I'll make...sure...you...are...always...a...part of...me..." Arkianna said, her fangs shaking against Arianna's flesh.

All was quiet as three days went by. From the brush, Arkianna had been observing someone that she believed had a good heart. Unable to show her face, she was reduced to simply watching others. This individual seemed full of light, much her first owner before he turned into a tyrant. She watched for days as he received his first Pokemon from an odd girl with poofy blonde hair. The next few days the two of them were inseparable, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. Watching this display filled Arkianna's heart with warmth, the warmth that she was searching for was now in clear view. She grinned as she watched him wave good bye to his mother. He then hopped on his bike and took off like the wind in the direction of Opelucid City.

She simply closed her eyes with her grin widening as she peeked down into Arianna's backyard. She noticed a cycle leaned up against a fence that separated her property from the one next to her, giving her the final push she would need to pursue her new, soon to be love, even if she were to take it by force. With her mental stability still recovering from her past traumatic event, only her instincts would know right from wrong.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: At First Sight

"Excuse me, would you be Luca Stora?" a voice came from the door entrance. Unsure why the individual in question didn't simply knock, Luca shrugged his shoulders and opened the door.

"I am indeed," Luca replied with a smile on his face. Finally after 3-4 years from the opening date of starting, Luca had finally earned his trainer license and was patiently awaiting the arrival of his first partner. The girl before him had very poofy, well taken care of blonde hard. Her eyes were behind a pair of red brim glasses being happily accommodated with a smile. As the young man confirmed his identity, the girl laid down her duple bag and zipped it open.

"My name is Bianca, I'm coming here in Professor Juniper's place to give you your first Pokemon, isn't that exciting?!" Bianca laughed as she removed a box from the bag and held it in front of Luca. His heart began to race as his eyes filled with wonder as he unhinged the front of the case and opened it up. Sitting before him were three separate poke balls. Each one of them had a little logo just above the button press, each one representing the type inside of the ball. His fingers slowly slid over each one, getting a feel for them in hopes of finding the perfect partner for him. Bianca began explaining each Pokemon, giving Luca a better idea of what he wanted. With a grin he snatched up one of the balls out of the case.

"I would like this one!" Luca proclaimed, moving his face close to it to analyze it carefully. Getting his face too close, his nose accidentally bumped into the button press, causing the ball to shake and roll out of his hands. Scared that he may have hurt it, he went to go and pick it up, only to be met with a pleasant surprise. A white light formed in front of the poke ball, slowly forming into his brand new partner. The light suddenly dispersed, revealing a smug looking Snivy looking him in the face.

"SNIVY!" Luca laughed and opened his arms out to it, praying that it would take to him. The Snivy simply walked forward, placing her nose up to his hand to get a smell of his new owner and hopefully friend. After a sniff or two, she nuzzled up against his fingers and hopped up onto him. She made a leap from his arm and up to his shoulder, perching on it like a pirate's parrot. Bianca couldn't refrain from smiling as she placed the box back into the bag and quickly zipped it back up.

"It looks like that Snivy is taking a liking to you, congratulations!" Bianca cheered them on as she slid the bag straps back over her shoulder. With a smile and a polite bow, Bianca waved good bye and allowed the door to close on its own. The moment the door shut with a click, Luca nudged his head up against Snivy, shivering from excitement as his new friend returned his affection. Luca's folks were going to be out of town for awhile, so it was up to Luca to determine when he was ready to lock up and leave his home to start on his journey. Taking his time, Luca became acquainted with Snivy; learning what she liked to eat, learning what gestures she preferred to display affection, heck, just getting familiar with her presence in general. At first Luca thought she'd be more like a pet than an actual Pokemon, but as time went by, they learned that the bond between them was much more than that.

"I'm so glad I chose you Snivy. Together, we'll take out all the gyms in Unova, then maybe we can challenge the elite 4! So...ready to head out?" Luca psyched himself and Snivy up, both of them grinning as Snivy climbed back up onto Luca's shoulder. With that, Luca was ready to run off and take on the unknown. Luca went around the side of his house to grab his other good friend, his bicycle. Many miles had he traveled on the bike, riding around to different areas to get groceries, see friends, it was practically a part of him because of how much he rode. Because of that, he took pride in knowing that he was one of the fastest bikers around, and was always ready to prove it.

"Alright Snivy, you'll have to get in your ball for me, because I don't want you blowing away," Luca laughed as he held out his poke ball to Snivy. Snivy smiled and gave the button latch a little tap of her hand, causing it to consume her back into its home. Putting on a knit cap, he got into his ready position that he always prepped before he took off. Counting down, he slouched his body forward, standing off of the seat as he counted down. Shouting zero, he immediately began pedaling, leaving nothing but a dust cloud in his wake. He had only once even been close to the bridge that separated the two cities, always feeling intimidated by both its size and the fact that there was occasional traffic. This time however, he was forced to tackle it head on, with no desires to turn back. After walking his bike through the entry building, he immediately jumped back on and began pedaling like the wind.

The smell of exhaust and the feeling of cool winds immediately met Luca as he began to move. It was a strange scent combination that definitely defined the location in which he was going. Cars traveled along a separate level of the bridge, which thankfully made travel for the average individual that much safer. He remembered when he was two years old, it was at that age the bridge was first going under construction. He remembered his folks complaining about having to take Pokemon flight services to cross the bridge, which not only did it cost a bunch of money over time, but took a lot of time as well. His eyes were filled with the glorious feeling of freedom as he looked all around him, it really was like he was up in the sky flying across the gap that connected the two towns. A fifth of the way on the bridge, Luca saw other cyclists, being just as determined to ride with the wind before him. Leaning down and lowering his center of gravity. Luca felt the urge to catch up and show what he was made of.

"Let's do this!" Luca shouted as he accelerated quickly. Several of the cyclists turned their heads to check their rear, quickly noticing another cyclist creeping up on them at a hazardous pace. Letting his buddies know, they all sped up themselves, forcing Luca to push himself to the limit. They cyclists watched in awe as Luca caught up to them and met their pace, veering in close enough to speak.

"First one to the halfway point of the bridge wins the title of fastest. You down?" the cyclist said, his breathing rhythmic just like his legs and body moving with his bike. Luca couldn't help be feel excitement overtake him as he quickly replied to the challenge. They all lined up in a straight line, getting a rolling start as they awaited Luca's agreement. Snapping his head back to them he gave them a big ol' smile and a thumbs up.

"You're on!" Luca replied. The cyclist, his two buddies and Luca all took off over the bridge. Passing person after person walking or jogging across, it was like everything was a blur the more that they moved on. The center of the bridge was easy to point out due to the smooth connection plates between them, holding them together without fail. Quickly approaching, they pedaled hard, ending up with Luca pulling ahead right at the end. Upon passing the point, Luca held up his arms in victory, letting out a gleeful cheer. However, as riveting and exciting as his victory was, he found himself growing incredibly fatigued. Due to the distance that he had to travel to pass them, he was finding himself completely worn out, now barely able to pedal straight as he watched onward.

"Whew...I had no idea that the bike route from Lacunosa to Opelucid was this...damn...long...how do Pokemon trainers do this everywhere?! I mean, I just became one and it's going to be a normal thing for me now, but still..." Luca huffed, wiping the heavy sweat from his brow. Knowing that the other bikers stopped to take a break, he just let his bike coast along, rarely even touching the pedal as it rode along using inertia. Instead of challenging the bridge, he decided to let it relax him so he could enjoy the ride. Just when Luca thought that he'd be the first cyclist to arrive in Opelucid out of the others, he was greatly suprirsed. Suddenly, a burst of wind flew next to Luca, causing him to wobble a bit from the sheer force of the speed's wind. Another cyclist had just flown by him, making him look as if he were standing still as he stared at the individual. Luca clenched his teeth and grinned as he stood on his bike.

"Oh no you don't! No other cyclist is getting to Opelucid before me!" Luca growled as he began speeding up, slowly catching up to the cyclist in front of him. Refusing to give up was one of Luca's strong points, and possibly weak depending on the situation. He wasn't about to let a little exhaustion stop him from winning the race. From the rear, it appeared to be a girl; her black locks were incredibly lengthy, it almost looked like a flag had been put on the rear of her bike. The only other things that stuck out was the fact that her arms were very dark and her t-shirt was vibrantly scarlet red. Luca peddled with all his might, trying desperately to keep up with the lightning fast stranger. Luca felt his body slowly lock up as the individual moved further and further away. She soon vanished from sight, leaving the now defeated Luca in her dust.

"Damn it! Oh well...those little competitions really sped me up, there's the gate to the town now. Whew...hopefully I won't have to cycle over anymore bridges like this one for awhile," Luca expressed his excitement as he finally arrived at the gate. A sign hung low from the front of the doors, explaining how there was no bike riding within the gate. Luca quickly hopped off of his bike and continued huffing and puffing, as if the wind was knocked out of him. Leaning his bike against the wall, Luca plopped down on one of the couches that were laid around the edges of the interior. Guessing by his reason for resting, he figured that was the reason to have them around, especially since the room leading to the other area was rather small.

Looking back up into the room as he regained his breath, the mysterious girl from before was passing on through. She turned her head so that the corner of her eye met his, with the corner of a smile hiding beneath it. Luca used the bike as leverage to hoist himself back onto his feet to catch up with the stranger as she left the exit. Upon exiting the small complex, he looked up to see a large sign that read "WELCOME TO OPELUCID CITY!". Sighing at the fact that he had lost the stranger yet again, he decided to proceed into the city. The tall buildings and the mass amount of people immediately caught Luca by surprise. It was like the city itself was a living thing, especially when being observed from a far.

Suddenly, a soft voice came from behind Luca, causing him to stop in place. He quickly turned around to be met face to face with the girl of interest. Her piercing blue eyes were what caught his attention first, followed by a sly smile that was sprawled across her face. She had a dark tan complexion which coordinated with her hair color flawlessly. Her hair is what really caught his attention; it seemed to go on for days as he followed the out line of its length. As his eyes trailed down, he lightly blushed, finding that the bottom of her hair hung right over her rear. Realizing that he was being rude by staring, he shook his head and regained himself, allowing him to give her his proper attention.

"Ah! I uh, um, hi!" Luca blurted out, his words fumbling out of his mouth like a football. The mysterious girl wasn't phased by Luca's ignorant display; she continued to observe him, taking in every small detail about him. Her dark, succulent hands slid over the sides of his arms, causing Luca to stiffen up like a board. Slowly, she slid them up along his arms, then gliding them along his shoulders all the way to the base of his neck. She then raised them to cup his cheeks, which caused Luca to easily overheat from sheer confusion and embarrassment.

"You are...very...pretty," she said softly. Luca caught a small hint of growling in her speech, but quickly thought nothing of it since her hands moved from his cheeks to his neck. Luca let loose a nervous laugh as he continued to stand still, as if petrified into stone.

"Thanks, I um, I have never been called pretty before. People don't normally refer to guys as pretty, but it's nice hearing it come from you," Luca covered up his foolish attempt at accepting a flirtation expression by questioning the validity of it. Normally that would make someone look like a complete moron, but this girl saw it in an entirely different light than the average person.

"Oh...what do guys normally...like to be called if they...look good?" the girl's voice wavered slightly from low to mid. It was like she was trying to mask something in her voice that she was afraid to let loose. Having had an older sister with a speech issue, Luca was used to these types of patterns. He simply smiled as he went into his simple definition.

"People say that we are handsome, that's typically what someone says to compliment a guys looks," Luca quickly explained, causing the girl's once confused expression to lighten up and smile once more.

"Then...you are...very handsome..." the girl said, almost in a grumble as she moved her hands up under his knit hat. People were beginning to stare at them as the mysterious girl continued analyzing all of Luca's body with her hands instead of her eyes, which caused him to heat up like the sun. Appearing satisfied, the girl then took a step back to look over him one last time before smiling awkwardly.

"I like you..." the girl said, her voice now confusing Luca. He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic, seductive or any combination of the two. He hadn't had much luck with girls growing up, so this instance was a little shock to the system. He turned his back to her, trying to calm his face down so that he could return to talking to her normally. After sighing contently, he turned around, only to see nothing before him. Looking around carefully, it was if there wasn't anyone there before, almost like it was an illusion. Luca planted his hand up into his sweating forehead, wiping off some of the sweat as he pulled it together.

"What was that all about...?" he asked himself as he scratched behind his head in pure confusion. Pulling himself together, he sighed then smiled as he finally turned his attention to the city around him. The metropolis of a city overwhelmed his senses; the towering buildings and the sheer amount of people roaming down the streets caused Luca's spirit to burn with determination as he felt his way around. After what seemed like hours, Luca finally found his way to the cities Pokemon Center. The interior was surprisingly roomy, with at least a dozen people roaming around inside. There was a long bike rack that lined up one side of the wall, leading Luca to his first destination within the walls of the center. Finding an empty slot along the floor's rows, he slide his bike into the slow then closed the latch of the holder behind his back wheel to keep it in place.

"This place is humongous, I've never seen a Pokemon Center so big before, not even on TV," the amazement in Luca's soul was like that of an innocent child; every little detailed as simple as it was, greatly fascinated him as he kept his eyes in constant motion. After finally catching his breath, he reached behind him and removed Snivy's poke ball from his belt that he was wearing. He gently tossed it to the ground, causing it to pop open and reveal the blinding white light that encased it. As the ball returned to him, Snivy broke out of the white light smiling as happy as it could be. It immediately turned to Luca and hopped up and down.

"Come on out Snivy, let's really stretch our legs and get a good look at more of the city, " Luca ordered, causing Snivy to nod in agreement.

"SNIVE," she happily cried. Luca lowered his arm down for Snivy, who hopped up onto it then scaled to the top of Luca, resting comfortably on the top of his head. Luca snickered lightly as he returned to the outside. It took Luca a little while to figure it out, but there were various signs and direction boards that could help anyone find their way through the dizzying madhouse of buildings and people. Another interesting sight that caught his attention were the various street performers that seemed to jump out of nowhere as he traveled along. He heard that they were fairly common in most major cities, especially Castelia City, the biggest city in Unova.

Joining a crowd of people, he watched as a trio of dark skin dancers began flipping and hopping around, amazing people with their flexibility and balance. Snivy perked up and sat up on top of Luca's head to watch in amazement. As the performance came to a clothes, everyone clapped and cheered before leaving a small donation in a hat that sat at the brink of their routine. Looking closer at the hat, there was a little sign leaning up against it that said "The Castelia Hoppers". Shuffling around in his pockets, he tried to find a modest amount of change that he could donate to the performance, but sighed when he realized he wouldn't be able to eat if he did. He refused to walk away from the hat being the only person that didn't give something out in return. As one of the boys walked over and removed the hat from the ground, Luca smiled and yapped at him to get his attention.

"That was an incredible routine! You all are very talented!" Luca's excitement fueled the dancers smile as he opened up a fanny pack around his waist. He dumped all of the tip money into it before happily zipping it back up. Luca hesitantly waited until the young man was about to walk away, but finally decided to speak up before it was too late.

"Hey, uh, sorry that I didn't have any money to donate...but, would a Pokemon battle suffice? Me and Snivy here just began our journey and we're trying to get some more experience battling. Not for your tip money or anything, just battling to battle," Luca asked. To his surprise, the young man's smile shifted into a small, sad frown. He shook his head and eye'd Luca as if he was ready to give a confession.

"It's alright man, but I'm sorry...I don't do Pokemon battles anymore. Last time I was in a battle, my Pansear was nearly mauled to death. I can't...I just can't put it in that kind of danger again. I do appreciate the offer though, its nice to see good people around for once. Anyways, take care," the young man sighed then walked away. Luca tried his best to picture a Pokemon battle where Pokemon were injured so badly that they could die. Just picturing it made his eyes water from sadness so he shook the thought from his mind and wiped his eyes.

"That must've been terrible...well Snivy, I guess we have to get strong enough so we can make sure that NEVER happens to you, right buddy?" Luca shook off a frown and flipped it upside down as he looked up at Snivy, who was now patting his head sympathetically. He decided to spend a good while resting on a bench near the major fountain in the city. It was quite calm and relaxing, and felt very good on the soul. Soon, Luca found himself drifting off to sleep, slowly laying down across the bench while Snivy kept watch. As the night rolled in, she returned to the safety of her poke ball on her own as Luca stretched and yawned, sitting up in his seat. Opening his eyes, he could barely make out anything that wasn't within 10 feet of a street lamp.

"Gah...is it night already? I guess I should try to find my way back to the Pokemon Center..." Luca said to himself quietly as he took to the sidewalk, which was the only place that light lit up. Walking along the buildings, he felt a sense of security knowing that nothing could happen to him from his left, or so he thought anyway. While pushing his way through the darkness, he casually passed a dark alleyway that looked like something out of a sleazy horror movie. Before reaching the next building, a soft voice captured his ear, causing him to flinch in the darkness.

"Come here..." the creepy voice called. Strangely enough, Luca could immediately identify the voice. It was that of the mysterious girl that he had met prior to now. Looking into the alleyway, he could make out the silhouette of a figure within the darkness. Being the curious individual that he was, he decided to proceed inward against his better judgement. The softly voice let out a girly, yet gruff giggle as he proceeded in further and further.

"Turn around..." the voice sounded in his ear, causing his body to break out in an immediate cold sweat. He whirled around, only to see a pair of bright blue eyes shining before him. He attempted to back up and run in fear from the eerie glow, but instead found himself tripping and falling rear first onto the concrete. He felt glued in place as the now seductive, shining blue eyes grew closer and closer, now moving down to his level.

"Hehehe...attract..." the voice sounded. It was even more rough than before, which caused panic to shoot through his system. However, before it was able to reach its peak, he felt the feeling turn inside out, causing him to grow warm from heavy embarrassment. He held his body tightly as a wave of unnatural warmth engulfed him, leaving him trembling in yearning for an unknown touch. A pair of hands helped Luca up to his feet before immediately pressing him to a wall, almost like a poltergeist. As she closed in on his face, he could clearly see that it was indeed the girl from before.

"Hi there...feeling warm?" the voice said softly. Luca felt hazy as the heat from his body made his head feel light and his body lightly shake. He could make out a creepy, perverse grin on the girls face before something brushed up against his crotch, soon gripping it afterwards. Luca's body locked up stiff as the sexual interaction caused him to pant nervously, almost desperate for more.

"W-What...are...you doing to...me..." Luca's voice trembled and faded off as the girl rubbed up and down his length through his pants, snickering at his blatant, lustful reaction that he tried to hide so hard.

"I am making...you...mine now..." she whispered into his ear before moving her lips to his neck. Softly, she grazed his neck with her lips and tongue; Luca's legs began to tremble like a helpless dog as he continued to moan and whimper with the girls touch. Never in his wildest dreams or imaginations could he ever picture something like this happening. It was like something straight out of an adult video, except there were no cameras, and no one to say cut. Looking out towards the outside of the alley, the sight of long, bushy bushel of hair that resembled a tail fluttered over the little bit of light that sat at the entrance. The girl then turned his head away from the entrance of the alley and seized his lips passionately, a soft growl leaving her throat. Luca felt his whole world slowly fade away as she continued her carnal assault on his system. The lights around him were beginning to grow dim with his sense of balance growing numb. It was if the life were slowly being drained from his body. The bright eyes lit up again as her whispering voice spoke another odd saying.

"Night...Daze..." she whispered in his ear. An eerie, dark mist surrounded them in the alley. As if sucked into a whole new world, Luca felt the world around him spin in circles, causing him to lose control of his senses. All he knew was the feeling of his lips being touched by the sweet taste of hers and her alluring, slender hand still caressing the awkward bulge of his pants. Gently sliding her her tongue into his mouth, she tapped the top of his with a sloppy gasp before retreating back into her mouth.

"You taste good too...so good..." the voice sounded like an echo in his mind as he whimpered and whined from the sexual frustration that lit up his groin. Overheated to the point of collapsing, Luca found his mouth dropping open, panting heavily to maintain breathing and temperature control of his face. The odd, slick tongue of the girl playfully tapped on his before grazing along his upper lip, soft giggling from her throat. Luca felt like a rag doll as she pushed him firmly to the wall; he didn't feel that he could move an inch the more and more the mysterious girl caressed his privates. He felt and heard the awkward sound of the zipper of his pants slowly being pulled down, causing his erection to now push out from it against his underwear. With one more adjustment from her warm, delicate hands, his manhood was now getting a taste of the air. His moaning grew louder as she gently grasped it, no stroking it relentlessly.

"S-S-Stop...if you k-keep going…I'm...going to c-cum," Luca whimpered softly, gasping deeply. The warm hand that was stroking him suddenly felt like something else pleasuring him. It was awkward, but the palm of the hand was...fluffy. This sensation made things worse as he struggled to open his eyes. His eyes caught onto hers as they glowed once more with a sick, twisted smile stretching on her lips. He gasped loudly then grunted harshly in his throat as his dick twitched and throbbed, releasing his cum all over her hand.

His overheated face grew too much to bare as he felt his body slide down the wall, helpless and powerless as he slid to the ground. A sadistic snicker was now coming from the girls lips, her eyes shining like sapphires as they grew blurry, dim, then eventually, black. As his world came to a close, his body hit the ground with a thud, his back slouching against the brick wall of the building behind him. The soft slurping sounds coming from the girl snuck into his ears as she moaned into the taste. Finishing up, she savored the last bit of his seed, feeling satisfied as she readjusted Luca's bottoms so that he was back and secure within his slacks.

"You...are...mine…now..." she softly growled as she playfully licked his cheek before disappearing into the depths of the alley. The poke ball that was attached to Luca's belt fell free from its latch and bopped onto the ground. Releasing Snivy from its grasp, the poor Pokemon looked at her loving trainer hunched over, refusing to move from his awkward position. Snivy cried out to Luca, trying to awaken him. Snivy's eye caught an image of something as it turned to the exit of the alleyway; it was a strange Pokemon that stood on its hind legs. It turned its head to look back at Snivy, its glowing blue eye that was visible shining in the light as an awkwardly long tongue caressed over its lips before disappearing from view. Snivy cried at Luca over and over until finally he regained consciousness, his face flushed and his pants moist.

"Snivy…is that you?" Luca whispered, barely able to function. Snivy nodded, grabbing a hold of Luca's arm in fear of the worst. Luca gently caressed the top of Snivy's head with his hand as the strange Pokemon watched them from the far end of the alleyway. Her heart began to flutter like the first time with that once kind young man from her past, giving her that sensational and satisfying warmth that she had been seeking for once again for such a long time. She placed her paw to her chest to feel her pounding heart as her body felt warm like the soft gaze from the sun on a beautiful morning.

"Finally...he...is...the one...the one...that will...never leave...me...ever..." the Pokemon growled in sadistic pleasure as her face grew hot. She continued to watch over Snivy and Luca as they made their way to the Pokemon Center. She followed from the shadows as she had done for so long, finally finding a prey again that she would refuse to let go of.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Beginning of a Sadist Journey

The morning sun shined in through the windows within the Pokemon Center's lounge, where trainers that couldn't afford accommodations within the city were allowed to rest for the night. Unfortunately for Luca, his face was in direct contact of the sun's obnoxious rays of light, blinding him as tried to wake up. He shifted his body over onto his side, which narrowly escaped the sun's rays, allowing him to wake up properly. His mind began playing back the entire first day of his training pilgrimage, surprised at how eventful it was just traveling into a town. If this was normal, he was in for a pleasant surprise. However, one thing bothered him.

His memories of the night before were quite hazy as Luca raised up from one of the guest beds at the Pokemon Center. He felt as if there was a missing piece of the puzzle; Besides awakening on the street and originally resting on a bench near a fountain, there was a large chunk of time that was now lost to the past. Scratching his now aching head, Luca decided it was to best to let it go and pull himself together. With a tap of the button on the Poke ball that laid beside him in bed, Snivy popped out into the air. Snivy looked up to Luca; its eyes looked like they were full of fright, as if she had seen a travesty take place. Luca was confused since the last thing he remember was Snivy leading him to the Pokemon Center, where he got permission to stay in the lounge for the night. The only other thing he remembered during that was the fact that his pants were damp, probably from the puddle he had fell in while he was blanked out. Outside of that, there shouldn't have been anything to be scared of.

"What's wrong Snivy? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Luca inquired, to which Snivy crawled beneath his arm and huddled up next to him. Luca let loose a soft laugh as he gave his poor little Snivy a small hug to help calm its nerves. The more Luca looked at her, the more and more it bothered him; if this is the kind of stress Pokemon go through, then this was going to be a long journey. Sitting up in bed, he let loose an aggressive yawn, a sign that he needed to get up without delay. Lowering his arm down, Snivy quickly crawled up his sleeve and back up onto her perch.

"Hmm...let's check the C-Gear to see what we can learn about the Opelucid gym while we wake up," Luca said with a yawn as he hung his legs over the bed. Much like a cat, Snivy needed it's leafy paws into the top of his cap, pulling a little bit up with each paw movement before curling up in a ball and resting on top of his head. Pressing a few buttons, his C-Gear sprung to life with a welcoming message. With a few more button presses, the map and information about Opelucid City were quickly displayed before him. Scrolling down to check the gym, he sucked against his teeth with a disgruntled look on his face.

"The gym leader around here uses Dragon type Pokemon...there's no way in heck I can manage to battle that! I guess my top priority should be to get more Pokemon. It says there are quite a few routes between here and the next town over so maybe we'll take our time and train a bit. Uh oh...according to the map, there USED to be a Gym in Icarrus City but the leader retired as of last year. So I guess that means Mistralton City is the closest, which is WAY south from here...man, I really should've done more research on the map before we left home," Luca groaned and dropped his head in defeat before shutting off his C-Gear and rising up onto his feet. He slowly closed the door to the lounging area behind him as he stepped into the main lobby.

He hopped on over to the line of bikes that lined the wall, carefully checking each one until he found his own. He was surprised at how long it took him as he rummaged through, finally finding it. He unlatched the hatch that held his bike in place then slowly rolled it out, being careful not to back in to anybody. After completely removing it from the rack, he looked to his side to see the strange, dark skin girl from before, staring blankly at an empty rack. Luca moved his bike off to the side and set it up on its kick stand before turning back towards her. Snivy woke up and saw the girl, causing it to claw into Luca's head as a warning.

"Ow! Snivy! What's your problem?!" Luca cried. Snivy immediately stopped, nudging its little head against the scratch points as a form of apology as she tried to remain calm. Even though they hadn't known each other very long, Snivy had already become incredibly attached to Luca, to the point where she would do anything to keep him out of danger. Giving Snivy a small pat on the head, he quickly arrived at her side.

"Hey. Is everything OK?" Luca questioned as she turned to him. Her eyes of distress caught his attention while she sported a slick smirk beneath them. Snivy tensed up at this but calmed back down so it wouldn't cause Luca any problems.

"My bike...my bike is missing…" she said softly, now pouting with lightly teary eyes. Bike stealing wasn't exactly an uncommon thing, but to think that someone got away with it in a Pokemon Center...that's just the lowest of the low as far as Luca was concerned. Judging by the way she had ridden her bike on the way to Opelucid City, it must've been very important to her, almost like a best friend maybe. Kindness and concerned spread across Luca's gaze as he was struck with an idea.

"You know, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Luca, I just started my Pokemon journey with my pal Snivy here. What's your name?" Luca announced, placing his hand out to shake hers. She looked down at his hand, then up into his eyes as if she were confused. She gently began poking it with her finger, as if she were prodding his hand for the sake of science. Finally wrapping her head about the meaning of the gesture, she smiled softly.

"I am Arkianna, it is nice to meet you," she said, slowly moving her hand into to his. Her nervous demeanor was so clear it was like looking at it through a window. Seeing her in such discomfort from something as simple as a handshake, Luca believed it'd be best to give her little gestures to help her calm down. Luca took her hand and shook it lightly, shooting her a silly smile from his face. She gently laughed in her throat as he continued his words.

"Arkianna...that's an incredibly unique name, not to mention pretty. So hey listen...I'm not sure which direction your travelling in or if you are travelling from the city again, but...um...I would love to have your company as I journey along, at least until we arrive where you need to go. I won't be offended if you say no of course." Luca offered, his words running all over the place like a road map. Arkianna blushed lightly and nodded, fidgeting her hands together in front of her. Luca gave himself a victorious cry in his mind, feeling that he had just made a smooth move on a cute girl. Not only was she cute and sweet, but now she would be traveling with him. He thought of all the possibilities between them as he gave her hand another affectionate squeeze.

"Alright let me grab my bike real quick and we can get going!" Luca sprinted for his bike, and roled it out the door. He returned Snivy to her poke ball while he waited for Arkianna to step outside. Arkianna stood inside as he exited, her smile and eyes grew from nervous and dainty to disturbingly happy; fooling him with a simple facade was easier than she thought, which means there was plenty more she could get away with in the future. The way her eyes and lips were articulated, it was as if she had captured him in a trap. She quickly regulated her expressions and stepped outside to meet with Luca. Luca had already straddled the bicycle, anxious to get the show on the road. He looked over to her and gave a pat to the back of his seat, signaling where she was to sit. Slowly she inched up to the bike, getting a feel for the seat with her hand.

A random whiff of Luca's scent graced her nose, causing her to shiver lightly as she hopped on behind him. Luca made sure to start slow, that way he could get acquainted with having a second person with him and so that he didn't scare off Arkianna by wobbling in an unstable manner. Arkianna rested her head to his back and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling into his upper back to signal that she was ready to go. Upon leaving Opelucid City, Arkianna began to feel strange, forgetting that she had been in a human form for nearly two hours, which was way past her normal limit. The harder it grew to maintain her sense of form, the tighter she would squeeze around Luca's waist. Luca felt like she was personally trying to suffocate him as he focused on the road ahead of him.

"Hard to maintain a human shape…about to lose it…I must...get off..." Arkianna growled to herself, her voice starting to change as well. Quickly thinking of a way to cause the bike to tip over, she grinned, moving her hand from his stomach to the crotch of his trousers. Giving it a few soft pets, she then squeezed it firmly, causing Luca to start losing his balance. Recovering quickly, his face grew red as he tried to focus on the road.

"Geh! "Luca grunted in surprise to himself as he stabilized his footings on his bike. Arkianna couldn't help but to giggle as she gave him another squeeze. It was like controlling the flow of the bike ride, except instead of using handle bars, it just took a little physical persuading. Watching in amusement as he tried to ignore the vulgar gesture, Arkianna gave it another firm squeeze, gently moving her hand up with it. Luca's face began to sweat from heat as Arkianna's odd gestures made his concentration waver greatly.

"C-Cut that out!" Luca shouted at her nervously, causing her to snicker once more. As amusing as it was to arouse Luca while he was trying to ride a bike, she knew that she couldn't waste any more time. Realizing that it wouldn't be enough to cause a crash, Arkianna had no choice but to just let go. Luca's heart switched from beating from exhaustion into having it come to a screeching halt as Arkianna's hands let go of his waist. The sound of ruffling clothes rolling in dirt filled his ears as he forced his bike to a screeching halt. When he whipped his eyes around, to his surprise, she was no where to be seen. He then faced forward, noticing that there were a small group of wild Lilipup playing in the middle of the road. Quickly turning his whole body, he used the momentum to put the bicycle into a power slide, keeping it from hitting the pups at the coast of it twisting and tearing along the ground. Luca quickly hopped off his bicycle, which went rolling into the grass that bordered the road, and quickly began searching for Arkianna.

"Close..." Arkianna growled. Immediately as she had met with the ground, she immediately darted for the closest tree and hid, returning to her normal form. Huffing and puffing like a marathon runner, Luca slowly walked over to the tree where she was, causing her heart to stop. She heard him plop down and press his back to it as he caught his breath. She allowed herself a solid 10 minutes to relax and get her concentration back in order. It would've been longer, but her sensitive ears picked up on a female voice that appeared to be speaking to Luca. Arkianna's eyes filled with fire as she peeked around the side of the tree and caught a glimpse of the two of them talking. She clenched her teeth tightly and growled to herself, her urge to rid of the girl rising with great force.

"So your friend vanished? That's really strange. I mean, this is a pretty open area so there aren't many places she could've gone, much less if she hurt herself. Would you like my help looking for her?" Arkianna heard; the frustration from watching grew to be so strong that she was now carving deep marks with her claws into the tree. The more and more they talked, Arkianna found herself more and more uneasy, her fur beginning to stand on edge. With a snarl, Arkianna rose back onto her feet, sighing heavily before changing back into her human form. Quickly, she charged around the tree, making a straight b-line right for Luca. Doing her best to crash the conversation, she made a jump towards Luca's back, latching around his neck as she landed upon him. Luca began losing his balance, slowly tumbling forward from the weight. Arkianna then moved off of his back, helping him return to his feet safely.

"Let me take a wild guess, that's her right?" the female trainer asked. Luca's face was clearly embarrassed by Arkianna's behavior, almost making him a slight bit angry as she leaned up and nuzzled affectionately against his cheek. The girl couldn't help but to laugh as Luca tried to shake her off.

"Yep, this would be her. Strange little thing isn't she?" Luca tried to jest as Arkianna began borderline molesting him right in front of the girl. She placed her hand over her mouth and giggled behind it as she watched the hilarious power struggle before her pan out in plain view.

"She is REALLY cute you know. Tell me something, are you two, y'know, a thing?" the female trainer teased, causing Luca's embarrassment to shift into overdrive. Arkianna then moved her hands around his waist, shivering as she took a long sniff of his scent. Luca sighed as he shook his head, much to Arkianna's displeasure. Embarrassed of Arkianna, as much as he liked her, he finally made his move to free himself from her clutches.

"No no, don't get the wrong idea! We're just traveling together for now. To be honest, she hasn't really said where she needs to go, so I assume she's just coming along for the ride until she gets bored or something. I have to admit, it definitely beats traveling alone," Luca smirked as he placed his hands on top of hers, removing them from his waist. Luca's kind words towards her evaporated into thin air as Arkianna glared at the female trainer before her. Just like a time before she had met Luca, a fiery hatred built up inside as she examined the girl carefully. Clapping her hands together, the girl before them was struck with an idea to help break the ice with everyone.

"Hey I've got a great idea! What do you say we all set up camp together, then I'll make all of us some food!" the girl chimed in, her words full of absolute joy. Luca's face felt joyous from the idea; having never eaten with a group before, and the fact that he hadn't eaten in a day and a half, this moment was practically an Arceus send. Not eating for long periods of time did have its advantages though, it made the next meal test like a slice of heaven. Arkianna kept her eyes locked onto the girl as everyone began to unpack and set up. The night came quickly as all of the preparations went into effect. Sitting on the ground, Arkianna curled up next to Luca, refusing to give him any room to move as the girl came over, laying down dishes before them both. As much as Arkianna wanted this girl who dared to speak to her beloved disappear, she did find her cooking quite enjoyable, which helped her drop her murderous demeanor for the time being

"This is...good..." Arkianna said softly, taking in another spoon full of the stew that the girl so happily crafted for them all. Luca contributed a nod of agreement as the two of them stuffed themselves along with the girl. Over the course of the meal and sometime after the food was done, she found that both Luca and the girl had a disturbing amount of things in common with one another, which caused her to shake in frustration. She did everything to hide the physical traits of her emotions, occasionally running off to drop her form a few times. She hadn't really noticed it before, but when she let her emotions take control, maintaining a separate form became incredibly difficult. It wasn't long before everyone grew sleepy and decided to call it a night. The three of them spread their sleeping bags out, got on some of their resting clothes and nodded off to sleep. Arkianna, however, was merely putting on an act, waiting for everyone to become vulnerable to her ploy. Poking her head out of her sleeping bag that Luca supplied, she quickly analyzed the two of them, making sure that the coast was clear for her to make her move.

"Finally...its time..." Arkianna growled to herself as she arose from her sleeping bag. Immediately shifting her now glowing blue eyes at the girls sleeping bag, she shifted back into her normal form as she began her approach. Slowly, she prowled closer and closer onto her prey, slowly scathing the ground on all fours. The closer she grew, she found herself licking her chops and her claws, anxious for her time to strike. Her urge to kill anything that would dare to even get Luca's attention fueled every single step until she was at the foot of her sleeping bag. Arkianna grinned as he she gazed over her cute face; it was like she was an innocent child, finding themselves comfortable and vulnerable to everything around them. Clenching and baring her fangs, she then lunged on top of the girl, immediately awakening her from her pleasant dreams. Before she could scream, Arkianna welded her mouth shut with her claw, now glaring and grinning sadistically in her terrified face.

"Torment..." she growled at the girl, following it with a snicker. The girl began to struggle wildly, her eyes looking side to side like a paranoid mental patient with the loud screams filling her mind. Arkianna felt a sick sense of satisfaction overtake her body, it had been some time since her last hunt, which made this short one burying itself in her pounding, excited heart. The girl kept trying to scream as Arkianna kept her mouth shut, now licking her own lips with a grin. Finally, the girl managed to knock off Arkianna's claw, giving her only a few seconds to try and scream for help. Only a squeak left her mouth before Arkianna dug single nail of her claw into the center of her throat. Her eyes torrented with tears, recalling one of the warning posters she had saw in one of the stations between routes. It talked of a wild Zoroark that had been on the rampage for months now, killing innocent trainers when they would least expect it. The girl managed to struggle enough to break free, holding her throat fearfully as she tried to speak. In a desperate attempt to warn Luca of the mad Zoroark that had found their way to them, the girl dashed off towards him as if her life depended on it.

"Hehehehe...you can't escape..." Arkianna gruffly cackled as she hopped onto all fours to quickly catch up to her prey. Just as the girl was about to drop down next to Luca and shake him awake, Arkianna's claw reached around to the front of her throat. Arkianna yanked her back with her pure strength then mounted her. The girl's eyes screamed in horror at the wild, maniacal glowing blue eyes before her. Grinning wide she leaned down to her, face to face.

"You can't...have...him..." Arkianna growled as she then immediately clasped her claw around the girl's neck. Arkianna began to crush her throat within her grasp, her claws digging into her neck the harder she squeezed. The girl felt her body slowly shut down, her eyes growing weak as they slowly rolled back into her head. Arkianna leaned down further to look her dead in the eyes, her tongue gently caressing her cheek. A gentle, growling moan left her lips as the trainer caught a final glimpse of the piercing blue eyes that caught her and killed her. With twat little strength she had, she attempted to grab a hold of Arkianna's hair, which only led to failure as Arkianna batted it away from her with ease. The trainers eyes, filled with tears as she watched the very last lights of her life flash before her, and then grew black as night.

Arkianna's body shivered with ecstacy as she dragged the girl off, putting her body out of sight from the road, like a pet bringing in a dead animal as a trophy for their efforts. Unable to control the lust that surged through her system Arkianna shifted to her human form, desperately dashing towards Luca to have him give her what she wanted so much. As Luca grew close enough to touch, Snivy emerged from its poke ball to form right between them. Arkianna growled angrily as the Snivy glared back at her bravely, ready to defend her trainer at all costs. Arkianna's smile grow furious as she latched her hand around the poor little thing, the sharp nails from it digging into her sides. Snivy squeaked in pain as two vines grew from behind her. They lashed at her arms like whips, trying to break Arkianna's grasp on her desperately.

"...Daze..." Arkianna growled. Snivy was immediately hit with a strong surge of energy, knocking its head around while Arkianna maintained her grasp. Now hazy and coughing, Snivy's vines went limp, retreating back into her body. Zoroark pinned the Snivy to the ground, moving its fangs inches from her tiny frame.

"Don't make...me...kill...you...I...will...protect...him...myself...don't worry...you...won't die...just...get out...of my...WAY..." she growled loudly, trying to hold back her frustrations of everyone getting in her way. Snivy began shaking with fear as it reluctantly nodded. Arkianna released her grasp around Snivy, leaving her to wince in pain as she sadly stared at Arkianna in defeat. Quickly, Snivy darted to her poke ball, pushing the button on it to return herself to it. Her body trembled more and more, now being able to take in Luca's scent with no more interruptions.

"I...can't...take anymore...I must...love him...!" She huffed heavily, her body heating up like a furnace as she grew over him. She licked his cheek with a loud moan as she shifted back into her human form. She immediately unzipped Luca's sleeping bag, causing Luca's eyes to stir open. Before Luca could get a grasp on what was going on, Arkianna lusciously attacked his lips with her own, moaning and panting desperately in his mouth as she crawled on top of him. Luca's tired eyes began to shutter, gaining and losing focus as she began grinding her crotch over Luca's length through his sweatpants. Luca helplessly whimpered and shivered from the sudden feeling of depravity that overtook his frame, unable to move as she ravaged his mostly unconscious body.

Grinning and giggling against his lips, she thoughts of something fun she could to please her beloved Luca. Any form of pleasure that Luca felt, she felt herself, as if they were connected on a deeper level. She removed her lips and tongue from his, leaving his mouth wide open with his tongue panting like a dog in heat. She reached beneath her legs, shuffling through Luca's holes in his sweat pants and underwear to pull out his twitching erection. Gliding her soaking crotch against his own, he whimpered and moaned out desperately, wanting more and more by the moment. She moaned with a laugh as she removed her crotch from his member, giving him a playful tease before giving him what he wanted.

"Heheheh...let's...see...if...you like...this..." Arkianna giggled as she took a thick handful of her own, silky black hair and softly wrapped it around the majority of his member. Slowly pumping her hand on his fully erect member, the extra softness of her hair around it began to drive Luca's body wild. He began whining and moaning in a higher pitch of his voice, his body trembling violently beneath her as he gave desperate thrusts into her hand, his aching, sensitive member now throbbing wildly. Laughing sadistically from his overwhelming displays of pure carnal desire, she latched her hand onto Luca's wrist, forcing his hand up between her legs as she continued her rough and silky assault on his cock. She grip Luca's wrist tightly as she trembled and slid over his hand over and over again, soaking it with her flowing nectar. She quickly latched her lips with his once more to keep them from being any louder to the open air in fear of someone finding them. Both of them were now moaning and whimpering in each other's mouths with lustful glee, savoring every second of the sensation. With a sudden, loud cry into her mouth, Luca's member twitched and throbbed madly, shooting load after load of cum all over her hand and hair. The brushing strokes of her hair dragged the sensitivity of his cumming member out harshly, turning his voice into nothing but desperate gasps of agony as she finished herself off with his hand. Trembling and tensing up, Arkianna came as well, her lips now lovingly kissing his as their lust subsided.

Luca began to slowly awake, but it was cast aside as Arkianna hit him with a soft Night Daze, putting his already hazy body back to its original slumber. Unraveling her hair from his member, she then slid his exhausted member back into his pants before giving his cheek a final, affectionate lick. Zipping him up nice and snug in his sleeping bag, she would leave him none the wiser, making him imagine that it was some kind of crazy dream that blessed him on this warm night.

"I love...you...Luca...I'll...make sure...that...no one...takes...you away...from me..." Arkianna gruffly whispered into his ear as she left him. Arkianna licked her lips as she returned to her original form. She plopped down onto her sleeping bag and began grooming her hair lovingly, cleaning out all of Luca's cum with her tongue. She saw it as a delightful midnight snack for herself. Finishing off the last of it, she crawled into her sleeping back and zipped it closed around her full body, so that she could rest safely in her normal shape.

Nothing but warmth and love came from her dreams that night. It was like watching a slide show of images that would transpire in the future. She saw herself as she was being loved by her beloved Luca. All of the love and affection she saw came from hugs, hair stroking, kissing, and sharing passionate love with one another, all the things she desired most in this life. She growled contently to herself as she finally drifted off into a deep sleep, now patiently waiting the start of a new day.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Love Shown Upon Crimson Snow

"Mmmf! I slept like a rock!" Luca called out to the morning air, the rejoice of a fine rest rejuvenated his bones and his spirit. Typically Luca would dread the morning, cursing it for its obnoxious power to imminently awaken the world. Like a warden at a prison, smacking the bars to make everyone wake. But this morning was a completely different story. He hit a button on his C-Gear to see the time reading 6:12 AM. Yet again a first, waking up that early usually felt like a form of punishment. Sitting up and rubbing his hand over his eyes, he started to remember the wild dream from last night.

The situation that he had found himself in within the world of dream baffled his mind. Not even in adult videos haf something like that been seen before, at least not by him anyway. Giving a stretch, his body shook with satisfaction.

"That dream was an absolute trip...So not only did I get an awesome dream but I also slept really well! Today is going to be an awesome day!," Luca called out to the rising sun. Luca turned to where Arkianna's sleeping bag was located. Slowly, a quite naked Arkianna crawled out from her sleeping bag, stretching freely to the world in her birthday suit. Regardless of having a dream like last night, he felt the sudden urge to spin away, blushing in surprise. Arkianna peeked over with her sharp eyes, catching a glimpse of Luca's before he turned away hastily. She giggled and grinned as she slowly crossed along the grass, forming clothes around her as she approached. Luca's face grew a darker red as he heard a pair of footsteps grazing the grass, closer and and closer until they came to a halt behind him.

"Don't...be...shy..." Arkianna whisper playfully. Giving him a kiss on his cheek, Luca jumped then turned around, being surprised with a completely dressed Arkianna standing before him. He threw off the top of his sleeping bag, not realizing that he was revealing a little surprise. Arkianna grinned and pointed towards the lower half of his body. Slowly following her finger, he noticed that the head of his dick was poking out of his sweatpants to say hello. Luca found himself overheating as he scrunched up, trying to hide it from plain sight.

"G-Give me sec OK?" Luca's voice wavered as Arkianna respectfully turned around. So far, Luca's ability of easily growing exceptionally embarrassed failed to amuse Arkianna. In fact, with each and every instance, it made her smile even more than the last. Up to this point she hadn't ever really been around anyone so modest, so it was a very welcome change. She heard the rustling of Luca's sleeping bag as he hid beneath it. Unsure of what exactly he was doing in there, turned and walked curiously to the head portion of the sleeping bag. Before she had the chance, Luca poked his head out, throwing off the top of his sleeping bag to reveal that he was now in complete dress to start the day.

"Whew! Sorry about that a second ago, guys can't really help that from happening. So um...I guess we need to roll up camp. Oh, you should probably go and wake that girl up as well. Do you mind doing that while I pack up?" Luca's thoughtful words caused Arkianna to bare her teeth with a smile. She walked over to where the girl's sleeping bag was, quickly rolling it up and tossing it off to the side without hesitation. Noticing her bag, she decided to scavenge through it, seeing if there was anything that they could take to help them along their journey. Carefree as can be, Luca quickly cleaned everything up in record time. Waiting for Arkianna to return, he came to an almost startling realization.

"Oh crap! Where's my bike?!" Luca cried in a cold sweat. Quickly looking around the area, he remembered that he had practically rolled and threw it into the grass across the path. Rushing over to it, his eyes fell to sadness as he saw the results of his actions the other day. The bar for his pedals was completely bent and jacked up, the chain had not only gone off track, it had stripped and snapped in two from the rough grinding. He also noticed his poor tires had snapped off the main wheels, killing any chance of them returning back onto them. All this together left Luca with nothing more than a trash heap that was once his precious bike. Stooping down, he tried to look around all over it, trying to find something that he could take with him as a memento of its existence. It wasn't much, but it seemed that the seat of the bike managed to survive without being damaged.

"Well, its better than nothing I guess..." Luca whined as a few tears formed in the corner of his. To him, he had just lost a best friend that he had known for years. After taking a moment to reflecting on the tragedy that was his bike, he dislodged the seat from its holster then let loose a heavy sigh before returning back up to his feet. Arkianna then popped up next to him, also leaning down to take a gander at it. She hid her face from him, smirking at the fact that now they're journey would take even longer, which meant she would have even more time next to him.

"I'm sorry...it was...my fault...that this happened..." Arkianna's acting was spot on as it provoked a smile from Luca. Trashing his bike the rest of the way was enough, but making it look natural was pure skill in the craft of deceit.

"It's OK...I'm just glad that you're safe. Having that peace of mind is more than enough to pay for my poor bike. All this means is that our journey is going to be incredibly long from here on out. But you know...now that I think about it, my journey so far as been a bit farcical. However, the fact that I have you with me has really numbed that struggle down to the point of being able to shrug it off. For that, I'd like to thank you. And...if it's not too much trouble...do you think you could stay with me, you know...for awhile" Luca's smiled and blushed as his newly found courage brandished itself before her.

"There is no...escape...now..." Arkianna said to herself with a snicker under her breath. She then returned his kindness with her own as she fell forward, hugging onto him sweetly.

"I would like that...very...much...we can travel...together as long as you'll have me...by your...side," her face grew a genuine warmth as she averted her eyes from him. Luca couldn't quite place how her terms of affection worked in his mind; sometimes she was openly aggressive with her ability to show affection, then others she sounded genuinely shy and coy. It was like riding an emotional roller coaster with her by his side, screaming along with him for the ride from time to time. Snagging up his sleeping bag, he had rolled everything inside of it for safe keeping as he carried it along. He noticed as Arkianna also picked up a bag off the ground, however, he didn't have any clue where it came from.

"Where'd you find that bag Arkianna?" Luca inquired. Without skipping a beat, Arkianna smiled back at him.

"I found it by the tree we were sleeping under. I guess someone left it," Arkianna said. She parted her hair in the back then unzipped a smaller compartment that was stitched near the top. She then removed two objects from it that appeared to be some kind of food. She then draper her hair back over the bag and handed one of them to him. Taking a look at the packaging, it read "Rage Candy Bar".

"Wow! I heard these were pretty rare around here. What a lucky find," Luca immediately began unwrapping it, his stomach making a soft growl signaling that it wanted it to. Arikanna couldn't help but to laugh at Luca as he anxiously attacked the bar, savoring its taste while his body gladly took in the sustenance. Having never had anything like it before, she slowly opened it along the top. She stared at it cautiously, giving it a soft sniff before biting off a piece.

After tasting it and swallowing it, she sudden felt strange inside. It felt like her insides were slowly closing up, making it difficult to breath. She did her best to hide the random suffocation as she turned the bar around. She groaned and grew pale at the text "This product is hazardous for Pokemon. Keep it out of reach of any Pokemon for their own safety." Having only done minimal reading, she couldn't quite comprehend what exactly she looking at, but seeing that it was in bold red text, she soon realized that it could not be good. She stopped for a moment and held her stomach, crippling pain crawling through her system as she fell to her knees.

"Oh my God! Are you OK?!" Luca quickly hustled back to here, only to have her hold her hand out as a signal for him to back away. Queasy and ill, she fought with herself to not only contain the pain, but to maintain her form as well. After struggling through five minutes of absolute hell, she took a deep breath. Luca offered his hand to raise her back to her feet, to which she happily obliged the gesture.

"I-I'm OK...I guess my body doesn't...like this thing..." Arkianna said, still pressing her hand to her stomach. Luca removed the bar from her hand. He wrapped up the end of the packaging and popped it into a small pouch he kept on his belt. Rubbing on her back, Luca provided the care that she needed to get going once more. After that hazardous incident the journey continued on quite smoothly. Whenever they were available, they'd stop at each rest area so that Arkianna could "go to the bathroom", which was easily code for shifting forms back and forth. Noticing that Arkianna had an awkward time speaking, he slowly worked with her, helping her vocal chords to strengthen and speak without sounding so off. It was these small things that reminded Arkianna that love didn't always have to be taken by force, but merely defended by it. To Luca's surprise it was only a two day journey on foot before they arrived at the entrance to Icirrus City.

It didn't take much time at all before the two of them were smacked in the face by the strangely cold climate of the city. It was if they had stepped into a whole different region of the world. Besides the frigid cold and their ability to see their own breath in the wind, they were met by a sign that had recently been hammered into the ground. It was easy to tell since it wasn't frozen over yet like everything else here. Slowly approaching it, Luca and Arkianna noticed a bunch of text with a picture plastered beneath it all.

"WARNING! Anybody who is traveling towards Opelucid City must take caution. There has been a missing person alert stated, with one of our local residence disappearing on route to Opelucid City, her name is...if you have any information, please, immediately contact the Icarrus City authorities with details." Luca's eyes grew more and more grim as he read through every inch of the text. He suddenly grew ill as his jaw dropped. The image of the individual in question was an image of the girl that they had met on the way to Icirrus City. Arkianna could barely contain a psychotic grin, clearly proud of what she had done in honor of her love for her beloved Luca. Much like the thrill she obtained when running from the authorities, her heart raced as her deed was noted for all to see. She peered over at his saddened face then gave his hand a loving squeeze, reminding him that he's not alone. Luca looked over at her and half smiled, squeezing her hand back.

"Let's go..." Arkianna called. Luca rose to his feet and snagged his bag off the ground as they went onward through the town. The cold of Icirrus City was thankfully none too active at the moment, but that didn't mean they were necessarily safe. From what he had read on his C-Gear is that the weather here usually stayed a steady snow, but was often susceptible to wild winds that were a result of the mountain that the town was at the base of. As Luca and Arkianna walked down the path, the icy winds slowly picked up the more and more they moved on. They both found themselves coughing as crystals of snow forced their way into their lungs with their movements. Even in the form of a human, Arkianna's body was still shielded by the origin of her fur, which kept her from shivering like a leaf unlike Luca. Looking out, they noticed that there was still quite a bit of a stretch of road before they would actually reach the safe confines of the city. With the winds picking up, Arkianna had to think fast before her beloved Luca became a pop sickle.

"Quickly...this way...!" Arkianna cried out in concern as she held onto Luca's hand for dear life. She immediately began charging towards a set of trees and bushes that seemed to shield a brunt of the snow storm that had suddenly fell upon them. Luca couldn't help but to continue to cough and wheeze as his heavy breathing damaged his throat and chest. This all wouldn't be a huge problem if the two of them weren't dressed in short sleeves, that was the trigger that made this situation so dire.

"A-Arkianna slow down...it's getting hard to breathe," Luca coughed violently. Arkianna gave him a re-assuring grin as she continued dragging him along. Arkianna's eyes darted around until she found the right spot for them to quickly set up and get into the safety of Luca's sleeping bag. Hopping over a bush, Arkianna led Luca's stumbling body to plow through it. Luca's face came in contact with the a pile of dusty snow, which immediately dashed into his system with a deep breath from his mouth. Arkianna quickly tore Luca's sleeping back from his frame, leaving him to curl up in a ball coughing like crazy. It was completely insane how this storm suddenly hit, which gave off a bad omen to Arkianna as she set up the bag. Quickly laying out the bag, she dragged down the zipper and threw the top of it open. Violently coughing and shivering, Arkianna dragged Luca chest first through the snow, helping him crawl on top of it. Arkianna dropped down to his side, quickly zipping up the bag so that neither one of them was left out in the cold.

"Don't...worry I'll...warm...you..." Arkianna whispered lovingly into Luca's ear. Normally he would be at a loss, freaking out from being so close to her due to his obnoxiously shy nature. But as of right now, Luca could only focus on breathing, and nothing more. His attention was divided as he felt his shirt being awkwardly dragged up his frame. With barely enough room, struggled and contorted, doing everything he could help Arkianna remove the ice covered shirt. Arkianna immediately slid it down to the other end of the bag before turning Luca on his side.

"W-What are...you doing Arkianna...?" Luca asked in a frozen haze a he shivered with a coughing fit following after. She laughed softly, a gruff tone catching the bottom of her voice as she kissed against the back of his neck. She moved up and gently bit his earlobe, causing him to grunt as he shook.

"Daze..." she whispered gently in his ear. With no where for the move to go, it immediately soaked into Luca's system, making him wobble and shake in confusion. The tent began to light up with the soft blue hue from her eyes as she decided to add on another suppressant.

"Attract..." she whispered again. To Luca's surprise, he felt his body slowly gain heat from within, that certain kind of hit that made him shiver for another reason. It felt delightful, warm and soft, causing his coughing to slow down gradually. Although Luca felt his system rejuvenating, his sight began to blur as his head grew light. Regardless of feeling warm inside, his body was still a bit numb, preventing his nerves from feeling everything.

"I'll keep...you warm..." Arkianna said in a rasped up voice, a creepy, loving grin gracing her lips. She slowly slid her body over his, trying to warm him more efficiently. With the effects of Night Daze and Attract in his system, he began to slowly shift his body against hers, shuddering as his loins became active. Arkianna grinned and kissed his lips as she cast another Night Daze, causing all of his senses of detection to grow dim and numb. Once Arkianna was sure that Luca was at a complete loss of conception, she shifted back into her normal form. All Luca felt was the feeling of a fluffy, wool blanket covering his whole body with great comfort.

Giggling softly at his desperate grinds against her, Arkianna raised up her back side, moving Luca's barely conscious hands to the brim of his pants. Instinctively, he began undoing them, shuffling and kicking them down to his ankles. He then moved back up to lower his undergarments as well, leaving him completely naked beneath Arkianna. Her grin grew wide as she was stricken with an idea for the both of them to heat up with pleasure. Arkianna, staying hovered over his body, slowly turning around until she was facing his erect member. She smiled lovingly back at him as she reached down to separate the fur that original hid her now trembling crotch. She used the moisture that flowed from her crotch to pin the hairs that hid it into the rest of her fur, intertwining it with her claw so that they wouldn't get in the way.

"Keep...me...warm too..." Arkianna whispered as she gently propped his member up with her claw, breathing warm air over his member before gracing the head of it with her tongue. Beginning to taste his member first hand, she slowly lowered her moist, warm crevice to his mouth, controlling her waist so that it smooshed softly into his lips. Luca gasped and moaned at the new sensation as Arkianna's scent entered his nose. Although musky, he leaned up and took another whiff up into it. Arkianna groaned and grinned as she felt his member grew and throb as he smelt her. Unable to take anymore, he slipped his tongue out, trailing it in between her nether lips to taste her lovely nectar. Arkianna gruffly gasped and laughed softly, now wrapping her odd tongue around the girth of his member. He felt the warm sensation of his manhood being blanketed with warm moisture and the gentle stroking at his base, causing him to moan soundly into her crotch.

"A-Arkianna...m-more..." his voice cried out, vibrating against her pleasure. Sensing that he could see her original form shortly, she immediately changed into a naked form of her human self. Unaware of the change, his voice grew louder and louder, peaking as she seized his cock with her hungry mouth. Arkianna lowered her nether lips down on his mouth, keeping him from making too much noise as he pleasured and tasted her more and more savagely. All of his thoughts were in a whirlwind of lust as she began devouring his thick length viciously, now vigorously moving her mouth up and down it. She whimpered on his member, slowly pushing lower and lower until it breached the tip of her throat, allowing her to lovingly kiss his pelvis. Her face wavered and wince as she howled around his dick, shaking it vigorously as she came from Luca's lips. Luca helplessly moved his waist, twitching and crying out into her as his cum shot and oozed into her throat. Breathing carefully out of her nose. so gulped down his delicious seed, steadying her breath to match his own.

Suddenly, Arkianna's sensitive ears picked up on something approaching them. Removing her mouth, she finished swallowing the rest of his semen, her head quickly shifting into the direction of the sound. To keep Luca none the wiser, she sat up on top of his face, smothering his lips with her damp crevice. She moaned quietly, quivering with pleasure as she waited for Luca to pass out. Normally she would just use a move, but it could possibly draw to much attention to whomever was approaching. She felt Luca's body completely relax after a few minutes.

She sighed then turned back around to look into her poor lovers face. She shut his eyes that could barely open to begin with, then wiped his mouth clean off before giving it a loving little kiss. Feeling that the wind had died down, she unzipped the upper half of the bag so she could slip out into the open air. She zipped it back up behind her, shifting back into her normal form as she focused and found her target with her ears.

"I think I heard it coming from this direction, it sounded like some one was crying out in pain," a girls's voice said to another individual. Arkianna ducked down behind some of the bushes, shielding herself from sight as she caught a glimpse of the individuals in question. One looked like a tracking officer, one of the kinds of authorities that was chasing her down when she was spotted in the past. Next to him was a young girl who looked no older than Luca, leading him in their direction. Arkianna clenched her teeth together as a true threat approached them. Her mind thinking quickly, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with murdering an officer.

"I can't...let...them find...us..." she growled as she made her move. As the two of them approached, she took note of the young girl's appearance, doing her best to nail down every detail with her sharp eyes. Sneaking around the bushes, she crawled along the ground, treading carefully and quietly behind the both of them. As the officer separated from the girl, Arkianna grinned and licked her lips, quietly jumping the poor girl from behind. Arkianna used her weight to keep her completely pinned to the ground, shielding her body from sight. She used one claw to hold her head down, causing her screams to be muted by the snow. Keeping her held down, she licked over her other claw before jamming it right through the back of her neck. Arkianna watched the snow from beneath the girls face turn into a mush of red snow. It only took a few minutes before the gargling noises ceased, giving Arkianna a quick moment to drag her off. Unable to find a sufficient hiding place, she dragged her behind a few bushes and immediately covered her with the soft, fluffy snow that had building up from the storm.

"Hey! Little girl! Where'd you go?!" the officer cried out, unable to find her anywhere in sight. Suddenly, he felt a soft tugging on his sleeve. He turned to see the little girl, who was now smiling nervously up at him.

"I...think...I heard...it...from that direction now..." Arkianna acted out her voice, close enough to where it wouldn't arouse suspicions. She pointed off towards a random direction, urging him to head in that direction. Suddenly, another individual came running out from the town, this time it was an older male. His face of concern immediately turned to Arkianna, who was keeping the form of the girl together.

"Faye, what have I told you about running out here like this? You could get sick! Don't scare your big brother like that!" the man said. Arkianna's breathing became heavier as she found herself in an even bigger commotion than before. She knew that if she slipped up, there would be no way she could ever return to Luca's side. With that thought driving her, she simply smiled and turned to the older male, this girl's brother.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you...I just...heard crying...and I wanted to try and help..." Arkianna said, doing her absolute best to mimic the girl's voice. The girl's brother stared at her funny as Arkianna hid her smirk. He moved closer, as if he had already caught on to her ploy. Clenching her teeth behind her lips, she did everything in her power to hold steady.

"Thank you for watching over my little sister officer. Carry on with what you are doing, I'll be taking her home," the girl's brother said after getting a good look at Arkianna's face. Her heart began to thrash inside of her chest, her body lightly shaking from the adrenaline rush that was overtaking her body. It was the exciting feeling that she loved whenever she would hunt. As the officer left, she playfully held on to the girl's big brother, now treating this facade as a sadistic acting role. As her heart raced in this moment, she completely forgot all about Luca; an old feeling of overbearing ecstasy swelled up inside her, the same feeling she had when she had to do whatever it took to survive. A creepy, unnerving grin caught "her" big brother's face, causing him stare in immense confusion.

"Are you OK...Faye?" her brother asked. Arkianna laughed softly, unable to keep the overwhelming rush of emotions from devouring her whole. Her eyes immediately shined bright blue, when the girl's original color was brown. Suddenly, the older brother clenched his head, falling to his knees in the snow as he cried out in pain. He began to turn in agony, the shouts and screams of his sister and family yelling out in terror within his mind. He grunted and groaned in immense mental pain as Arkianna moved around to the older brother's front, stooping down in front of him innocently as she watched his torment tear him apart.

"What's wrong big brother...are you...OK?" she said with an openly sadistic smile on her face, causing his eyes to look up into hers. Her sick joy of watching him suffer caused her to forget that her voice was not masked. As it grew louder, she snapped from her trance, grabbing the older brother's throat and shoving him to the snow to quiet his voice. She licked her lips as she continued to stare down at him, her eyes blinding him with their glow as he gagged and coughed for air.

"I'm sorry big brother...but I can't have...you telling anyone about...this..." she cackled. She shifted back into her original form, immediately slamming the nails of her claw into the older brother's throat. With a quick twist of her claw, a snapping noise came from his throat, immediately silencing him. She licked her claw clean a she watched another puddle of blood slush form on the ground. A loud whistle rang from the direction that the officer originally went in, calling out that she had been spotted. She hopped out of view of the officer, dashing on all fours as her heart continued to pound with absolute pleasure.

"I have...no...other...choice..." she growled, knowing that if that officer wasn't silenced it was going to be over for her anyway. Circling back around, as she grew closer, she hid her appearance by kicking up snow into the officers face, charging past him. Immediately passing him, she high tailed it to Dragonspire Tower, the key landmark of Icarrus City. With the officers feet chasing her inside, she quickly darted up the spiraling stairs, making sure her movements were audible to call the officer up. As she ran in, she came face to face with a small pack of Druddigon that were in the area. Gauging them, she slowly circled around the group, seeing if she could catch sight of any males within the pack. After sighting a few, she smirked and turned into a Druddigon herself, cautiously approaching the pack. She nudged in between several males, a grin forming on her now grimacing dragon jaw as her eyes began to glow.

"Attract..." she growled softly, catching the both of them in the eyes. As the officer came charging up from the stairs, he met with a horrifying sight. Before him were several wild Druddigon, all of them now glaring the officer down ferociously. Arkianna nudged up between them again, talking to them in improvised speech to protect her from the officer. The officer grit his teeth as he removed a poke ball from his side.

"Stoutland come out!" he called as a Stoutland formed from the ball within its bright light, dispersing it with loud barking. Arkianna nuzzled up to both of the males, giving each of their cheeks love and affection to motivate them to follow her ploy. As Stoutland charged in, Arkianna quickly backed off from the devastating duo as they each readied a Superpower for the poor dog. Sneaking out to the side, Stoutland was thrown back at the officer, knocking him down out of the way of the stairs. Arkianna quickly slid past him, laughing manically to herself as the Druddigon proceeded to overpower the officer and his Stoutland. Running out of the tower, she noticed that the night sky had taken over the snowy town, which made her hope that it would make her return easier. She immediately headed back into the direction of where Luca still rested. She found herself drooling from excitement as she approached, her body now aching for his love from the adrenaline rush.

"I think its coming from over here Sam, lemme take a look..." yet another strange voice said, causing Arkianna to grow mad with frustration. All she wanted to was to return to her beloved Luca, she wanted nothing else in this world now that she had satisfied her hunger for violence. Her eyes were blinded by sexual tension and overwhelming anger, causing her instincts to completely take over. She crept over to the strangers that were now walking in the direction of the girl's body that she had hid from earlier this night. She snuck up to the one closest to her skeleton in the closet, immediately jumping him from his front. She covered his mouth forcefully with her claw as she started clawing away at his chest furiously.

"JUST DIE," Arkianna let it out as an enraged growl as she then cut a line across his throat, keeping his mouth covered until he no longer showed signs of life. Sam ran in his direction in a panic, desperately looking around for him.

"Sam...Sam...Over...Here..." a voice called out, catching her attention. She ran in its direction, only to be caught in the ankle by a set of what felt like teeth. As her body slammed to the ground, the sight of her beloved was laying right in front of her. She went to reach in his direction, only to have a claw ram through her lower back and another gripping her throat and pulling it back. Her eyes filled with tears as she felt blood now pouring from her throat. The last thing she laid eyes on was the horrifying sight of a wild, smiling Zoroark with sharp glowing blue eyes before her whole world faded to black.

"I won't...let...ANYONE...get between...me...and...MY LUCA..." she growled, her heart beginning to cause her pain from its intense throbbing and thrashing. She quickly dragged off the bodies, trying to desperately find a place that they would take a little while to discover. Covering them up with snow, she came back around. She looked at where their unfortunate bodies once lied, the sloshing mixture of snow and death claiming two more locations as her own. Arkianna's breath was running thin from the cold air as she made her way back over to sleeping bag. She paused as she saw movement beneath it, followed up helpless whimpering the graced the air. Arikanna didn't realize how powerful her moves had become when it came to affecting people; she figured he would've stayed asleep, but instead she comes back to a surprising sight. She turned back into her human form and quickly unzipped the top of the bag. Luca's face was flushed red, sweating profusly as he desperately tried to jerk off. He froze in place as Arkianna's face came into sight of his; it was like being walked in on by your brother or sister while doing the same thing.

"A-Arkianna?! I-I'm s-sorry!...I couldn't h-help it...!" he whimpered shamefully to himself. She sighed heavily to try and release all of her wild tension from before. She never realized before how Luca's face, no matter what shape it was in, caused her heart to steady and return to the kind warmth that she loved so much. She caressed the side of his red face, softly kissing his lips before crawling into the bag with him.

"Do...you want help...?" she whispered softly in his ear, her voice shaking from her rattled nerves. The adrenaline from earlier caught up with her body as she laid out on top of him.

"P-Please...I-I really...want it..." Luca whined and begged, causing her to giggle from his pitiful display. Looking down at his hand that was still strangling his cock, she kissed his lips, using her own hand to release his from it. Arkianna took a moment to remove her bottoms visually before returning her trembling hips to his.

"Feel good...OK?" Arkianna gasped softly as she reached back and raised up his member, slowly inching it into her hot, moist crevice that now ached desperately for him. Luca stared as if in a fright as she slowly rubbed the head of his length in between her nether lips. She revealed her humanly teeth, grazing her tongue over them as she lowered her face down.

"A-A-Arkianna w-we can't d-do that! W-W-What if I a-accidentally..." his words drew into a loud moan as his prick was squeezed into her tight pussy. With a growl and whimper from Arkianna's quivering lips, she squeezed his dick tight with her twat, slowly easing down until it was completely inside of her. Luca's eyes gazed up into her, tears forming in them as their connection with one another became intertwined. Arkianna took his right hand with her own, gently nuzzling her cheek along it as she blushed in his eyes. In this very moment, Luca found that his heart had made a decision to whom it truly wanted.

"I-I love you...Arkianna..." Luca's quivering lips softly whispered, slowly being quieted by her own. She raised her face back up to gaze into her new lover's eyes, only to catch an odd, unnerving detail on his face. She noticed a small smudge of blood that had rubbed from her face onto his. In a short panic, she leaned down and cleaned it with her tongue, surprisingly Luca as his crotch was squeezed deep within her.

"I love you too...Luca..." Arkianna softly growled. She latched her lips onto his as she began to move on him, their bodies shaking mildly as they became one. Slow at first, their merging with one another gradually grew into a storm of wild affection. Their cries flew to the skies as Arkianna continually slammed down on him lustfully, her tongue hanging out as she panted like the beast she was. She stole his lips with her own again and again, moaning loudly in his mouth as their tongues danced with one another to the concerto played for just the two of them.

"O-Oh no...I-I have to pull out!" Luca panicked, trying to push away but failing miserably as Arkianna clenched his side's with her legs.

"I-Its...OK Luca...release it inside...me..." Arkianna encouraged, leaving Luca with a desperation to give her everything he had. Harder and harder, Luca suddenly gripped onto her tightly, practically digging nails into her back. He screamed into Arkianna's lips as his seed forcefully flooded inside of her. She smiled down at him as the effects of her moves began to wear off, slowly draining his energy until he passed out. He was smiling as he slept soundly beneath her, causing a perverse, victorious grin to grace her lips.

"I...I have...become one with...Luca...I am...so happy...so happy that he is now mine...only mine...only...mine...forever..," Arkianna babbled on like mental patient as her wide, restless eyes filled with tears as she shifted back into her normal form. She pulled Luca's face into her chest, gently petting his head as his cum began to slide out of her crotch and down over his shaft; it was the ritual that Arkianna had longed for, and now it was done. She believed that from her on out that they could be happy together, with no one else to get in the way, no one else to try and take him from her. No one or anything else mattered anymore. She would do everything to stop anything that would keep them apart, even slaying half a city with her own claws, to which she already had a solid start on.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Exposed

"Ugh..." Luca shrugged and groaned. His head felt like a bunch of mankeys fighting over a bucket a marbles; completely disorienting, pained, and aggravating to deal with. With a shake of his head he arose from his sleeping bag, giving the morning a nice big stretch. To his surprise he saw Arkianna talking to his little buddy, Snivy, who had been more or less hiding in her poke ball than actually coming out for fresh air. Luca quickly noticed Snivy's expression as their conversation continued. To his surprise, she looked rather nervous with just a hint of fear mixed in. As Luca approached them, Snivy jumped up in surprise, immediately darting off back to its poke ball.

"I didn't realize you could talk to Pokemon, how do you do that?" Luca's curiosity peaked as Arkianna gave him a playful wink and a smile to match.

"Secret..." Arkianna replied. A sudden burst of marching footsteps and people calling out to one another crashed through the snow, their sounds forcing Luca to shake out of his lazy awakening. Luca turned and took a look over the bushes that guarded them to see a lot of officers and officials surrounding various red splotches that seemed to spread out for quite a distance. While Luca investigated, Arkianna rolled up and cleaned up their little camp sight. She was humming a happy melody, grinning at her handiwork as she cleaned the sight til it was spotless. Trying to glance without being overly noticed, Luca looked around at each little individual place around them, covering his mouth from disgust. In each area, there was more than just blood splotches, there were random remains of various individuals as well.

"What...What the hell is this?!" Luca cried, shielding his mouth with his hand. He kept circling the small group officers, his curiosty taking flight. He ducked his view up and down and side to side; even though the site was something he didn't really want to see, curiosity is a fickle thing to fight against. Officer Jenny noticed Luca and immediately turned to him, spreading out her arms like a barricade.

"This is not something that you should be looking at! This site is off limits!" she barked, sending Luca away from them. He held a hand over his eyes to try and hide the horror in his eyes. Never in his life had ever seen something so graphic and real, not even on the news. The only good thing to come out of what he just saw was the determination to leave this scary place to move on to the next section of his journey. By the time he returned, Arkianna had already packed everything up, dusting snow across their camp site to clean up its poor, barren imagery. Handing the bag to Luca, he slipped it on then nervously took her hand in his. It was if he needed another's touch or else the fear of what he saw would become too much. The two of them decided to stay far away from each of the points of investigation, quickly heading towards the exit of the city. Luca let loose a hefty sigh, continually being disappointed by the constant string of bad luck that followed them both throughout this journey.

"It sucks that we haven't been able to really take in any sights or even capture any Pokemon...it seems that everywhere we go, the whole place is just a complete mess...that's why I'm incredibly grateful that you decided to come a long with me Arkianna. Without you, I'm not sure I would've been able to push through this journey with confidence; thank you," Luca gave Arkianna's hand an affectionate squeeze, causing in imminent smile on her face to shine in his eyes. Arkianna's loving and kind smiles is one of the few things in Luca's life that truly gave him the spirit to fight onward.

"Hey Arkianna, you don't mind if I try and hunt down some wild Pokemon do you? I can't really call myself much of a Pokemon trainer if I don't honestly catch any you know what I mean?" Luca chuckled awkwardly as Arkianna replied with a subtle nod. As controlling and territorial as Arkianna was, she knew that he would need other Pokemon to make it through the gyms. Pushing aside her obvious obsessive quirks, she decided that Luca's happiness outweighed at least a few of her own...for now. Finally finding a sizable patch up tall grass, dove on into it, looking far and wide to try and find anything at all. It honestly didn't matter to him, he just wanted to find anything. Huffing in frustration after searching about ten minutes, Luca's discouragement was slowly taking a toll on him. The way his father explained it once upon a time, he made it out to be incredibly easy with an over abundance of Pokemon being everywhere. Catching another sigh from Luca's gruntled lips, Arkianna circled around, calling in her unique Pokemon language to see if any would show before him. Sudden Luca let out a joyous cry as made a sudden leap backwards as a wild Zebstrika charged him head on. Luca showed no signs of fear as he immediately grabbed a hold of his poke ball.

"Alright Snivy, let's do this," Luca called to arms, hurling his poke ball to his front. Snivy immediately popped out in a flash of light, only to be stared down by a mean, anxious Zebstrika. Snivy, although rattled from Arkianna's conversation from before, put on its game face and glared it back down, her legs only shaking mildly. However, Zebstrika's gaze didn't rest on Snivy very long. It's eyes shift to Luca's side, where Arkianna stood with her arms crossed, grinning wide as her eyes began to glow.

"Extrasensory" Arkianna whispered under her breath as Zebstrika took a few gallops forward. Now moving away from Luca, she held out her hand as her's and Zebstrika's eyes met, causing it to stop in place and shake its head in pain from the hit. Luca puzzled why Zebstrika was suddenly acting as if it where hit by an attack, but shook it off, seeing it as an advantage that he needed to capitalize on.

"Alright Snivy, it looks like we have an opening. Leaf Tornado," Luca ordered promptly. Snivy finally got his whits together launched into the air. Spinning around like a top, a flurry of leaves surrounded her, eventually launching themselves at Zebstrika in the form of a sharp, leafy gust. Just as Zebstrika shook off the odd pain from the extra sensory, it was then pushed back as its face met with the light, weak flurry of painful leaves. As weak as it was, Zebstrika's vision grew blurry, which was a side effect of the attack itself. Luca stomped his foot down in excitement, his face filled with overwhelming happiness as his first wild Pokemon was nearly within his grasp.

"SNIVY, HOLD IT WITH VINE WHIP," the call met with Snivy's ears in an instant. As his words finished, Snivy smirked leaping forward as its vines shot out from behind its frame. One of the vines latched around the Zebstrika's neck while the other quickly tied around its front to legs. Snivy pulled with all of his might, causing Zebstrika to fall on its front knees. With great haste, Luca snagged a poke ball from his side pouch on his belt and hurled it like a baseball at Zebstrika's head. With a bounce and a click, Zebstrika vanished in a red light into the poke ball. Luca's world stood still with complete silence joining it as the poke ball teetered from the left to the right. Holding his breath, he prayed with all his heart for it to capture, which was soon rewarded by his hard work.

Hopping up and throwing a swing of his arm to the air, Luca shouted out in a grand and victorious manner. Luca immediately at the spherical prison that he had successfully used to capture a new ally for his cause. Snivy looked back at Arkianna with a nervous gaze; contrary to the threats from earlier, Snivy felt a strange sensation of support from Arkianna, who smiled smugly at the little Snivy. Calling out to her, Snivy shook its odd thoughts away and quickly ran to her beloved trainer.

"Look Snivy! Now we have a new friend to help us on our way! I was really impressed with you, I was surprised at how well you handled that Zebrstrika regardless of your level being much lower and your stature being so much tinier. I'm so glad I picked you!" Luca laughed victoriously as he clicked Zebstrika's poke ball to his waist. He immediately picked up Snivy and pulled it against him a gentle hug before returning it to her poke ball. Arkianna couldn't hide her glare from the sharing of affection that didn't include herself.

Arkianna refused to leave Luca's arm, grasping around it lovingly as they moved on. She refused to let anything else love him as much as herself, so after seeing Snivy receive Luca's affection, it was her turn to repay it back to Luca. Walking onward, he was spotted by many trainers and regular individuals alike, half of them jealous from the beauty that hung on his arm. His face often grew red from the exposure, completely in the dark on how he was supposed to react. In the midst of all the attention, a trainer on the road ran up to Luca, ready to throw down.

"Yo! You're a Pokemon trainer right? What do you say to a quick battle?" the trainer offered, a friendly tone filling his words. Arkianna sighed softly and relaxed as he noticed the trainers gender, realizing that her hostility wouldn't be a quite as defensive as normal. Luca smiled, returning the boys words with an affirmative thumbs up.

"I was hoping I'd get challenged on this route, so you're on buddy! Prepare yourself!" Luca's face grew with overconfidence as Arkianna removed herself from his arm. Luca's overabundance of energy and definitive pride caused her to giggle softly, getting in position off to the side. She new that as long as she was by his side, she would do everything in her power to never allow a loss to befall Luca's ego. Reaching down, he immediately summoned out Snivy. Snivy quickly emerged from the ball, emerging from the bright light with a face of focus gazing the enemy down. The opposing trainer could help but to smirk at the little Snivy as he reached for his first Pokemon as well.

"Swoobat, let's show 'em some tough love!" he called, releasing his ball up into the air. The Pokemon emerged from the poke ball well before it was even close to the ground, allowing the trainer to immediately catch it as his Swoobat took to the air before him. Knowing that he was a major disadvantage, he was tempted to grab a hold of Snivy's poke ball and return her to his side.

"Aw what's the matter? Don't think that you're Snivy can handle it?" the opposing trainer provoked Luca, which put a bad taste in Arkianna's mouth. She glared over at him, then to his Swoobat, wondering how such an idiot this trainer would dare to mock her lover. Snivy turned to Luca, giving him a sign that she was ready to give it her all.

"Alright Snivy, if it's OK with you. Let's show him what we've got! Snivy, use Leech Seed!" Luca ordered. After each battle, Luca would take a gander at his Pokedex. As long as it was so much as on, he was able to gather data on his own Pokemon. He looked at it a few times while he and Arkianna were strolling along the route, taking the time to be meticulous about knowing his own Pokemon. Shooting several seeds into the air, Swoobat dodged them with minimal effort circling around Snivy from the air as it gazed it down.

"Hit that weakling with Aerial Ace Swoobat!" the opposing trainer gave the order, immediately making Swoobats wing glow. Swoobat made a dive bomb approach against Snivy, its speed taking her of guard. Before Snivy had a chance to take evasive action, Swoobat collided into Snivy, sending the poor Pokemon tumbling along the ground. As Snivy whined in pain, Arkianna couldn't help but to smile in satisfaction; she would do anything to help Luca win, but that doesn't mean that she can't enjoy a little bit of Snivy's pain and agony in the process. Snivy winced in pain is slowly rose to its feet again, Swoobat already able to attack once more.

"Hang in there Snivy! Try Leech Seed again!" Luca cheered his poor Snivy on as it struggled to do so much as run along the ground. Damage from a super effective blow was never anything to laugh at within a battle, which described Snivy's situation to the t. As Swoobat readied itself for another attack, Arkianna's eyes gained a hold of it, allowing her to do as she pleased.

"Attract..." Arkianna said quietly. As Swoobat dove in, it slowed down its momentum, moving its wing out of the way of Snivy's face. Being too close to the ground, Swoobat's wing grazed along the ground, causing it to tumble on for a minute before making its way back into the air. Its eyes and heart began to pound for Snivy, the attract cast upon it keeping it from attacking Snivy.

"What's wrong Swoobat? Get back in there! Aerial Ace!" the order growled. His angry words went in one out and out the other as Swoobat lowered its altitude. Snivy was finally able to hit it with a Leech Seed, which grabbed a hold of the main portion of its body. With a shock of energy, Swoobat cried in pain as Snivy felt a bit more rejuvenated. Growling at the obnoxious and seemingly unfair turn of events, he begrudgingly returned Swoobat to its poke ball.

"What the hell kind of move was that?!" the trainer yelled in frustration, shaking with mild anger. Luca was at a complete loss of words; he always did his best to try and be friendly with everyone, so having someone mysteriously being upset with him was like a slap in the face to his values.

"I didn't do anything! Seriously!" Luca said as honestly as he could. A scowl sprawled along the trainers brow as he reached for his second Pokemon. Tossing it up into the air as well, a Mandibuzz emerged from it, which glared down at Snivy with incredible hostility. Luca growled at the Pokemon that just raised the difficulty bar way higher than he thought he could handle. But regardless, Luca was ready to battle on. Returning Snivy to her poke ball, he threw Zebstrika out into the open. The trainer smirked at Luca and shook his head.

"Are you sure that thing is even going to listen to you? Judging by your skill you seem like you've only been in a few battles or so," the trainer called Luca out, causing him to grit his teeth behind his lips. Zebstrika shook its head side to side, loosening up its mane as it stared up at Mandibuzz. Mandibuzz looked down upon Zebstrika with a sense of superiority as he it circled around Zebstrika, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Mandibuzz, Swagger!" the trainer ordered. Mandibuzz circled all around Zebstrika, descending closer and closer to Zebstrika's front. Hovering above the ground, Mandibuzz shot an obnoxiously offensive face at Zebstrika, as if calling it garbage. Zebstrika growled angrily at Mandibuzz, his head now feeling light and wobbling as it went to attack it. Mandibuzz avoided the the tackle with ease, heading back up into the air to watch Zebstrika's frustration. Zebstrika began running in circles, staring up at Mandibuzz; Zebstrika wanted to take down Mandibuzz with all of its might.

"Zebstrika, Spark!" Luca ordered. Zebstrika began to light up with electricity, but suddenly toppled over from its lack of balance. Having been running around, it had made itself dizzy while waiting for Mandibuzz to strike.

"Can't do much while I'm up in the air can you? Think of this as payback for my Swoobat!" the trainer snickered at Luca, watching him as he shook his head in mild defeat. Seeing Luca growing discouraged, Arkianna's face twisted into anger as it turned its gaze up to Mandibuzz. Growling in her throat, her eyes began to glow blue after catching Mandibuzz's glance.

"...Torment..." Arkianna growled. Mandibuzz started to look as if it was greatly losing control of its altitude, quickly dropping to the ground like a boulder off a cliff. Squawking in pain, he tumbled down until it hit the dirt. Trying to shake the immense pain inside of its head, Zebstrika took the opportunity shake off its dizziness, now grinding its hooves along to ground to ready itself to attack.

"Let's try again! Zebstrika, Spark!" Luca commanded, catching Zebstrika's attention flawlessly. Zebstrika charged up as it glared the Mandibuzz down, shooting a small ball of electricity point blank into Mandibuzz's face. Mandibuzz screeched in pain as it shook its head violently, trying to shake off the yells and pain. The opposing trainer growled as Zebstrika prepared to attack again. The trainer then retrieved his Mandibuzz to its poke ball, kicking the dirt in a farcical defeat. Luca gave out a winning "wooo!", running out and hugging Zebstrika around its neck. Zebstrika gave a call of approval before Luca returned it to its poke ball.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?! You had to have cheated! Why else would my Pokemon just suddenly stop fighting?!" the trainer cried out as he charged Luca on foot. Luca couldn't figure out what the guys problem was; he battled nice and cleanly, just giving it his all to win. But here right now he finds a trainer ready to attack Luca for so called cheating that he himself couldn't fathom. Throwing an unexpected punch at Luca, Arkianna immediately latched onto his wrist, slowly crushing it in her grasp. He grunted in pain as he looked into Arkianna's furious eyes, almost causing the trainer to wet himself from fear.

"Don't you dare...touch...him!" Arkianna growled, doing everything she could to maintain her shape and voice as she brought the trainer to his knees. Luca sighed and placed his hands on Arkianna's arm, tugging at them to get her to let go. Arkianna looked over at Luca and lightly smiled before releasing the trainer from her death grasp. The trainer took off and ran away without a word, glaring back angrily as he took off past them.

"Wow thanks Arkianna, I had no idea you were so strong. What was his problem?" Luca wondered, turning to Arkianna. to his surprise she had vanished into the thin air. Scratching his head and immediately went searching, only to find her popping out from behind a tree after about 10 minutes. He smirked and shook his head; what a strange girl she was he thought, finding her more and more attractive by the day. She grabbed a hold of his arm, nuzzling up against it as he lightly blushed, moving on. It didn't seem long before they came across an incredibly tall landmark. To their right they saw a sign out front that said "Celestial Tower" in big, bold, white letters on a black sign. Grabbing his curiosity, Luca immediately walked towards the tower, causing Arkianna try to stop him from going further.

"Hey we should check out Celestial Tower, lets go," Luca yapped in excitement as he pulled back against Arkianna, now dragging her along the path. The closer and closer they grew to the Celestial Tower, Arkianna's face grew more pale, cold sweats now forming all over her body as she struggled against Luca's grasp. At the entrance, Arkianna was finally able to pull away from Luca's grasp, shaking her head from left to right vigorously. As they inched towards the exit.

"I-I think we...s-should avoid this...place..." Arkianna's words stuttered from absolutely terror as she did everything she could to keep Luca away from the interior of the building. Luca sighed heavily and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll only be in there a little while, you have nothing to fear," Luca tried to console her shaking body, but only provoked faster and harder actions.

"N-No! P-Please no...!" Luca stared in astonishment as tears began welling up in Arkianna's eyes, she was absolutely terrified of this place. It confused him considering that it was a normal destination for all Pokemon trainers, and it wasn't anything to really fear since he was there to protect her. He sighed softly and removed his hands from her shoulders, which allowed her to hug tightly around his waist, burying her face into his chest. Luca gently ran his hand over her hair, trying to get her to calm down. Slowly, he was able to get her to back off from him. He wiped away her eyes with a cloth he kept in his back pocket then smiled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of in there Arkianna, I promise you. I will protect you every step of the way," Luca insisted, trying to calm Arkiann's nerves. Arkianna simple shook her head and stood still as if she had been turned to stone. Luca gave her a small hug then stepped back, now heading towards the entrance.

"Alright, alright, you can wait out here. I'll try not to leave you waiting alone out here for too long OK?" he spoke. Arkianna left him with an incredibly nervous nod, his feet venturing into the shrine. Walking in, he was immediately taken by surprise as he noticed a large gathering of people. They were all dressed in formal, dark clothing; their faces looked like they were ready to give up on life as they stared at a line of portraits that linked side by side along the bottom floor of the tower. It appeared as if a special yet tragic event was in clearly taking place. With his curiosity getting the better of him, he joined a few other Pokemon trainers that weren't dressed formally just like himself. Luca managed to ease his way through some of the crowd to see a monk standing on a pedestal behind the portraits.

"In honor of those who have passed on in their journey's to becoming true Pokemon trainers, we have elected to turn the bottom floor of Celestial Tower into its own floor of respect for those who have passed on. The portraits that stand before me are the many lives of young, promising Pokemon trainers who sadly have had their journeys cut short by a terrible tragedy. The cause of death for these young men, women and children is still under investigation, but it is believed to be related to a renegade Pokemon that had turned feral. It started nearly 2 months ago, with the death toll of its actions rising drastically as time went on. Despite this, we are not here to point fingers and blame, we are here to respect those who had promising futures and who were also wonderful people at heart. I pray to all of you as well as the deceased that you will take a moment to please cast your prayers to those who have passed on, thank you." the monk announced, his speech being followed by a kind round of applause. With the passing of the monk around the crowd, everyone began to disperse among the floor.

To his surprise, the line of the trainers and people was quite vast; there were easily over twenty portraits of people that stood before him. He sighed sadly as he noticed the young girl trainer that he had met back on route to Icarrus. She was so kind and sweet, which made Luca question why anyone would want to harm such a person. Every single one of them seemed to be close to his own age, which really made an impact on his heart. Putting his unlucky journey into perspective to this, it made his journey seem like a wonderful fantasy. Upon looking over the last few, he noticed something...disturbing...he felt a cold sweat puor over his body and the feeling of his heart stopping as one of the portraits stuck out to him.

"Arianna Sky, Age 16, she was a newly arrived resident of Lacunosa City during her time of passing. The cause of death was deemed as a murder with police still undergoing an investigation on the whereabouts of the assailant. May her soul rest in peace here among others that shared her passion..." Luca choked through the horrifying words before him, completely covering his mouth in absolute terror. The longer he stared at the portrait, the more and more his stomach began to churn, giving him the sudden urge to throw up. What lied in front of his eyes was a portrait of Arkianna; her tone of skin, her hair, and even her expression were undeniably the same. However there was one major and key difference. Her eyes were of a soft nature with their native color being of brown and not the icy blue that Arkianna possessed. He turned around to see Arkianna, now standing at the entrance. Looking closely at her, her sharp blue eyes shined in the dim light of the floor. They were staring at him, as if in great shock with her tears cascading down her face in sorrow and fear. She saw the portrait, then she looked at Luca. She began shaking her head, hiding her eyes beneath her thick bangs as she immediately ran off.

With this, Luca immediately charged outside, his heart now pounding in his chest with fear. All of his feelings were in a chaotic state of juxtaposition, not sure what to believe or what to feel. Luca began to trounce through the forest of the surrounding area, praying that he had seen was just a twisted coincidence. He wanted to believe with all of his heart that the girl he was falling in love with on this journey wasn't a murderer who had taken the life of another. After a while of forcing his way through the forest, he came across a shambled hut. It was obvious that there were still residents, but as to where they were was beyond him. Sitting out front was a little old lady, sitting and resting as she rocked forward and back in a chair. Anxious to hit up anyone for information, he immediately made his way to her.

"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but have you seen a small tan girl with long black hair run through here? I'm trying to find her," Luca huffed, his stamina running low from all of the adrenaline and fear. The old woman kept her eyes hidden beneath a large bonnet that she wore, sighing with a shrug as she leaned back.

"I'm sorry young man...but I haven't seen anything round here..." the woman's gruff, raspy voice trailed off. Luca stared at her carefully, a feeling of uneasiness began to cause his hairs to stand on end. Trying not to be rude, he left with a thank you and quickly proceeded further in. A wide grin spread across her face has he left her view, a tongue passing over her now smooth, youthful lips. Luca kept his pace, coughing occasionally from the pollen of the hundreds of plants that littered the area. He quickly stopped when he was met with the sight of a horribly placed electric spider web to which he charged right into after an attempt to stop. As he began struggling and waving his limbs around as hard as he could, soft shocks from the web periodically jolted his system; his body began to grow submissive with muscle contractions pulsing like sores. Finally, with one last hard pull of his arms, he broke free of the wicked trap before him. As he fell backward, his back met with a thud against a soft object. With his body in trembles, he whipped around, only to be met with a very dross and terrifying glare from none other than Arkianna herself.

"A-Arkianna?! W-What's going on?! Please tell me!" Luca's words stumbled much like his feet, trying to slowly back away from her evil grin. She tilted her head to the side, her evil, intent yet loving sorrow drilled itself into his system

"What do you mean...?" Arkianna replied. Her voice was a combination of sorrow and blatant naivety as she looked at Luca, trying to play dumb to what he had saw back at Celestial Tower. She had no choice but to remain calm seeing she didn't want her visual ruse to disperse just yet.

"What are you?! Are you you? Are you fake? WHAT ARE YOU?!" Luca growled as he stood his ground with more confidence. She slowly approached him, each step being followed by an omnious black haze. His fears and panic causing his legs to tremble and hurt. With every menacing step forward, Luca took a cowardly step back, trying to maintain the same distance. His eyes filled up with tears as they stared in terror. In his mind, he wanted to believe that this was a nightmare, that he would wake up at any moment and be beside the Arkianna that he had began to love. A rock tripped his ankle from behind, sending his body up against the caves outter wall. Closing in, Arkianna pushed her body up against his, her face steadily growing closer to his own as he stared in absolute horror.

"Why Luca...why did you have to...go into the tower...? Why could you just...listen to me...just to continue loving one another...why Luca...why...?" Tears began trailing down Arkianna's face as she began to sob, her voice shifting back and fourth between Pokemon and human. Luca shouted out fearfully, trying to tear himself away from Arkianna who now had him in her clutches.

"Please tell me this is just a horrible dream...p-please tell me this isn't happening...who are you Arkianna?!" Luca cried and trembled, managing to finally pull away from Arkianna.

"Why Luca...I am your...love...and...you are mine. You are mine...Luca...no one elses...I love you Luca...I love you..." she said, her voice being a combination of that of her human shape and that of a wild Pokemon cry. She gently cupped his cheeks with her hands as he trembled violently. She slowly rubbed her knee up between his legs before her twisted smile met his ear.

"You are mine...now and forever..." Arkianna softly growled. The Night Daze that surrounded Arkianna dispersed directly onto Luca. His consciousness and balance began to shake, causing him to fall to the ground helplessly. Within his struggle to look up at Arkianna, he no longer saw the girl that he had fallen in love with, but rather, a scary, sadistic looking Zoroark. Her eyes pierced his soul with her smile chilling his spine as he slowly but surely drifted off into darkness.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sadistic Desire

(Warning, if you aren't fond of gratuitous physical and mental sexual violence, feel free to move to Chapter 11, not much will be lost story wise. I know this bothers a lot of people, you've been warned.)

"Where...am I...?" Luca questioned. His head was pounding and throbbing as if he'd been clocked by a sledgehammer while his body felt heavy like two ton weights. It took a lot of energy to stand up in the black void that he now found himself in. Shifting his sight around, it was if he were blind. There was nothing but a never ending darkness all around him. Luca dropped back to the ground, curling up in a ball on the ground as he suffered in a world without senses. Time slowly passed, it was like he could close or open his eyes, with breathing being his only signs of truly living.

"Luca, this way," a voice sounded around him, causing him to stir from his pity huddle on the ground. Even without his other senses, having as much as one helped shake the horrendous panic in his mind. With every call out, Luca chased the voice. As hard as he tried finding it, it was if he were merely running in place. Forever it felt like he was running, the gloomy feeling of defeat now weighing him down once again.

"Watch out Luca!" another voice cried. Luca jumped in surprise from the volume, trying to run away in any direction. He suddenly felt his legs completely stop. Like quick drying cement each step was slower and slower until he came to a complete stop. Luca tried to fight against his petrified legs, only to find that something much worse was happening. An odd feeling overtook him as he felt his body slowly being devoured by the floor. It felt like quicksand, grabbing a hold of its prey, never allowing it to return again. Sinking deeper and deeper, until he finally fell out of the darkness, and into the sky. He felt the sensation of falling from the heavens, his clothes felt the whiplash of the wind beneath him, his heart and soul pulsing and beating as hard as a conga line. They say that falling never hurts as much as the landing, which Luca quickly understood as his body connected with the ground. Luca released a violent cough from his mouth on impact, the pain almost feeling real. His attempts to move were cut short as a foot stomped hard into his stomach, knocking all of the wind out of him. As he gasped and cried for air, soft laughter came from the host of the body, their stomps turning into kicks against his sides and chest. Luca tried to cry out in pain, trying desperately to beg for them to stop, only to have nothing come out. Tears filled his eyes from the helplessness that started to haunt him as he suffered through the invisible abuse. Finally the foot rested itself upon his throat, the hosts weight being pressed down on it harshly. Slowly the figure leaned forward, closer and closer until their face was in full view. He was met with the glowing blue eyes that had tormented him his whole journey; those eyes that he once felt were safe, loving and kind, those eyes...that belonged to Arkianna.

"It's time to wake up...my love..." Arkianna's words made their way into his dream, causing his eyes to shoot open like a pistol. He began breathing heavily in a panic, wondering where he was in the dream. However, the smells of a lightly damp forest and the sounds of wild Pokemon communicating with one another eased his tension. Looking around made him feel a bit more comfortable, that was, until he faced forward. Sitting before him on the stump of a tree was the one who had been with him his whole journey, the invisible monster that he thought didn't exist, Arkianna. Arkianna was in her true form with perverse and seductive expression was plastered onto her face, staring him down lovingly while he stared back in terror.

"Did you...sleep well...Luca? Arkianna snickered, her signature smile continuing its growth. To be explained, Arkianna's face was like that of a mental patient being tied up in a straight jacket, laughing wildly before they were thrown into solitary confinement. Luca tried to move, only find himself struggling against his own body. Various vines that hung from the trees had been taken down by Arkianna, allowing her to use them as restraints to keep her beloved Luca right where she wanted him.

"Arkianna! W-What is all this? W-What are you going to do to me...what...is it...you..want...?" Luca began barking at first, but slowly his words grew dim, like the sudden fire he had was blown out like a birthday candle. His eyes filled with tears, wondering what he had done in his life to deserve this moment that now tortured him on this very day. Arkianna raised up from her stump with a stretch. Her dark fur mixed with her crimson red hair suited her personality Luca thought, wondering what would happen to him. She smiled kindly and gently ran her claws along the sides of his face gently.

"I want...you...Luca...I want your love...the love from touch...from smell...you Luca...without you I have nothing...I simply want you...here with me...forever and ever..." Arkianna's words wavered up and down from excitement and sadist intent. She moved her claws from his checks, gently gliding them along his neck then down onto his shoulders. She looked like a girl in love as Luca tried to fight his restraints once again.

"I am human and you're a Pokemon! This isn't right!" Luca scowled and yelled, his cheeks drenched with tears as Arkianna continued to smile. She then began running the tips of her claws through his hair, combing it to the side to soften it up. She softly growled lovingly until she felt that his hair was just right. She then forced her forehead up against his, causing him to shift away from it.

"Luca...I am far...more human than...any Pokemon...could...hope to be...I have worked so...hard to be more human...for you...because I love you...and want...you to stay...by my side," Arkianna's proud words sunk into Luca's heart, causing him to tremble as he shook his head from side to side. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to erase the image before him and to try and drain the last of his tears. He then glared Arkianna down furiously, ready to try and attack her with his words.

"This wrong! It's wrong for a Pokemon and a human to do suggestive things! That's not how it works Besides...YOU TRICKED ME! YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST...MY LOVE...WHY DID YOU BETRAY MY HEART LIKE THIS?!" Luca yelled furiously, continually struggling to fight against his restraints as his voice began to choke up from crying. Arkianna sighed as she raised up his chin with only a few claws. Her eyes chilled his soul as she leaned forward and gently placed her lips upon his. She felt Luca's tears against her as she slowly parted, her face was now in a neutral state. Luca stared in a fright at the thought that she would end up ending his life at any moment. She then brushed her claw along Luca crotch, laughing softly at his resistance.

"Let's see...what your...body thinks...I want to see...if it...truly loves me...I'll prove to you...that you really love me...just wait...and see," Arkianna laughed as she nuzzled his cheek. He growled behind his teeth and turned his face as it lightly shifted color with Arkianna's touch between his legs. She rubbed over it faster and faster, causing grunts to leave Luca's throat and tears to flow freely once more.

"How could you do this...you...you betrayed me..." Luca began to sob loudly, unable to hold it back any longer as his salty tears made it to his lips. Arkianna acted as if she didn't hear his crippling words, now leaning up to lick away his tears. Luca tried to rebel against her touch, shifting his head from side to side and trying to thrash his body away. Arkianna sighed gently, holding him steady with one claw while the other continued its soft assault on his manhood through his pants.

"I...would never betray...you...I never...betrayed you...I stood by your...side...I protected you...from everything...I merely hid my true...form from you...that's all..." Arkianna whispered, before pressing her lips against his once more. They shuddered and pouted as she slipped her tongue between them, gently rubbing it along Luca's. As she continued to forcefully kiss him, she moved both claws to his shirt. She dragged an individual claw from the collar of his shirt and down to his chest. He felt it suddenly tear open, causing him to whimper and try and pull away once more. Laughing gruffly within her throat, she retracted her tongue from his mouth and moved it onto his chest. Slowly, she began dragging it along his bare chest, causing goosebumps to form along his skin.

Continuing to cry in resistance, she lovingly tilted her head to the side so she could kiss all over it, nuzzling it with her warm cheek all around. She eventually ending up at his nipple with a gleeful smile. She softly lapped her tongue against and over his nipple, growling in pleasure as Luca averted his eyes. He let out a subdued grunt of pleasure which gave her a sign that she was doing well so far. She grinned up at him as she gently pinched his nipple between two of her claws. She squeezed her claws against it until the protruded the skin, causing Luca to cry out in pain. A loving pant escaped her lips as she soaked up the blood from the wound with her lips and tongue, causing his body to wince in pain. She moved her other claw up to his other nipple, proceeding in an encore of the pain she had just inflicted. She dragged her sloppy tongue from one to the other, tasting his wounds.

"Mmm...I like...this taste..." she growled lustfully, nuzzling into his chest. She nudged her furry cheek down from his chest to his stomach. She brushed it up and down against his skin, lightly carving a line with her claw afterwards. His face winced from the stinging sensation of her lips sucking and kissing at the light slash mark she had just made. slowly tracing her cheek rubs with her claw. A small trail of lightly torn skin followed her every move as she moved down to his pant.

"P-Please...s-stop Arkianna...no more..." Luca whimpered as Arkianna carefully undid his bottoms. He could only watch as the wild Pokemon prepared herself for the main course of tonight's meal. Arkianna's eyes flinched for merely a moment as she looked into Luca's teary eyes. Completely determined to make Luca feel good, she refused to stop until he would be satisfied. Arkianna rubbed her cheek against him, now nudged her nose up into his crotch through his pants. A wicked smile graced her face as she felt Luca's fully erect member against her face. She shivered as she took in his scent, now giggling up into Luca's shameful face as she licked her lips.

"See...Luca? Your...body loves...me...even though I...am a...Pokemon...your body...can't lie to me...like your...words do...it loves me...veeerryyy much..." Arkianna's words sounded like babbles from a serial killer, delightfully toying with their prey before taking them to the grave. Luca's face turned bright red as he clenched his teeth together, refusing to believe that a Pokemon was turning his confused dick on. He continually shook his head from side to side, it was the best resistance he could show to get her attention.

"No...no...I-I don't like Pokemon like that! Y-you are a sick creature! You're too messed up to realize what you're doing!" Luca screamed in protest, which merely fueled Arkianna's desire to break him further. She knew that the more she broke him, the better he would feel. Chuckling soundly, she used her claws and strength to tear open his pants. Luca refused to give in and clenched his legs tight enough for them to shake. He did everything in his power to keep a barricade between his shameless, throbbing erection and her anxious claws. Arkianna shrugged then clawed over his blocking legs, causing a loud yelp of pain. She clawed over them once more in a cross hatching manner, causing him to cry with clenched teeth, a sign that he was trying to hold back his sounds of pain.

"I don't like...hurting you...please open your...legs...so I...don't have to...hurt you...more..." Arkianna bartered. Luca growled and clenched his fists together behind him. His continued resistance against her only made her sick, twisted love all the more desirable. Pressing down on them, he howled in pain, his body now shuddering in agony as she looked into his eyes. He clenched his teeth and sobbed as papainfulhis trembling legs opened to her, revealing a massive erection just waiting for her. She let giggling chase her motions, slowly leaning forward on all fours towards it.

"This...is the largest I've ever seen this...does that mean...you're loving...this like I am...that much?" she soundly panted as she began nuzzling up against it with her nose. The awkward feeling of Arkianna's dark fur against it made Luca's body shudder vividly and his member to throb anxiously. She laughed soundly as her rugged tongue cupped it lovingly, slurping up and down and all around it lovingly. She couldn't help but to shiver with joy as his sounds of agony began to mix together with pleasure.

"A-ARKIANNA! S-S-STOP! I-I DON'T WANT THIS!" Luca cried out loudly in great shame as he felt his prick growing closer to climax. He couldn't believe what was unfolding before his very eyes. A monster that had been following him from town to town had now restrained him. And now he watch as she obsessively pleasured his prick, shuddering from the pain in his legs but also the dizzying sensation of pleasure. Luca couldn't help but to cry at how helpless he was, and how shameful he was.

"You're resistance...your words of denial...these things are...driving me...crazy...making me so...hot inside...that I can...barely handle...it" Arkianna growled in response. She carefully clasped his cock in her paw, beginning to stroke it slowly as she moved her tongue to his testicles for tasting. Luca's cries were strictly lustful as he tried and tried to stop his body from feeling this way. His rebellious words tried to match his submissive tones, but was slowly deteriorating in the pleasure he felt. As Arkianna's tongue graced his sack and her soft paw played with the head of his member, he felt his body scream out, unable to take anymore.

"N-NO, I-IF YOU KEEP GOING I'LL LOSE IT...! S-S-STOP DAMN IT!" Luca yelled out in pleasure as Arkianna performed her hand pumping much harder, her tongue wrapping around his testicles like a twist tie. With a loud cry of shame, his body tensed up stiff as a board as several loads of cum erupted from his throbbing member. The shots both coated her paw and plastered the top of her head with its gooey texture. His eyes were now half opened, staring blankly at Arkianna as she continued. He felt as if something had broken deep inside of himself, causing everything to shut down. He continued panting heavily with a sweating, red face now staring into Arkianna's eyes.

N-No...I-I came...A-A Pokemon made me cum...I...want to die...this is so humiliating..." Luca began pouting and sobbing as if he had committed the worst crime in history. Arkianna cackled again as she gazed up into his shameful face. At this point in time he had finally stopped his struggling for escape, the fire in his eyes that powered the will to try and break his restraints have now been blown out like birthday candles. Even if he escaped, there would be no going back to the innocent life that he had, there would be no way to erase this moment from his mind. Arkianna moved back up to his wounds and began to clean them with her tongue, trying her best to keep them clean so they could heal. His body twitched in pain and pleasure with every digging lick, his eyes easing open, glazed over and broken from the traumatic event that had just taken place. He continued to make small calls for her to stop, but made no struggle to do anything about it. She leaned up and raised his head, licking his lips lovingly as he gazed away.

"Accept my...love...accept knowing...that...you're body...loves...me...that you...love me..." Arkianna growled, nearly mimicking a pur. Shen then moved her tongue to his neck to taste his sweet skin then was now covered in his sweat. Soft moans would ooze from his mouth as she pleasured his neck, her paw now rubbing his member back to life. The more she teased his neck, the quicker his member grew alive once more. Knowing now that pain drove his member wild, she eased the tip of one of her claws into the hole at the top of his member. His broken eyes and words whimpered her to stop, when clearly he couldn't do anything anymore. With the soft cries of pain leaving Luca's lips, Arkianna began slowly pressing her claw inside of it. Strong cries of horror slowly drained from his mouth as she slowly slid the entire claw into his prick hole. She smiled and licked her lips as she saw her efforts harden his poor manhood with its pain.

She quickly removed it, causing sharp shrieks of pain to escape his sore, tore up throat from his cries. Arkianna tilts her head to the side until his cock gently pressed to tip of her lips. She gently slid it into her mouth, digging her tongue into his bleeding hole as she sucked him off. With every downward movement, Luca's body forcibly twitched, his voice growing gruffer and grainy with his yelps of pain and pleasure. He felt a gasp of pleasure force its way into his throat, realizing that his member was still sensitive from releasing minutes ago. He couldn't help but to clench his hands together tightly as her mouth moved up once more, causing a load of his spunk to suddenly release into Arkianna's mouth. With every swallow, a mixture of blood and cum trailed down her throat until he was finished. She gave a final satisfying swallow then removed her mouth. She licked over her lips in great delight as she gazed up at Luca's panting, red face.

"I love you...Luca...that's why...I'm doing...the things that...I am...just like how...I love that...you are...made hot...from pain..." Arkianna's voice scratched from her heavy use of human speech. She kissed his panting, lifeless lips before moving him onto his stomach. Luca tried to lean back up but couldn't because his hands were tied behind him. He trembled and moved against her wishes, but was too weak to make a difference.

"...what...are you...doing to me...now..?" Luca spoke in resign to his struggles to stop it. He felt his arms being forced up higher on his back, causing his muscles to cramp and swell painfully. The amount of pain that his body was now feeling seemed to amplify with every unnecessary movement that Arkianna forcefully put him through. Suddenly, he coughed and screeched loudly as the intense pain of her claws digging into his back overtook him. He began coughing up bits of blood from both agony and literal body trauma, which in turn began to make him feel weak.

"J-Just kill me...please...just kill me...I can't take anymore...I...I don't want to live with this..." he sobbed against the dirt as Arkianna began digging through his wounds with her anxious tongue. As if it was liquid candy, Zoroark persisted in pleasuring its pain and torment. Luca's body no longer shuddered in pain, it only occasionally twitched when the pain grew unbearable. Once she had enough, she removed herself from his back then moved behind him. Unable to get a grasp on what was happening now, Luca just rested his face against the ground. He tried his best to grasp onto the urge to stay alive and stay on guard but it was slowly fading away by the minute. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and his mouth opened wide with a grunt as a hot, moist sensation pierced into his rear hole. The sudden pleasurable sensation caused Luca to almost spring alive, burying his face into the ground as he panted and moaned in a surprising display of pleasure. He continued on muttering no like a mental patient while his tones and body began to scream yes. Arkianna laughed as she took a peek of Luca's face, who was now helpless against the odd sensation of pleasure.

"Hehe...you...now look...like a Pokemon...panting and whining in heat...we are both human...and Pokemon now..." Arkianna's sadistic giggles drove into Luca's ears, shooting his shame in the face like a bullet as she gave his rear hole one more loving lick. She hunched over top of him; the tips and thicket of her fur rubbing into his wounds caused great pain to course his body. Luca's eyes shot open in horror as a claw started digging itself deep into his asshole. He immediately clenched his rear tight to try and stop the new menace of destruction on his body. She used all of his strength to try and shove Arkianna off, but all of the intense pain had now numbed his body.

"Thats...more...like it...I...like seeing...you...squirm...it means...you are...feeling good..." she whispered loving across his ears. She slid off of him and moved all the way behind him. As she continued toying with his butt, her tongue teased his sack, doing everything in her power to make him erect once more. Luca began to have a violent coughing fit, blood occasionally coughing up as the pain pleasured his soul. He continued his futile attempts at getting her stop, but soon, he felt his member growing once more, finally realizing that there was no fighting the pleasure of her actions anymore. Her paw went back to stroking his shaft as she twisted her paw inside, screwing it into his asshole like a screwdriver. His gruff voice forced out a sound of pleasure and pain as he tensed up, his body shooting a hot load of his seed onto the ground.

"H-How are...you making me...cum like this..? Why...am I cumming from you torturing me...have...I lost my mind?" Luca forced out of his throat. With a loud grunt, the claw was removed violently from his hole, causing it to bleed in the aftermath. His whole body trembled violently, his blood loss was taking a toll on his body, causing more twitches and sharp movements to arise from his battered body. Luca felt his restrained arms being set free as Arkianna kicked him back over onto his back. Arkianna slowly crawled over him on all fours. She shifted his bangs away from his eyes, revealing that there was hardly any life left in them. His face was soggy from the tears and dirt that covered his cheeks, his lips and chin were moist from drool that escaped his mouth from all of the ecstasy and madness. She used her paw to wipe the dirt from his face before giving his lips a soft, warm, and loving kiss with hers. He was taken by surprise as the loving, caring expression that she had as a human spread across her face, almost giving his heart a small sliver of hope.

"It is...your turn...now...do...as you...please to me...I...will make...you mine...with your love..." Arkianna giggled against his lips. With minimal delay, his entranced and destroyed face gave her a hypnotic nod. Luca shut his eyes as he raised his aching arms behind Arkianna's head, pulling her into a warm embrace as their lips shared their warmth. His blood loss and wounds began to make him feel cold and weak, leaving Arkianna as the only source of warmth that he had. Luca moved one of his hands beneath Arkianna, finding their way through her fur til they reached her nether lips buried with. She slid a few fingers into it; a warm and sticky sensation coated his fingers as they moved within her. Sloshing, perverse sounds could be heard the more and more as pleasured her. She began moaning and panting in pleasure, her body being pulled closer by Luca to stay warm. First one, then two, and then he eased up to three fingers inside of her, causing her insides to squeeze around them. The warmth from her insides and the overwhelming lust that their lips shared caused his member to come alive one last time. It took a bit of time before it reached its limit, but low and behold it came to be. Arkianna held her lower back up as Luca removed his fingers. He used the gooey moisture from them to coat his member, warming it up like a lubricant before teasing her nether hole with the head of his member. Arkianna trembled and whined as she removed her tongue from his mouth, causing a long strand of saliva to keep their tongues connected.

"I...love...you..." Arkianna said lovingly as she dropped down, crying out in sadistic pleasure as his cock stuffed her pussy full. Luca gazed into her face full of absolute shame and pleasure. As far as he knew, he believed that he was now losing his virginity to a horny, sadistic Pokemon. As Arkianna moved up and down, Luca's arms slid down onto her waist. He gained a grip on it then started to yank down on her body as she rose off, causing his cock to rush deeply inside her with every stroke. Her mixed cries and growls of sadistic desire grew wild she finally had what she desired most. Arkianna dug her paws into his chest wounds for leverage to go harder, causing Luca to cough up some blood to the his side. He moved his hands to her ass and gripped it tight, showing that he was ready to go all the way. In that moment is when he decided to give up, giving in to the lust that plagued his system. He knew now...that there was no turning back. He inserted his middle finger into Arkianna's rear hole, using the other to grip hard and force her down on his raging erection more firmly. Arkianna's tongue shot out from her mouth as his finger entered her asshole, catching her by surprise. She had turned into a hot, steaming mess of panting, trembling, and fits of laughter. Luca face had grown into a lewd depraved painting of lust and destruction to himself as they shared the deathly, carnal embrace with one another.

"A-A-Arkianna...I'm going t-to...lose it inside you!" Luca coughed and cried loudly. Arkianna's wide glowing eyes locked onto his in a psychotic stare, using her hind legs to go harder. Ravaging, bouncing, and drooling all over Luca were Arkianna's signs that she had also lost her mind.

"YES...BECOME ONE WITH ME...BE MINE...AND ONLY MINE...!" Arkianna snarled wildly. Her body tensed up as she reached behind Luca's neck to pull herself tightly onto him as she creamed all over Luca's member, smothering it in warm juices. Luca then followed by howling into her chest over and over, slamming her down one last time onto his wildly twitching member. As he tensed up, his screams filled the thick fur of her chest a flood of his seed erupted harshly inside of her. It was as if he had been saving it up for his life, waiting for just this moment to happen. Arkianna raised up and leaned back. Luca's eyes followed her claw as it led them to her pussy. His broken face watched as his gooey cum slowly seeped out from her nether lips, coating the side of his dick and his pelvis as he finally ran dry. His nearly dead eyes were filled with mild terror, realizing that he had literally filled her entire cunt full of his cum, enough to where it oozed out from having nowhere else to go.

"I...came...inside of...a Pokemon...I completely filled...a Pokemon's womb with my cum...I'm...a sick...twisted...freak..." Luca sobbed as he felt his body shut down from the fluid and blood loss. His eyes filled with tears as he coughed up more blood, reaching out for Arkianna for dear life. Arkianna grasped a hold of Luca's hand, rubbing against it affectionately with her cheek to warm it. As the forest began to spin, and his consciousness slowly faded, Arkianna leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Luca's dying lips.

"I won't...let you...die..." her words whispered as all of his strength finally left him, leaving him as nothing but a cold, broken body that was the former shell of an innocent man.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: From the Shadows

"Geh!" Luca groaned as a blinding light singed his awakening eyes. What was if he were a newborn puppy, opening his eyes for the very first time; painful, burning, and quite irritating when you were trying to rest. He immediately shielded the light with his arm, seeing only it and the ceiling as he came to a stunning realization.

"I'm...alive...?" Luca coughed harshly as he sat up. It only felt like moments ago that his body was bleeding out, ready to die a cold, pleasurable death. With his wounds and bleeding, there didn't seem like any hope, which is why he finally broke and did what he did, or so he would like to believe. Trying to move, even just to sit up, was like trying to lift the weight of the world. His body felt as stiff as a board with a disabling pain that made every inch of movement next to impossible without feeling broken all over. All over his body there were bandages and patches, keeping everything covered and taken care of. In short, it looked like his body had been mauled by a wild Pokémon, which truly wasn't that far off. His legs were bound so tight that any movement made them throb from pain. His chest felt as if it were on fire, and he wasn't about to touch it to find out. The images and experiences of last night felt like a blur, but all the horrifying details had been branded onto his mind, never to be forgotten. He managed to catch a look at the wall closest to him. At the corner of the room were all of his things: His bag and his Pokemon were both there safe and sound. He sighed in relief as the door to his room squeaked open, with a somewhat familiar face heading towards him.

"Oh thank heavens you made it. The doctors and I weren't sure if you were going to make it through the night. I'm so glad," the nurse smiled. It was clear to him now that it was Nurse Joy checking in on him. He felt a sudden fit of confusion as he looked around. There wasn't anything else in the room besides himself as well as the nurse.

"Where am I exactly...?" Luca coughed once more. Speaking was apparently not in his best interest considering every word felt like nail were scratch over his throat. The nurse lightly laid her hands on his shoulders to hold him down so that no stitches would break open.

"This is the Mistralton City Pokémon Center. A strange young lady brought you in here last night. You were bleeding heavily, you had a fever and your body was shivering so vigorously we weren't sure we would be able to save you. This is a Pokémon clinic and not a person clinic I'm sure you know," the nurse relieved with a smile. Luca shivered with fear hearing that a strange young lady was responsible for bringing him in. There was no doubt in his mind that it could possibly be. In a short fit of panic, he tried to get up, only to feel agonizing pain shoot through his system with each muscle movement. The nurse shook her head at his futile attempt to rise up, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. Luca fell back onto his back with ease, being completely helpless to any force upon him.

"Please don't move. If you try to move around like that your stitches will break. So please just lie down and rest for now OK? If you don't me asking, what happened out there to cause this kind of damage to your body?" Joy inquired. At the very thought, it was if his body went through a strange transformation. His eyes, as pained as they were, relaxed, glazing over as if exposed to too much trauma. His whole body shook with fear, his mind continually remembered each and every laceration that Arkianna had done to his body. In short, it huddled up like a rape victim, too scared to do anything in the moment. Nurse Joy sighed gently and helped Luca lay back in the bed, fluffing his pillow for him for letting his head rest upon it.

"I'm terribly sorry...I didn't mean to drag out a list of horrible feelings. Please, do your best to rest now. I'll be sure to check up on you in a little while OK?" the nurse calmly assured. He continued to shake as he exhaled heavily, shivering as if he were freezing with in a snow scape. As the sound of the door clicked closed, Luca's eyes began to fill up with tears, now doing everything that he could do to try and shake it all off.

"I…I was raped by a Pokémon...I…can't believe it wasn't a dream..." Luca began repeating over and over to himself like a broken record. It was like an out of body experience as he shuffled through his memories, watching each segment of the torture to his body. Sure it wasn't his fault, but that didn't change the fact that his body was going to be confused for a long time to come. As he grew numb to both the pain and the trauma that he was feeling, his body gave up and relaxed. Thinking about Arkianna for a moment, he remembers the sight of her last expression, which was clearly a face of regret. He turned onto his side so he could stare at the empty white wall, slowly piecing together the triggers that caused Arkianna to go absolutely insane.

"As awful as it all was…up until that point…it wasn't all that terrible I think…maybe…maybe she was so scared of being abandoned that she attacked me since I found out her secret…I…GAH! Why the hell did she choose me of all people?! This is all so confusing!" Luca grumbled, using all of his willpower to not flail about in his bed. He sudden felt a cold chill crawl down his spine as a chilling voice graced his ears.

"I'll always...watch over you..." it was clearly Arkianna's voice. Luca's head shot up and frantically look all around the room in hopes of finding its source but to no avail. He thought for a moment before shaking his head. With a hefty sigh he rested his head back onto the pillow, the feeling of being caged slowly surrounding his senses, entrapping him within his own feelings.

"Now I'm hearing things...maybe I'm going crazy..." Luca groaned, frustrated by his total bed rest. The amount of time that he had to stay in that room began to literally drive him mad. As each day passed, it was if more and more images of his horrible experience built on one another piece by piece, nearly to the point of where he could feel every inch of pain and struggle. Looking at his blank walls each day was like a mental patient in solitary confinement. He had nothing to do but to stay quiet in his padded room, forever staring at a void of white that surrounded him. From time to time, he found himself hearing voices, or even hallucinating Arkianna being around, always scaring him to the point of screams. If this were a normal hospital, he would've either been tossed into an asylum or at least be tranquilized to the point of remember nothing. It took about a week for him to recover, which gave his mind time to sweat out all of the horrible things and images that plagued him during his stay. On the final day of rehabilitation, Luca could finally sit and stand without feeling the urge to just die. He grimaced thinking about the whole incident with Arkianna, but for a different reason this time. He looked at his two poor Pokémon, sighing and slowly running his finger tips over them.

"This sucks; I haven't been able to train my Pokémon at all when Arkianna was around…" Luca sighed and shook his head. Having remembered that the Mistralton Gym wasn't too far off, he felt it might be just what he needed to get his mind off of everything that had happened. Although his attitude seemed to be restored, he continually looked all around him, the paranoia of it all still bound tightly to his mind. At any moment, around any corner, Arkianna could be there, waiting to drag him away from the rest of his life.

Poor Luca's mindset was completely spot on about Arkianna as she began to tail him from the shadows. At a distance, she continually watched over him. She made sure that he would remain safe, and destroy anything that would further pull him away from her. She didn't feel it was the right time to reveal her once more. As pleasing and satisfying as their last liaison was, she knew that things could never go back to the way they were, which saddened her greatly. She had to return back to her old habit of when she first met him. She had to remind herself of that fact at nearly every waking moment of the day, trying to keep her carnal instincts from simply jumping him, dragging him away to do whatever she wished to him. That thought alone made her body ache in heat for him, but she was doing her best to maintain control. Fortunately for the both of them, Luca didn't have to go very far before he came upon the Mistralton City Gym. Luca decided to hop on in to face the trainers inside, figuring that they would be good enough experience to get his Pokémon in tip-top shape for the gym leader. Arkianna made sure to stay right on top of him, mimicking his footsteps and movements until she was able to slip inside of the gym.

"Welcome to the Mistralton Gym! This gym specializes in flying type Pokémon from all over the world! As you can see by this gym's layout, it's not only a sanctuary for battles, but the gym itself is an obstacle. If you feel you are ready to take this challenge, then I shall be your first opponent!" the bird raiser explained, crossing his arms with his legs spread out as if he were a living barricade. Luca smirked than placed his hand on his Zebstrika's poke ball, ready to throw down for his very first gym battle.

"This is my very first gym battle, and I'm not about to let you intimidate me. Let's do this!" Luca cried, quickly grabbing a hold of his Zebstrika's poke ball. In a flash the two trainers threw their Pokemon to the field. Zebstrika let out a warhorse's battle cry as it burst from the ray of light; it electricity was bright and vibrant, a sign that it was in very good health.

"I'm impressed, not everyone already has a full evolved Pokemon before their very first gym battle. I guess that means I can't hold back either!" the trainer called as an Unfezant emerged from his ball. The two of them stared each other down, both of them gleaming with confidence as they each awaited the opponent to make the first move.

"Alright! Zebstrika, Charge!" Luca ordered. Zebstrika immediately began to glow brilliantly as its body was absorbed by an immense storm of electricity. Unfezant didn't flinch and inch as its trainer glared Luca down.

"Zebstrika can't move during a charge, so let's hit the ground running! Unfezant, Aerial Ace!" Unfezant's wings shined just like Zebstrika as it flew up. It then immediately dove down towards Zebstrika, who was ready for it to make its strike. With a swift clashing noise, the opposing trainer gasped as Zebstrika swung its head to parry the Aerial Ace with it's horn.

"Nice one Zebstrika! Spark!" Luca cried as Zebstrika's charge burst in a finish. Zebstrika began running around, keeping its eyes locked on Unfezant before making its move. With a quick juke, Zebstrika reared its front legs up then launched a vicious ball of electricity with a loud, ground shaking stomp. Unfezant tried to evade, but it was like the Spark was following right behind it like a heat seeking missile. With a loud zap, Unfezant was singed by the spark, dropping it lower to the ground.

"Unfezant, Roost!" Unfezant took a relieving sigh, rejuvenating its body with a swirl of feathers around it. Luca grit his teeth at the tech that was being flaunted in his face, making him his orders more aggressive.

"Tch, Zebstrika, Tackle!" Luca called, immediately sending Zebstrika right towards the recovering Unfezant. As Unfezant went to rise up, it suddenly shook in the air, crying out in pain out of no where. With it's cries it fell back to the ground, letting Zebstrika land a direct hit. The trainer watched in confusion as his Unfezant was sent rolling along the ground, stopping at one of the barricades that hid the wind from the trainers. Unfezant shook its head and stood up, but Zebstrika was already on top of it, tackling it once more on its own. The opposing trainer immediately returned Unfezant, causing Zebstrika to bash against the barricade. Zebstrika let out a shout of victory as Luca returned it to its ball. Arkianna hid around the barricades corner, grinning wide as she stayed out of sight.

"Not bad at all! You may have the advantage with your Zebstrika, but that doesn't mean you should take anyone of us lightly. Good luck with the rest of your challenge!" the bird trainer smiled, giving Luca a thumbs up to move on up. Luca shook the trainers and hand took off down the walkway. Arkianna waited for the bird trainer to leave the gym for the Pokemon Center before making her move to catch up to Luca. Her heart raced with joy knowing that she helped her beloved Luca win his first battle.

Arkianna made sure to keep her distance with Luca through the entire gym, one after another she found herself keeping to the walls and barricades, having only needed to assist him with his very first battle. Luca had managed all the rest of his opening victories on his own, showing that he truly was a talented trainer and not someone that needed to rely on anyone else's help. Arkianna couldn't but to smile lovingly with each victory that he claimed. Finally, after a few tough battles, he made his way to leader, who waited in strong confidence.

"It seems you've raised quite a stir up in my nest. I hope you're ready to face the real queen of the sky! I am Skyla, I am the leader of the Mistralton Gym and the strongest flying-type trainer in all of Unova. I hope you're ready, because I'm going to blow you right out the door!" she said with a cocky smile. She used this facade to try to get into the opponents head, but Luca's head was filled with crazy confidence, which kept his mind occupied and away from the awful thoughts of the past week.

"I am Luca from Lacunosa Town. I'm ready to show you what I've got!" Luca shouted, immediately reaching for his first Pokemon.

"Now that's more like it! Show me what you've got!" Skyla called back doing the same. At almost the same time their Pokemon released from their circular homes, ready to put their competitive spirits to the test. Her opening Pokemon was a radiant looking Swoobat, who clung to the air with a smile. Luca's first choice stayed the same as it had through the entire gym. Having given it a few potions before approaching her, he knew that his Zebstrika was ready for more action.

"Ah I see you came prepared for my flying-types huh? Well you better not get too cocky, because I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve!" Skyla said in spite of his clear advantage. Her opening move was Attract, with that in her favor Zebstrika would be considerably more difficult to control. Arkianna watched the Swoobat carefully, reminded of the Swoobat that Luca had fought much earlier on in their journey. As a command, Luca tried his hardest to get a spark to come out of Zebstrika, but to no avail as it admired Swoobat from the ground.

"Hit it with Heart Stamp!" Skyla called, immediately sending Swoobat to make a swift turn to circle Zebstrika. As Zebstrika continued to admire the Swoobat, it came in and shot a powerful psychic wave in the shape of a heart, causing Zebstrika to keel over onto it front knees. Zebstrika cried in pain but shook off the hit and regained its footing. As Swoobat moved in for another go, Arkianna's eyes began to glow as a Torment was directed at the Swoobat. Swoobat suddenly began crying out, shaking its head around as it shrieked. It lost its altitude as it came plummeting to the ground, giving Skyla the looked of pure confusion and worry.

"Swoobat, what's wrong?! Get up, I know you can do it!" Skyla cheered on, only to be belittled by a firm tackle to its face, sending it across the ground. Skyla stared in surprise and frustration as Luca gave his Zebstrika full encouragement for it's what appeared to be cheap blow. Skyla sighed then regained her posture; she wasn't about to let something stupid like this take her Swoobat out yet

"I don't know what trick you're trying to pull but I don't like it! What did you do to my Swoobat?!" Skyla sent out a furious accusation, only to be met with just as much of shock from Luca.

"I didn't do anything! You're staring right at me; I couldn't have done anything without you knowing!" Luca countered, gripping his fists in confidence. Skyla simply shut her eyes and took a deep breath as she returned concentration to the battle.

Swoobat returned to the sky, now clearly staying out of Zebstrika's reach. With another order, a Psybeam made a direct hit with Zebstrika, causing it to grow confused. Jumping around in absolute chaos, Luca tried to yell for it to get it together. Now both Attracted and Confused, his Zebstrika's creditability was being less and less prominent. Arkianna couldn't help but to growl at Swoobat's cheap trickery that left Luca frustrated. She immediately cast another torment on the Swoobat, causing it to shift around then plummet to the ground. Skyla watched in frustration of Zebstrika nailed it with a powerful Spark, causing it to faint on the spot.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm not about to let some stupid tricks take me out so easily!" Skyla cursed, returning Swoobat to its ball. Luca was still baffled at the strange display, but then found he was a little disturbed. He remembered in some of his previous battles and capture Zebstrika when Arkianna was at his side. The same kind of thing happened back then as well. This odd revelation caused Luca look around frantically, searching every nook and cranny of his surroundings for his murderous stalker. Skyla caught wind of Luca's odd display but clearly took it in the wrong kind of way.

"What are you doing? Insulting me by not paying attention?! You have got to be one of the rudest trainers I have ever been challenged by!" Skyla snapped at Luca, immediately grabbing his attention by its neck. Luca grumbled and scratched the back of his head in frustration as he returned his attention to the match.

"I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to disrespect you just now, something was just bothering me. You have my full attention now; I won't let myself do that again!" Luca called back, making the frustrated Skyla sigh heavily then smile.

"I guess I have to retract my previous statement; usually when a trainer is rude they don't typically apologize. Thanks for clearing it up, now, less chats more splats!" Skyly smiled wide.

She immediately returned Swoobat to her belt and then reached for her next beloved Pokémon, Skarmory. Skarmory squawked loudly as it emerged from its ball, immediately catching his Zebstrika off guard. Skarmory charged down at Zebstrika, swiftly dashing by it with a Steel Wing. Zebstrika took the foul pain, crying out as it stumbled over a little to the side. Skarmory then took a wide turn, swooping down at Zebstrika again, and cleanly hitting another Steel Wing.

"Come on Zebstrika! I know you can do it!" Luca cheered on, his support helping Zebstrika to stay on its hooves. As Skyla ordered for another Steel Wing, Zebstrika readied itself, parrying the Steel Wing with its horn. It parried a few more strikes from Skarmory before it finally hit Zebstrika again, this time with an Aerial Ace.

Arkianna grit her teeth, trying to keep from interfering too much. Remaining unnoticed was the whole point. Zebstrika shook off the strike returning its gaze to Luca for its orders.

"Zebstrika, Charge!" Luca ordered, causing Zebstrika to fully charge up for a strong attack. Skyla sat back, crossing her arms contently since it would give Skarmory a quick breather to recover. She was surprised at how well this rookie trainer was doing, regardless of him having the clear advantage the whole battle. Watching carefully for any more suspicious activity, she returned her attention to Skarmory.

"That's right, stand still there for me. Skarmory, Spikes!" Skyla smirked as Skarmory littered the ground with caltrops, making it so that if Zebstrika went to attack it'd have to suffer through some pain first. Charging down with another Aerial Ace, Luca stood ready.

"Alright Zebstrika, you're going to have to tough out those spikes. Use Flame Charge!" snake like flames began to swirl around Zebstrika as Skarmory grew closer and closer, finally erupting in a charge as Skarmory swooped down. With every gallop, Zebstrika cried out in pain from the Spikes, but it also refused to back down. Zebstrika leapt forward and landed a direct hit from Flame Charge, causing it to glow with a speed boost.

Skarmory took the super effective strike from Flame Charge with minimal response, its strong steel frame handling the strike with ease. Skarmory began sending out spikes to the ground once more, but Zebstrika cut it short with a super charged Spark, bringing Skarmory to the ground once more. Skyla began sweating it as her poor Pokemon struggled against its weakness. With a firm call, Skarmory flew back into the air and began to glow.

"Let's go out with a bang! Skarmory, BRAVE BIRD!" Skyla shouted out into the air. With blinding speed it charged towards Zebstrika with a wicked Brave Bird. Zebstrika glared down the vicious Skarmory, brushing its front hoof on the ground to prepare itself for a counter attack. Luca thought for a moment about what moves Zebstrika actually knew. He did a quick scan of with his Pokedex, grinning at his now apparent trump card.

"Two can play at that game, Zebstrika, WILD CHARGE!" Luca's voice retaliated as Zebstrika began charging towards the missile that was Skarmory that flew right at him. With a firm strike from both Pokémon, they both blew back from an explosive clash, leaving them both on the ground without a single bit of movement to be seen. Luca began to feel uneasy as the double KO took out his main source of damage. He found himself gritting his teeth behind his lips as Skyla gave a pre-mature cheer of victory.

"I hope your last Pokémon is as strong as this one, because I've got my strongest Pokémon coming up!" she called out. Luca sighed and smiled at his poor Zebstrika that gave the whole gym all it had. With quick returns they both readied for the next volley. Although hesitant, he knew that there was no other choice left but to trust in his very close friend. It was lack of faith that causes him to waver; it was the type disadvantage that truly bothered him. Luca looked at his poor Snivy's poke ball. He softly rested his head against in a moment of silence before preceding the send out. A brilliant looking Swanna burst into the sky. With a cocky smile, she couldn't help but to snicker a little at his poor Snivy. Snivy was clearly shaking in a fit of fear as it noticed the Swanna overhead. Luca quickly took note of his Snivy's reaction, moving down to its side. He gave it a few gentle pets on its head, which helped calm it down a little.

"Win or lose Snivy, I'm going to be proud of you. Do your best out there for me OK?" Luca smiled with his Snivy as he finished his little pep talk. Snivy took a deep breath as it walked out into the middle of the battlefield. Skyla regained her composure, erasing her rude gestures as she narrowed her eyes onto the Snivy.

"That Snivy better have something special for me, otherwise this match is in the bag! Go Swanna, take it down in one shot with Aerial Ace!" Skyla's command was met with no delay as Swanna prepped itself to strike down the poor thing. Snivy stood its ground, terrified at the fearsome expression Swanna was sporting before it dashed at blinding speeds towards Snivy. As Swanna quickly closed in on Snivy, Arkianna felt she couldn't watch this happen, regardless of her lack of caring for Snivy. It was all for Luca, and nothing else. With a glimmer from her eye she caught Swanna's attention. At that moment it growled, using Taunt was her eyes met its. In an awkward direction change, Swanna change targets to an unknown source. Luca's eyes quickly darted in the direction of where Swanna was now headed. For just a moment, he could've sworn he saw a shining blue light; Arkianna's signature appearance trait. Akianna quickly shifted from the dark wall, immediately dashing out of view. Skyla watched in mass confusion as her Swanna took a completely 180 away from Snivy, bashing both it poor head and its sharp wing into the barricade.

"SWANNA WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Skyla cried out. She was more concerned then angry as Swanna took to the sky, searching desperately for the thing that had provoked it. Swooping around, his sharp eyes caught a hold of Arkianna, was was literally sliding along the barricade in an incredibly stealth manner. It immediately dove down towards Arkianna with a fierce Aerial Ace. Arkianna quickly dodged the attack, causing Swanna to once again collide with the barricade, a painful squawk leaving Swanna's beak. Luca sighed gently, as he removed Snivy's ball from his belt. Swanna finally broke free of the Taunt and turned towards Snivy, who was now giving it a look of concern.

Without orders Swanna's body was consumed in light as it darted towards Snivy with a Brave Bird. With only a few feet between them, Swanna watched as Snivy returned to its poke ball. Swanna cried out, unable to stop is it collided with the arena surface, causing it to cry desperately for help. Luca was the one to jump onto the field first before Skyla had a chance to jump of her little perch. Diving to its side, Luca immediately removed a potion spray bottle from his pouch that sat at the side of his belt.

"Skyla, if you need to take your Swanna in to the doctor, please do. The last thing I want is to see a Pokemon go wild and hurt themselves," Luca offered kindly, temporarily healing Swanna's wounds with the potion. Skyla smiled warmly as she joined Luca at her Swanna's side. She immediately inspected it, finding lots of bruises from its violent impacts. Skyla quickly returned Swanna to its ball, now turning to look with gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you Luca, I'm very scared for the way my Pokémon were acted. They have never done this before and it is completely scaring me. Because you're biting through and watching out for my Pokemon even though we were in a heated battle, I believe you deserve my Jet Badge. You've earned it not only because you were an avid battler, but because your show of caring and respect for others Pokémon as well," Skyla reached into her pouch that she carried and held it in front Luca. Luca smiled then shook his head, pushing it away from him.

"I recalled my Snivy before the end of the battle, so that counts as your victory. I'll be happy to try again once your Pokémon are healed and are in tip top shape. Does that sound OK?" Luca's modesty and kindness made Skyla smile wide. She then moved Luca's hand to the side, pinning the badge onto his shirt by force. She then gave a quick bow and a thank you before charging out the gym towards the Pokémon Center. Luca was filled with excitement as he removed his badge holder from his pocket. He carefully removed it from his shirt then placed into its socket in his holder. Thoughts shot through his mind as he left the gym, wondering if he was truly alone in that battle. He simply chalked it up to paranoia and left it at that.

"He...is...happy...I made...him happy..." Arkianna quietly growled to herself in a jolt of joy. She continued to proceed around the edges of sight, still watching over Luca as he made his way to the Pokémon Center. She sat quietly around the corner from the front of the Center, quietly waiting for the time of day to shift to night. She was ready to have another taste of her lover, and nothing was going to stop her. She felt entitled, especially after helping her lover gain his first gym badge. Tonight was the night for a very bold move, one that would tie her to him; he wouldn't be able to escape, and she would always have her lover whenever she wanted. Yes...tonight is going to be a riveting night.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Taming the Madness

Although happy about his first gym victory, his good feelings slowly subsided into a series of bad vibes that now dug their way into his mind. Looping the gym battles in his head one after the other, he started piecing together the reoccurrences like a detective, slowly putting together each piece of the puzzle.

"That had to be Arkianna, there's no other way that should've happened…" Luca sighed, realizing that she was still out there, lurking in the shadows ready to attack him at any moment. One of the few good things that he had learned and obtained throughout his journey with her was the fact that he was developing less and less fear with each instance that plagued him. Even if she were to attack, he wouldn't be taken by surprise. However, thinking about it also had a bad backlash on his bodies nervous system.

"It's like I can still feel everything…" Luca began to cry in pain. Within each moment of this overload, he felt each and every scratch, stab, and bite that he had suffered prior. It confused him, considering he was perfectly fine during the gym battle. After another 5 minutes of tight grasping and shaking, it seemed that the awful scenario had finally passed through his system, at least for now. Luca took a heavy sigh and stood back up, reaching for his Snivy's poke ball.

"I need company…" Luca groaned, he held the ball then pressed the latch, allowing Snivy to leave its ball and burst in a bright light. Putting the ball back onto his belt, he smiled nervously at his little buddy. Snivy smiled with a happy little call before crawling up Luca's legs and up onto his shoulder. He nudged his cheek against Snivy then faced forwards towards the cave.

"I can no longer live in fear…I have to keep moving," Luca convinced himself, trying to brush off the fact that Arkianna really could be anywhere, watching and waiting for him. After a quick stop at the Pokemon Center, he healed up his Pokemon and moved on. As he approached Chargestone Cave, an odd, yet funny realization finally occurred to him.

"Wait…Arkianna is a Pokemon…I could just capture her and be done with it!" Luca laughed, looking around the area for her possible whereabouts. Luca stopped in place as sounds around him broke wind. It all ended up in bushes along his road, on both his left and his right. With a deep sigh, he fearlessly moved on, chalking up all the sounds to paranoia. For the next few hours, the closer and closer he grew to the cave, the darker the night was slowly becoming. If there was one thing Arkianna preferred, it was to attack by moonlight.

"I guess I should set up my bag, I'm way too exhausted to keep going..." Luca observed as he stepped foot right outside the entrance to a cave. As he peeked in, the cave lit up like a Christmas tree, the lights dancing around before they died down once more.

"Hmm...Maybe I'll be better off not setting up camp in the cave…" Luca parked right outside the entrance and followed along the mountain side. He used his sense of touch to wind his way to a safe location. Stepping into the area it was a nice clearing, as if it were created for situations such as this. Tired and oddly exhausted he dropped his gear to the ground without any care to its well being and set up his bag. He paused as more sounds jumped through the bushes and rode the wind. He tried to focus his mind on the whereabouts, all this waiting and anticipation was causing his paranoia to peak.

Luca gave a pout before rolling out his bag and slipping into it. His body grew shaky and his mind felt like it was going to burst as he tried to sweat out the agonies from before. All of the sudden frustrations, all of the paranoia, he couldn't get his head around what it could possibly be. His mind kept returning to Arkianna. All of the thinking and pondering was slowly beginning to take took a toll on his consciousness, forcing his body to feel sleepy. The sharp sounds of leaves crushing and approaching immediately captured his ears. Preparing himself for a possible attack, he returned Snivy to its poke ball then slipped his hand overtop of his Zebstrika's poke ball, ready to let it loose at a moments notice.

"Hello my love..." Arkianna's voice crawled into his ears, causing all the hairs on his body to stand on edge. He quickly turned his head in each direction that the voices came, seeing nothing more than the plain scenery. He growled as he kept his attention at the ready, his eyes darting around like a hawks.

"Arkianna…I know you are there…come out!" Luca cried out, now hopping onto his feet. Eerie laughter filled his mind as the world around him began to spin. He closed his eyes and took steady breaths, doing his best to fight against Arkianna's first mental attack.

"…no…you come and find me…" Arkianna gruffly cackled, her claws making a sound like the digging up of a pile of leaves. Suddenly, he saw a dark shadow leap to the ground, immediately lunging for his ankles. Luca immediately rolled out of the way, throwing out his Pokemon for assistance. The burst of light from the poke ball revealed Arkianna to his eyes, finally putting his paranoiac thoughts to rest. Zebstrika shouted into the night as it emerged from the poke ball, now staring Arkianna down.

"I won't let you use me anymore! I'll take you down!" Luca yelled with an angry passion that made Arkianna shiver with anticipation. Zebstrika immediately began to charge up electricity, using the sparks and forks of lightning to keep Arkianna revealed.

"My…your words…they make me yearn for you… my love…come…appease my anguish and feed…my hunger for your love," Arkianna practically moaned out as she hopped onto all fours, now moving in circles around Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika, Discharge!" Luca ordered. Zebstrika reared up on its hind legs before slamming its front hooves onto the ground, causing all of the surging electricity to disperse from its frame. Arkianna quickly jumped up into a tree, grabbing a hold of a branch to avoid the vicious display of power. Luca clenched his teeth tight as he ordered for another attack. Zebstrika began shooting spark after spark, chasing down Arkianna with its electrical might. Zebstrika suddenly stopped, now looking around in complete confusion. It was if she had vanished into thin air.

"Where are you hiding!?" Luca growled, only to have a horrifying presence press against his back.

"I'm not hiding…my love…" Arkianna grumbled playfully as she attempted to wrap her arms around him. Luca dove to the ground, allowing Zebstrika to charge towards his previous location. It was like a storm of chain lightning as the surging Zebstrika hurled its body at Arkianna. Crude gasping and growling escaped Arkianna's lips as she was sizzled and launched against the mountain side, coughing out loudly with a crash. Without delay, Luca removed an empty poke ball from his belt and flung it at the downed Zoroark, hoping to catch it and end this thing once and for all. Arkianna sported an intense grin as she vicious slapped the ball away, busting it against a tree.

"Hehe…I didn't know you wanted me…that…badly…" Arkianna smiled. As Zebstrika was going for another strike, Arkianna turned back into her human form, which took Zebstrika off guard. In response to seeing a human, Zebstrika slid along the ground, sliding past Arkianna as she approached.

"Zebstrika, FLASH!" Luca ordered. The blinding flash of light from Zebstrika forced Arkianna to sheild her eyes, giving Luca the little edge he needed to escape. He immediately returned Zebstrika, making a dash for Chargestone Cave as quick as he possibly could. Arkianna couldn't help but to smile and lick her lips with glee as he vanished from view, her thirst for hunting was now in full swing.

"What is with her obsession with me?!" Luca shouted to himself as he ran with all his might. The electricity that ran along the ground proved to be non lethal or damaging, however, it did make the floor slick, which caused his feet to vanish from beneath him, hurling him into the ground face first.

"Hey there!" a voice sounded deeper within. Luca turned to see a random boy running his way, awkwardly cheerful as he approached them. Luca's stomach suddenly grew ill with fear. The way this boy was so cheerful, it was if it were a trap being laid out for him. Once the boy was upon them, he looked down at Luca with concern.

"Hey are you alright?" the boy asked. Luca's fearful gaze turned from the boys, too scared that he'd end up with a fate similar to before. It was as if he were having a PTSD attack. A bottle of water suddenly entered his view, its appetizing clear hue making his stomach loosen up. He quietly accepted the water, keeping his eyes out of view.

"Thanks…yeah, I'm OK…" Luca sighed, graciously taking a large gulp of the water bottle. From the outside looking in, it now appeared that Luca was genuinely afraid of people.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or something, I've just been traveling around this cave for awhile and you're the first living life that I've come across, aside of wild Pokemon of course," the boy explained, trying to ease up Luca's tension. Luca dried his eyes out of view before turning to the boy and smiling.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just…going through a hard time right now…" Luca's honesty captured the boys attention, but he figured it would be best to not question the why and how. The boy offered his hand to Luca, as both a greeting and to help him to his feet.

"My name's Finn, it's nice to meet you stranger," Finn smiled. Luca smirked and grabbed a hold of the boy's hand, using it as a pivot to drag himself back up onto his feet.

"My name's Luca, its nice to meet you Finn," Luca replied. In spite of his mood turning around, Luca's fear of seeing another person killed would not leave his spirit. It was strange for Luca; it seemed like everything up to that point was so unreal, as if nothing like that could ever happen. Thinking about it more and more, he came to some strange realizations. Finn grabbed and shook Luca's shoulder, snapping him out of his inner thoughts.

"Hey…have you heard about the murderous Pokemon that has been roaming throughout Unova? I heard that it was last spotted a few nights ago," the boy asked curiously. If only the boy knew…Luca shrugged and shook his head, trying to remove the horrid thoughts of Arkianna so that he could reply with confidence.

"Yeah I've heard of it, it's a wild Zoroark that has lost its humanity," Luca replied. Surprised, the boy didn't actually know what kind of Pokemon it was, nor did he have any clue as to what was wrong with it.

"Wow, how do you know all of that? They haven't posted anything more than it's a black, fox like Pokemon," the boy inquired. Luca went pale; he figured that the sources would know at least that much about the murderous vixen, but apparently, he had said a word too many.

"I uh, heard it from somewhere. A buddy told me," Luca sighed as he lied out his teeth, trying not to arouse further suspicion on the matter.

"Interesting, well I guess I know what to look out for now. Oh hey, I want to show you something! I found something really awesome in the cave a little ways back," the boy coaxed. Luca looked the boy over once again. He seemed well mannered enough, there were no breaks in his speech pattern, and his positivity didn't seem like acting. Taking his suspicions into account he decided that he'd just go along with him, it can't be worse than being lonely in a cave. Quickly stepping along, Luca began to find keeping with the boy to be a chore, struggling to keep close enough to see him. The boy would stop occasionally and wave him on, as if he now magically knew the cave like the back of his hand. An entrance into another part of the cave is where the boy stopped; he held his hand out, offering for Luca to go in first. Not thinking anything of it, he decided to walk on through. He stopped dead in his tracks when a surprising mob of trainers filled his view.

"Nice job Finn, you bagged us another Pokemon trainer!" A voice cried out from Luca's right. Looking around him, it was now clear that he was lead into a trap. There were easily a dozen male and female Pokemon trainers, all wearing face masks and dark clothes. Luca sighed and shook his head, as if completely un-amused.

"I guess my life's luck just keeps getting better and better right?" Luca's voice was riddled with sarcasm as he and tried to keep his eyes on everyone in the room.

"Hand over your Pokemon and we'll let you outta here alive," one of the trainers gawked. Luca sighed once more, his ever growing bad luck killing his morale. Shrugging, he stared at the trainer with cold, sleepy eyes; it was like staring him down like a killer with nothing to lose. Luca immediately reached and threw Zebstrika into the open air. With a loud, echoing cry Zebstrika emerged with a brilliant display of electricity.

"Wow…only one Pokemon? Are you serious?" one of the female trainers said, shaking her head in disappointment. Luca groaned as each of the trainers removed a poke ball and immediately threw them all out onto the field at once. Their Pokemon ranged between Watchog, Unfezant, and even a few Scraftys, putting Luca at an incredible disadvantage. The three of them took a step back as all of the other trainers took a step forward, trying to prepare themselves for a fight. Suddenly, Luca felt a strong hit on the back of his neck, causing him to hit the ground with a loud crash. Before he had even a second to look, another strike nailed him in the back of the head, cutting his consciousness short. Zebstrika turned and stared in horror at the familiar presence that they had been traveling with for some time, Arkianna.

"I…WILL NOT FORGIVE ANYONE…THAT THREATEN MY BELOVED LUCA!" Arkianna screamed at the crowd of people and Pokemon, immediately charging past Zebstrika. The whole time they had been moving along in the cave, Arkianna had an eye on Luca, watching from the shadows as she planned her attack on him. However, she was met with an unexpected surprise when she saw the boy. Having taken a number of lives and having many unfortunate life lesseons, she could tell when an individual was lying or being honest, and clearly that boy had been lying out his teeth. She immediately confronted a Scrafty that was positioned right in front of her, slashing down onto it mercilessly. Scrafty blocked and repelled the attack, showing that Arkianna was in for a challenge. She turned and looked at Zebstrika who was watching in astonishment.

"Get Luca…out of here…now!" Arkianna growled at them, leaping backwards so that she could eye the entire crowd. She quickly turned and tossed Luca's unconscious body onto Zebstrika's back. With a look of concern, it charged out the door, trying to remember the path back to the exit. Zebstrika took a quick peak at the door behind him, revealing that the boy, who had led him into the ambush, was now a bloody mess on the floor.

"You dared…to…try and harm…my beloved…Luca…you threatened to kill…my Luca…so now…all of you…must…DIE!" Arkianna snarled as they started ordering each of their Pokemon to attack. It reminded her of the time when she fought alongside her very first trainer, when she was forced into a 3 vs 1 battle that she emerged victorious from. As two Scrafty went for head butts, an Unfezant dove in with an Aerial Ace, covering the air over top of them. Arkianna smiled wildly and licked her chops as her body began to tremble with absolute join. She immediately aimed for the Unfezant , giving it a fierce slash to its stomach to drop it to the ground in agony. Both Scrafty rumbled at her as she landed, giving her only a moment to spring overtop of them.

"Too…easy!" Arkianna laughed as she let the Scrafty plow into the hard rock wall of the cave's room. Arkianna charged to their backs, immediately cutting them both down until they were a mess on the floor. She immediately turned her gaze back at the remaining Pokemon, all of them now cowering along with their trainers. Arkianna's eyes began to glow, causing both the Pokemon and their trainers to all scream with mental anguish. There was no time to full around, Arkianna still had an agenda, and her thirst for blood was now overflowing. One by one, she clawed, bit, and tore her way through all of the trainers Pokemon, slaying them before their trainer's eyes.

"NOW…DIE!" Arkianna roared. She noticed two of the trainers running for the exit after they watched their dear Pokemon being murdered, an action that Arkianna couldn't allow. She ran then launched herself into the air, ramming her claws through the backs of their necks upon landing. They screamed and coughed up splatters of blood before going limp on the floor. It almost looked like Arkianna's teeth were shining as bright as her glowing eyes as she cackled in a rush of joy, immediately heading towards the next target. Meanwhile, desperate to escape, Zebstrika charged around wildly, running as quickly as it could in attempts of finding the exit. Every minute felt like an hour as it ran around, tiring itself out from its use of its strength.

The gargling screams of death are what shook Luca awake from his forced slumber. Hearing the sounds shriek through the cave could only mean that Arkianna had found them. Luca turned to Zebstrika, who was now barely standing from all of its wasteful running. Luca gave Zebstrika's head a nice petting before returning it to its poke ball.

"Time to get the hell out of here…" Luca proclaimed as he turned around. He wasn't able to make it very far before he grew tired and lost, the cave claiming his stamina much as it had Zebstrika's. Forgetting how slick the floors were, he yet again went tumbling down onto his chest, grunting in pain as he sighs. Luca tried to rise back up onto his feet, but was suddenly pinned down by a long nailed foot that drove itself into his lower back. He grunted loudly with pain as he shook the foot off, returning to his feet. Before he had a chance to run a pair of arms quickly grasped him around his waist. His first reaction was to jerk away, but something was off.

"I won't be tricked again…" Luca said softly, forcibly removing Arkianna's arms from his waist. She slid them back around his waist again, this time gently pressing her face to his back.

"Please…forgive me…" she said fluently in her human voice. Luca shook his head once more, yet again removing her arms from his waist again. He wasn't able to take another 20 steps before she immediately lunged at him from behind. Luca quickly turned, falling back first to the ground as he grabbed a hold of her wrists.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PSYCHO BITCH?!" Along with Luca's frustrations being released with his words, so was his pure anger. Never once had Luca cursed in his entire life, but at this moment, all of his negative thoughts and urges surged through body, boiling to the point where it was ready to erupt. Arkianna's eyes began to glow as her face grew cold and soulless. Within seconds, Luca began to cry out in pain; his body felt as if he had obtained vertigo, with wild headaches to come along for the ride. His sense of direction became shot, what light that he could see grew brighter and brighter as it grew worse, until he saw the world in strictly color splotches that blinded him like search lights. His sight turned blue as Arkianna moved her face in front of his, her eyes still shining like the full moon.

"Your words…they sting my heart…it hurts now…hurts so much…I will make you…hurt too…now…" Arkianna sobbed hurtfully, her claws now pushing down on his shoulders as he tried to struggle free. Luca tried to cry out for help, but he felt his system panic instead when no voice would come out at all. Arkianna sat up, straddling Luca as she seductively laughed and licked claws, still faintly crying from her heart's pain. Luca's eyes grew in terror; it was as if death had found him and he had no where to run, no where to hide. By the time that Arkianna leaned forward so that her face was in front of his once more, the rest of his body had grown completely numb. Luca tried to move his body with every inch of his strength, but it refused to respond to his mental commands. All that he could do was flail his head from side to side.

His panic grew as Arkianna revealed her sharp fangs, causing him to breath at an incredibly rapid pace. Luca's pained expression caused Arkianna's sadistic grin to widen on her face, she was truly enjoying Luca's torture, especially since he had just assaulted her with his words. She stared him right in the face as she licked over his lips, pondering over what to do with his poor, limp, helpless body. She reached to the collar of his shirt, hooking her claws into the fabric. Tears started trailing down her cheeks as she smiled with unstable intent.

"Luca...I wouldn't be able to bare the pain…if you abandoned me…I…I won't be able to…control myself and…may kill…you…if you…try to escape…I will never…let you leave…never let…you abandon me…" Arkianna's sadistic voice caused Luca's heart to race; the fear of felt more and more immanent by the moment. With his cold, numb body and his flailing head, it was if he was forced into a twisted marriage, wither his feelings were with her or not. She gently laid her claws onto his chest, slowly tearing open the chest of it.

"If you promise...to never leave me...I'll let you do whatever you want to me…I'll pleasure you...I'll love you forever...you can use me…abuse me…as long as you never leave me…But…if not..." Arkianna gently moved her claw from his lips and slowly eased it into his throat. Luca's eyes widened, screeches of sound finally leaving his throat as she slowly dug a few of her claws into his throat. Continuing to laugh and pant playfully with her tears still flowing, her body shook with anticipation, her claws going in deeper and deeper like a sewing needle.

"I will kill you…now make your choice…be mine forever…to love…use…or…you die…nod…if you wish to be mine…forever…" Arkianna's words pierced through his heart, almost allowing him to move his shoulders as he struggled. With ever moment wasted, his throat felt the claw piercing deeper and deeper with her other claw now stroking over his member until it was awkwardly erect beneath his pants. Luca braced his nerves by clenching his teeth, his hand surprising Arkianna as he caressed her cheek.

"You really are damaged aren't you...you seem sadistic and murderous right now, but tears have yet to stop pouring down your cheeks...you really are completely terrified of me leaving arent you...?" Luca coughed, causing Arkianna to steady her claw. Arkianna hid her fear with aggression as she started to push in her claw more, Luca now clenching an eye shut in pain. He managed to force a weak smile as his eyes looked in hers, giving her a nod to her question. In a fit of laughter and joy, she removed her claw from his throat. As if it were magic, he could now move his body freely. He growled in frustration, clenching his teeth as he discovered that he could move, glaring Arkianna in her sadistic blue eyes. He slowly raised his hands up, slowly tightening them around Arkianna's throat.

"Ravage me...use me...I'm yours to use...to abuse...to love..." Arkianna's words powered through her throat, croaking at the open air as Luca continued to choke her. Luca's mind couldn't comprehend this sick twisted logic that she had given him to pine over, causing his own madness to spike within this very moment. As her laughs turned to choking fits, Luca came to his senses, now realizing what exactly he was doing to the psychotic Pokemon. Luca was in complete shock as he stared at his shaking hands; he gently released her throat, revealing strong bruise marks from his grip tattooed upon it. He noticed Arkianna tongue was hanging out with her eyes growing red around her pupils. All she could do is pant painfully as her eyes locked onto his. A crooked smile graced her weak, pained face as she did everything she could to maintain life.

"Very good…Luca…if you…wish to kill me…I welcome it…as long…as it's you…you can do anything…you want to me…" Arkianna coughed painfully as Luca removed his hands. He stared like a maniac at his now vigorously trembling hands, as if their own conscious had betrayed him in full. Arkianna's body fell onto its side, the lack of oxygen from Luca's forceful choking making her temporarily weak and feeble.

"What…happened to you to make you act like this? Tell me what happened to you to make you so...twisted and hurtful. I want to know how you became like this Arkianna," Luca said as he turned to face her. Arkianna was filled with joy as Luca finally shared his deep down concerns for her. It was like a lover trying to help their mate at all costs. Arkianna's body shook as it regained its strength, allowing her to sit up so that she could look Luca in the face.

"I...was hurt...hurt in everyway you can imagine...my first owner hit, beat, kicked me, and verbally damaged me...he loved me...when I maimed and killed...he abandoned me...so I killed him...I found the boy who raised me from birth...he taught me how humans love...ravaging, stroking, sucking...he used me...then he betrayed my heart by doing those things with another...again...I was forced to kill him...then there was..." Arkianna went to continue but gasped in surprise when she found Luca snatching her up into his arms, embracing her tightly. His body shivered as sobbing gasps reached Arkianna's ears.

"You are a terrible, horrible monster who has committed countless unforgivable acts...but...nothing should ever have to go through what you did...they are the true monsters..." Luca sobbed, Arkianna smiling warmly as she embraced him back. She took in a long sniff of his hair, trembling with nigh uncontrollable excitement.

"Luca...please…ravage me…like an…animal...no holding back…do that…and I will tell…you…anything you want…I…I need…your love so…badly…I can…not take it…anymore…" Arkianna groaned as her body quivered, obviously showing signs of wanting for Luca's body. Luca sighed and gazed in her eyes. A small smile formed on his lips before shedding his clothes piece by piece.

"I want you to stay as you are, as a Pokemon. I want to see if I can really follow my emotions. Even though I was attracted to you in the shape of a human, I think…my feelings for you outweigh the implications of a relationship between the both of us. I've… never done anything like this before…you know, being overly forceful. So please, bear with me while I try" Luca poured his heart out, showing the true nature of his feelings to her. Arkianna did love him for his kindness after all; his sincerity and his genuine nature, it made him irresistible to her heart. She licked his cheek then nuzzled against his neck to warm him up. She wasn't sure if Luca was ready to take her as a Pokemon, but now was a good a time as any to find out.

Taking a deep breath and blushing profusely, Luca then growled as he clenched a hold of her chest and slammed her down to the ground. Arkianna gave him the go, nodding in agreement with a grin. He began scratching heavily over her chest, using his spare hand to rub her snatch lovingly. Growls of joy and excitement poured from her mouth as he ground his exposed prick into her fur above her crotch. As awkward as Luca felt with this, he was determined to figure her out. The soft fur yet firm surface of her pelvis surrounded his member with an incredible feeling of warmth, which made his entire body heat up like a furnace. He shamefully placed the arch of his hand over his member to helpless thrust through her fur.

As his moans grew, he rolled her over onto her paws and feet. He leaned down and licked up into her moist crevice, helping their excitement to grow. With every inch that Luca's tongue probed through, he felt his whole body begin to shake from anticipation; it was if her taste was a apparently a strong aphrodisiac to him. He found one of his hands shaking gently stroking his prick as his tongue ran wild. The warm slippery feeling within her loins caused Arkianna to pant and whine helplessly, wanting more and more to drown herself with.

"YES…YES LIKE THAT...KEEP GOING!" Arkianna howled, her claws digging deeply into the earth to brace herself from the lustful assault of her beloved. Luca hesitated for a moment then grabbed a hold of her waist with one hand and took a handful of her hair with his other hand. Using his strength, he used his grip for leverage to ram her tight, moist pussy onto his twitching cock. The both of them moaned mindlessly as he proceeded to savagely ravage her crotch with his own, growling and crying out as he went harder and harder.

"L-Like this?!" Luca yelped in lust, making sure he was on the right front. Her cries and screams were enough of a positive signal to cause Luca to grab a two fist full's of her fur to pump his passion into her more harshly than before. She cried out in lust over and over, giving the clear sign that that was it. He released her hair then gripped the other side of her waist, now slamming her hot crevice violently onto him. Her cries grew savage as he dug deeper and deeper, refusing to let up just as she had asked for. They're cares drifted away with the barbarous nature of their carnal act. Neither of them cared if somebody heard them, they didn't care if people saw them, they were in a world of their own as they made love in the most aggressive of ways. Luca's hips trembled and shook as he felt his member tremble, twitch and scream out for release.

"A-ARKIANNA! I-I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" Luca yelled out into the night. At this point Arkianna was helplessly and mindlessly screaming for more and more . Her body trembled with a loud howl, clenching her pussy around his manhood to drain it all inside of her as she came on him. The hot moisture around his member was too much to handle, causing Luca to shake and yell as his member flooded her insides with his cum. He refused to stop his assault as he unleashed his seed, too caught up in the heat of passion to stop. His yells turned into high pitch, nearly girl cries and whining, which made Arkianna smile and growl lovingly.

He finally slowed down, coming to a stop as he finished releasing every drop of his nectar. Luca's felt his face grow hot as he looked down at her snatch, only to see his thick cum oozing out of her crevice with his member still inside her. His heavy breathing was matched by Arkianna, breathing heavily as her body recovered from the hot, passionate embrace she had longed for for such a long time. The two of them stayed in their position, Luca now leaning forward and hugging tightly around her waist. As Luca fell back in relief, he saw Arkianna slowly crawling over to his travel bag.

Arkianna then began digging through Luca's bag for a moment. She then pulled out a spare Poke Ball he had sitting around deep within it, knowing that things were finally going to be as she wanted. She turned and smiled at offering it to him as a sort of gift. Luca looked in confusion as he took the ball from her, looking down at it then back at her. She slowly leaned forward, nudging it with her forehead. Immediately it flung open, causing Arkianna to disappear within a red glowing light. Luca stared in surprise as the ball shook in his hands. Finally, its shaking subsided, signaling that Arkianna was now under his control. Unable to really move on any further, Luca crawled over to his bag once more and used its shredded remains as a blanket, the ground now serving as his bed.

He proceeded to stare at the poke ball for the next few minutes, pondering on what the now and future held for them. These thoughts would be what followed him to his sleep. After Luca had passed out, Arkianna forced herself out of the poke ball, forming into her frame with a soft dissipation of white light. She grinned and brushed over Luca's cheek with the back of her claw, her wish had finally come true.

"Now…I am yours…and you are mine…there is…no escaping me ever again…no matter where you go…I will…be…by your side…I won't ever…ever…let you run from me…because from now on…I'm not…just your Pokemon…I am your…owner…just as you…are mine…"

Arkianna shifted into her human form as she lowered down to lay next to him. Slowly, she leaned her face towards his, giving his sleepy lips a loving press from her own. Luca raised his arm over her, pulling her close to him as they lay in the night. Now that the affection had been attained, Arkianna would fight with her life to prevent anything from taking it away from her. Although this arc of her life came to an end, the next one was just around the corner, and this time, she wouldn't be alone.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The New Routine of Order and Chaos

"Arkianna...I'm going to make some rules for us so that we can stay together safely," Luca said. After the blissfully passionate love that the two finalized lovers shared, the next day came quickly, signaling the first day of the rest of their lives. Arkianna, calmed for once, helped Luca clean up their love nest so that they could continue on.

"Anything for you...my love," Arkianna said with a cheery smirk, nudging her side up against him. Luca smiled and rubbed on her head, secretly worried as to how she'll react to the rules. He knew that if he wasn't careful, things could easily take a turn for the worst.

"For starters you need a new default disguise. Arianna, as you know, is knowingly deceased...so we need to figure out how to help you obtain a new identity without killing anyone..." Luca said, thinking on what to do. That's when a metaphoric lightbulb went off, immediately pulling his C-Gear up to his face. He began scrolling through what appeared to be images, his eyes scanning through them like a machine. Arkianna simply closed her eyes, remembering the girl that had fed her numerous times back when she was living with Alric. In moments she was able to change form, smiling and looking herself over before turning her sights on Luca. She slowly placed her hand on top of his C-Gear, lowering it down so that they could see eye to eye.

"Will this do...my love?" Arkianna said with a mischievous smile, Luca's face turning bright red as he looked her over. Unlike her normally dark skinned identity, her skin now was creamy white. Her eyes shined with a mixture of blues and greens which accommodated her long blonde locks that rested against her back. The most noticeable trait about this form was that she was nearly a foot taller than Luca, with her body well filled out in her various curvy regions. In short, she nearly looked like a goddess by any man's standard definition for a woman. Arkianna could see the nervous tension in Luca's eyes as she gently pinched is chin with her fingers before forcing his eyes to see into hers. She licked her lips and giggled softly as Luca stood there defenseless.

"I love that face...its the face you make when you want to get dirty...with me hehehe," Arkianna said perversely, Luca pulling away before getting pulled too far in by her overwhelming charm.

"N-Not now, let me finish...you need to stay like that when you're out the best you can because ah..." Luca said but was interrupted by Arkianna, who had moved up behind him and was now rubbing his member through his pants lovingly. Arkianna gently moaned in his ear as his erection began to grow, struggling against the confines of his pants.

"N-N-No more killing people...y-you can hunt Pokemon but a-ah...p-please stop..." Luca whimpered and whined hopelessly, Arkianna now stroking the outline of his erection as she helped her lips to his neck. She gruffly snickered against his neck as he continued to try speaking. Her new form was a lot harder to deny than her original was to say the least.

"W-W-We can't do this during the day...o-only at night...y-you can do whatever you w-want to m...ss-stop that...this is serious..." Luca whined once more, his voice's pitch increasing as Arkianna used her hands to undo his pants, stroking him through his underwear as he stood there helpless to her attack on him. He gasped loudly as she gave his erection an affectionate squeeze, her tongue teasing his inner ear as she moaned playfully.

"Hehe I am taking it...seriously...is that all?" Arkianna gasped, Luca's legs now shaking vigorously as he tried to remain standing. Luca leaned his head back, allowing Arkianna to turn his face to kiss him passionately. Luca the began crying out into Arkianna's mouth, his member twitching as she felt his thick cum soak into his boxers, it's excess getting all over her fingers. He began breathing heavily as Arkianna parted her lips from his, red faced as he delivered a nod. Arkianna gave him one more gentle kiss on his lips before raising her defiled hand to her lips for cleaning. Luca sighed heavily as he raised his pants up, shaking his head at his own helplessness.

Fortunately there wasn't much further to go to reach the end of Chargestone Cave, transversing only a mere ten minutes until they were greeted by the sun. The pleasant smell of moist greenery welcomed the two of them onto Route 6; they were surrounded by mostly forested areas with the path through being quite clear. Much like before, signs were erected, warning travelers as they passed through. Arkianna held onto Luca's arm, a confident, carefree smile on her face as she took in the sights. Luca on the other hand was half a wreck, knowing that at any moment they could be confronted by police or worse, Arkianna gets the itch to start hunting in broad day light.

"You know Arkianna, I'm impressed with how human you've become. You can hold form for pretty much as long as you want, your speaking has vastly improved and you act the part so well," Luca stated, trying to make conversation. Arkianna shivered with joy, Luca's compliments petting her like the beautiful beast that she was. Blushing lightly she gripped tighter onto Luca's arm, nuzzling her cheek atop of his head affectionately.

"Its because of you...I'm trying to make you...happy..." Arkianna replied, Luca smiling over at her. When she was like this, she was a wonderful and pleasant companion to have at his side, but he knew it was only a matter of time before something would go wrong. Luca noticed a trainer shouting and waving at him, which was the universal sign for a battle challenge in the Unova region. Luca sighed in relief as he noticed the trainer was male, which meant Arkianna would behave herself better. Luca grinned and waved back, moving to his position.

"No interfering with the match...we don't want anyone picking up on you being a Pokemon...OK?" Luca whispered, which caused Arkianna to pout in dismay. She very greatly enjoyed assisting her beloved in battle because it was fun. She gave him a disappointed nod, kissing him on the cheek before letting him go. Luca smiled back at her as he got into position, Arkianna walking to his side.

"Yowza! Man you've got a real hottie over there! What do you say we battle, if I win, I get to take her off your hands for a date, what do you think of that?" The boy's cocky expression and words made Arkianna stiffen up, her eyes glaring at him as Luca scratched the back of his head.

"You idiot! You have no idea what you are messing with!" Luca cursed to himself quietly, his eyes looking nervously at Arkianna's murderous expression. He sighed and put on a smile, grabbing his Snivy's Poke Ball from his belt.

"Sure, but I don't plan on losing!" Luca said, Arkianna's mood lightening up from Luca's display of valor. He immediately threw Snivy's ball out onto the road, Snivy popping out with his game face on. The opposing trainer looked at Luca's Snivy with a rude expression of pity, laughing and shaking his head before grabbing an Ultra Ball from his waist.

"This is going to be a piece of cake hehe," the trainer snickered, throwing his ball out as well. A loud growl came roaring out of an Arcanine's mouth as it appeared on the field. Snivy shuddered fearfully, the mere size and type mismatch scaring it.

"Snivy, do your best! I have faith in you!" Luca shouted, Snivy flinching from his loud shout. Snivy turned around to see his smiling trainer giving her a respectful nod, to which she returned before turning back to the ferocious looking Arcanine. Arkianna diverted her glare from the trainer to his Arcanine, which then turned its look to her. She shot it a unnerving grin, her eyes dimly glowing for merely a few moments.

"Snivy, use Wrap!" Luca ordered. Snivy's veins shot out from her back, immediately latching around the distracted Arcanine's neck. Arcanine snapped out of Arkianna's line of sight, it's focus now on Snivy.

"Cute, way to try and distract my Pokemon. Arcanine, Flare Blitz!" The trainer ordered, Arcanine let out a roar before charging towards a tree. Snivy tried to release the wrap, but Arcanine manage to latch its teeth around Snivy's vine before she could escape. Snivy let out a horrifying screech as Arcanine's now fire consumed body completely shattered a large rock with its destructive force, Snivy being at the front of it. Arcanine then tossed Snivy out in front of Luca, who was barely breathing and a little charred. Luca immediately returned Snivy back into its Poke Ball, giving it a soft pat before returning it to his belt. That's when Luca noticed a wicked smile curl upon Arkianna's lips.

"Use Flash to blind the trainer, I can sneak into my Poke Ball while he can't see," Arkianna whispered, laughing insidiously but quietly in his ear. Luca turned to see her low key, mischievous expression she'd make before striking down her prey, which unnerved him to a great degree.

"No killing, remember? Can I seriously trust you?" Luca whispered back, catching Arkianna as she licked her lips.

"I know...you can trust me my love...hehe" she replied. The trainer across from them had his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently as they strategized.

"Take your time ladies, I have allll day," the trainer teased winking at Arkianna. Luca gave him a dirty look as he grabbed Zebstrika's ball, throwing it out into the field without a second thought. As Zebstrika formed the Arcanine began barking at it as an attempt to unnerved it.

"Zebstrika use Flash!" Luca ordered as Arkianna stretched up her arms. In the moment that the bright burst of light blinded the area, Luca could feel her ball gently shift on his belt, a sign that she was ready and waiting. Zebstrika immediately dug it hooves into the ground, glaring Arcanine down viciously. The trainer rubbed his eyes, noticing that the 'hottie' at Luca's side had vanished. The trainer immediately began chuckling as he pointed it out.

"It looks like your woman ran so she wouldn't have to witness me kicking your ass!. Arcanine, shake it off and use roar, we'll see what else he has," the trainer ordered, Luca feeling dumbfounded by the trainers move choice.

"Jeeze, it's like Arkianna was planning for it..." Luca said with uneasy smile, her preparations almost scary as to how well it was playing out. With a booming roar, Zebstrika immediately returned to it Poke Ball, Luca grabbing Arkianna's ball nervously.

"Please...don't lose control..." Luca whispered as he pressed his forehead to it.

"Go, Zoroark!" Luca called throwing out Arkianna's ball. As Arkianna formed in front of the Arcanine, she immediately took off on its hind legs, a large grin on its face as it eye'd Arcanine. Luca clenched his teeth nervously as she acted without order, her bloodlust now in full swing.

"Arcanine use Flametbrower!" The trainer ordered. Arcanine immediately let out a burst of fire towards Arkianna, who swiftly dodged it without breaking a sweat. She then leapt into the air, grappling Arcanine's fur as she landed.

"Use Night Daze!" Luca ordered, catching Arkianna by surprise. Arkianna quickly looked up at Luca, who gave her a smile as she charged up the dark aura around her.

"H-He gave me an order...I-I'm so happy right now!" Arkianna said to herself, smiling wide as the Night Daze sent Arcanine into the dirt, Arkianna leaping off of it, landing in front of it as it came to a stop.

"Use Throat Chop!" Luca ordered, Arkianna laughing like a cheery schoolgirl as she drove its claws up into Arcanine's throat, sending it flying onto its back. Arkianna then picked up to speed, immediately trying to pounce on it. She caught air as the trainer returned the Arcanine to its ball, disgruntled by how easily Arkianna had put it down. He threw out his next Pokemon, which immediatly formed into a powerful looking Haxorus that stared Arkianna down with a loud growl.

"Jeeze..how was I suppose to handle this without her...?" Luca sighed, realizing how far he had to go as a trainer in his current area.

"This is when shit gets serious kid! Haxorus, Outrage!" The trainer shouted. Haxorus's eyes began to glow red, a wild roar leaving its mouth as it charged forward. Arkianna was taken by surprise, the full brunt of the assault landing a direct hit on her. She growled angrily as she was knocked off her feet, her claws dragging through the dirt as she landed. She immediately charged the enraged dragon, her eyes glowing brightly as she approached. The Haxorus shook the air with a violent roar, it's head now filled with shrills and shrieks as it tried to maintain focus. Arkianna went for another leaping grapple, but the second Outrage managed to nail its mark, hitting Arkianna head on with all of its might.

"Oh no!" Luca cried, almost ready to charge the field to help her. Arkianna landed on her feet, but she was clearly winded with several scrapes tattered across her chest. Her smile had ceased to weaken however, the fact that her opponent not being a push over satisfying her twisted urge to maim and kill. At this point Haxorus was going berserk, randomly thrashing about before slamming its head into the ground numerous time.

"Haxorus, what's wrong?!" The trainer shouted. Arkianna suddenly charged the Haxrus, her movement patterns beginning to scare Luca; with each rigid move of her approach, it was clear that she was losing control. Arkianna leapt onto Haxorus, digging its claws and teeth into its neck as it flailed about, eventually using her weight to slam it's body into the ground.

"Stop! It's over!" Luca shouted, causing her to pause which gave the opposing trainer a chance to retrieve his tormented Haxorus. The trainer gestured with his arms that he was done. Arkianna slowly approached the enemy trainer, a sadistic grin on her face as she wiggled her claws to loosen them. Luca clenched his teeth, his heart now beating in his throat.

"Stop! That means he gives up!" Luca shouted, his words finally snapping Arkianna out of her murderous trance. She immediately turned to Luca, smiling and laughing gleeful before charging him and glomping him to the ground. Her body trembled against Luca's, her heart thrashing in her chest as she pinned his shoulders to the ground.

"I want you...sooo...bad...right now...p-please...I want you..." Arkianna planted Luca trying to force her off since they were in the middle of the street.

"I-I want you too but you have to w-wait til tonight...OK?" Luca said in a panic, Arkianna pulling the reigns back on her lustful adrenaline.

"OK..." She whispered, licking Luca on his cheek before tapping her Poke Ball that was on his belt and vanishing. Luca sat up, wiping the sweat from his brow as the opposing trainer approached him.

"Damn dude...that Zoroark was meaaan...I've never seem one battle like that before, nice!" The trainer said, offering his hand to help Luca up. Luca placed a hand on his and let out a hefty sigh, grasping the trainers hand with his other.

"She's something else for sure." Luca chuckled, returning to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Sorry about the hottie thing, I was mostly messing with you. I say mostly because daaammnnn dude, her looks. Are you guys together? She kinda flew the coup there," he asked, Luca scratching his cheek smugly with a smile.

"Yeah we are...she tends to vanish like that from time to time, she's kinda strange," Luca said, laughing nervously as the trainer gave him a pat on the back.

"If you can handle me then your next gym battle will be cake, good luck man!" The trainer complimented, turning towards Driftveil City and heading to the Pokemon Center. Relieved that the battle went off without a hitch, Luca stretched his arms to the sky, yawning as he fell onto his back. He grunted as his body hit the ground with a thud, his eyes now gazing up at the carefree clouds above.

"Its almost as if everything in my life is normal..." Luca thought, the images of Arkianna haunting and raping him still fresh in his mind. He knew that no matter how 'normal' things appeared, that would never be true, it would never be normal ever again as long as he lived. His eyes looked dead as he followed the clouds above, footsteps slowly approaching him from the direction of his feet. He tilted his eyes down to see a young girl dressed in typical training attire; her expression seeming cautious but concerned.

"Are you alright...?" the girl asked, Luca sighing and smiling faintly.

"I'm as alright as I'll ever be, thanks for asking," Luca replied. The girl let out a soft laugh before moving to his side, sitting next to him in the middle of the traveling road.

"That's good. I saw your battle with that guy just a minute ago...your Zoroark was absolutely amazing, so you must be a really good trainer. I wanted to ask if you could give me some tips on how to control Zoroark. I'm training one and it has been rather difficult to control...so...think you could help me out?" the girl's chipper voice only seemed to amuse Luca, his thoughts on how he honestly didn't know how to control his own. He closed his eyes, smiling faintly once more as he slid his hands beneath his head like a pillow.

"Well...one of the few things I've learned is Zoroark like physical interaction and motivations...if your Zoroark needs motivation, reward it with scratches on the head and chest. My Zoroark is...well...she's rather touchy feely as I'm sure you saw at the conclusion of my battle, so she requires A LOT of physical interaction," Luca said, his eyes opening half way to look at her. She noticed that his face was slightly red as his eyes moved to hers, which caused her to blush back, quickly turning her eyes away.

"How...touchy feely do you get with her...? Eh heh sorry...that came out wrong..." she asked, almost regretting the words that just came out of her mouth. He closed one eye and looked at her, his faint smile returning as she returned her attention to him.

"She's very breed active so sometimes it can get a little weird...but she's a good girl," he replied, her face turning bright red as she pieced his words together.

"S-S-So if I want him to behave I have to...um...y'know...take care of him?" she asked, covering her face with her hands. Luca began chuckling, letting out any nerves he had left in the pit of his stomach before looking back at her.

"I was kidding about that part, but Zoroark do like physical incentive. Did you seriously believe that sexually pleasing your Pokemon helps it?" Luca laughed, the girl burying her head in her knees. It was if steam was flowing from her ears as her red face stayed hidden.

"Maybe...but I'm really glad you were kidding, I would die inside if I had to do something like that..." she laughed, Luca's cold eyes simply turning to the sky once again, more thoughts of Arkianna wizzing through his mind. The girl slowly rose up to her feet, dusting her butt off before smiling down at him.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll be sure to give it a shot. So...which way are you headed?" she inquired, prompting for Luca to finally sit up.

"If the signs are correct, I'm heading to Driftveil to take on the gym leader there..." Luca replied with a yawn. The girl stuck her hand in his face, offering to help him to his feet. Luca shrugged, grasping her hand to allow her to help him up.

"Me too...um...do you mind accompanying me? I'm scared to go anywhere else by myself with that crazy Pokemon on the loose..." she asked, her voice shaky with fear and embarrassment. Luca sighed as he dusted himself off, knowing that Arkianna would murder this poor girl if she caught wind of her existence.

"I don't think the wild Pokemon will be an issue here, last I heard it was on the attack near Chargestone Cave. You can come with me if you want, but I would suggest that you keep some distance between us...my Zoroark gets a bit...jealous when I'm around other girls..." Luca said, pouring out his honesty. She looked at him curiously but decided to drop the subject, giving him a subtle nod as he proceeded onward.

"I'm really hoping Arkianna didn't catch wind of any of that..." Luca groaned, picking up what remained of his pack and began moving on. After a few hours of travel he noticed that the sun was beginning to set, which meant it was time for his deeds from earlier to become rewarded. Looking around for the girl, managed to slip away off the road, his footsteps rustling through the forestry like a Deerling. Once he believed he was deep enough he took a deep breath, his hand sliding over Arkianna's Poke Ball.

"Well...here's to my new life..." Luca sighed, touching the button on the front of the Poke Ball to release Arkianna from her prison. Arkianna already had a wide grin on her face as she faced Luca, who was smiling with his arms open wide. Arkianna immediately charged him, pouncing on him like prey as soon as she grew close.

"I...want you so bad...you have no...idea...s-see?" Arkianna's voice was shaky as she took Luca's hand and pressed up between her legs. His face turned bright red as lewd, sticky sounds graced the air, his fingers immediately growing damp from only minimal movement. Arkianna let out a gasp, her whole body quaking from his simple touch.

"Wow..." Luca said, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. Arkianna began panting through her clenched teeth, sliding up on Luca until her soaked snatch was at his lips. He looked up at her nervously as she licked her chops, her claw harshly grabbing his hair.

"I need it now!" Arkianna growled, immediately forcing her crotch up into Luca's mouth viciously, his groans causing her pleasure to quiver. She faced her eyes forward, half opened as she yanked on Luca's hair, allowing her to rape his mouth with her hair snatch. Luca managed to get his tongue out to allow some breathing area but her forceful yanks on his hair made it nearly impossible to breathe. Arkianna began to howl lustfully as she ground her cunt into his lips and tongue, her hips shifting wildly without delay. Luca grew dizzy as his face turned red, panting against her as she gripped a hold of his hair tighter. She began moaning with savage bursts of her voice, her sounds of pleasure deafening Luca as her scent turned up his body heat.

"Can't...breathe..." Luca groaned weakly, his body tensing and shaking as he tried to shake Arkianna off. It was all in vain as Arkianna tightened her grip on his hair, paring like a wild animal as her nerves began reaching their limits. Arkianna began to laugh hysterically as she felt her body finally hit her limit, her legs trembling as they stiffened and clenched around Luca's head.

"Ah hahaha!" Arkianna crackles as she came, her grinds slowing down into longer strides. Luca felt his eyes rolling back in his head as his vision began to go dark, holding on mentally the best he could. Arkianna's heart continued to thrash as she slid off of Luca's face, his eyes glazed over as he coughed weakly. Arkianna immediately noticed Luca's large, throbbing erection struggling against his pants, weeded and desperate gasps for air now coming from Luca.

"Don't worry my love...its your turn now..." Arkianna growled, tearing Luca's pants down to his knees, dragging his underwear with them. Quickly, she straddled his waist, using her claw to position his anxious dick with her snatch. Shifting her weight down, she gripped his shoulders firmly, her claws digging at his skin. Luca reached up to Arkianna's sides, gripping them tightly as he forced her all the way down onto his fiery member. Arkianna twitched as she felt it throb inside of her, clenching her insides around it as an affectionate gesture.

"S-So hot...I feel like I'm melting inside you..." Luca said quietly, using his arms and waist to start moving Arkianna on his manhood. It was if Arkianna had hearts in her eyes, as she dug her claws into his chest, using her arms to help his movements hit harder than before. With each drop of Arkianna's crotch around his member, Luca let out grunts of pain and pleasure as Arkianna's claws dug deeper into his chest and shoulders, causing deep scratches to form. Arkianna's voice began to trill in her throat as she moved with more vigor, the vulgar sounds of there bodies slapping together filling the air. Luca suddenly reached up behind Arkianna's neck, yanking her head down to seize her lips aggressively with his own.

Luca growled painfully as Arkianna' claws snap onto the top of his shoulders, her grip tightening as their passionate cries for one another grew in volume. Their heavy breathing clashed as Luca pulled his head back, his groans and moans much louder than before. In intense pain, Luca forced Arkianna to remove her claws, shoving her onto her back. Arkianna's heart raced further as Luca then pounced on her, moving his hand down to insure a careful re-insertion inside of her. Arkianna then dug her claws into his back, shredding the back of his shirt and digging deep into his skin.

"A-Ah! Geh!" Luca groaned, now draping Arkianna's legs over his arms so he could go in as deeply as possible. Arkianna began howling with every stroke from Luca, his prick hitting all the right places inside of her.

"A-Arkianna...Arkianna!" Luca began crying out, tears rolling down his cheeks from the intense pain that matched his intense pleasure. Arkianna forced Luca's screaming lips against hers, muffling his volume. Unbeknownst to the two of them, their cries of passion managed to breach the outskirts of the forest. The girl from earlier turned her head to face the woods as she laid out her sleeping bag, her curiosity beginning to overpower he reason.

"What on Earth was that...?" She thought to herself as she grabbed her flashlight. It wasn't quite dark enough for it, but at the rate of nightfall's approach, it was better to be safe than sorry. The loud cries suddenly vanished as she ventured further, causing for alarm as she looked around.

"Hm...Zoroark's ears are sharper than mine..." She said quietly, releasing Zoroark from its Poke Ball. Zoroark stretched out its arms as it finished its entrance, its sharp, blue eyes moving to the girls.

"Follow the sounds for me Zoroark," she asked, her Zoroark giving her a nod. With only the slightest sound of a struggle hitting the air, Zoroark managed to catch it, immediately dashing off with his dear trainer right behind him.

"I-I'm cumming! Luca yelled, Arkianna pulling his face her chest as he tensed up and shuddered violently. Arkianna let out blissful, heavy pants from her tongue as she felt Luca's hot, gooey seed begin pumping into her, one load after another. She gently ran her claws through his hair as he breathed heavily, unaware that she was streaking blood all through it from the wounds on his back. Upon coming into sight, the the girl trainer stared wide eye'd, using both of her hands to cover her mouth as she witnessed the bloody smears on his back and a white discharge slowly seeping from Arkianna's nether region.

"Oh...my...God..." The girl nearly screamed into her hands, realizing that it was indeed the boy from before that gave her advice. She immediately brought up her C-Gear, the bright light from its display lighting up her face as she began to dial for emergency care. Pausing, she started to steady her breathing, knowing that calling in a panic wouldn't help. Looking back up however, she suddenly grew pale, her heart freezing over as she noticed that the Zoroark was on its feet, its eyes glowing brightly as it turned to face her. As Arkianna went to move, she found herself being anchored by Luca, who was hugging around her legs.

"D-Don't do it...please...you haven't done anything wrong so there's no point in reporting this...just be..." Luca said, tears forming in his eyes as he shook. Arkianna's glowed, hitting Luca with a sudden Night Daze to make him weak enough to let go. He sobbed as he looked over at the poor trainer, who looked like she had just wet herself from fear.

"I can't risk losing you..." Arkianna growled as she walked towards the trainer, her own Zoroark getting into position to battle. Arkianna couldn't help but to grin as she wiped between her legs, licking the semen residue from her claws before charging her full speed.

"Zoroark, I want you to try and hold that thing off while I try to help the boy. Do whatever it takes!" She ordered, Zoroark grinning and giving her a nod. Zoroark immediately charged Arkianna as the girl went into a dash, hopping over bushes and brush as she circled around. Arkianna immediately changed her direction, moving into a chase of the girl. Before Arkianna could get close, Zoroark dove at her, immediately tackling her to the ground so his trainer could put distance between them.

"Get out of my...way!" Arkianna yelled at the opposing Zoroark as she kicked him off of her. He immediately dove for her ankles, latching his teeth around it before yanking back to drop Arkianna back to the ground. It growled ferociously at Arkianna, who was only displaying a slight wince of pain. Arkianna drove her claw into the Zoroark's thick hair, latching onto it and yanking as hard as possible to pry him off of her. After exerting more force, the Zoroark finally let go. It immediately attempted to pounce back onto her but instead found its neck being met with Arkianna's powerful grasp. Unlike Arkianna, the Zoroark didn't have to much 'think for yourself' training, which put it at a major disadvantage. It coughed and choked as Arkianna tightened her grasp, death filling her eyes as she rose Zoroark to eye level.

"Move aside...or die..." Arkianna growled, the Zoroark clawing violently at her arm to get her to free him. Although it was able to draw blood, Arkianna's expression wasn't phased even in the slightest. Her eyes began to glow brightly, horrifying, traumatic barks and yells came from the poor Zoroark as Arkianna released his throat. The girl froze in place as the horrific sounds tore through the air, it's brain in pure agony from loud shrieks and screams filling it.

"...die..." Arkianna growled, lunging for its throat with her snarling teeth. She crunched her fangs over its wind pipe, throwing her body in the opposite direction to fling it's body up before slamming it back down with a nasty snapping noise cracking from its neck. The Zoroark laid still as Arkianna unhinged her jaw, licking her bloody fangs before turning her sights on the girl who was now on her knees, trying to get Luca up.

"Get up! Please! Get up!" The girl cried, her eyes blinded with tears as she tried to shake him awake. She tried shaking him harder as she heard the sounds of leaves being crunched by foot steps, already fearing the worst. Her tears began dripping onto Luca's face as she shook and sobbed, saying her last prayers in her mind as the feet stopped right behind her.

"What happened here?!" A voice of concern came from behind her, causing her to flinch in surprise. The girl slowly turned around to see a girl with a look of shock on her face. Looking closely, she recognized her as the girl that had accompanied Luca before his match with that trainer with the Arcanine.

"H-He was attacked by a Zoroark! He's bleeding really bad!" She cried, Arkianna smiling warmly. The girl gently helped the poor trainer off of her knees, her body shivering as the fear of death continued to consume her.

"He'll be OK, from what I can see it's not as bad as you think. Unfortunately though...I saw a dead Zoroark on the way over here...its not yours...is it?" Arkianna said, keeping a straight face as she watched the girls eyes shift from concern to full on traumatized. That look made Arkianna's soul fill with laughter as she continued her act, slowly wrapping her arms around the girl who was now petrified. As Arkianna's arms closed around her, she began screaming, crying loudly against Arkianna's chest as everything sat in. Arkianna simply stayed smiling, gently brushing the poor girl's hair with her fingers.

"Shh...at least you're safe..." Arkianna whispered softly as Luca came to. He looked up and saw the uneasy sight before him. Arkianna smiled down at Luca as she pulled the girl closer, gently rubbing her back as she hummed softly.

"A word to the wise...this boy is cursed with bad luck. I've been with him for a few months now, and I must say...danger is always looking for him...his love is worth it...but it's always one thing or another just around the corner...if you're wise...you'll steer clear of him from now on...OK?" Arkianna said, the girl sobbing loudly as she nodded against her chest. Luca couldn't believe what he was seeing as Arkianna seemed to be acting genuine towards the poor girl. Arkianna released the girl, wiping some of her tears away with the back of her hand before placing them on her shoulders.

"I'll tend to him...you better retrieve your Zoroark before it's discovered...be safe out there...I'd hate to see you meet the same fate as it did..." Arkianna said, releasing the girl completely. She gave her several emotionally broken nods, giving Arkianna one more quick hug before running off to be with her poor Zoroark. She gave Luca a twisted grin as held her hands out to help him up.

"No more killing people, I may hunt Pokemon, isn't that right?" Arkianna asked, Luca now realizing she just literally obeyed his rules to the T. He grabbed her hands, yelping in pain as he slowly rose to his feet.

"R-Right...I'm proud of you," Luca said, his eyes sadly gazing at the poor girl who clung to her cold, dead Zoroark. He knew that this WAS an improvement, but his soul still found itself dying a little inside.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Brown Eyed Lie

Arkianna suddenly found herself in the backyard of Alric's house as she stepped out of a void that had been created within her dream. Upon setting foot back into the backyard of the house, Arkianna found herself staring into the woods as a figure formed within its grasp. It had been a long time, but she spotted the kind girl that would occasionally come by to nurse her back to health, the girl whose identity she was currently borrowing. With the excitement of seeing the familiar face, this was truly a welcome sight. Arkianna immediately darted over to her on all fours without hesitation, anxious to get a good look at her up close. She could already see the smile on the girl's angelic face as she approached, slowing down so not to startle her. The girl's eyes didn't so much as shift to see Arkianna coming yet still recognizing the steps all the same.

"Zorua, are you there?" The girl asked. Arkianna found herself puzzled as she gazed at the girl now standing before her. She was clearly in her sight, but all the same it was if she were invisible. Moving closer, the girl's concerned expression turned calm. She held out her hand, to which Arkianna nuzzled with her nose.

"Ah...there you are...I was worried...it seems I shouldn't be calling you Zorua anymore should I? You're much bigger than the last time I saw you," she said with a gentle laugh, Arkianna smiling and laughing back.

"I have a name now...it's Arkianna..." she replied. The girl's eyes began to squint as she stepped closer; it was apparent to Arkianna now remembered that the girl suffered from poor eyesight in the past. The girl's eyes were sadly grey, unlike back then.

"My you have grown...but...why do your eyes look so sore...? Are you hurt?" The girl inquired as she grew incredibly close to Arkianna, nearly falling forward. Zoroark attempted to hide her guilt filled expression from her, but the girl was sharper than she truly revealed.

"I've had to do terrible things to survive...and I did them gladly...without remorse...I've taken lives, lied to people, even tortured the ones I loved...I-I wish I could return to the time before all this..." She replied, the girl smiling regardless of the unfortunate answer. The girl then sighed, taking one more step towards Arkianna before wrapping her arms around her. Arkianna suddenly felt her heart fluttering, warmth overtaking her as the girl's clasped arms pulled her close.

"Its OK...there's no need to be scared right now...I've missed you so much you know, I was sad when I visited last and you had vanished," the girl said, Arkianna now crying mild tears of joy as she nuzzled her cheek against the girls.

"I...miss you too...I'm glad I can see you here...even if it is just a dream..." Arkianna said, the girl humming a familiar melody as they stayed in that moment. Arkianna saw the whole scene from above now, like an out of body experience. She couldn't believe that she'd be able to see the wonderful girl again, much less in her dreams.

"Maybe, someday, we'll meet again Belle...I can introduce you to the love of my life...and maybe...we can all enjoy food together..." Arkianna said, wiping tears from her eyes as she was suddenly surrounded by a blinding white light.

* * *

"Mmf..." Arkianna groaned as she stirred awake, her beloved Luca now sleeping peacefully beneath her. After drawing a little too much blood she knew she had to act as a super blanket to him so he wouldn't grow ill through the night. She let out a quiet yawn, nuzzling her body up against his as she finally found herself fully awake.

"Good...morning," she whispered gruffly in his ear, kissing his cheek before getting up. Looking down at his bloodied shirt and painfully obvious wounds she figured she needed to do something about it. Digging into his destroyed bag, she managed to find bandages in the side zipped pocket that she had picked off of one of her unfortunate victims after she had met Luca and began their travels. She grabbed a bottle of water as well for cleaning the wounds before returning to his side. She tore his shirt open from the back since it was a bloody mess anyway, allowing her to get easier access.

"Be still my love..." She whispered to the unconscious boy, gently pouring the lukewarm water into each of the deep tears in his skin. He made grunts and groans as a reflex, his body twitching as she carefully spread it all out. She tore off more shreds of his shirt to gently ran and wipe up the blood, tossing them off to the side when she was done. She began thinking back to when they'd do this sort of thing when Pokemon got too rowdy at Flocessy Ranch, wondering if it was still open after the unfortunate lives she had to take. Carefully, she applied all of the bandages, stretching them tight before taping them down for maximum effect. After a few more minutes he was in much better shape, everything now cleaned and covered.

"Ow..." Luca whined as the sun managed to drive itself through the forestry that hung overhead. Last night's escapades were enough to drive a normal man crazy but the vicious scratches that tattooed his back from his intimate time with Arkianna hurt a lot more than madness. Trying to push up from his stomach proved to be a nightmare, all of his back muscles spasming as emence pain knocking back to the ground.

"Don't move too much...I just finished bandaging you..." Arkianna said, gently pressing on his lower back to keep him prone.

"How...did you learn to that?" Luca asked with great curiosity, Arkianna simply smiling at her love.

"That's a...secret..." She teased, making Luca roll his eyes. He went to laugh but all that came out whas a cough as he tried raising up again. With his back now aching and stinging worse than before he decided he might as well check his C-Gear to see if things were getting any worse.

"I'll gather up some berries for us...just rest," Arkianna said, dashing off deeper into the woods. Luca sighed as he scrolled through various sites. To his surprise he actually had a missed message. Checking it, he realized he hadn't contacted his mother in quite some time as he read out the message she sent him.

"Where the heck are you?! You haven't contacted me in nearly a month! I wanted you to have your privacy but I'm scared of that crazy Pokemon getting you! Please lst me know you're OK!" It read. Luca planted his face into the dirt, wondering about what the hell to message her back. He couldn't tell her he was traveling with said Pokemon after all. Putting it on the back burner, he continued searching for a news site. It didn't take long for a site feed with big bold type saying 'URGENT' to show up for Luca to select.

"New alert...the wild Pokemon that has been terrorizing the Unova has been identified as a Zoroark. An eyewitness supports this fact, claiming that it had taken the life of her own Pokemon as well as attacking an individual who shall remain anonymous. Should a Zoroark be seen, immediately report it to proper authorities and all trainers currently in possession of a Zoroark must temporarily surrender them to authorities so that they can be tested and treated at the PPC or Pokemon Parenting Center to assure the safety of them. All trainers and owners of Zoroark that do not comply will be eligible for jail time equal to their reluctance in surrendering their Pokemon. We apologize for this inconvenience, these actions are to cure the securities and secure the safety of the fine people of Unova. In other news..." Luca read aloud after waking up a little more. He already developed a cold sweat, his heart sinking within his chest as his thoughts began to race.

"Oh no...this is really bad..." Luca sighed as he heard Arkianna's footsteps returning.

"Bad news Arkianna...if I don't surrender you to authorities I can get thrown in jail...heh...that would happen either way though unless you willingly surrendered without me knowing," Luca tried to laugh, but the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach suggested otherwise. Arkianna simply yawned, stretching out her limbs routinely after dropping a load of Sitrus berries before them. She then turned into her human form before moving next to Luca.

"If we let it rattle us...we are as good as caught...as long as I stay like this...we should be fine..." Arkianna suggested calmly. Luca still couldn't shake the insecurities now surrounding him. Life, death and jail time were all against him now with his only defense being the one holding all the options in her hands like a poker player. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before nuzzling up against the top of his head. Luca let out a hefty sigh before lowering his C-Gear, resting his back against Arkianna in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Its you and me vs the world isn't it?" Luca asked[, chomping into a Sitrus berry with Arkianna nodding and giving his stomach a small squeeze.

"I will set the world ablaze...before I let them separate us..." She whispered, giving him another kiss on his cheek before letting him go. Luca's body flinched every time his back would throb painfully which made for a very unpleseant process as he changed his shirt.

"Arkianna...try...not to carve me up so bad...next time..." Luca grunted and groaned through his clenched teeth, Arkianna simply snickering in response. He knew there was truly nothing he could do when it came to Arkianna's wild urges, but it couldn't hurt to vandalize about it. Luca sighed as he removed his Poke Ball from his waist. He knew that once a ball was used, the Pokemon captured inside would be recorded, meaning that keeping the Poke Ball on him was now a huge liability. He stared at in his hand, sad that it brought him security for keeping her safe from authorities previously, wether he knew he should or not. Arkianna noticed this, plucking it from his hands and smashing it against a nearby tree.

"We can't afford...to hesitate on things...anymore..." Arkianna sighed, kicking the two halves deeper into the woods. Luca sighed again, his nerves coiling up like a snake. Grabbing his things, he and Arkianna returned to the road. Luca figured it was for the best that he avoided other trainer battles for the time being since reporting to too many Pokemon Centers could cause problems. Luca was able to smile when he saw jealousy in other male trainer's eyes as they continued on, Arkianna grasping onto his arm tightly to showcase his catch of a lover. It was the only real tension lifter, because upon arrival of the crossover terminal, there was a long line of people and Pokemon with two officers and two Stoutland waiting at the entrance.

"Jeeze...the authorities certainly don't waste any time do they?" Luca said allowed, catching the attention of a trainer standing in front of him in line.

"Yeah this is some bullshit, why do we all have to get held up for one crazy Pokemon?!" The trainer said, another trainer in front of him turning around to join the conversation.

"Including the Zoroark reported last night, that makes 41 deaths at the hands of that wild Pokemon, keep that in mind while you wait," the woman in front of the trainer huffed, the trainer shrugging his shoulders.

"No disrespect, but I don't really care. I dont plan to live in fear because of this. If anything, it makes me want to get way stronger so that I can take it down should it attack me you know?" The trainer said with a snicker, Arkianna cracking an evil smile at the boy.

"Train hard stranger, because that beast could jump you at any moment...if you know anything about Zoroark, some of the mischievous ones can even take the shape of humans...you could be minding you business, passing a small child...then the next thing you know...you'll find yourself in a puddle of your own blood with that child's laughter haunting your last moments alive..." Arkianna smirked into his eyes, his skin growing pale and his mouth shutting as tight as a bear trap. Luca looked over at Arkianna sternly, trying to figure out if he should laugh or be genuinely concerned.

"That's what I heard though, you know how words get exaggerated..." Arkianna added, the trainer sighing and unwinding his rattled soul.

"Y-Yeah hahaha...yeah that does sound crazy eh heh..." The trainer laughed nervously, turning back around. Luca finally let out a fit of genuine laughter, Arkianna laughing with perfect human precision with him.

"I'm laughing about a probable murder that she more than likely did...I really am turning into a sick individual..." Luca said to himself, unproud of that very fact. Looking down the line, he noticed a series of 6 nurses from the closest Pokemon Center, each of them with a tray connected to a portable ball checker to see what Pokemon everyone was carrying. He felt relief in knowing that Arkianna had smashed her own ball, eliminating this very threat. The line began to move fairly quickly, their checks seemingly growing faster as time went on. Luca passed the Poke Ball ownership test proving he didn't have a Zoroark on him with ease while others in line could be heard shouting, crying and sobbing over the fact that they had to surrender a dear friend.

"Um, nurse. If we can prove that we don't have Zoroark, why are we still having to wait in line?" A trainer behind Luca asked. The nurse simply smiled at the trainer as she returned his Pokemon.

"Zoroark are very mischievous Pokemon, it's not uncommon for them to take the physical shape of people. So everyone that goes through the terminal have to either submit an ID confirming your identity or allow them to take an examination of their ocular and verbal capabilities," the nurse replied. Arkianna and Luca looked at one another, Arkianna's face filled with both fear and ferocity. Luca smiled into her frightened eyes, leaning his face up to kiss her softly on her lips in an attempt to calm her. She gazed in surprise as Luca retreated, hope filling her heart with the way Luca was looking at her.

"Don't worry...I will protect you too," Luca whispered, gracious tears forming in Arkianna's eyes. Always had she fought for everyone she loved, but no once had any of them truly shown any sign of doing the same for her. Luca helped dry her eye with a cloth in his back pocket, humming softly as he went about it.

"All clean. Now, keep it together OK?" Luca said. Arkianna's heart was kicked into high gear, her legs shaking with excitement from his kind gesture. She put his arm in a death grip to try to calm her wild heart, knowing that any screw ups could rip them apart permanently. Closer and closer they came to the terminal, both of them ready to take a leap of faith to bypass what seemed like such an insignificant hurdle. Occasional crying could be heard as trainers were forced to surrender their beloved Pokemon, a sight that greatly upsetted the two of them. Luca knew it was necessary, but thinking about it made him feel really dirty.

"This is terrible...these people shouldn't have to surrender there Pokemon like this, its practically glorified theft..." Luca sighed, Arkianna almost feeling for everyone considering it was her fault. But much like Luca, this was no time to blame herself for the horrid way that the officials were handling this. As they came face to face with the entrance, the two Stoutland on each side of the door began growling at Arkianna, forcing her into acting frightened by hiding behind Luca.

"Excuse me young lady, we need to escort you inside for a moment," one of the owners of the Stoutland said as they confronted Arkianna. Luca immediately moved between them, looking the officer dead in the eyes.

"Is there a problem officer? My girlfriend is frightened enough as it is without your Stoutland scaring her further," Luca replied, the officer turned to his Stoutland to calm it before turning back to Luca.

"They've been trained to smell out potential Zoroark mascarading as humans. If she isn't a Zoroark, this won't be a problem," the officer replied, Luca not budging an inch.

"Can you at least be nicer about it? We've had a rough trip getting here..." Luca said the, the officer letting out an impatient sigh.

"Fine. Just come with us, we'll make this as easy as possible," the officer groaned, allowing Luca to accompany Arkianna into the room. To Luca's surprise, there were a small number of Zoroark caged against the wall, a testament to the amount of details they paid attention too and tested. The officer sat them down in two chairs sitting across from what looked to be a doctor. She looked similar to a professor but didn't quite have the presence to match one.

"May see your identifications?" The doctor asked. Arkianna simply sat there with her hands in her lap while Luca handed her his C-Gear. Checking over the C-Gear took only a few minutes before handing it back to him.

"Very good. Now, I'm assuming she doesn't have one, so we need to run a few tests, don't worry, they are very simple. I would like you to please state your name," the Doctor ordered, Luca feeling uneasy as she looked at the doctor. Arkianna swallowed nervously as she put all her concentration into composing herself.

"My name is Belle...Belle Brimrose..." Arkianna replied flawlessly. The doctor immediately wrote down the name, her eyes meeting with Arkianna's once more as she wrote.

"Where are you from Belle?" The doctor looked Arkianna uneasily, as if she was listening very close to her articulation.

"I'm from Asperia City," Arkianna replied without so much as flinching or hesitating. Luca could tell she was concentrating as hard as she could to keep her speech consistent by the fact that all of her muscles were tensed up. The doctor made another note on her clipboard before handing it to the officer, who then stepped over to a computer terminal. Arkianna's pseudo comfortable expression tensed up again as the lady pulled out a small flashlight from her coat pocket. Luca reached and took a hold of one of Arkianna's hands, it's grip on his immediately tightening to the point of strangulation.

"Please, open your eyes nice and wide for me," the doctor instructed, but Arkianna hesitantly sat back from the doctor. Luca immediately caught the reasoning, knowing that he had to intervene.

"I'm sorry doctor, her eyes are incredibly sensitive to bright lights. Just give her a moment OK?" Luca explained, prompting the doctor to nod. Arkianna shut her eyes, deeply thinking and trying to remember exactly what the girl's eyes were like. As she took steady breaths, the officer came back over, carrying a sheet with info that had been printed out. The doctor looked it over, looking up from it to look at Arkianna numerous times.

"It says here that you're originally from Nuvema Town..." The doctor said, Arkianna tightening up her stomach as she thought. The outskirt of Asperia is where Alric used to live so she just assumed that it was were Belle lived. She quickly recovered without too much hesitation, praying that it was quick enough to not cause alarms to go off in the doctor's mind.

"Me and my elder brother moved from there last year, sorry, I didn't know what you meant," Arkianna said in response. Arkianna cursed to herself inside when she couldn't remember the girls eyes but immediately smirked when an idea came to mind. While the doctor's eyes returned to the document, Arkianna opened her own, narrowing them on the officer standing next to her. The moment she caught his line of sight, her eyes began to dimly glow, his following suit for a matter of moments. Luca held his breath as he noticed this, praying to whatever God may be listening that it doesnt get her caught. A wicked smile formed on Arkianna's lips as she looked at the officer, who now seemed mildly entranced.

"Officer, may we go now...pretty please...?" Arkianna asked, a hint of seduction in her voice. The officer gave her a slight, barely noticable nod before placing his hand on the doctor's shoulder. The doctor looked up to him in confusion as he smiled.

"I believe her credentials check out doctor...we still have a lot of people to check so there's no point in holding these two up further," the officer said, causing the doctor to shrug.

"But this is the most crucial test! This won't take but a moment," the doctor protested as the officer shook his head dismissively.

"Look doc, I appreciate how precise you're being with all of this, but I don't think these two need to take up anymore of your precious time," the officer insisted, playfully winking at Arkianna. The doctor gave him a dirty look but then coughed to recompose herself. She may not like it, but she was brought in to help, not give orders.

"If you say so...well, have a safe trip you two, I've catalogued your information should we need to reach you in the future," the doctor said, both of them giving her a respectful nod before standing. Upon passing the officer, Arkianna paused for a moment; the officer seemed to be lightly blushing at Arkianna as she shot him a smirk, gently planting a small kiss on his cheek while no one was looking.

"Thank you...officer," she said with a wink. He laughed nervously with a smile.

"No problem, take care, Miss Brimrose," the officer replied, giving her a kind nod before turning to the rest of the crowd. The doctor continued looking over all of the information, pausing her eyes as they spotted an inconsistency.

"Her eyes are supposed to be brown..." She said quietly, realizing that the girl she had been speaking to had blue eyes. She made a personal note of this, looking around cautiously before folding up the information page and slipping it in her pocket.

"I don't like the looks of this...well...I suppose it doesn't matter at the moment; after all, she is with that boy. I guess I'll report this to the chief of police later if I feel the need..." the doctor said to herself, stretching out her arms as she awaited the next patient. The air from Driftviel City felt like it came from the heavens as they found their necks free from the guillotine of the law. Once further in, Luca couldn't help but to bust out into uncontrollable laughter, Arkianna smiling at him as he paused his movement.

"Holy shit what a rush!" Luca shouted without thinking, Arkianna grinning as she took his arm. She slowly kissed up his neck, teasing it inch by inch until her lips reached his ear.

"Hehe...its magnificent isn't it? It's how I feel...everytime we love...and every time I...kill..." she whispered sensually, finally giving Luca the epiphany as to why she does what she does. Even if he didn't like the thought of being this excited after cheating the law, the adrenaline rush was far too strong to combat mentally.

"It really is amazing!" Luca continued laughing, Arkianna lovingly nuzzling into his neck. The two of them decided to make a direct line for the Pokemon Center seeing that his poor Snivy was in desperate need of healing as well as himself assuming they had the time or room to help. This Pokemon Center seemed surprisingly large compared to the last with its walls climbing up to the sky with the other buildings. Stepping in, Luca and Arkianna both decided to have a seat and wait for them to be signaled over since they were still rather jittery from their endeavor. Looking around, there were many sad and disappointed looking trainers, as if their hearts had been ripped out. Amongst them, to Luca's surprise, was the girl from the other night. She just sat in her seat, staring at the ceiling as the whole world continued on without her.

"I'm going to go speak with her OK? Feel free to join me if you want," Luca said quietly as he rose up. Luca immediately moved across the room, throwing himself into the seat next to hers to try and shake her out of her trance.

"Hey," Luca said. The poor girl didn't so much as flinch from his sudden appearance, her eyes slowly shifting from the ceiling over to him. She smiled sadly as she gave him a nod, her hands closed together in her lap like she was praying.

"I'm glad to see you are OK...last night was quite scary you know...I was afraid I'd lose two friends instead of just one..." she said, the streaks of tears being on her face regardless of her eyes being normal as of the moment. Arkianna watched as they continued to chat, forcing herself to get used to these kinds of interactions with other people so that she wouldn't completely flip her shit every time he talked to another girl. I wasn't easy to say the least, her hands gripping the edges of the seat beneath her so tight she began bending the metal.

"I-I have to learn control...things are way worse than they used to be...before I could just kill, change form and be done with it...but now, even if I did do that, we're going to be consistently watched...as if waiting for use to mess up...so...frustrating..." Arkianna growled quietly, her eyes still locked on the two of them.

"I'm glad you see me as friend instead of just some guy. Oh...I don't remember if we exchanged names...my name is Luca," he said, the girl shaking her head before looking him directly in the eyes.

"Yesterday all happened so fast...so I'm pretty sure I didn't give you mine either. My name is Ellie, its nice to get to know you Luca. Seeing that we aren't strangers now, can I ask a favor of you?" Ellie inquired. Luca gave her an immediate nod of his head, his eyes still sad from the horrors that this girl had to endure.

"Can...I use your lap like a pillow? I haven't slept since yesterday and I don't want to nap alone..." she sobbed, tears forming in her sleep deprived eyes. Luca smiled, grabbing the cushion off of the seat next to him and placing it in his lap.

"Have at it. Don't worry, my girlfriend won't get jealous. She understands what you're going through," Luca said, turning his eyes to Arkianna. He smiled and mouthed the words 'I love you' to Arkianna like a boy in high school, which made her smile back and do the same. She watched as the girl laid her head down to rest, making her way over to sit next to Luca as she began drifting off to sleep. Arkianna gave her a dirty look however as she sat next to Luca, furrowing her brow at her in dismay.

"She's the reason that the security was increased my love..." Arkianna growled. Luca simply wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close as he sighed contently.

"You didn't kill her and she didn't release my name to the media. Alls well that ends well I guess, after all, we're still together right here right?" Luca smiled, Arkianna reluctantly nuzzling up against his shoulder.

"I plan to keep it that way...even if I have to kill her..." Arkianna said to herself, her tension now wrapping around Luca as he watched over the two of them as they rested. He felt kind of like a lucky guy in a way, but also in a way, he knew that the worst of all of this had yet to come.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Keep Your Enemies Closer

(Author's Note: I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to get my butt in gear to continue this work, it means a lot that a lot of you guys have stuck with me regardless of this, so thanks again!)

Rubbing their eyes to regain their sights, the two trainers awoke to the third one missing. Luca immediately thought the worst when he noticed Arkianna missing, but he also remembered she swore to try and not kill anymore.

"That was a good nap..." Ellie yawned, Luca stretching long and hard as if reaching for the sky.

"Hey, where'd your girlfriend go?" Ellie quickly noticed. Unfortunately he had no answers but over the course of being with Arkianna, he had become much better at lying.

"I'm sure she probably wanted to explore the town some, she does that on her own from time to time," Luca replied, seemingly fooling Ellie, whose stomach began to rumble.

"We should get breakfast, my treat," Ellie insisted, Luca cheering in agreement. It had been quite some time since he had a legitimate meal so he was happy to take what he could get. While the two of them left the Pokemon Center, Arkianna had her own agenda: survival. She decided to head for the Driftveil Draw Bridge to investigate, checking to see if it was even safe to leave at all. Much to her lack of surprise, it appeared that officers from various different cities had decided to set up a makeshift barricade, an indication that meant that the two of them might've been found out.

"Such a pain...when were we careless...?" Arkianna thought as she got closer and closer to get a better look until two officers stopped her in her tracks.

"Excuse me young lady, what are you doing?" One of the male officers asked. Arkianna explained that the barricade made her wonder what was going on. Although he refused to directly explain, he did say it was for a criminal capture, but that was all. Arkianna thanked them for their time then walked away, proud that her people skills were improving.

"This isn't good..." Arkianna growled, heading back to the Pokemon Center. Upon arrival she immediately began to panic since her beloved Luca was gone, which sent off a number of red flags in her mind concerning their new "friend". She immediately took back to the street, desperately seeking with her sharp eyes and keen senses. It wasn't too long before she saw Luca and Ellie in the window of a restaurant, laughing cheerfully as they were talking to one another. Arkianna just stood and stared, her form struggling to be kept as the haunting feeling of jealousy began to surge through her bones.

"I will kill that girl!" Arkianna thought to herself as she fixed her murderous gaze on her. It wasn't until a few moments later that Luca looked out the window to see Arkianna glaring at them, her menacing expression being one he had seen numerous times now.

"Hold that thought Ellie, I'll be right back, OK?" Luca quickly excused himself, as he watched Arkianna stomp towards the door. Before she could get a hand on it, Luca trounced out of it, immediately taking her arm, moving her out of sight of the window.

"Let...me...go..."Arkianna growled ferociously, rattling Luca's nerves a slight bit.

"It's not what you think, she was just buying me food, that's all," Luca said in a calm tone to try and relax Arkianna's hatred.

"But it looked like she was trying to steal you aw..." Luca grabbed her cheeks and pulled her lips into a kiss, quieting her. Holding it for a few minutes, she finally let her nerves settle, too happy to let her anger rule her at the moment. Pulling his face back from hers, she looked as if she were under a spell as she was left blushing, his eyes lovingly gazing into hers.

"Come inside and we'll get some food for you too, just...relax OK?" Luca said with a smile, Arkianna giving him a submissive nod. Walking back in, Ellie could be seen talking on her communicator but the moment she caught sight of the two, she immediately cut the connection.

"Is everything OK Luca? You kind of ran out," Ellie inquired. Luca laughed nervously and just explained that she wanted to catch his girlfriend so they could all eat together. Ellie shrugged her shoulders and offer both of them their seats to which they obliged. Just as they all began to eat, a news interruption came over the quiet television that hung on the wall of the resteraunt. No one seemed to pay much attention, but there were multiple video feeds of rioting taking place. Since things were crazy enough for Luca already he wasn't going to worry about the rest of the world for now.

The rest of the day wasn't too reremarkab; they all walked around Driftveil and had a chat about life, liberty and the horrors that were beginning to plague Unova. One thing that bothered Arkianna through it all was how Ellie ignored comments whenever Luca would ask her why she was sticking around or where she was going next. She seemed to continually divert either the topic or her answer foolishly. Luca didn't seem to pay any mind to it, however, it put Arkianna on her guard. Before they knew it night fall came, so they all huddled up in the Pokemon Center for shelter. Arkianna knew that if she were to fall asleep tonight she would lose her human form, so instead saw this as an opportunity to keep an eye on both Luca and Ellie.

Arkianna laid still, never truly letting her eyes rest as she watched Ellie, who sat back up after a wink of rest. With a firm, serious expression painted on her face, Ellie rose to her feet, slowly making her way out of the Pokemon Center. Once she was outside, Arkianna sprung to life, carefully maintaining her form as she slipped out of the center slowly, tailing Ellie as she pulled out her communicator and went into the ally next to the building. Pressing herself to the wall, Arkianna crept to the corner of the building, just close enough to catch wind of her apparent conversation.

"This is Officer Elena Thompson, both the boy and the alleged target are resting in the Pokemon Center in Driftveil City. I got word from the gate that the suspect, if she is who she claims to be, was seen trying to allegedly escape Driftveil yesterday and was reported to have the wrong eye color according to her file, my guess is its the Zoroark in question..." Ellie said into the communicator, Arkianna's nails digging into the side of the center as her hairs began to stand on end.

"Excellent recon work officer, we want you to maintain contact with the targets until they leave the city via the bridge, from there we will take them into custody. Try and do your best to keep a low profile. Should anything happen to you, we have squads at both entrances ready to converge on your position," the voice on the other end said, Arkianna growling to herself with clenched teeth.

"Understood, I'll continue my reconnaissance work. I'll report back at 10:00 pm," Ellie replied, cutting her communicator signal. Arkianna's heart was aching from the suspense, her every urge to pounce overwhelming any sensibilities she had. It took everything in her power to maintain her appearance as she breathed heavily, resting her back to the wall and crossed her arms to wait for Ellie to come around. Returning to her cheerful persona, Ellie turned around, casually walking around the corner. She suddenly jumped in a fright as she noticed Arkianna staring at her furiously, still in her current human form. A mysterious grin crossed Ellie's face as she recomposed herself, her eyes gazing deeply into Arkianna's.

"You startled me! Is everythink OK with Luca?" She asked, playing as dumb as she could. A soft growl formulated in Arkianna's throat as she gripped her arms tightly, maintaining her menacing glare.

"He's fine..." She replied, her eyes staying locked on Ellie like pray. Ellie slowly walked past her, pausing at the entrance before turning her face towards Arkianna.

"That's good to hear..." Ellie replied, as if trying to suppress a laugh before walking back into the Pokemon Center. Arkianna looked down to where her hand had been on the building, deep slash marks now embedded in it from her suppressed rage.

"Damn it..." She growled, taking deep breaths to control her temper. Meanwhile, Luca stirred awake with a long stretch and a long yawn, his limbs popping from sleeping in a chair. The first thing his tired eyes caught was Ellie walking up to the Pokemon Center counter to retrieve her Pokemon with Arkianna making her way in soon after. Arkianna grabbed Luca by his arm harshly, dragging the poor half awake boy out the door.

"Ack! What's gotten into you?!" Luca grumbled in a grumpy stupor, Arkianna pulling him into a tight hug.

"Ellie is police...I caught her talking to them on the communicator..."Arkianna growled into his ear, Luca confused by it all.

"There's no way, she's too young to be an officer. Are you positive about this?" Luca groaned, looking at this as if Arkianna is trying to scramble up an excuse to kill again.

"If I'm lying, I will disappear and never see you again..." Arkianna said, shaking anxiously, as if fearful for her life. Luca sighed heavily, grasping her tightly and nuzzling his face on her shoulder.

"We'll figure it out...I know we will..." Luca replied, finally letting go of her. The two sighed heavily as they thought since it was only a matter of time before Ellie came out, that's when Luca felt an idea hit him like a lightning bolt.

"I got it! OK, I want you to vanish for a little while, do whatever you can to hide within Driftveil. I'll make up an excuse for your absence and I'll spend the day with Ellie. She can't take me in if you aren't there right?" Luca replied. Arkianna knew damn well they could take him in, but there was something in Luca's eyes that gave her a form of reassurance. She grinned, instantly stealing a long kiss from Luca before leaving his lips with a playful lick.

"Sounds good...I'll keep an eye on you from the shadows..." Arkianna whispered, Luca blushing and grinning as Arkianna made a turn around the building, quickly vanishing from his sight. Ellie soon came out to meet him, puzzled to only find him standing there waiting.

"Where's your girlfriend? Isn't she going to be joining us?" Ellie questioned. Luca put on his loveable smile, genuine and pure as he went for his reply.

"She's out doing some shopping on her own again. You can come with me as I do my stuff if you want, but it won't be very exciting. Actually, I would love to watch you battle some, you said you needed help with your Zoroark training right?" Luca replied. Ellie saw this as a form on mental chess that he must be playing, but all of his reactions and words all soundly completely genuine. Staying on her guard, she smiled and gave a nod.

"Oh that's right! Haha, my memory is pretty bad huh?" Ellie chuckled, Luca beginning to lead her on into town. The town itself wasnt too huge, but it was the home of one of the biggest landmarks for entertainment in the Unova region, the Pokemon World Tournament. Although he was far off skill wise to compete in it anytime soon, the thought of a massive tournament with some the best trainers in the world always got him excited, even in these dark times in which he lived.

"I've always wanted to see the PWT building for myself so I think it'd help us both get motivated for training if we attend, don't you think?" Luca asked, Ellie raising her guard to try and avert such an easy place to escape.

"Eh heh...thats way too intimidating for me, I'd just get discouraged," Ellie replied, Luca laughing in response.

"I'm headed there with or without you, it's your choice," Luca laid out, turning to follow the street sign leading to the arena. Like a trained dog, Ellie stayed close to Luca, following him to the large building that towered in the distance. It wasnt long before they were coming upon the building, but they weren't met with a glorious view of trainer mingling or sportsmanship being worshipped, instead it appeared that a protest had taken center stage at its entrance. A large banner with a picture of a love ball on it was raised high on a pedestal, with a microphone and various individuals in matching dress clothes wearing Zoroark masks Iined the small stage that had been erected.

"WE SHALL NOT LET THE POLICE TAKE OUR POKEMON! FOR CENTURIES THERE HASN'T BEEN A PROBLEM AND WE OF THE PPC REFUSE TO LET IT BE AN ISSUE NOW! THE ACTIONS OF A SINGLE WILD POKEMON SHOULD NEVER DICTATE WHAT WE DO WITH OUR BELOVED POKEMON!" A man shouted passionately to the audience of rioters and supporters. It was an unusual sight to say the least, but that led to an interesting conclusion; both he and Ellie were in possession of a Zoroark. Luca knew he didn't have a choice but to have her stay in a human form but what was Ellie's reason for having hers? Luca used this to conclude that Arkianna had been telling the truth and that the girl next to him was indeed an officer of the law.

"Thats's right! Why does my treasured Zoroark have to suffer for something the authorities are failing at! Its their job to capture it, not liberate our Pokemon from us!" One of rioters shouted out, the rest of the mob agreeing loudly and proudly. Loud police sirens could be heard coming from the path that the two of them had just traversed, closing in on them.

"DON'T LET THEIR SIRENS INTIMIDATE YOU MY BRETHERN! LET OUR VOICES BE HEARD!" the lead protester shouted out, all of the trainers in the mob forming a line. Luca decided to step back, wondering if this was just a single instance or if this was on a much larger scale. Checking his communicator, he connected to the Pokenet to check news sites, finding that this was indeed hapoening all over Unova. He clicked on a video that said it was the president of the PPC, the Pokemon Parenting Center, addressing the issue at hand.

"In these dark times where the action of one can change everything for everyone, we have to ask ourselves an important question: Are we to blame? Or is the authorities incompetence the issue? Here at the PPC, we see Pokemon as our equals. We believe that our rights should reflect theirs. They arent a bunch of dumb animals, Pokemon are vastly intelligent and can feel hurt emotionally and physically just like anyone else that lives on this planet! Unless these outrageous demands are retracted, peace can can not exist between man and Pokemon!" The man shouted, his words oozing with charisma and swagger as he stood tall for what he believed in. To the average person he sounded like a bit of a lunatic, but to trainers of the world, he became a banner that they could all rally under.

"This is crazy. Have you seen this video Ellie?" Luca asked, Ellie staring at the crowd with a profound look of disgust displayed upon her face. It was quickly made clear which side of the fence she stood on, which only confirmed Luca's and Arkianna's suspicions even further.

"They're all a bunch of idiots that dont understand how dangerous this all is, its revolting if you ask me..." Ellie growled, corcern filling Luca's heart.

"Ellie...did something happen to you involving the Zoroark?" Luca asked, Ellie slowly turning her devilishly infuriated gaze to face him, it was like hell had found a vessel in which to communicate with the world.

"It killed my little sister...she was only 12 years old and that monster cut her down in the prime of her life...do you see why I find this all garish and gross now Luca?" Ellie said quietly, hiding her rage behind a curtain made of iron. Luca suddenly felt sick to his stomach, the sick feeling he had when he had first discovered Arkianna's true identity.

"I-I'm sorry...I had no idea..." Luca said, his eyes cold as he turned them back to hers. All the trainers of the rally were soon taken into custody by force after they physically attacked the officers and started a brawl, which Ellie and Luca used as a form of escape away from the madness. Arkianna had managed to stay hidden but close to the two of them, catching wind that she had supposedly killed Ellie's kid sister. Thinking back, she never recalled attacking anyone so young, at least no one young that did anything to unveil her. Although she had taken a vast number of lives, she could Ellie was officially lying through her teeth at Luca, which only fueled her rage that was spooling in her heart like a hurricane.

"She dies..." Zoroark growled, taking the form of a protestor to walk away from the incident taking place, making sure to keep a long distance away from her. It was hard for her to sort out truth and reality after everything she had done, but she felt sure enough about this to constitute taking another victim if it meant protecting herself and her beloved Luca. It wasn't long before the night had crept back into the sky, Arkianna finally reconvening with Luca and Ellie, at least that Ellie could see. They talked about their days in comparison and Luca found himself greatly impressed by how natural Arkianna was acting during the whole exchange, it was if she really were a whole different person.

"Luca messaged me about your little sister...I'm sorry to hear about what happened to her...I know that they'll find that beast eventually, just...have...faith," Arkianna said, displaying tears that rolled down her cheeks. Ellie was clearly caught off guard by this display of emotion, she hadnt the slightest idea of how hard Arkianna had trained to be as human as she was so she wasn't sure what to expect. Arkianna's eyes began to glow, then stepped in close, her sharp blue eyes piercing Ellie's soul as she slowly wrapped her arms around her, pulling Ellie close to her. Ellie could be seen visually shaking with fear, her eyes staring at Luca with intense terror as she realized that her life could end at any second. Luca simply gazed at her with a faint smile as a deep snicker grazed her ear.

"Lying is bad for your health Ellie...you never know who could be listening...the beast in which you speak of could be anywhere...or anyone...sleep with one eye open or you will dream forever..." Arkianna growled quietly into Ellie's ear, a wide grin on her face as she then gently released Ellie. Ellie's heart was racing miles in her heart, Arkianna's chilling words undermining any confidence she once had fore she had used Torment on Ellie to keep her in check. After that night Luca and Arkianna decided to see if protests would bare fruit, which would make it much easier to get around while under a magnifying glass. During this time, Ellie never slept, not so much as an hour as Arkianna's haunting words chilled her soul. She though she was prepared to stare death in the face, but clearly death's face had a wicked smile that chilled her to her core. Luca never realized it, but Arkianna cast Torment on Ellie every chance she had, slowly overwhelming her mental stability with ever dosage of the move.

* * *

3 Days Later...

"What's the status on Officer Elena and our Driftveil barricades? We've been in the dark for a few days now..." A higher officer said as he walked into the surveillance office where they kept footage from various sights and such. Going through the tapes, the officer on duty went wide eyed, covering his mouth as he watched pure madness violate every screen in a garish fashion. The officer stepped forward to try and figure out what the hell was wrong until he himself caught sight of what had happened.

* * *

The Last Night...

Rocking her back against a building, Ellie heard voices and cries all around her with horrific thoughts of her own demise being played on loop in her mind. Dark rings surrounded her eyes, a testament to her lack of sleep in fear of never awaking the next day. Sudden footsteps began to approach her, visibility only limited to the street lights that hung overhead. As if staring into the pits of hell she turned to a figure that was only half visible. Arkianna began to cackle as she gazed on in amusement at the state of the once brazen o .fficer now, her eyes glowing brightly in the darkness. Ellie desperately crawled on all fours towards Arkianna, tears cascading from her tortured eyes. She grasped onto Arkianna's pants shaking and weeping like a scared child to get Arkianna's attention.

"My, my...you look terrible Ellie..." Arkiana said with a wispy chuckle, her will broken and shattered into dust as she found herself dangling at the end of her rope.

"M-Make it stop! For the love of hell, make it stop!" Ellie babbled like a mental patient, her desperation at an all time high.

"You tried to brainwash my beloved Luca into turning me in...why should I spare you any mercy?" Arkianna snarled, her eyes glowing brighter than before.

"N-N-No please! I-I'm sorry! No more! No more!" Ellie shrieked, her hands now clawing over her ears to try and silence it all. That's when a thought came to Arkianna that made her giggle like a little girl, a plan that would at least throw the police somewhat off their tracks. Arkianna knelt down to, her hand shifting to that of her normal form as her claws gently clipped on to Ellie's chin. The voices suddenly stopped, Ellie still shaking fearfully as she looked into Arkianna's eyes of pure horror.

"I'll stop the voices and the visions if you help me slaughter the police at the barricade so Luca and I can leave without issue, otherwise I'll just leave you to suffer..." Arkianna's growl reactivated the shrieks and cries, Ellie beginning to scream over and over again. Arkianna forced ger claw over Ellie's mouth to quiet her, using the force to pin her head to the ground without fail.

"Will you do that...officer?" Arkianna snickered, licking abundance of tears that were trailing down Ellie's face as she shook violently, too frightened to show any defiance. With each passing moment that Ellie was resistant to answer, Arkianna would move her tongue until it was on her neck. Arkianna's hot breath made Ellie's hairs stand on her neck, her screams muffling loudly against Arkianna's claw as she felt sharp teeth press against her neck. As Arkianna was about to chomp down, Ellie then nodded her head vigorously, much to Arkianna's pleasure. She retracted her teeth and her hand from Ellie, shifting back to her human form.

"A wise decision officer, I will be watching you from the shadows...if you try to reveal my existence or cry for help, I'll make sure you realize there are things way more awful than death..." Arkianna hissed, Ellie shaking and crying as she finally stood up. She removed a firearm from her bag, inspecting it with broken eyes before placing it into a holster that she had been hiding. She then released her own Zoroark from her Poke Ball so that Arkianna could explain to it what to do. All though the Zoroark retaliated, Arkianna had her back pinned to the ground with its neck in her grasp in a matter of moments.

"I will kill your trainer should you fail...understood?" Arkianna threatened in her native Pokemon tongue the Zoroark barking furiously at her in retaliation.

"Zoroark stop...we have to do this..." Ellie said, her tone of voice signalling her obvious duress. Arkianna just grinned at her Zoroark before it stopped baring its fangs, only leaving a mildly hostile growl in its wake. Arkianna released it with a laugh, her eyes beginning to glow as she began to affect her Zoroark with the same torment she had been giving Ellie the past few days. Ellie lowered the brim of a hat she removed from her bag to hide her terrified eyes, her only thoughts turning to whatever solution she had for killing the voices.

"This is Officer Elena Thompson...permission to pass through the barricade?" Ellie said wirelessly into her communicator a scrambled 'acknowledged' hailing back. Arkianna watched with the sickest sense of satisfaction she had ever felt, her limbs shaking with immense excitement as she did her best to stay hidden. She whispered something into Zoroark's ear, a quiet order for it to flank the barricade from behind. As Ellie came up to the check point, she flashed her badge and ID, allowing her to enter.

"Anything...I'll do anything to make the voices stop..." Ellie muttered quietly like a crazy person as she unsheathed her firearm. Without facing him, Ellie moved the barrel to the back of the officers head, and with a loud bang, painted the yellow cautionary barricade red. All the lights from the barricade shot on, the countless footsteps of the officers trouncing towards the loud sound. Suddenly, deathly screams could be heard from the rear line, cries about a Zoroark piercing the skies. Ellie hid behind a police vehicle, watching as two officers went to check on the officer she had disposed of.

"Screams...so many screams..." Ellie said under her breath, carefully planting two more rounds into each of the officers in the back of their heads, their bodies quickly crashing to the ground. Several Stoutland began barking ferociously, growling and roaring as they charged Ellie. Before they could get close, Arkianna decided to join the fray, pouncing on them and tearing into their backs. As they whimpered and howled, Ellie just walked by, coming face to face with a gun from one of the officers.

Drop your weapon! NOW!" the officer shouted, only to be met with awkward, demented laughter as Ellie's Zoroark jumped on the officer's back, pinning him to the ground. Ellie stomped on the officers hand as the Zoroark's claws pinned down his shoulders and kicked the gun off the bridge.

"Voices...so many voices...have you ever heard voices in your head? It's maddening...and there's only one way to quiet them..." Ellie paused kneeling to the struggling officers level, pinning his face to the pavement wither barrel of her gun.

"Listening to them..." She said in a creepy whisper immediately pulling the trigger of her gun. With a loud crackle of steel and pavement silencing the final officers, the voices suddenly stopped. Ellie began to laugh joyously, dropping her gun to the ground as she hunched forward onto the pavement, tears and laughter pooling beneath her. Just when she thought the war had been won, one finally shriek stung her ears and mind, much louder than the rest, with a wicked scream, Arkianna jumped to her side and leaned down, her body quivering from the immense pain.

"There's one officer left..." Arkianna cackled, Ellie shaking her head wildly, the word no being screamed over and over again. Here loyal Zoroark heard this roaring ferociously at Arkianna. It's claws were tainted with blood trailed on the pavement as it charged them. Ellie looked at Zoroark, her eyes widened as far as they could go.

"ZOROARK! STOP!" Ellie screamed her hands fumbling around on the ground for her firearm as Arkianna turned her sights on it, licking her lips. Yelling through the voice that was stunning her, she found the gun and grabbed it. Unsure of her surroundings, she turned to where Arkianna was and began unloading the remainder of the magazine, yelling with every pull of the trigger. The deathly howls of a Zoroark clenched her ears as she tried to focus her vision. She saw that one Zoroark had they're claws on the throat of the other, as if standing still in time. The Zoroark on top turned to face her, tears matting the fur beneath it's eyes as it whimpered pathetically. It began to shake and swoon as it let the other Zoroark go, blood draining from the bullet wounds that covered its back. It used all of its energy to limp over to her on all fours, pressing its head to her cheek before hitting the ground, it's body as limp as a rag doll. The voice in her mind finally stopped as a gruff fit of laughter came from in front of her.

"Too...late..." The voice then said as she held her beloved Zoroark tightly crying against it. Arkianna slowly approached them both, turning back into her human form. She stood over them, eyeing them intently as a smile curled upon her lips.

"I promised my beloved Luca I would try to stop killing...people...I love him more than anything in this world...I would kill myself...if he asked...but ANYONE who dares to try and tear us apart...their life is forfeit..."Arkianna snickered.

"You God damned monster!" Ellie shrieked into the tuft of her Zoroark's fur, shaking and crying like the lost child she now was. Arkianna walked up behind her and began gently brushing the hair behind her head.

"You pulled the trigger...you killed all of these people...you used your hands in my stead...you kept my claws clean from all of this...for that..." Arkianna said, circling around them until she was then at her side. She knelt down, her hand softly caressing Ellie's face. She slid her fingers to the other side of Ellie's face, turning her eyes to face her. They were half closed and broken, the green shine they once had was now greyed with no emotion. Her eyes opened once more in shocking as Arkianna leaned forward, seizing her lips with her own. Ellie just shook and stared as Arkianna gently had her way with her, Arkianna growling with delight as her tongue invaded Ellie's mouth. She then moved back, a trail of saliva trailing from Ellies mouth to Arkianna's tongue before she broke it, smiling devilishly at her deed.

"You are forgiven..." Arkianna whispered, a dark cloud of energy surrounding them. Ellies hands lunged for Arkianna's throat, but when she went to grasp it, she felt her strength leaving her. Arkianna took one of the hands and rubbed her cheek up against it until Ellie finally lost consciousness, Arkianna burning blue eyes being her last sight before falling into rest.

"For what it's worth...I'm sorry for your loss..." Arkianna whispered, resting her head on the long hair of her precious Zoroark, fleeing the scene before anyone else's eyes were aware of the midnight massacre.

To Be Continueed...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Subway from Hell

Days after the incident, the PPC protests proved fruitful, dismissing the retrieval of people's Zoroark Pokemon. It wasn't just a victory for the common man, but a time saver for Luca and Arkianna when it came to getting around. On an even more incredible, but sad note, the one responsible for the massacre on the Driftviel Draw Bridge was reported to be Arkianna, but an anonymous female officer of the law, which meant for the time being, they were in the clear. It wasn't long before Arkianna and Luca were back on their merry way.

After a bit of running and evading, Arkianna and Luca finally arrived in Nimbasa City, the growing town of lights. Ever since the incident at the gate, Luca hasn't let Arkianna leave his side or his sight for even a moment. Fortunately for the both of them, due to the extensive amounts of practice, Arkianna could freely hold her human form for days on end without breaking so much as a sweat. Without a doubt, anyone can overcome great lengths when their life is on the line. Because of it all, the two of them could sport their love openly, just like a regular couple, as twisted as it was. Walking into Nimbasa, they were struck by the interesting sight of some of the taller buildings as well as the various amusement park rides that could be seen off in the distance. However, one particular building immediately caught Arkianna's attention, causing her to shake with excitement. Following her line of sight, Luca took a closer look as to what she was hinting at.

"The Battle Subway Station…oh I've heard about that on TV. It's where trainers go to test and push their battling abilities to the limit by throwing them into a series of Pokemon battles one after the other. Let me guess…you want to compete in that right?" Luca said with a wink, smirking at Arkianna as her smile grew ear to ear.

"Yes…I want to…feed my urge…to battle…I've been…wanting to hunt…Pokemon…for days now…but…I'm…not allowed…because…you said…not to…" Arkianna pouted, growling up at Luca who remained un-phased by her expression. Luca had also been training himself, in his case to not be fooled or intimidated by certain faces she could make.

"I said no killing, battles are fine. I'd hate to think that you'd go on a murderous rampage because of being pent up…I guess with that in mind this is the best possible thing we can do, especially if it means keeping you happy," Luca sighed as Arkianna yelped happily. Luca blushed and moaned suddenly as she playfully grazed his neck with her moist tongue as a thank you. He grumbled at her from the sudden action as they moved towards the entrance.

"Let's go…then…I can't…wait any longer…" Arkianna tended to go over the top when wanting to do something, almost to the point of threatening Luca with her claws at his throat. Lately however, she has been the most tame he had ever seen her. After a quick stop at the Pokemon Center, the two of them proceeded down the large flight of steps that led into the grueling battle arenas. He stopped halfway on the steps, removing Arkianna's poke ball from his waist.

"Almost forgot, sorry about this but it's necessary," Luca said as Arkianna quickly shifted back into a Pokemon then tapped the ball's button with her claw. It immediately consumed her in a red light before incasing herself in her small prison. Snapping it back onto his waist, he continued down until he finally met with the ground floor. Aside from a spire in the middle of the room that supported the ceiling, there was nothing but a handful of people and at least 20 different train cars completely lining the walls in this 360 degree vicinity. 4 of the car terminals that were all lined up each had an attendant standing at their entry ways with a digital sign up board to their left. Assuming that one of them would be the lead in to the battle subway, he made his way to the one closest to him.

"Welcome to the Battle Subway! This terminal is for the Super Single Battle Challenge! Are you interested in joining in on the battles?" the attendant was surprisingly energetic for someone that looked so bored from a distance. Luca gave a subtle nod then was guided to the electronic terminal.

"I can't say I've ever done this before, so I will need a minute to figure out this registry thing," Luca answered. The attendant shook his head and gave Luca a pat on the shoulder, designating a suggestion to the boy.

"If this is your first time, I would strongly urge you to try our normal single battle challenge; it's much better suited to trainers that aren't quite as experienced as others. Not to belittle your abilities, but you definitely look like you're fresh on your journey," the attendant commented as he analyzed Luca carefully. Luca shrugged it off, knowing damn well that Arkianna wouldn't be satisfied with a bunch of amateur battles. He ignored the attendants warning as he continued to register.

"You may only register 3 Pokemon at most and the order in which you wish to use them. I must hold on to all other Pokemon that you own that you aren't using," the attendant insisted as Luca finished filling out the board. Popping his neck and stretching his limbs, he then turned to the attendant with a smile.

"That won't be a problem, I only own 3 Pokemon as it is. I chose the order and everything. So…when do I get started?" Luca asked, curious as to how things were going to turn out. The attendant reached up and swung the train door open, holding out his hand to assist Luca onboard.

"You get started right now! Hop in!" the attendant shouted, practically flinging Luca up into the train car. As the door slammed behind him, he took notice that the train was eerily empty and quite dark as a first glance. He proceeded to move further into the car, taking careful steps so that he wouldn't trip over anything or alarm anything that could be lurking about. All of a sudden, he felt his center of gravity vanish. The dead train car in which he was standing took off in a flash, forcing Luca to grab a hold of a hand rail so that he didn't go toppling backwards in the steel door in which he entered. All of the lights in the dark car all lit up at once, revealing an attendant beside a terminal and person walking towards him from the other side of the car.

"I hope you're prepared, because I'm ready to go all out!" the opposing trainer shouted, throwing his poke ball between them. To his surprise, it wasn't a Pokemon that was native to Unova, instead he came face to face with a mighty Charizard that roared in his direction. Luca shielded his ears from the roar as it echoed through the car, trying its best to prove it was a worth while opponent. After releasing his ears Luca grinned then grabbed a hold of Arkianna's poke ball from behind. For some reason, as he reached for his beloved, he felt a sick sense of competitive excitement, as if he were just as anxious to fight as Arkianna was herself.

"I hope your ready Arkianna, because here's a fine appetizer for you," Luca snickered as he tossed the ball out into the open. To his surprise, Arkianna didn't change her form as she came into the open air. She appeared to have control over wither or not she allowed her ability to automatically trigger or not in battle. He figured it was her way of showing her dedication and pride as a creature of destruction. Arkianna licked over its claws as it stared down the Charizard without a single inch of fear in her body.

"I really hope you're…ready…because I'm…going to have fun toying with you," Arkianna muttered aloud, but just quiet enough that Charizard's natural grunts masked it from the opposing trainer. Both trainers looked at the attendant, who had his arm raised as a sign of waited.

"Let the battle commence!" the attendant shouted, bringing his arm down to allow the battle between Luca and his unfortunate opposing trainer to kick off without a hitch.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" the trainer ordered abruptly, anxious to flaunt his power before Luca. Luca locked eyes with Arkianna for a moment, both of them grinning with anticipation as Charizard took in a hefty breath. Arkianna then turned and immediately jumped up and dug her claws into the top of the rail car, easily avoiding the vicious flames that were meant to consume her.

"Arkianna, show him what real power looks like! Night Daze!" Luca called forth, allowing Arkianna to make her move. Still not used to taking orders, her eyes lit up with the word "Torment" being mouthed in front of her. The Charizard immediately shifted its head from side to side, trying to fight back against the yelling in his mind. As Arkianna charged up the Night Daze, Charizard began spitting out Ember after Ember, trying to ignite Arkianna's frame to prevent her attack. Alas it was in vain as Arkianna dove under a closely shot Ember, now standing point blank in front of the shaken Charizard. In a magnificent display of dark energy, Arkianna's Night Daze sent Charizard clear off of its feet, causing it to crash against the right wall of the train car. To Arkianna's pleseant surprise, Charizard was actually getting back up with minimal effort. Finally she had found an opponent who could actually fight back.

"I won't…let you…recover…!" Arkianna growled, immediately dashing on all fours towards the slowly rising Charizard. The Charizard's trainer smirked before giving out his order.

"Charizard, Flare Blitz!" the trainer cried out. As Arkianna went in for her next strike, Charizard's body began to ignite in an inferno of powerful flames that surrounded its whole body. Arkianna quickly dug its claws into the ground, using her momentum to slingshot her body away from it. She quickly passed her gaze onto Luca, who was at the ready with his orders.

"Arkianna, Taunt!" without hesitation Arkianna revealed its vicious fangs, smiling in a fit of cockiness to get Charizard's attention. Immediately, Charizard rushed forward, using its wings to glide with speed towards Arkianna in a fit of anger. Arkianna leapt then used the wall to jettison out of the way, causing Charizard to ram the side of the car hard enough to shake the car viciously. Charizard, still in a blind rage, attempted it once more, this time flying towards Arkianna that was standing in front of the attendant with a wicked smile. Easily avoiding Charizard's next charge, the attendant leapt from behind his terminal, narrowly avoiding the vicious crash of Charizard hip checking the side of the car once more.

Charizard shook his head free of the taunt then tried to fly towards her again one last time, but found its energy being depleted mid flight. It was apparent to Arkianna that the trainer pushed the Pokemon to the limits too early, leaving it frail. The poor Charizard ended up face planting the ground, struggling with all of its might to get up. Arkianna quickly hopped on top of it and laughed as she delivered multiple Fury Swipes into it. The trainer then immediately returned Charizard to its ball, keeping it away from further harm. Arkianna growled and huff'd in disappointment as she stretched her limbs in a playful stretch.

"Not bad, but Charizard is only the beginning. In Kanto I was known as the "Fire Type Brawler" among my peers. Get ready because there's plenty more where that came from!" the trainer shouted reaching behind him to grab his next ball. Luca couldn't help but to roll his eyes at how over the top cheesy this trainer was acting.

"Kanto must be filled with a bunch of weirdoes if this is one of their stronger trainers," Luca thought as Arkianna popped her neck.

"Good…I'm far from…satisfied…GIVE ME MORE!" Arkianna cackled, her body now shaking with undeniable adrenaline and pure joy. She couldn't believe how much fun that very first fight was, and to think, there were still two more Pokemon left and more opponents after that! Arkianna was now in a perpetual state of ecstasy as the next Pokemon formed in front of her. This time, the Pokemon formed with a mighty roar as Arcanine made its way onto the field. Arkianna flinched for only a moment, being taken by surprise from its earth shaking roar. But, with every inch of remote fear that she felt, it further fueled her flames of desire and her insatiable hunger for more battling.

"Arcanine show them what real speed is. Use Extreme Speed!" the trainer called. Arcanine lowered the front half of its body as if ready to pounce as it fixated its vicious eyes on its new target. In mere seconds Arcanine was already swinging at Arkianna, who narrowly evaded. As she recovered, she felt Arcanine's presence once again heading for her, ready to take her head clean off.

"This is…MORE LIKE IT!" Arkianna laughed as she hit the floor, causing Arcanine to fly over top of her. Feeling the heat from Arcanine's flames against her fur, it was the final sign that allowed her to jump onto the ceiling, gripping onto it to yet again escape Arcanine's ferocious speed. The trainer watched in disbelief as Arcanine came to a stop, glaring Arkianna back down as she returned to her feet.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, DON'T STOP!" Arkianna roared, her now incredibly human cries scaring the pants off the opposing trainer. Not only was this Zoroark unrealistically fast enough to avoid Arcanine's Extreme Speed, it was now taunting him in completely comprehensible English.

"A-Arcanine Close Combat!" the trainer's voice wavered as Arkianna awaited Arcanine's volley of strikes. Luca was having a hard time keeping up with all of the wild flurries of attacks, forcing himself to just trust in Arkianna's capabilities as he watched the battle as if it were a sports game on TV. Arkianna growled at the vicious, nearly invisible flurry of blows that were headed for her. Luca finally saw an opportunity for a counter attack, finally snapping him out of his awe.

"Arkianna, avoid it then use FOUL PLAY!" Luca yelled, having to overpower Arcanine's wild roars. Arkianna quickly shifted her attention to Luca, giving him a hasty nod as she went to avoid the Close Combat attack. She grunted as the Close Combat took the wind out of her with its vicious blow, but she managed to gain a hold of her footing regardless as she barely slipped away. The train's walls began to dent outward and crumple up like a beer can as the power attacks continued to fly around the train car. As hard as Arcanine tried to keep up with Arkianna's insane display of agility, he finally grew tired, allowing Arkianna to mount onto its back and take it down with vicious slashes to its back.

Arkianna grinned as she licked over her claws, smiling from ear to ear as she proceeded to tear into Arcanine with Fury Swipes, just as she was about to do with Charizard. The trainer immediately returned Arcanine back to its ball before Arkianna had a chance to truly sink her claw into it like before. She growled angrily as she returned to the center of the car; she made a small stumble as she returned to the middle, it was apparent that the grazing blow of the Close Combat had injured her a little bit. She turned to Luca who had already retrieved her ball from the back of his belt but shook her head at him in defiance.

"This is…nothing…I've fought…through much…worse than…these little scrapes…NOW…GIVE ME MORE, TRAINER!" Arkianna barked at the opposing trainer, her intensity growing as her body began to ache. The trainer stared in disbelief at the wild Zoroark before him; never before had he seen such a strong Zoroark, nor has he seen such a ferocious Pokemon battle. He shook his head when he realized that the opposing trainer hadn't actually given her that many orders, which meant that the fierce opponent he was facing had incredible instincts.

"I don't know what kind of tricks you are trying to pull, but I still have one Pokemon left to turn the tide of this battle. No more games, its time to end you now!" the trainer's cocky words were twisted into confidence as he threw it his final Pokemon. In a burst of light, they were taken by surprise as a rather large Magmortar formed before them. Upon its release from the light, it immediately lined up its cannon with Arkianna's body, ready to blow her out of the water if given the order. Arkianna flinched from a bit of pain as she growled and clenched her teeth, doing her best to turn it into a smile.

"Arkianna are you sure you want to keep going?" Luca called out to her, obvious concerns for her health flew through the air as a result of her injuries. She waved off the imaginary words and gave a nod of her head. She then immediately turned back towards the cruel looking Magmortar with a burning desire to finish this battle in her eyes.

"Now this is…getting exciting! What a rush! Come on! Show me…what…you've got!" Arkianna cried out with glee. The opposing trainer couldn't help but to glare at Luca as Magmortar readied itself accordingly.

"Magmortar! Blow it away with Fire Blast!" the trainer yelled in frustration. Magmortar's arm cannon immediately charged up and fired away at Arkianna, its blazing star like shape flying right for her. Arkianna grinned as she waited for just the right moment. Luca noticed her ploy and readily decided the plan.

"Arkianna, dive beneath the bottom opening and use Torment!" Luca said with haste. Arkianna immediately slid along the ground, narrowly avoiding the blast. She then got on all fours rushing up towards Magmortar until she was able to make eye contact. Just as always, as her eyes began to glow, Magmortar shouted out in agony, trying its best to remain focused.

"Magmortar what are you doing!? Use Fire Blast again!" the boy cried out. At this point the brat was stomping the ground angrily, wondering how a single Pokemon could wipe out an entire team he had taken years and years to compile. With Torment in play, the trainer's orders fell on deaf ears, allowing Arkianna to finish the job. She was suddenly surrounded by a dark haze before dispersing it, just as she had done before against the trainers Charizard. Magmortar stumbled back to try and catch itself, but its sheer weight caused it to smash onto the ground like a boulder.

The trainer dropped his head in defeat then lowered down to one knee, signaling that he was defeated without question. Arkianna howled in victory, her lust for battle raging like the many infernos in which her opponent called. Arkianna ran and jumped around into Luca's arms with joy, awaiting praise for her hard work.

"Great work Arkianna, I expected nothing less," Luca smiled as Arkianna gave him a lick on his cheek before returning to her poke ball.

The trainer fell back in absolute defeat. Never in his life had he fought such a fearsome Pokemon, but more importantly, had never lost to a single Pokemon in general. Luca sighed then walked over to him, offering his hand to the trainer to help him up. The trainer looked up at him with a nasty expression, smacking his hand away disrespectfully.

"What the hell kind of Pokemon was that!? It tried to kill all of my Pokemon!" the once confident trainer had become a squabbling mess of frustration and fear, causing Luca to sigh heavily in disappointment.

"You need to be confident in your Pokemon, not just your own abilities. That's why your Pokemon didn't fight their hardest for you. You and your Pokemon were incredibly powerful, I can't wait until we get a chance to battle again," Luca's grand attempts to be civil were extinguished as the trainer ignored him, healing up his Pokemon at the terminal before he awaited the train to stop. Luca sighed and shook his head, putting Arkianna's poke ball on the terminal to heal her.

"I hope all of our opponents aren't like that…I'm not sure how I'd react if I got pushed around verbally like that the rest of the way through. Its scary to imagine Arkianna if she witnessed all of the trainers treating me like crap…Ugh! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Luca groaned as he plopped in one of the stainless steel seat to await the trains arrival.

"What an impressive battle that was, I haven't seen a Pokemon so vigilant and strong as your Zoroark in many years. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll make it to the end of the line," the attendant smiled and gave Luca a firm pat on the shoulder as he grabbed Arkianna's poke ball and returned it to his belt. Luca sat across from the trainer, staring at him as he shook and pouted. Luca would feel sorry for the kid, but he was asking for it from the way he was acting.

"What a wuss…those poor Pokemon of his will never grow stronger with that attitude…wait a minute…what am I saying…?" Luca paused, realizing that he was saying some pretty harsh things about his opponent. Never before had ever had such thoughts when referring to an opposing trainer, or another person for that matter. He felt a strange wave of guilt waft over him as the train came to a stop. The opposing trainer immediately ran off the platform, leaving Luca all alone for a few moments

"Perhaps it would be best if we changed cars since this one is rather damaged," Luca agreed but was somewhat unnerved by looking at the damage that the trainers Pokemon caused. Had any of those attacks seriously struck Arkianna directly, he wasn't too sure that she would've been able to have gotten up, or even survive them. He then shook his head to cast off the thoughts of doubt, knowing that Arkianna could handle anything thrown at her. To his dismay, the next 8 trainers in line to fight him were all fairly jerky, with the next one being worse than the last. Luca began to feel his patience growing thin as every trainer complained and whined as Arkianna defeated them with her incredible power. One by one they would treat him like dirt before stepping off the train. Although this did tick him off, he did start growing a sick sense of satisfaction seeing his opponents in such disarray.

Finally, the tenth opponent was finally upon them. They knew it would be some time before they reached the end, but each of the battles became more entertaining than the last. From the way this female trainer stepped on board, he could already tell things were not going to go so well. She looked over at him as if he were a piece of meat, utterly useless except for feeding the strong. Getting into her position, she crossed her arms and yawned, sneering at the attendant as the train doors closed.

"Come on! Let's go already! I have a lot of trainers to cleave through and so little time!" she complained, completely ignoring Luca as she griped at the attendant. The attendant pointed over at Luca, smirking as he then raised his arm up. She glared at him as if she had some kind of crazy personal vendetta as she grabbed a hold of her first poke ball.

"So this little brat is my opponent? Pfft…this won't take but a minute to finish! I mean look at you, you're practically wearing rags! And that look of yours so amateur that I can't even begin to tell you how bad it is," the girl griped and groaned, as if the entire world was beneath her feet. This was the last straw for Luca; all of his opponents had been nasty to him but this girl took the cake. The way she came off as a superior breed of person, it made Luca want to angrily throw up on the spot. She threw out her first poke ball, revealing a Dragonite who plopped its feet onto the ground, shaking the car like an earthquake had just hit it. Luca growled at the opposing trainer; he didn't care if she was capable, or the greatest trainer in the world, all he knew is that he didn't ever, EVER want to lose to anyone with that kind of demeanor and attitude. He returned Arkianna to the field, showing her the tasty hunk of meat that now stood before her. Luca slowly walked up to Arkianna, slowly moving his mouth to her ear to whisper a sweet nothing to her.

"Show no mercy…" Luca growled at Arkianna as he stared at the other trainer, who was glaring down her nose at him with her head held high. Arkianna felt her body yearn for Luca as his wave of anger and passion blanketed her body. Her lust for violence and her lust for Luca was all building inside of her like a raging storm, ready to devour and destroy anything in its path.

"Anything for you…my love…" Arkianna nudged and licked his cheek affectionately before licking over her fangs as she grinned at the opponent, who returned it in an unnerving fashion. The girl stomped her foot to break their attention from one another, pointing back him.

"Ew that's gross! I bet you two get off to one another. COME ON ALREADY YOU SICK FREAK, LET'S GO!" the girl spat as the attendant stood with his hand raised. Just as his hand was in mid fall, Arkianna sprung to life, immediately lunging at Dragonite the moment the attendants arm was all the way down. Arkianna immediately jumped overtop of the tall Dragonite, latching its claws into its shoulders viciously.

"Dragonite, shake it off with Dragon Dance!" the trainer cried out. Dragonite groaned and glared over its shoulder as it began to spin about, various waves of energy surrounding it as it tried to escape. Arkianna laughed as she slashed at Dragonite's arms, tearing them up to the point that Dragonite was howling in pain. The girl literally spat in anger as she yet again glared down her nose at Luca. She continued to watch Arkianna clench itself on to Dragonite for another minute before slamming her foot on the ground in contempt.

"What the hell kind of battle is this shit?! It's clear that you aren't even doing anything! Referee I call a foul!" the girl's snobby voice made Luca sick. Arkianna flipped back over Dragonite's head, its now glowing blue eyes staring into its own, painful eyes. Her wicked smile ceased to stop as Dragonite growled in agony, its hands now hold its head as he flailed about.

"There is nothing wrong with the way he is battling, I suggest you fight harder instead of blaming things on your opponent," the attendant shut down her enraged request, causing her stomp on the ground repeatedly, as if she was seriously trying to destroy a colony of bugs.

"Dragonite, get your shit together and use Outrage!" she screamed at it. Dragonite shook its head, shaking off the torment that Arkianna had it under as it began to thrash about, hurling its body and claws at Arkianna like a bulldozer. Arkianna easily evaded its crashing blow, which tore the interior of the train care to bits and pieces. Luca couldn't help but to smile at the girl's ever growing frustration as her high and mighty attitude began to waver just like how her Dragonite's power was being easily put in check by a Pokemon half its size. The train's walls could barely hold back Dragonite's Outrage, its very essence breaking into pieces with each blow. Arkianna finally found the moment to strike as Dragonite nearly toppled over from being dizzy. She ran on all fours, latching her sharp fangs around Dragonite's leg to bring it down. Dragonite let out a disturbing disorienting yell, its existence becoming nothing but pain. In several of the previous battles, Arkianna found herself only having to use a moderate amount of her strength to befall them, but as per Luca's orders, there was going to be no escape from her wrath in this battle. This trashy trainer was about to get what she deserved. Arkianna was about to cut into Dragonite's legs with her claws but was interrupted by Dragonite's return to its ball.

Arkianna began cackling wildly as she found her body shuddering violently from adrenaline. Luca told her to destroy all obstacles, and she was ready to do just that without any restraint. If it made Luca happy, she would destroy everything. The girl huffed and threw out her next poke ball, revealing a very intense looking Salamence. It shook the train car harder than Dragonite with ease, nearly knocking Luca off his feet.

"You have absolutely known zero about what kind of hell I had to go through to raise this Pokemon! It took years and years of my life to make sure they were ready to take down any obstacle that kept me from victory! I WON'T LET A LITTLE SHIT STAIN LIKE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!" this girl obviously had major issues just from the way she was shrieking at Luca when he hadn't done anything to make her mad. Every inch of anger that she projected at Luca provoked Arkianna to grow more and more violent.

"DON'T YELL…AT…MY LUCA THAT WAY!" Arkianna roared back at the girl, scaring the hell out of her so bad that she literally jumped and fell onto her rear in response. Her Salamence moved in front of her, keeping any further disruption from befalling her. It glared at Arkianna, signaling that he wouldn't back down no matter what she did. He growled on about how she would dare yell at his trainer in such a manner, just as Arkianna had fought for Luca. Needless to say, both Pokemon were ready to show their true strength.

"Arkianna, stand back and use Nasty Plot!" Arkianna grinned as her eyes surged blue, as if radiating a smoky aura from them as the outline of her frame began to glow with a blue hue. The girl stepped out from behind her Salamence, sporting a strange looking bracelet that seemed to shine on its own, Luca watched in awe as a similar glow consumed Salamence, eventually causing an explosion of light. Both Arkianna and Luca shielded their eyes and braced themselves to combat the wave of wind and power that shook the area as Salamence was consumed in a dazzling display of light. With a loud booming sound, the light cleared. Arkianna and Luca quickly noticed that Salamence now looked a lot different than before. The cocky smile she had at the start of the fight returned to her with a newly inspired hope, its confidence clearly being shared by the new Salamence that stood before them.

"YES! THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE BATTLE I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!" Arkianna screamed with joy as she readied a Night Daze to kick off the match. The girl laughed obnoxiously at Luca, as her Salamence let out a ghastly wale of strength. Arkianna stopped her charge up, staring at the newly formed Salamence with a sick sense of joy never before seen by anyone. The girl wafted her hair to the side and laughed at Luca as if she had watched him wet himself, which was clearly delusional.

"I know that my Salamence would be too strong for you to handle, so I'll tell you what you little shit. I'll let your Zoroark use Nasty Plot until its power is maxed out, that way I can make a huge fool of you knowing that I was destroying the best you've got!" those were the words and actions that would soon cause this girl the biggest, brutal, and most embarrassing defeat of her life. Luca stared in fear as Arkianna's face grew just as it did the first time he watched it assault him. Her eyes grew wide as they shined a brilliant shade of azure, her body shaking and trembling from absolute blood lust as she used Nasty Plot to raise her power to its limits. It was if this poor girl provoked Giratina, the devil itself; just see if she could boast over its defeat. Never before had Luca even imagined what Arkianna would be like if she fought at her strongest. She always took down her pray so easily even when she wasn't trying. Seeing her try now was Luca's new definition of absolute horror.

As the battle commenced, Arkianna's eyes shined as brightly as her aura, glaring everyone down with the intent to kill. Not only the Salamence, but the girl and the attendant themselves had to hold their heads in agony to try and subside the pain. The horror on Luca's face grew to that of excitement and housed a sadistic sense of satisfaction as he watched everyone gripe and groan with pain. Arkianna licked over her chops as Salamence shot a powerful Dragon Pulse, blowing out the side of the train as it missed. Salamence grew enraged as Arkianna continued cackling at it, casting Swagger to aggravate his senses. Without fear she continued to walk towards the Salamence as it began destroying the train car. One Dragon Pulse after another destroyed the outer walls of the train car, causing everything within to be consumed by the power gusts of the trains speed. Luca watched and smiled crudely as he watched the hell of the battle unfold.

In an instant, Arkianna used a powerful Night Daze, its power throwing the girl to the back of the car and her Salamence to tumble right behind her. Arkianna ran and stomped onto the back of Salamence, digging its claws deeply into its vest like outing. It roared in pain as she began stomping on top of it, charging up and performing another destructive Night Daze. At this point Salamence was out for the count, lying beneath Arkianna like a sack of bricks. The attendant quickly pulled out a radio to signal to the conductor to bring the train to a stop to prevent any further damage from taking place. Arkianna continued to stare and laugh like a mental patient as she hit it with another Night Daze, essentially beating up a corpse at this point.

"Nothing will stand in the way…of Luca's happiness! I will do anything…to make Luca happy…even destroying myself! This feeling…I have never…felt this way before…it feels so amazing! As if the world is screaming…for me to keep going! To hunt…! To kill…! I will do it all for my Luca!" Arkianna had finally lost her sanity as a result of becoming drunk off her own power. In a normal Pokemon, Nasty Plot would only bring out their potential. Pokemon that are properly trained and designed to merely battle can truly use it without any hesitation and can keep the power under control with ease. However…give that power to a Pokemon is prone to psychotic behavior and has a thirst for killing, and you have just unleashed hell itself. Luca quickly ran out into the field as Arkianna was ready charge up another blast, quickly being stopped as Luca's arms clenched around her, pulling her to him fiercely with his screams ringing in her ears.

"Stop this now! It's already down! Stop Arkianna! The battle is over!" Luca began crying his eyes out, unable to take anymore pleasure in what he was witnessing. His cries and intense trembling quickly eased Arkianna, returning her to her normal state of being without any restraint or hesitation. She turned and smiled at him softly, as if nothing had even happened.

"Did I do good…my love…?" Arkianna asked honestly. Luca couldn't help but to stare at the aftermath of what her power caused, completely in shock but also in awe. To know that she would do such destruction to protect him…that's what made him the happiest when it came to their love.

"You did…amazing…thank you, Arkianna," he whispered in her ear, gently kissing her cheek as the train came to a dead stop. Luca was more than happy to forfeit any further battles, and actually gave the victory to the bratty girl would wanted it so badly. She couldn't help but to stare in absolute terror as Arkianna and Luca removed themselves from the car, realizing now that her road to perfection was way out of her league. Unaware of it, a call was placed as an anonymous tip describing and witnessing a ferocious Zoroark talking like a person to the authorities.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Devious Escape Artists

"Yes, they are just now leaving the battle subway station. I'm very sure that the Pokemon that is on the wanted list is the one used in the battle subway about an hour ago. After getting a statement from the last trainer the perpetrators battled on the subway, she said that the Zoroark used would scream in viable English and showed sociopathic tendencies during its battle. I would suggest you put a couple of detectives on their trail and ready a strike force, just to be sure," the officer said using his communicator. As a result of a few of the battles, several of the trainers were absolutely terrified and felt that they needed to consult with authorities after what they had witnessed.

"Our last attempt at such actions ended in absolute ruin. The strike force was slaughtered by the very detective we had interacting with them. This Pokemon is way more dangerous than you realize. It had alluded detection for nearly a year, has put everyone we've sent in body bags and has managed to even turn our own against us. We believe that the boy, Luca, that travels with her is one of two things: a mastermind or a victim. That said, our job is to uphold the law.

We will send our best detective out immediately to get a watch on them as they move on. Tell the trainers that they have are best condolences and we'll do anything we can to help them recover from the incident," the officer on the other end said clearly. The officer who initiated the call left him with an affirmative "roger that" before closing off the communication. Sitting before the officer was the last trainer that Luca had fought, the girl with the fiery, obnoxious attitude. She sat against the wall, staring at the floor as if catatonic as she replayed what happened to her beloved Pokemon in her mind on an endless loop. Years and years of her hard work spent on her dear Pokemon was shattered in an instant by a creature that fought more savagely than any Pokemon she had ever seen or even heard of. She began trembling and crying as she placed her hand over her ears, trying to combat the memory of the horrible screams that shot through her mind.

* * *

"You were amazing Arkianna, simply amazing," Luca decided it'd be best to go the positive reinforcement route instead of scolding her for ruthlessly beating the girl's poor Pokemon. He mostly stayed this course because he feared for himself if he said it was bad, however, a strong part of him was still very satisfied in watching a cocky trainer get obliterated in a battle. Either way, Arkianna smiled and nuzzled up against Luca's shoulder as she clung to his arm in her human form. This was the happiest, non-mental state he had seen in Arkianna in some time. The satisfaction of safely feeding her blood lust really seemed to calm her down when it came to her urges to kill. Even though it was just an hour ago, the old Arkianna would already be looking for more prey to hunt, even though he wouldn't even be in danger. Her controlled madness made Luca smile.

"D-Do I get…a…reward…?" Arkianna asked nervously, her arm reaching behind Luca to gently squeeze his rear. Luca jumped in surprise, causing Arkianna to giggle playfully. Luca's face grew flustered as he looked around the town. It had been some time since they had done anything. There was obviously no where they could go to do such a thing, nor did he have the money to stay anywhere safe. The more Arkianna rubbed all over him, the more difficult it became to contain his bodily growths. Rewarding Arkianna was usually a treat for himself as well, but when there was no where in plain sight to partake in such actions, the circumstances would sky rocket in great need.

"Y-Yeah…we need to find somewhere safe…" Luca's voice wavered as Arkianna nipped her lips at his neck. He couldn't help but to shiver and whimper softly since she knew it was one of his weak spots. The joy of victory and the fulfillment of violent urges really brought out the best in the two of them; it seemed that this time, Luca may get his chance to play it softly. Shaking and sweating he desperately walked around with haste, his desperation growing to unhealthy levels; levels to the point where he didn't care if it was out in the open. Poor Luca, having Arkianna as a "girlfriend" has just been one reckless decision after another when it came to his unleashed carnal behaviors. It's like that old saying that people do dumb things for love. Luca groaned and sighed, knowing that the longer it took; the violent nature of their passionate actions would become clearer.

"I have an…idea…I can't…take it…anymore so we…can do…it away from view…s-sorry my…love…I can't handle…" Arkianna groaned, her body feeling just as crazy as Luca forced her head to face him, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Luca was hit with a hot flash as she slowly dragged the trembling, horny mess that he was into an alley way. Moving through them, weaving in and out around various dumpsters and obstacles, Arkianna finally found a spot where they were completely out of view. Luca's vigorously shaking hands gripped a hold of her chest, giving the signal that he was ready to accept the conditions. Arkianna forcibly pinned Luca to the wall, seizing his lips in desperation as she forcibly ground her crotch up against his rather large bulge of his pants. Shaking like a leaf, Luca reached down and fumbled around with his pants buttons and zippers, struggling for a minute or two before he was able to get them down.

"My…Luca…you are…much…bigger than normal…right now…does…the chance of…being caught makes…you that…way?" Arkianna said as she gazed in amazing at his pulsing, throbbing shaft that twitched with impatience. It was very clear that this was a great turn on for Luca, so she knew that they needed to make it quick, which made her sad but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

She shifted the lower half of her body to have a lack of clothing so she could coat his poor cock with her drenched cunt. Luca couldn't help to squeeze onto her for dear life, moaning against her chest as she playfully teased his anxious needs. Unable to take anymore of her, she tip toed up and slid her tight crotch around his shaky dick. They both let out a moan of passion, blushing in each others eyes before attacking each others lips in a savage, sloppy manner. They both helplessly slurped and moaned into their mouths, the warm moisture of her pussy driving his vigorous cock wild. The more they indecently made out, the more and more Arikanna bounced on his length, now desperately trying to cum.

"A-Arkianna! I-I can't take anymore…!" Luca whined like a helpless dog as he slid his hands over Arkianna's rear, gripping it tightly so he could forcibly thrust her down on it whenever she lifted off. She began panting and howling, using every inch of her remaining concentration to stay in a human forms. Knowing that their voice could probably be heard at this point, Arkianna pulled Luca's head into a deep kiss, allowing them screams within each other's mouths as cum flooded inside of her twitching crevice. They both trembled violently as they embraced one another as hard as they could, try to make the time stand still in this moment. After a few minutes, Arkianna removed her lips from Luca's, causing a trail of saliva to stretch from their tongues. Luca's hazy eyes looked down to see his excessive amounts of cum sliding down her legs, a testament to his new record for amount expelled within his beloved Pokemon. While Luca quickly moved down to bring up his pants, Arkianna's sharp ears caught the sound of footsteps trying to tip toe from their lust filled scene. Luca found that he was way too exhausted to try and stop her from leaving him alone in against the alley wall, so instead he used his words.

"Wha…what's going on Arkianna?" Luca's voice sounded like he had just woken up from a great nap; except for the fact he was trying to catch his breath.

"I think…we were…being watched…stay here…I'll take care…of it…" Arkianna grinned at her sexual deed for the day as she then flung around the corner, chasing down the moving target with stealth like steps. Her sight finally caught on to the target, which was a person dressed up in a blue trench coat with a high collar and a hat. It was now clear to her that authorities had caught onto to their ploy.

"Yeah, this is detective Mara. I think I found the two perpetrators here in an alley way next to the battle test building. It was a rather disturbing sight, I caught them both having intercourse at the end of the alley way. Be sure to send a few officers over to make sure that we can con…" the detective's words fell short as Arkianna reached up from behind her, slashing her claws over her throat in an instant. She grit her teeth tightly, wondering how many more there were going to be. She noticed that the woman was still moving so she immediately impaled the back of her neck cleanly with her claw. Ripping it from her neck, Arkianna licked it clean, now back on her feet to see what else was in store for them.

"There has to be…more…there's no…way they would…send only…one…" Arkianna growled as she went back the way she came. She heard puddles of the alley way burst with foot steps as they picked up velocity in Luca's direction. Knowing that she couldn't afford to be tackled down, she waited until they had all passed by. Suddenly familiar yells echoed through the alley way, causing Arkianna to grow pale and her eyes widen in horror.

"ARKIANNA! RUN AWAY! RUN! DON'T COME FOR ME! IT'S A TRAP!" Luca screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Arkianna's whole body to tremble with fear and overwhelming anger. Then she paused and remembered that she remained calm and vigilant to get out of these situations. As brazen and wild as she was, she was also eerily cunning.

Looking around, she remembered about the woman detective that she had slain moments ago. Back tracking a bit, she used her strength to move her body into a dumpster nearby. She immediately slammed it shut and twisted part of the metal outing to ensnare the latch to clench shut. Taking only a moment, she then transformed into the poor, misfortunate detective that had taken one too many cases. A sharp smile graced her face as she reached down and grabbed the communicator that this detective Mara had been using moments ago. She was quite thankful that she caught her voice before killing her, allowing her to take her roll without any troubles.

"This is detective…Mara, I lost sight on…the target, do you wish for me to…pursue?" she asked, her voice almost completely on point. Static scratched through the communicator before a voice returned the message.

"Negative, you are ordered to retreat. The target is too dangerous to pursue alone, meet up with us at the paddy wagon." The officer replied. A mouth full of teeth formed a twisted smile as she held onto the walky talky, now proceeding to follow the loud, splashing steps of the officers returning to base. Within minutes they all returned to the street, dragging Luca by his arms as they closed in on their vehicle of arrest. They cuffed his hands behind his back before pushing up into the vehicle with Arkianna slowly closing in on the entrance as well.

"Ah detective, you have some impeccable timing. I would like you to ride in the back with the perpetrator and try to see what kind of information you can get out of him. With any luck, we can get back on the trail of that wild Zoroark and put it down for good," the superior officer ordered. Arkianna suppressed her sadistic smile, immediately turning it to a very serious, affirmative face that they would come to expect. Arkianna made her way into the back of the vehicle before slamming the doors behind her. She slowly sat down in front of Luca as the engine started up. It wasn't until they were in motion did she decide to come fourth.

"How long have you…been traveling with the wild Pokemon?" Arkianna asked formally. Knowing that Luca was safely in front of her allowed her to relax and try to get deeper into her role. Luca looked away, keeping his mouth shut as an evasive action.

"Did you know that…this wild Pokemon was dangerous?" she questioned him again, this time catching his eyes and expression. He sighed as he sat up fully, now gazing her in the eyes.

"She's misunderstood…she didn't originally want to hurt anyone…she…just had an awful upbringing…I know deep down she feels grief for those she has harmed…" Luca sighed, his eyes filling with tears as he lowered them to the floor. Arkianna smiled from the response, almost tearing up herself at the wonderfully sweet reply.

"She may be misunderstood, but I'm very sure she doesn't bare any grief for her victims," Arkianna continued to edge further and further into her confession, enjoying every second of this new role of hers. Luca's face grew aggressive at the slanderous words thrown back in his face.

"And how the hell would you know huh?! You have no idea what terrible things that poor Pokemon had been through!" Luca's passion filled their little room, making for a wonderful emotion that completely relaxed Arkianna to her core. Luca truly was the one for her, and this moment further proved it.

"Because…" she trailed off, making Luca grows a little nervous. It was like this detective knew every string to pull to get a reaction out of him, as if she had been with them the whole time. His nerves were further shaken as Arkianna sported her signature grin, her eyes now glaring maniacally into his. It only took a few moments until he finally understood what he was seeing. Before he was about to blurt out her name, she immediately placed her finger over his lips. She then shook her head and placed her other finger up to his, signaling for him to be quiet.

"Oh God…she's even following me to the police station…oh no…what if she slaughters everyone?! Ugh…I guess there really is no escape is there?" Luca scoffed, forming a smile of defeat upon his lips. Arkianna returned the smile, playfully shuffling against his feet with her own. He smiled and returned the loving gesture, but this time he hid severe terror behind it. If this situation was going to be anything like the ones prior, there would be no return to the normal life he once had. His journey to battle gym leaders, collecting Pokemon, proving that he was the best…all of it would vanish in an instant. Of course, he knew he himself was partially to blame. He went along with her as time went on, and never really showed signs of struggling for his joys in life, even when he honestly could have.

"No matter what happens…nothing will rip us apart…nothing…" Arkianna whispered, now using the arch of her foot to caress his crotch. His face grew incredibly nervous as he tried to signal to her that people were in the front seat, but Arkianna continued her advance, causing him to whimper and moan to himself as he sat and accepted it. He would move her foot, but with his arms being bound behind him, there was clearly no escape from Arkianna's sexual shenanigans.

Even in a situation where they could both be caught and thrown into a jail, Arkianna's nerves of steel and insatiable lust for Luca would always surface victoriously. Luca bit his bottom lips, his face now completely red as he lightly ground his dick into her foot. She had formed her boots off of her feet to make this a much more pleasurable endeavor, causing her to snicker softly at Luca's faces that he made. The harder and harder she screwed his dick with her foot, the more and more Luca had to fight to not make a sound since he couldn't cover his mouth. He then trembled and shook violently, holding his breath and clenching his eyes shut as he came in his pants against her foot. Neither fear nor shames were in Arkianna's vocabulary, and its one more twisted reason that he had come to love her for. He couldn't help but to continue trembling as his bottoms became moist, his heart pounding and his face being on fire as he tried to relax.

"I will…protect you…my love…just watch and see…I will protect you…and everything that…you wish to do…" Arkianna growled as the paddy wagon came to a stop. Arkianna reformed her boots as she leaned towards Luca. She gently wiped the sweat from his brow and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead as feet surrounded the vehicle. She stood up and lowered the hat she was wearing to make her eyes harder to see as the sounds of locks and officers came crashing at the door like waves against a wall. The door opened quickly, blinding Luca as they proceeded to charge in and drag him out. Arkianna slowly hopped out of the back, coming face to face with the same officer that asked her to dig up dirt on herself.

"Did you get anything out of the kid?" the officer inquired. Arkianna put on her best acting face, laughing a bit on the inside as she put up her convincing front.

"It seems that he has…had to house her against his will. He talked about her various threats to kill him if he didn't…do what she said and thus why I caught them both performing a…very vile act. I personally think the poor kid is a victim in all of this…" she replied like a true gumshoe. The officer took notes of what she was saying to possibly be referenced to later. He clicked his pen off and gave her a small salute before joining Luca's escort crew. She waited until she was all alone outside the station before she laughed and smiled with joy at her current predicament.

"My word…oh how I've missed…playing these deceptive roles…!" Arkianna spat from her mouth before making her way into the station. Apparently the detective she killed was a very high ranking official within the station. Various officers and such came up to her with praise, talking about how incredibly she lead to the capture of the suspect and several others saluting to her as if she were a hero. However, the Pokemon in the station were much keener to her ploy. Several of them glared at her, growling at her presence as she walked past; it truly confused the other officers considering how much they usually loved their detective. They would question it, but Arkianna had nailed the role perfectly; definitely one of her best performances to date.

"Ah detective Mara, I'm so glad that you have made it back safely. The interrogation room is all set up for you to give the boy a proper work over. The rookies are going to be taking notes, so show them how it's done," the friendly officer gave her a pat on her shoulder, making her smile cautiously as he led her to the room. To Arkianna's displeasure, it looked as if they had already tried to rough some information out of him.

She growled to herself; that meant that the moment he got off the wagon he was already being assaulted for intel. Taking a hefty breath to steady her nerves, Arkianna then slowly released it, making her way into the dimly lit room. Poor Luca was sitting back in the chair, his arms now cuffed at his front; this allowed for him to rub over a bruise on his chest as she sat down before him. After sitting, she grabbed the clip board sitting on the desk and began writing on it immediately. Luca watched as she struggled with the pen; he knew that she had very little practice, and was clearly hoping that this didn't give her away. She then slid the piece of paper in clear view of everyone, but the handwriting was so rough that no one could make it out, no one besides Luca anyway.

"So tell me everything…when you were assaulted, manipulated, threatened, I want every single detail you can give…me. If you can do this for me, I'm sure that the authorities would be happy to let you go, with supervision of course…" Arkianna informed. Luca looked at the scribbles that she considered writing and slowly made out each and every word she had written. It was almost like a small script on what to say to response to her questions.

It honestly scared him at how well she was taking to this role; it was if he weren't seriously talking to Arkianna, which slightly unnerved him. He remembered when she told him once about how she literally took weeks observing the various officers' behaviors in multiple cities; how they spoke, how they acted, she said it was a sick pleasure in ease dropping and learning about her enemies. The observations were clearly paying off.

For the next thirty minutes, Luca followed the script without fail, proving that he was also a much better actor than he gave himself credit for. Basically it was a complete recollection of everything that the two of them had done; but during this interrogation, he acted more as the victim than a support. After they finished talking, Arkianna reached over and placed her hand over Luca's forearm. She gave it an affectionate little squeeze before warming him with a confident smile. Coming out from the room, the officers were amazed at how smooth everything went.

"Well done Mara, it seems as if your hunches were corrected. I could tell that boy is no liar. We'll have to apologize to him for the rough treatment. We tried contact his family, but apparently no one was home. Did you happen to catch why that was?" the officer inquired. Knowing damn well that Luca had never filled her in on that info, a cold sweat covered her back. If she didn't answer, it would mean they would be forced to keep him here, but, if she were wrong, then it could lead to a much more severe situation. Taking a short breath, she then gave a nod to the superior she was speaking to.

"He said his parents were off…on a business trip of sorts. He didn't know when they would be back but I could tell he wasn't lying," Arkianna held her breath as she metaphorical jumped from one building to the next with her words.

"That makes sense, so, what do you suppose we do with him now? It could be dangerous out there with that maniacal Pokemon running about," the superior stroked his chin as he attempted to think of a safe ploy for the poor young man. Arkianna finally found the foothold she needed to get them the hell out of there.

"If I may suggest…I can play the role of his keeper until his parents arrive home. I can be our surveillance for him as well as playing a watch dog for the wild Pokemon if it were to return for him," Arkianna tried to suppress her excited smile of victory; it was like trying to hold back water with a giant crack in the dam holding it back.

"Well put, that's the Mara we all know and love. You always did have a thing for playing as bait for a capture. Very well, I shall discharge the boy into your custody until either his family is to arrive home safely and/or we catch that maniacal menace. You may take the boy with you now; I'm dismissing you for the day. Take the extra time to get to know him and to see if you can comfort him in this dire time of need," the superior said with warmth in his heart.

Luca couldn't believe it…Arkianna managed to get out of the situation without having to slaughter an entire station of people inside. Instead it only took one to get him free, which was an acceptable cost, horrible as it was, in his book. Luca smiled wide, his eyes full of joy and pride in knowing that Arkianna handled the situation in such a non-violent manner. Bursting through the doors, Arkianna, still formed as Mara, was standing out in the open, smiling and waving him over. As he ran towards her, he noticed she was coughing up a substance from her throat. Upon closer inspection, it was streams of blood that she was coughing up from her throat. Luca knew without a doubt what caused it; it was the fact that she had to control and stabize her voice for so long. He honestly forgot that it was an issue for her to speak like a human for so long. At this point he figured she could just be human no matter what. He smiled and sighed, somewhat relieved that she was still a Pokemon after all.

"Arkianna, I'm so proud of you. But…there's no need to talk now, we're both safe," Luca couldn't resist kissing her lovingly on the lips; it was if he were raising a child and they did the right thing for the first time. She growled softly as she pulled him into a hug.

"This time…we…got…away…with it…but…next time…will…be...worse…" Arkianna said, having another coughing fit; more of her blood tearing off of her shredded vocal chords hit the ground. Although they could breathe easy for the moment, she was telling a very morbid truth. She had murdered an officer of the law, and they knew very well that he was associated. If they ever found the remains of this detective Mara, it would be like opening a pandora's box on their future.

"Even if…I have to…stay like…this…I will…do anything…for you…my beloved…Luca…" Luca sighed as he held onto Arkianna tightly, tears forming in his eyes. He was soon going to be a fugitive, turning the innocent, simple life he had upside down and jamming it into a trashcan.

"As long as you stay you…I can live with it…" Luca couldn't take it any longer and completely burst into tears as he clenched her tighter than before. At the surface, he cursed Arkianna for doing this to him, but there was no going back now; deep down, he didn't care, all he wanted to do is be by Arkianna's side. All he could do now is embrace this inevitable grim future, and hope for the best that they can make it out alive.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Mara and Me

"You know, it's kind of fun hanging around with you looking like that. I always wondered what it would be like to have a taller, older girlfriend," Luca snickered playfully as he walked hand in hand with Arkianna, who had now assumed the identity of the deceased detective Mara. In a desperate attempt to keep this truth hidden, Luca decided to allow Arkianna to dispose of the detective's body by any means necessary, all he asked is that he knew nothing of what happened. Sure enough, without fail, the true Mara was erased from existence, leaving Arkianna as the only detective Mara left in the world. She grumbled in frustration as she looked down at Luca. As much as she despised being in this woman's form, she knew it was all to save her beloved Luca. She smiled at It was quite strange to Arkianna, as soon as she obtained this new persona; it was if Luca whole personality became juvenile, almost to the point of irritation. It was like he wanted to be the kid in a candy store while she was forced to play the role of his adult. Arkianna was used to being cute like that poor girl back then, the only one besides Luca that cared, but now she was forced into this fairly attractive woman's body, which still hadn't grown on her one bit since they started their new journey.

"I'm glad you're enjoying…it…because it is…weird…for me you…know…I can't ever…leave this…form…because…they are still…probably observing…us…I hate this so…much…" Arkianna sighed as they continued on, groaning at her devil's luck that both saved and trapped the two of them. Luca suddenly came to a stop, causing Arkianna's hand to break off from his. She stopped as well as Luca approached her, almost as if he were dazed. He smiled and looked up at Arkianna dead in her eyes; it seemed as if he had broken free from his childish act. She found herself blushing lightly as Luca reached up and pulled her face to his, kissing her softly against her frowning lips. Her beloved Luca was still her beloved Luca, no matter what form she took and no matter how he may be acting. She grinned back at him, running her hand through his hair as she kissed him in return.

She did find it cute that Luca had to get on his tippy toes to kiss her, but not at full elevation. The true annoyance of everything in this situation is she literally had to change everything that she did; no more hunting, no more serious sharing of carnal love, and she had to limit her reactions against people who pissed her off to nothing more than a growl or two at people; in other words, she was having a power struggle between her love for Luca and her overwhelming urge to break out of her cage.

Another cute, yet annoying thing about this whole ordeal was since now that it looked like Luca was now dating a woman instead of a girl, they attracted more attention than before with both guys and gals alike checking out the both of them. Quite often, she noticed that Luca was seen with eyes of jealousy or expression of encouragement; either he was hated or people commended him for bagging an older, attractive woman. While this was a major confidence booster for Luca, it had immediately become an obnoxious mess for Arkianna to endure. Before when they simply looked like a cute couple, people more admired them together more than anything, but ever since this change, men have constantly tried to out do Luca in every way that they could think of; it was those things that made Arkianna mad to the point of murdering.

"This must be…what a true…test of love…is like…this is…awful…but…I see…why people…do it…" Arkianna growled, looking at Luca once more with a smile to hide it. It was like turning a feral animal into a house pet, except the house pet had to be chained up all the time. Luca took great joy in the fact that she couldn't simply go on rampages anymore, nor could she just have her way with him at any moment. It really was like detective Mara was watching over him, assuming this is what she was sort of like. Periodically, Arkianna would have to check in with the station to give them an update on their whereabouts and what they were doing, which disgusted her even further since it confirmed the burden she was enduring. Being a caged animal was the worst feeling in the world as Arkianna came to discover. Having never questioned it before, Luca's eyes looked over Arkianna with a sense of curiosity as to how she was able to do what she did.

"I know that Zoroark almost always automatically into a Pokemon in the trainer's party, but, how are you able to do it with people? That's been kind of bothering me for awhile now," Luca's wandering mind had finally dug into the realm of logic, wondering how Arkianna really worked a little bit at a time. Arkianna sighed and looked over at him.

"Think of…my mind as…a mirror…and whenever…I look in the…mirror…I have to imagine…someone else…so by imagining…I become that person…" Arkianna did her best to put it into words. It was just something that she was able to do and it really didn't have my logic, even in her own mind. Luca imagined what it must be like to always see through another person's eyes, which pretty much set him up for a headache. As they grew closer to their next destination, Castelia City, Luca's eyes caught a hold of various shadows surrounding them. Most of them were hidden within the surrounding terrain, like shadows that would follow them, even though they weren't their own.

"I see why you are being so stiff about shifting forms right now…I can see them watching us from all sides," Luca groaned as Arkianna's eyes followed his. It seemed whenever they approached a city, it was if security magically stared at the two of them, waiting for them to slip up so they could move in and take them down. It was these thoughts that kept the both of them on edge as they entered the largest city in all of Unova. The entrance from the South of town wasn't quite as epic as it would've been from the bridge, but it was still a beautiful sight none the less. While it is a glorious new sight for Luca, it was a place at the dark corner of Arkianna's heart, a part that she had frequented every time she had the itch for lust, killing, and annihilating. Luca noticed Arkianna's expression growing quite fierce and eerie as they walked in, practically trembling in fear as they went.

"Um…are you OK Arkianna? You look a little pale," Luca's concern was blocked out by all of the awful images that Arkianna had to suffer through. It was the time she had spent with the boy that was her first owner. That awful, tyrannical child whose only purpose in life was to make hers a living hell, which is what, started her on her twisted path. He would abuse her, praise her, call her worthless, tell her she was his pride and join, and then finally…he abandoned her. Everything flashed before her eyes, causing her to struggle at maintaining her form as detective Mara. Luca quickly noticed this and gave her a firm tug on her arm, snapping her out of her traumatic trance. He stared at her intently, helping her refocus her façade and taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.

"This place…has many bad…memories for me…please…can we make…our stop here short…?" Arkianna was pleading at this point, something that he had never expected out of her, especially in a situation like this. Luca leaned up and kissed her softly, giving her a nod of confirmation.

"I understand. I'll make sure we make this quick. Doing a gym battle is going to be a lot harder with out you anyways unfortunately, so I may just take in the sights instead of going through with a battle. You know, until I catch more Pokemon," Luca tried to give a reason of reassurance that this wouldn't be a long stay. Arkianna's eyes glimmered with tears as she smiled, gently planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"Thank…you…" Arkianna replied with relief. As absolutely amazing as the massive city was, Luca found himself shuffling through the streets, trying to find his way to the port side to see a nice view of the sun setting. Arkianna almost struggled to keep up with him as the amount of traffic of people began increasing at a rapid pace. Although they were both in high spirits, their bodies began to shake; it was growing closer to the time of night when they would usually share their carnal desires, which had proven to be a huge task to keep at bay these past couple of days. Unsure of how long they could keep their biological needs at bay, they continued towards the port in an attempt to distract themselves for the time being. Luca suddenly hit something with a thud, which knocked him back on his rear. He looked up to see a tall, punkish looking guy now glaring down at him.

"Hey, kid, watch where the hell you're going," he said, his voice had only a slight bit of hostility which was contrary to his appearance. Luca stood back up after brushing off his bum and sighed.

"I'm really sorry about that, I'll be more careful next time…" Luca's apology was ignored as the punk pushed Luca to the side, now approaching the ever so attractive detective Arkianna that was running to his aid.

"Well hey beautiful, how's it going?" the punk asked but his words missed Arkianna's ears as she ran past him, helping Luca back up. The punk turned around and cocked his eye brow at the display as Arkianna turned and glared at him.

"Hey what's the big idea pushing my Luca around like that?!" Arkianna barked, now controlling her voice to sound identical to Mara. Ever since she had taken on this role, she had only spoken with her regular tone to Luca and no one else. Thankfully, because of this, her voice had been growing stronger by the day. The punk's face was incredibly puzzled as he pieced together the situation.

"Wait a second…are you two a thing?" the punk inquired, scratching his head with mild confusion.

"As a matter of a fact, we are. What's it to you?!" Arkianna hissed at the punk, slowly losing her temper by the second. Luca noticed this and immediately jumped between him, standing up to the punk himself.

"What's a sexy lady like you doing with a brat like this?" the punk bluntly took a shot at Luca's ego. Fortunately, since Luca honestly didn't care about it, he was able to shove the punk's words back in his mouth.

"You know that crazy Pokemon that everyone keeps talking about? You know…the one that's been killing people?" Luca said. Arkianna knew Luca was smarter than this, but still grew pale and clammy as she stared at Luca with wide, murderous eyes. Luca turned to her and gently pressed a finger to her lips, smiling at her with a wink before returning his attention to the punk.

"Yeah, that's some pretty crazy shit. But what does that have to do with you two?" the punk spat back, his temper slowly rising. Luca refused to be intimidated as he removed his bag and handed it to Arkianna. She watched curiously as Luca started to throw his shirt off in the middle of the street. Arkianna blushed softly as he tossed it to her, leaving the punk to gaze at him in awe.

"I survived an attack from that psycho killer. These are my scars that constitute my ability to survive. If you really want to start a fight, I'll be more than happy to finish it for you," Luca growled at the punk, tensing his moderately toned body as he glared the punk in the face. Due to the number of scars and the rigid, chaotic patterns of them, the punk found he scared shitless as if Luca was the biggest badass alive. He waved his hand in front of his face with a cold sweat as he stared back at Luca.

"N-No man, that's alright. I'm really sorry I bothered you two!" the punk said as he ran off with his pride between his knees. Arkianna couldn't helped but to be swooned by seeing her Luca being an intimidating creature; it caused her blood to pump and her heart to pound as she shyly handed Luca back his shirt. He grinned at her as he slid it back on, taking his backpack from her as well. Luca offered his hand to her as a sign of love and affection.

"Shall we?" Luca's words rung like a gentleman's as Arkianna glad snatched up his hand with her own. As touching a moment as this was, Arkianna was finding it her to maintain her cool as well as her form. Watching the love of her life intimidate an opposing threat made her heart cry out with joy; after all, it was one of the first times that Luca had completely stood up for her instead of playing along. Thinking quickly, Arkianna did the only thing she could think of try and suppress her wild feelings: crushing Luca's hand with her incredible grip. As they walked, Luca grunted and growled in pain as Arkianna began to sweat and shake, trying to hold back her flood with only rocks and mud.

"Ouch! Arkianna what are you…OW!" Luca griped as Arkianna kept her mouth shut and her eyes facing forward with her hand crushing his like a trash compactor. Luca easily noticed that her face was completely red with a slight shake with every step that she took. Luca shook his head and sighed with a smile, wondering how he would be able to rectify this problem instead of the other way around. He could think of all the time he and Arkianna had done things, but he quickly realized he was never the one to make the first move. Seeing Arkianna in the shape she was in was his prime opportunity to take the lead. He quickly turned around a corner that led into an alley way, which at this point felt like a coin toss as to rather it was safe or not, and made sure he led her to a point where they couldn't be seen from the street.

"Luca…what are…you do…" Arkianna's voice was forcibly silenced as Luca pressed his lips against hers aggressively. Her eyes widened with surprise as Luca rose up his knee until he nuzzled up comfortably with her crotch. Luca parted his lips only for a moment, leaving Arkianna a whimpering mess of pent of frustration.

"Go nuts," Luca whispered before kissing her deeply once more. Arkianna couldn't believe anything that was going on, it was if she were having the most wonderful of dreams. First Luca stood up for her, and now he's taking the lead? She began grinding her crotch against his knee furiously as she cried and whined soundly into Luca's mouth. Luca even reached around to grip her rear, using his own strength to help her slide her soaking cunt against it harder and harder. Arkianna clenched her eyes shut as she gripped behind his head, screaming into his lips as she rubbed against it harder and harder until finally she tensed up, shrieking as she came all over his leg. She continued to whimper and slide against it as their mouths and tongues stayed locked up with one another, silencing their voices from the rest of the world. Arkianna shook and twitched as she stopped, signaling for Luca to move his now wet leg from between her legs.

"Feel better?" Luca said with a big smile, trying to use his hands to cover his own erection so that things wouldn't get out of hand. Arkianna's face was in permanent bless as her now lazy eyes continued to stare into his; it was if her pupils had been replaced with hearts.

"Y-Yeah…thank you…my love…" Arkianna sighed in relief, her voice wavering a bit from the aftermath of the sensation. She then looked down to see his hands at his sides, his modest erection lightly throbbing against his pants. Arkianna couldn't help but to continue to blush as her shaking, sweaty palm rubbed against it lovingly.

"You need…help too…" Arkianna growled lovingly as Luca tried to back away. Luca looked from side to side as he tried to back away from Arkianna, his back quickly hitting against the wall on the other side of the alley.

"N-No it's OK…w-we can't do too much or they will…ah…!" Luca's words were manipulated with ease as Arkianna gripped a hold of his member through his pants. Stroking it gently, she came to the stunning realization that this was the hardest she had ever felt him; which in other words, hide it as he might, he was on the verge of going crazy. She salivated one of her hands in front of Luca, moaning playfully until it was nice and moist as her free hand unzipped his bottoms. Still trying to somewhat escape, Luca whined when found his feet and legs refusing to move away from Arkianna's loving, affectionate advance. She forced his throbbing cock out through the hole of his pants and moved her heavily salivated hand onto it. Arkianna gave Luca similar treatment as she seized his lips in a sloppy manner, forcing her tongue through his lips before kissing him completely. Luca began to thrust into Arkianna's warm, moist hand as she quickly stroked him. Luca then found himself moaning in her mouth with rapid gasps and whines to follow as she stroked him with great force and speed. Arkianna pulled her lips away as his legs shook violently, his teeth clenching tightly as he cried.

"C-C-Cumming!" Luca grunted. Arkianna immediately stooped down then clenched her lips around the head of his cock as she continued to stroke him viciously. Luca clasped his hand over his mouth as he yelled out at the top of his lungs, now shooting a massive load of his cum into he lover's anxious mouth. She pinched his length with her lips as he came, moving her mouth further and further down until his cum was dumping down her throat. His shakes grew uncontrollable; his free hand gripped Arkianna's hair to keep her pulled down as she was, his voice now coming out in chokes as he tried to stay quiet. As his shake subsided, she kept his cock clenched between her lips, squeezing every remaining bit of his cum out until her mouth was completely off. She kept her mouth shut and tilted up her head so she could comfortably gulp the rest of his seed down. She immediately shoved his member back in his pants and zipped him up, smiling perversely into his eyes.

"T-Thank…y-you…" Luca felt his lack of breath affecting his center of gravity as he attempted to push off the wall. His shaky legs would prove to be too much of a problem as he tumbled forward right into Arkianna's arms. She licked her lips and grinned as she placed him in front of her with their eyes meeting with one another.

"We're just a…couple of messed up…lovers aren't…we?" Arkianna snickered as Luca returned it with a loving chuckle. Giving each other a nice, strong hug, they both regained their composures as the approached the edge of the alley. Arkianna immediately reached back to pin Luca to the wall as she took the lead of checking around. She caught sight of a few of the people tailing them, with luck being on her side that they hadn't seen them. She sighed softly as she turned back to Luca, releasing him from the wall with a smile.

"It's safe…to step out…now…" Arkianna said in reassurance as she grabbed Luca's less crushed palm, gently moving him into the open. Suddenly, her communicator started dinging, signaling that she was being contacted. She sighed heavily to get out the rest of her nervous shakes before moving it up to her mouth.

"This is detective Mara. Go ahead," she replied. It was protocol to make sure and identify her before any information could be given, which was incredibly smart for a bunch of people trying to find her vicious side.

"Several of our intelligence people reported that you followed the young man we released into an alleyway, where a lot of incredibly strange noises were reported. Did something happen?" the head officer actually sounded very concerned without a single hint of suspicion to her surprise. It was both relieving and unnerving at the same time however, meaning that they could have doubts in her creditability.

"He dragged me into the alley because he thought he saw the target. By dragging me in there, he not only withdrew the wild Pokemon from the main street, but he had it follow us in. Unfortunately it managed to get away, but it seems the boy has a keen eye for its presence," Arkianna replied without a single hint of hesitation; yet another brilliant performance from the most wanted Pokemon in history.

"My word! That is some serious business! I'm going to call in a squad to block off the entrances and exits of the city immediately. Keep that boy close to you; he's going to be crucial in finding our target if it tries to hide as a human. Are there any other details to report?" the official asked, giving Arkianna a sick smile of deception caused by a sick sense of satisfaction.

"Its human form was female, but I couldn't catch any good details since it was dark in the alley. I know that's incredibly vague, but I hope that helps," she replied.

"That can easily cut our search time in half, excellent work detective Mara! Make sure to stay safe while we close off the entrances. I would like you and the boy to head to the main entrance north of the city, if there is a place it is mostly likely to slip out of, it'd be that entry way. Stay safe and I will be seeing shortly," the official said, allowing Arkianna to take a heavy breath of relief. As easy as she made it look, it was still nerve wracking deep down inside. Arkianna's sick, sadistic smile gleamed into Luca's face, which was eerily returned in the same manner. They both couldn't help but to laugh a little bit, getting out the very last of their nerves before rejoining hands.

"You…heard the…boss…let's head…north…" Arkianna said in her comfortable, growling voice, chuckling as she couldn't say it with a straight face.

"I guess you could say it did attack me, right?" Luca's grin grew as he winked at Arkianna who returned it with a grin just as wide.

"I'll make…sure to file the…report, I'm sure they'll find…it as some fine…HARD…evidence," breaking character completely the two of them continued to joke on in a childish manner. It was like a couple of mental patience escaping from the psyche ward, only to lose their sanity enough to trick others into letting them look for themselves. The best word to describe it between them was priceless. As much joy as they took in the predicament that they were in, they were quite unaware of several personal that the head chief hadn't told them about, or rather, was setting up as a trap. Only they knew, leaving the two sadistic lovers in the dark. Luca and Arkianna made their way north of the city, another victory for madness tallied up in their hearts.

"Is something wrong Arikanna? You look a little tense," Luca inquired, giving her hand and affectionate squeeze. Minutes ago the two of them were laughing, fooling everyone around them was giving them the ultimate rush, but for some reason, Arikanna's joyful expression returned to being cold and calculating.

"...something is...wrong...look around...us..." Arkianna said, keeping her gaze facing forward. Luca looked around the area and noticed something rather unnerving; around them were policemen and women on every street corner. He knew they were on high alert because of what Arkianna had told them over the radio, but for some reason their eyes stayed locked on the two of them.

"I think you're just being paranoid, you heard their head chief, he's just worried about us. Lighten up a little," Luca said with a smile. Arkianna looked then smiled back, her eyes still filled with a cold and calculating gaze.

"I suppose...you're right but...I have to...still...act like Mara..." Arkianna replied, squeezing his hand back as well. Luca gave her a confirming nod as they walked up the street. Aside of Arkianna's paranoia, everything else seemed to be falling into place swimmingly. As much as Arkianna wanted to smile with Luca, staying in character was her top priority, especially with so many other officers around. Minutes felt like hours as they continued their approach, they couldn't quite figure why, but they were both smiling again as they thought about the fun in the alley they had. Upon seeing the northern gate, they both tightened up, returning to normal. As both of them entered the terminal, they came face to face with a rather excessive number of armed officers; they were each covered in tactical armor with black face guards hiding their faces. Arkianna removed her badge that she had stolen from Mara and presented it to the guards.

"I'm Detective Mara, I have...orders from the head chief to continue North to try and capture...the dangerous Pokemon that was sighted here," Arkianna said without a hint of hesitation. The officers continued to stand in place like statues, as if her words had fallen on deaf ears. Finally one stepped forward got between the two of them, taking Luca by the wrist and pulling him off to the side.

"We've have direct orders to take Luca Stora into custody for his own safety until the renegade Pokemon has been captured. As of this moment you have been relieved of your protective duties and are ordered to return to headquarters. Is that understood?" the officer said, causing Luca's eyes to stare in terror. Arkianna stood still, staring at the officer as he roughly handled Luca as he tried to tear himself away in fear for his life. Arkianna balled her hands into fists, doing everything she could to try and maintain her form. However, by the second, she was losing herself to her dark temper.

"I said is that clear, detective," the officer reiterated. Arkianna's clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to hide her rage behind them, giving the officer a shakey, histant nod in response.

"U-Understood..." Arkianna said, averting her eyes to the side and saluting. As she turned to face the direction in which they came, one of the officers removed a tazer from his belt, now aiming it at Arkianna from the back. Luca quickly noticed this, his fear and concern overpowering his rational thought as he bit into the guard's hand that was restraining him as hard as he could. Slipping from his grasp, he ran inbetween Arkianna and the guard, holding out his arms in defiance. The guard scoffed at him, growling in defiance against Luca's actions.

"You aren't fooling anyone anymore you brat, when know that's the killer Pokemon! Now move!" The officer shouted, tilting his head towards Luca as a signal to restrain him. Luca began flail and thrash as a guard forcibly put him to the ground.

"Run! Run and don't look back!" Luca shouted, his eyes filling with tears as Arkianna turned to him. Arkianna began to growl, shifting back into her normal form with her eyes beginning to glow as one of the guards then kicked Luca in the stomach to silence him. A second guard retreived a tazer from his belt as well, both of them quickly firing at Arkianna without hestitation. Arkianna howled from the sting of the electricity that now coursed through every inch of her frame.

"N-No...Ark..ianna..." Luca sobbed, trying to reach out to the beloved Pokemon that he had been traveling with for so long. As Arkianna hit the ground, her eyes met with his; Luca's hazy vision caught sight of her glowing eyes, a faded smile on her face before hitting the ground with a loud thud. Luca continued to reach and crawl free of the officers restraining grasp, but failed as his tears began to puddle beneath his chin. The two officers with dropped the tazers, both of them now snapping their foldable batons to full length as they approached. They took cautious step after cautious step, slowing easing over to her body that seemed to be out for the count. The officer to the right took a bold step into Arkianna's grasping range, slowly moving the baton beneath her cheek to raise her face into view. Her face was lifeless, with only mild breathing coming from her snout. The officers sighed in relief turning back to their fellow officers.

"WATCH OUT!" the officer restraining Luca shouted as Arkianna sprung up onto all fours, quickly lunging at one of the officers and snapping her fangs around his ankle. The officer shouted in agony as Arkianna yanked back, tearing a chunk of flesh from it to drop him to the ground. The officer to his left immediately rushed at Arkianna, swinging his baton at her with a fierce swing. Arkianna smiled like a distrubed mental patient, ramming her claw into the officers chest. Several bangs from guns echoed in the small area, with sedative darts leaving them incredible speeds. Arkianna used the officer as a shield for the dart before putting him into the ground and tearing her claw out. Arkianna immediately hopped back as another two tazers were unleashed, narrowly escaping their paralyzing grasp.

"YOU WILL...ALL...DIE!" Arkianna roared, immediately lunging for another officer, immediately sinking her claws into the officers throat without a single issue and with no hesitation. Shouts and cries of terror rang from the remaining two officers, to which Arkianna lunged onto as well. This time however, she took a single tranquilizer to her chest, causing her system to slowly numb. Out of pure adrenaline she slashed both of her claws through the officers body armor, drawing blood and putting him to the ground. Returning her gaze to the final officer, she found that he was up on his feet, using Luca as a human shield with a stun gun now in hand.

"Don't move! If you don't comply I will be forced to harm the boy!" the officer cried out desperately Luca, barely able to stand watched as Arkianna blunk her eyes at him in a strange pattern, signaling him to take action. Luca didn't understand at first, but he then caught a glimpse of Arkianna's eyes glowing, immediately shutting his eyes.

"Torment..." Arkianna growled, the officer standing firm and slowly moving the stun gun to Luca's neck. Arkianna clenched her teeth together tightly as the officer let out a laugh.

"That trick won't work on me, we already made note of that in our report. That's why we have these visors. Now, lay yourself onto the ground and place your claws behind your back!" the officer ordered, to which Arkianna stepped back. She then slowly began to kneel down as if she were in compliance, licking her lips as she reached down to her side. Quickly, Arkianna wrapped her claws around one of the batons on the ground, immediately hurling it at the officer and Luca as hard as she could.

Luca managed to shift his complete weight, forcing the officer to hunch forward to maintain a grasp on him. The officer returned his gaze to Arkianna, only to have his face met with the viciously thrown baton. With Luca's squirming and the baton's impact, the officer was forced to drop him to the grouned, leaving Arkianna wide open for the kill. With Arkianna now charging the officer, he lowered down his center of gravity, swinging his stun gun at Arkianna as she came right up on him. Arkianna began to cackle as she dodged, viciously slashing with all of her strength on his arm to completely sever it from his body. The officer screamed bloody murder, gripping onto his now stump of an arm as he fell to his knees. Crying and yelling, the officer gazed around at the garish piles of bodies that used to be his friends and comrades.

"This can't be real! It just can't be!" the officer yelled, groaning and growling as he grasped onto his arm for dear life. Arkianna licked her chops as she moved down to a kneel to get on his level. She then reached a claw beneath his chin, slowly forcing his red, tear filled eyes to stare into hers.

"Hehehe...it's been a while...since last...hunted...this made me...feel so alive...I'm filled with so much pleasure...and...it's all thanks...to you..." Arkianna whispered as human as she possibly could to the officers face. Gazing into the eyes of death, the officer tried to call out for help, only to have his throat pierced by Arkianna's claw. Arkianna watched joyfully as the officers energy depleted until finally he was dead on the floor. Arkianna turned to see Luca; his poor eyes were like that of a lost soul who had lost everything. Although he had witnessed Arkianna killing enough times, the short break from it all made him feel that he could let his guard down. As they walked out of the terminal and onto the next route, Arkianna cleaned her claws and chops of blood before turning to poor Luca. His eyes were now staring back at the bloodbath that took place, freezing in place like a statue as tribute. Arkianna slowly walked over to Luca, turning into her first female form before pulling Luca into a warm embrace.

"When will this end...? When will they stop coming for us?" Luca said, tears filling his eyes. Arkianna sighed softly and pulled his face into her chest, to which he began to sob soundly. Stroking his hair gently, Arkianna planted a small kiss on the top of his head before clenching onto him tighter.

"It will...never stop...not until...I am gone...they will...spare you Luca...its...me that they want...if you leave...me behind...you can go...back to having...a normal...life..." Arkianna said quietly, releasing Luca enough so that his eyes could gaze into hers.

"I...I won't let them have you Arkianna...I fight so hard for you, and love you so very much...to abandon you now would be the cruelist thing, and I NEVER want to do that to you...I-I couldn't live without you, Arkianna," Luca said wiping his eyes. Arkianna's face broke into a warm blush, her eyes quickly grasping onto his face before locking his lips with his. Luca grasped onto her tightly, losing himself in her touch as he returned the kiss, moaning and panting as he boldly slid his tongue against hers. The two of them lost themselves in the moment in an attempt to forget what had happened. Knowing that they couldn't hold themselves back anymore.

Walking off the road and past the buildings that lined it, the two of them found a secluded area that was guarded by a wall. Arkianna pressed her body to his, pinning him to the wall as their lips reconnected in a savage manner.

"Make me forget Arkianna...please, use me however you want, just help me forget what happened," Luca begged and pleaded, his body trembling from both fear and anticipation as Arkianna returned to her true form, gently grazing Luca's neck with her tongue.

"Anything for...you Luca..." Arkianna whispered, gently nibbling on his neck as she used her claws to undo his trousers. Luca whined helplessly as Arkianna began kissing and nuzzling her cheek into his neck, grasping behind her head as he felt his pants hit his ankles. Arkianna grasped near the head of his now erect member, gently using her thumbclaw to press into his urethra. Luca groaned and whimpered in pain, his member now beginning to throb in her grasp.

"You've...learned to...really like...pain...haven't you...Luca...?" Arkianna asked as she smirked into Luca's helpless face, which returned it with a lifeless nod. He moaned out as she pressed in deeper, gritting his teeth in mild agony before hunching his neck forward to bite at the base of her neck to help fight the pain. Arkianna gasped out in surprise, removing her claw from the head of his member then grasping onto his shaft. Her gentle stroking began to make Luca go wild, his panting and whines growing louder.

"Don't...be too...loud...we'll be...heard..." Arkianna said, forcing his teeth from her and silencing his lips with her own. She raised up her free paw to his chest, gently pinching his nipple with her claws. Luca began panting and whining like a dog against her lips, his hips now moving with her strokes as he embraced the pain.

"P-Please...I want to be inside you...please Arkianna, please let me...I-I can't take it anymore," Luca cried into her face as she began assualting his neck with her tongue and lips again. Luca's shivering turned into a vigorous shaking, his voice now raising into a higher pitch with its helpless whines. Arkianna then dug one of her claws into Luca's shaft to torture him further, his teeth clenching to silence his whines.

"PLEASE ARKIANNA! I'M GOING CRAZY! PLEASE LET ME!" Luca began howling, quickly covering his mouth with his own hand while his other hand tightly grasped and tugged on her fur that lined her chest harshly. Arkianna began giggling like a crazy person, licking his neck one last time before smiling wide.

"I'm...all...yours...take me...Luca..." Arikanna whispered, setting Luca off. Releasing him, Luca then tackled her to the ground, his lips and teeth viciously assaulting her neck as he tightly grasped her inner thighs. He then leaned back, using his strength to force Arkianna onto her chest, grasping her rear tightly before ramming his throbbing manhood into her soaked crevice. Arkianna began panting and growling with immense pleasure as her Luca ravaged her senselessly. Luca changed his grasp to her sides, forcing her onto his shaft with every strong slam inside of her; it was nothing but instictual savagery.

"A-ARKIANNA! ARKIANNA!" Luca cried out, shifting his body to go harder in harder until he was hitting her deepest of walls. He began growly and yelling from the pain of his throbbing member, every ounce of it making him more and more crazy. Luca no longer cared if they were caught in this moment, all he wanted was Arkianna, to ravage her passionately and to make her his own. Arkianna turned her head to lock eyes with Luca, her tongue panting heavily from her mouth as she made louder groaning noises.

The sight drove Luca crazy, his fingers digging deeper into her. Luca suddenly hunched over Arkianna, wrapping his arms around her upper stomach and burrying his face into her hair. His savage yells against her caused Arkianna howl, climaxing and clasping her nether hole around his length. Harder and harder, louder and louder, Luca screamed into her fur, his seed now bursting inside of her like overpowering a flood gate. His hips refused to stop as his nectar began filling Arkianna to the brim his screams slowly growing quieter and quieter the more he expelled inside of her. Once he couldn't take anymore, Luca began trembling, still grasping around his precious Arkianna as he stayed in the moment.

He then slowly backed off of her, his face red, sweating and helpless as he watched his seed pour from Arkianna, making a small puddle of it beneath her. It was then that the pain sat in, his body shaking as he cried quietly in pain. He found his energy begin to leave him as his vision grew blurry. Arkianna then slowly rolled onto her back, pulling Luca ontop of her as his conciousness left him. Arkianna gently stroked the back of his head before nuzzling the top of it, taking a long, satisfying breath as she kept him warm in her embrace.

"I will...never leave...you Luca...I will...never let you...go...never..." Arkianna quietly growled, basking in the blissful moment. Sadly, her ears picked up on the sound of something heading her way, forcing her to have to lean Luca up against the wall that they so carefully hid behind.

"Don't worry...my love...I'll make this quick...then I'll come back...to hold you once more..." Arkianna said, her sadistic, muderous grin curling back onto her lips.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Love Refuge

After the horrid blood bath at the terminal gate, Luca and Arkianna quickly made tracks as far away as possible. It was days of dodging and avoiding the authorities until they were finally able to find a clearing to take a breather, especially with all the police Stoutland trying to sniff them out. Sadly, this left the two of them fairly malnourished as well as exausted and weak. After setting up a small camp a ways off the road, Arkianna decided to round up some food for them, immediately taking off towards the road. Luca simply sat beneath a tree, now looking into his C-Gear to see if any news about them had progressed and try to find anyone or anything that could help them.

"Bleh...it seems all I can find are past news articles about us, I'm not sure what they are thinking at this point..." Luca groaned, still flipping through. Page after page of information about Arkianna also began to pop-up that Luca hadn't ever seen before. It was from some time ago before they had met; it explained about a gruesome string of murders as well as brutality cast upon her as well. Reading all of this began to make Luca ill to his stomach, closing the articles and bringing up the search bar.

"So it seems she's been this way for a long time. That's relief, I thought I was the one that made her crazy...alright, let's see...'pokemon shelters for the feral and disturbed', I guess that's a good a start as any. If I can find Arkianna help, maybe they can protect her from authrorities for awhile..." Luca sighed, trying to convince himself that it was truly an option, but deep down in his heart, he knew it was futile. Scrolling down the page, a page name caught his eye; it wasn't any news articles or official sites, but rather, a forum page. It was titles "Secrets of Unova" and the highlighted text that the search engine found was PPC. Having nothing better to do than to wait for Arkianna to return from her hunt. He was immediately presented with a welcome page, with a chat box on the side next to the scroll bar.

"Insert name huh...alright, this should work..." Luca said, typing in Zoroca into the box. He took a hefty breath, now clicking onto the chat box which brought of a small keypad to type on.

-Zoroca has entered the room...-

PwnEdge: Hey! It looks like we've got another new person!

Pikaclue: Hi new person!

GrimerGirl: Hello hello.

"Well...at least they're friendly enough," Luca said with a small smile before returning his attention to the chat. He brought up a small digital keyboard that he used to message in return.

Zoroca: Um...thanks...

Mewthree: No problem, everyone is welcome here.

PwnEdge: So, what brings you to our humble forum chat?

Zoroca: Well...I um...I wanted to know if anyone knew of a good shelter to take a Pokemon to.

Pikaclue: That's an interesting question to ask, there aren't all that many around in Unova so I'm not sure what to tell you.

GrimerGirl: Hmm...I think there's one in Nimbasa city but I could be wrong...

Mewthree: Nimbasa is where the Pokemon Protection Center is, its where they take in stray Pokemon that have gone nuts and attempt to rehabilitate them. I'm not exactly sure if they double as a shelter but it's a safe bet that they could help.

Zoroca: Thank you so much! Its the first promising lead I've gotten so far. Oh, I had another question as well. When I was searching up on shelters I found this forum with the letters PPC being the tag that it found. Is that just the abbreviation for the Protection Center?

PwnEdge: Oh...no, absolutely not. The PPC is a secret organization that no one really knows anything about.

Mewthree: Hence the term 'secret organization'. My question is if it's so secret, why have so many people heard of it.

GrimerGirl: Well it was originally considered a myth until a friend of ours discovered it and experienced it first hand. She didn't give us too many details but it sounded like a really shifty place, like something out of a horror story.

Zoroca: Do you know what the PPC stands for?

Pikaclue: We've been trying to figure that out for weeks, but we just know too little about them to really make a guess.

Mewthree: So far we've come up that its a kind of club, so its safe to say what one of the C's stands for, but the other two we have no idea.

Zoroca: That's...interesting to say the least. I hope you guys can figure it out, it sounds like it really fits in well with the name of the forum.

PwnEdge: Right? I thought it was perfect too.

EeveelutionLeader: Did someone say something about the PPC?

Pikaclue: Speak of the devil, this is the friend we were talking about.

Zoroca: Oh so you're the friend, nice to meet you.

EeveelutionLeader: Likewise, your username is pretty interesting.

Zoroca: Um...thanks?

GrimerGirl: Eeveelution is our expert on the PPC, but she's been very aloof about everything.

EeveelutionLeader: Sorry, its part of the rules. I wish I could tell you more.

Zoroca: What do they do Eeveelution? Like what's their purpose?

EeveelutionLeader: That is a secret, I'm not allowed to tell anyone, however...

Zoroca: However what?

Eeveelution: If you'd want to experience for yourself, I can give you hint where it is.

GrimerGirl: OMG TELL US!

PwnEdge: The mystery is about to be revealed!

Eeveelution: Not here though...see you guys later!

The rustling sound of Arkianna dragging something along the ground slowly approached him, pulling his attention away from the messaging as Arkianna had come back triumphantly with their food. Looking back at the C Gear, he noticed that it had automatically shut itself off, as if it had run out of power. Luca shrugged it off and leaned back against the tree, taking a relieving sigh as Arkianna set up the fire spit. They were fortunate enough to come across the TM for Flamethrower, which Arkianna could constructively use for all kinds of survival purposes. Taking a hefty breath, Arkianna then consumed the meat and tender in a small burst of fire, setting it up for cooking to perfection.

"That was an interesting chat, I wonder what that all PPC nonsense was about," Luca said, smiling from the fact that he was actually able to converse with people without running risk of anything getting killed. Suddenly, his C Gear began flashing, catching his attention before a small chat window popped up.

Gardeva: You're that kid I've seen on the news aren't you?

A cold sweat crawled down Luca's spine as he stared at the abrupt, invasive message. Looking around him, he tried to see if anyone was watching, but it was too dark to pick up on any signs of life easily.

Gardeva: It's Luca right?

Luca: Who are you?!

Gardeva: Hehehehe me? I'm just a creeper watching everything your doing. I hope that tree is comfortable.

"Food will...be ready...soon...Luca..." Arkianna growled, a triumphant grin on her face. Luca smiled back at her as his hands shook fearfully with his C Gear in their clutches. He knew that he should've just ignored the messages on his C Gear, but for some reason, it was if he was forcibly compelled to partake in the eerie chat.

Luca: ...

Gardeva: Don't worry, I'm not the police and I'm not about to rat you out. I wanted to tell you that I admire your work of trying to protect that killer Pokemon, it's nothing short of commendable.

Luca: ...

Gardeva: I guess I can sympathize with your feelings about this being shifty. However, you needn't be cautious of me, because I'm going to be your guardian angel.

Luca: What's that supposed to mean?

Gardeva: Good you are there. OK, listen up. Right now I can see exactly where you are, your C Gear is giving off your location.

Luca: Wait how are you able to do that?

Gardeva: Hush, you don't have much time. You need to head straight to Nimbasa, from there I can give you a map and route of where you need to go. Before you question the rest of this, I'm trying to help you by keeping you out of sight of the police.

"I guess this is as good a help as any...at this point even if they were police at least we could stop running..." Luca sighed, returning his attention to his C Gear.

Luca: Alright. We'll head that way, I'll let you know when we're at the Nimbasa gate.

Gardeva: See you soon~

"This is insane...I hope Arkianna doesn't try to murder everyone again..." Luca groaned, the smell of freshly cooked whatever she caught was growing more heavenly by the minute.

"Time to eat," Arkianna growled, slashing the meat up with her claws til it was in edible pieces on their blanket they had been hauling. Luca immediately began devouring the food in front of him, the thoughts of safety firmly implanted in his mind.

"So...we are...going to...Nimbasa correct...?" Arkianna gruffly said before snapping her fangs into a hunk of the meat.

"I guess you do have super good hearing. Yes we need to go to Nimbasa, apparently someone named Gardeva told me that we may have some form of refuge from the police for awhile," Luca said between chewing and swallowing. He quickly removed a canteen of water from his bag, chugging it down his throat to keep him from choking on his fastly devoured meal. Arkianna looked off towards Nimbasa with a sore in her eye and suspicion riddled in her claws as they ate.

They wished that their eating could've been more savory, but judgeing from the urgency of Gardeva's typing, they weren't going to be safe for very long. They both continued onward, taking steps towards an unknown destination that could very well be a trap. Arkianna smiled back at Luca as he tailed her, slowing their pace down as they arrived near the Nimbasa terminal entrance.

"Don't worry...Luca...if it...is a trap...I will...kill...them all for...you..." she said with grin that made Luca's nerves grow worse.

"Let's hope that's not the case...alright let me consult the C Gear," Luca said as they both hid out of sight.

Luca: We've arrived at the terminal, what's next?

Gardeva: Do you see a pipe on the right side that 's pouring into a small pool?

Luca turned and grimaced in disgust as he noticed sewage being poured from said tube.

Luca: You don't mean the waste dumpage pipe do you?

Gardeva: Sorry to say but that is literally your only option, unless you can scale a 30 foot wall of course. Don't worry, we won't judge you by how you smell haha.

Luca: ...lovely

Luca gave Arkianna a pat on the shoulder, point over towards the pipe off to the side. Arkianna gave him a confirming nod, quickly charging the tube at full speed. Luca watched in awe as she leapt onto the wall, harshly digging her claws into it as if it were made of dry wall then quickly scurring up and onto the top of the wall.

"That's not even fair..." Luca smiled as he ran over to the wall, slowly climbing up onto the pipe before having Arkianna help him up onto the wall. Looking down however, he came face to face with a large drop down with nothing to grab onto.

"30 feet indeed...that's a REALLY long drop!" Luca said while cowering from the height. He grabbed onto the wall with both hands, straddling it so that he wouldn't lose his balance and fall to his doom. Arkianna couldn't help but to laugh softly at poor Luca's expense, shifting her body so that her rear was facing him.

"Get on my back..." Arkianna said, moving onto all fours. Luca gulped nervously as he crawled slowly, eventually resting on Arkianna's back with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Hang...on..." Arkianna grumbled as she dug her claws into the top of the wall. She suddenly kicked off the wall, quickly meeting a light with her claws. Sliding down it a bit, she then leapt off on to a closed trash bin then on to the ground without a sound on all fours. Luca was astounded at how well she balanced him, considering they were around the same height. Luca immediately rolled off of her, allowing her to hop back up onto her two legs and darting towards the closest building wall. Luca could hear the sounds of footsteps running in their direction, the sounds from the light pole alerting them.

"Crap they heard us...we just can't catch a break can we?" Luca said, who was quickly silenced by Arkianna with her claw. Arkianna, thinking quickly, shoved Luca down and out of sight of any light, changing her form to that of a little girl. Hiding in the shadows, he watched as two officers shined a light on her, looking over her carefully. She began to cry, allowing her to tactically cover her eyes with her forearm so that they couldn't see her eyes.

"What happened?! Are you alright?!" the officer shouted, buying into her ploy.

"A boy and a scary Pokemon chased me then ran off...I thought I was going to die," Arkianna said, beginning to sob loudly to try and be as convincing as possible. The other officer, a female, knelt down before her, pulling out a handkerchief to try and help her dry her tears. Luca managed to crawl around the corner of the building in this distraction, watching cautiously as the officers grew closer and closer to her.

"There, there, its OK little girl, you're safe now," the female officer said, moving Arkianna's forearm from her eyes to try and dry her tears. Luca tensed up as Arkianna opened her eyes up half way, allowing the officer to help dry her award winning performance.

"Which way do they go? Do you remember?" the other officer asked. Arkianna childishly shook her head, pointing away from them as she began gasping and groaning with her tears.

"Call for back up, make sure that you follow them from a safe distance and don't confront them under any circumstances. I'm going to help this little girl arrive at her home safely. Is that understood?" the female officer asked with a salute being issued in response. She then returned her attention to Arkianna, a cold sweat rolling down her spine. Luca stayed out of sight as he turned on his C Gear. He noticed that a message had been sent from Gardeva and went to check it.

Gardeva: I saw that you were stopped on your C Gear's tracking. Is everything alright?

Luca: We were confronted with two police officers on patrol. Arkianna has turned into a little girl to try to buy time so that we can move on.

Gardeva: She can do that?!

Luca: Yeah, it has really saved our lives more than a few times. One of the officers was sent away on a wild goose chase but the other is right on Arkianna. I'm not sure how long she can hold up her facade.

Gardeva: That's not good at all. Can you describe what she looks like and what her name is?

"What's your name?" the officer asked in an attempt to be friendly. Arkianna continued to keep her eyes only half opened, praying to Arceus that she wouldn't have to blow her cover.

"C-Crystal..." she whimpered, maintaining the act. The officer gently ran her hand behind Arkianna's head, comforting her as she would anyone else. Arkianna felt a strange sense of warmth as the officer hand comforted her act, helping her fall back into character without any struggle. Luca wiped a plethra of sweat from his forehead as he watched their confrontation, his hands shaking as they returned to the C Gear.

Luca: She wearing a small, faded yellow sundress. She has blonde hair, pale skin, and she's saying that her name is Crystal.

Gardeva: That's incredible! How is she able to do that so fluidly?

Luca: Its a VERY long story, my question is why are you asking about all this?

"It's nice to meet you Crystal, I'm Officer Nora of the Nimbasa police. I'm going to help you get home safely so no more bad people can scare you. Where do you live sweetheart?" Arkianna froze in place like a statue, the question causing her to grow incredibly pale. Pausing for a moment, she remembered a few of the places that Luca read aloud when chatting on that forum. Quickly thinking, she gripped her hands together to steady her shaking.

Luca: Crap, they asked her where she lived.

Gardeva: That's quite troublesome...I'll dispatch someone to help get you two out of there. That's why I asked for the information.

Luca: Thank Arceus, but make it fast, I think she's almost at her limits. What does he look like?

Gardeva: He'll be wearing a light pink shirt with with a white tie and blazer. I know that sounds tacky but its the style he likes. I let him know that he's performing the role of a father.

Luca: OK...I just hope Arkianna doesn't go berserk and attacks him...

"T-The Pokemon Protection Center...that's where my daddy works..." Arkianna said, her nerves overpowering her speech. She managed to maintain a very convincing tone, but pulling back the reigns on her bloodlust and desperation proved to be quite the task.

"But the Protection Center is closed sweetheart," the officer replied. She clenched her teeth together behind her lips, trying to keep from completely losing her form. Luca began to panic, gripping his C Gear in a death grasp as he noticed Arkianna losing her form.

Luca: Crap I don't think there's enough time! She's about to lose her cover!

Gardeva: Fortunately, the two of you aren't far from us, she just needs to stall for five more mintues.

Luca: Five minutes?! She's barely going to make it to one!

Gardeva: Relax and have a little faith in your beloved Pokemon, you have so far right?

Luca: That's...very true...I've put my faith in her so far and we're still alive.

Gardva: Just breath and stay out of sight and let your Pokemon and us handle the rest.

"B-But daddy said he'd...wait there for me," Arkianna began to tear up again, trying her best to have any sort of relief from her struggle. The officer reached back up to help dry her tears, her face growing a frown as she tended to her.

"Alright, just dry your eyes. I'll make a call to make sure he's still there, just wait a moment OK?" the officer replied, removing her communicator from her belt and dialing the number. Arkianna began breathing heavily, her will ready to come crashing down like an avalanche as she watched the officer.

"This is...bad...I might...have to...kill her..." Arkianna grumbled to herself, still using the handkerchief to dry her eyes. She could hear the rings from the communicator, her eyes now glaring at her with ill intent. After a minute, the officer sighed and returned her communicator to her belt, returning her gaze to Arkianna.

"I'm sorry Crystal, but there was no one there. Come on, it won't be scary, just show me where you live OK?" the officer replied. Arkianna was in turmoil; in one hand she felt she would have to kill this officer just had she'd done to any others should anymore invasive questions arise, but in the other, the way this person treated her reminded her of Arianna, the very girl she had met before meeting with Luca and the girl she idolized for a short period of time.

"I...um...th-this wa..." as Arkianna tripped over her words, the sound of running footsteps began clacking through the air behind her.

"Oh! My dear Crystal! There you are!" the voice announced, causing Arkianna to turn around. In front of her was a young man who had to only been in his mid-30s at most waving and smiling. While Arkianna nervously stared at the man, Luca was sighing in relief as he looked at his C Gear once more.

Luca: He has arrived, whew...that was too close...now its Arkianna's hands not to go berserk...

Gardeva: See? That wasn't so bad.

Luca: So...why are you trying to help us? You know that we are incredibly dangerous and Arkianna has committed countless murders all over Unova. Even knowing all that, you're inviting us in?

Gardeva: It's because of the bond that you share with your Pokemon; you don't treat your Pokemon like a Pokemon, you see her as not only an equal, but treat her as an individual. You love her Luca, and that's why we want to protect you two. Because a bond like you have needs to stay unbroken.

Luca: You people are absolutely insane, but I appreciate the help from the bottom of my heart. Oh, what's the guys name?

Gardeva: His name is Qualter. He'll help you the rest of the way.

Arkianna stared at the man, trying to get a grasp on the situation as he pulled her into an awkward, one armed hug.

"I was so worried about you! I told you not to run off like that!" The man said, his piss poor acting barely passing by with the officer.

"Is this really your father Crystal?" the officer asked. At this point Arkianna was out of options, forcing her to take a leap of faith to get out of this horrid scenario.

"Y-Yeah...this is my daddy," Arkianna's words shook as the unfamiliar touch of another man felt like quills from a porcupine digging into her; it wasn't comforting and it made her irritated.

"Thank you so much officer for looking after my little girl, how can I ever repay you?" the man said, letting go of Arkianna so she could scurry on behind him.

"No payment is necessary, I'm just glad that you're both OK. Take her straight home, we're under high alert because she spotted the two criminals that are guilty of over 25 homicides all over Unova," the officer replied. The man grew pale with a cold sweat now crawling down his face as he turned and saw the little girl hiding behind him. He knew that they were under pursuit from the police, but he didn't know the severity of their crimes.

"Thank you officer, we will. Come along Crystal, we're going straight home," the main said, nervously turning and taking her hand into his to continue the act just a little bit longer. Arkianna began to growl at her savior, clearly unsure of his intentions to the point of showing her fangs. As the officer came out of sight, the man released her hand, allowing her to run to Luca who was now walking out from the shadows. Staying her child like form, she jumped up into his arms, hugging around his neck tightly as Luca got his arms around her to hold her still.

"It's OK Arkianna, this man is here to help us. You can relax now. You're Qualter right?" Luca asked, stroking behind her head.

"Indeed I am, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Luca and Arkianna. Allow me to escort you the rest of the way," Qualter said triumphantly as Luca let Arkianna down.

"You have to stay that way until we get to safety, OK Arkianna?" Luca ordered. Arkianna began to cough, her vocal chords stinging and burning from emulating steady human speech, so instead of saying a word she gave him a nod. The three of them were swift in there retreat. Sprinting like olympic runners, it wasn't very long before their destination came into view. The front of the building looked like a large Pokemon, with the words "Pokemon Protection Center" sprawled across the upper portion. All the room was as black as night, Qualter was able to the find key hole and unlocked the doors with ease.

Qualter quickly dragged them into the building, locking the door behind them then hitting the lights. Arkianna and Luca began huffing and puffing, desperately catching their breath while Qualter walked towards the front counter.

"Don't worry, they can't see us in here. The outside of the doors are completely mirrored, so only we would be able to see them," Qualter said. Without any delay, Arkianna changed back into her real form, moving up behind Luca to wrap her claws around him. She growled quietly as she nuzzled her cheek into his back, relieved that they could rest safely.

"My word, your Arkianna there is absolutely beautiful! You are one lucky fellow," Qualter said. Luca was taken off guard by his comment, never hearing a Pokemon being referred to as beautiful when they weren't of a majestic nature.

"If you knew everything we'd been through, you'd question if I am lucky or not," Luca sighed but smiled, reaching over his shoulder to scratch the top of Arkianna's head. Qualter laughed and grinned at the two of them, taking in the wanted duo's presence gladly.

"I'd love to hear all about it, how about we step into the back where we can be more...private," Qualter said, the suggestive undertones of his voice making Arkianna and Luca role their eyes. It was very cheesy how he was acting, but all the same they had no room to complain. Qualter pulled out his keys again to unlock a door along the wall, holding it open to let them inside.

"This portion of the building is where we help rehabilitate and reprogram a Pokemon's mindset to try and return them to society safely. We take pride in our success rate so we always work our hardest to achieve results," Qualter began ranting like a tour guide as Luca and Arkianna entered the room. All kinds of various electronics, equipment, and cages lined the walls, almost making it look more like a torture chamber than a rehabilitation setting. Luca then noticed another door; it stuck out like a sore thumb from the rest of the room with its fancy trim and gold and purple painting scheme. Slowly, Qualter wandered through, eventually leading them towards it. He looked back at them with a perverse grin as he unlocked the door.

"And this here, is the true nature of the Pokemon Protection Center, or rather, the PPC. Brace yourselves, because it can be a bit...overwhelming," Qualter said. As he opened the door, music and the sounds of a conversing crowd could be heard leaking out towards them, signaling them to move on through. The both of them looked on in complete surprise at the depraved scenary that unfolded before them.

All around the room were Pokemon and their trainers, all of them dressed in normal-esque clothing as if they were people. His attention then snapped to stage to their right where a man was tied up and being tortured by what looked to be a Galade that was bound in black leather. As overwhelming and insane as this all was, it didn't phase Luca nor Arkianna, considering the things that they had done in the past.

"This way please," Qualter said, opening up a door with the number 2 brandished upon it. The two of them followed his orders, now walking into a room completely lined with mirrors and a blue velvet couch. A table sat in the middle of the room with a bowl of what looked to be candy sitting in the very middle of it.

"Please, have a seat," Qualter said, shutting the door and locking it behind them. Luca and Arkianna plopped onto the couch as if their energy was completely depleted, taking a moment to catch their breath and to relax their muscles from the intensity from earlier.

"Thank you so much Qualter, you have no idea how much of a relief this is..." Luca said, Arkianna now sitting at his side. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing peacefully as Qualter analyzed them from head to toe.

"It isn't a problem at all. The problem is the dirt that is all over you two, how long has it been since you've been able to properly bathed?" Qualter inquired as local let his head fall back onto the leather backing behind him.

"Almost a week I'd say, its hard to keep up with the days when you're on the run. Streams and things are all we've got so its very situational for when we can splash around and clean up," Luca said, returning his sights on Qualter.

"That must be rough, but look at the two of you. Both of you are the most wanted individuals in all of Unova now, yet you're sitting before me in comfort as if you had not a care in the world. What made you want to trust us?" Qualter asked. Luca sighed as Arkianna held out her hand on his lap. Luca then grasped a hold of her claw, giving her an affectionate squeeze as they rested.

"Honestly? At this point we have nothing to lose. If we got caught, that just meant we could stop running for better or worse. Living this way is incredibly difficult, so I figured why not, after all, you were the ones who contacted me when we were about to be in trouble," Luca replied. Qualter's smile grew as he leaned back in his seat, resting his arms out across the top of it as he crossed his legs.

"I can only imagine. Now, you said something about a long story did you? I'm rather intrigued to hear about it. Think of it as payment for allowing you to stay here. How did the two of you meet?" Qualter asked. For the next hour, they all continued to converse. Qualter sat back and listened to their tale from the beginning to now while keeping all the dirty details to a minimum. Qualter seemed thrilled and excited by the story instead of mortified and scared, which bothered Luca to a slight degree. Never the less, Luca continued til he met the present, leaving Qualter overwhelmed with joy.

"My word that is the craziest story I believe I've ever had the pleasure of listening to, thanks for sharing. So...how many intimate stories do you have? With all that chaos surely the two of you have shared a night of passion or two," Qualter said, twiddling his thumbs in his lap as Arkianna sat up and stretched.

"Which would you like to know first, voluntary or involentary?" Luca said with a vague smile, his eyes gazing into Arkianna's lovingly.

"I have a choice do I? This is getting jucier by the second. By all means tell me about your involentary events. I've never heard of such a scenario before," Qualter began to hop up in down in his seat like a child, now resting his elbow on his knees and propping his chin into his palm. Luca looked at Arkianna and grinned.

"Should we show him?" Luca said, smirking as Arkianna then shot Luca a mischievous smile.

"Yes...you...should..." Arkianna growled quietly with a gruff laugh in her voice as they both returned their attentions to Qualter. One button at a time, Luca began unfastening his last shrit that he had considering their bag was still outside the wall. Qualter's eyes widened and stared in disbelief as Luca then slid it down his arms, revealing the more than a fair share of scars that were worn upon his chest and stomach. Arkianna began to shiver, her face growing hot upon remembering the events.

"Good lord..." Qualter said, Luca and Arkianna smiling awkwardly at one another. Luca then began pointing to each and every scar, telling the tales of how he was forced into performing such vicious and vile actions. Luca kept thinking to himself; he couldn't figure out why he didn't hate her for all of it, or why he wasn't scared of her anymore. She had nearly killed him numerous time in such acts, but in her defense, that wasn't ever her intention.

"Ever since I vowed to be hers she has lightened up on the physical torture, which is good considering we no longer have the convenience of simply stopping at a Pokemon Center. In some ways, I miss the rush, being put to the point of near death while being ravaged. But I obviously don't miss the pain of waking up the next day, wishing that I had died the night before. I'm sure it frustrates her, but she's been proved to me more and more each day that she loves me with all of her being," Luca said, red in the face as he turned his gaze to Arkianna. Arkianna gently ran her claw down his chest kissing Luca lovingly before returning their attention to Qualter once more.

"In all of my years working in this establishment, I've never heard of such incredible feats and such intense, savage passion between man and Pokemon. Even I am red in the face and my hearts beating a beat faster, which is an incredible feat to achieve," Qualter said, grabbing some paper from the table and using it as a fan. Luca and Arkianna both laughed aloud as Luca buttoned his shirt back up, the two of them nuzzling against each blissfully.

"Like I said before, its a long story. That's only half of the story of our escapades and close calls. Admittedly, some of them still hurt my heart to think about, especially when she was forced to kill to protect me, but all I need to do is embrace Arkianna with all of my strength and that pain just melts away," Luca sighed contently, now resting his shoulder against Arkianna's.

"I noticed that she was in the form of a little girl. I heard about Zoroark's Illusion ability, but that means she had to of either seen or killed that child in order for her to know her looks. Doesn't that both you Luca?" Qualter said in concern, placing the paper back down on the table before leaning back once more.

"Arkianna has taught herself to be able to mimic people that aren't even around us since she had seen them maybe once. In fact, niether that nor this form is what she looked like when I met her," Luca smiled, nudging her said to hint for her to change on command.

"Can you demonstrate? I'd love to see it," Qualter said curiously, leaning over the table and rest his elbows upon it. Just like before he propped his chin within his hands, his heart racing from anticipation. Arkianna stood up and began to glow a brillant glow of white. In almost an instant, she then shifted into the form of Arianna, to which she chose as her default appearance. Qualter nearly fell back into his seat from surprise as the light dispersed. Arkianna then shot a grin at Luca and plopped inbetween his legs, rest the back of her against against his chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's her ability to do that that has saved our lives countless number of times," Luca said looking down at Arkianna and planting a kiss upon the top of her head.

"How is that even possible? Pokemon researchers have studied the abilities of Zoroark for years. And here are you, shattering their research results in mere seconds," Qualter said with an amused smile.

"You have...no idea how many...awful things I have seen...and done, you could never...understand how much...pain and torture...I endured..." Arkianna said as fluently as she could. The amazement train continued to drag Qualter around, each new experience causing him to fill with the joy of a child.

"AND she can speak fairly fluid human language? Are you kidding me? She's the perfect Pokemon to love and ravage! My envy for you Luca is beyond words at this point. That being said, I got so caught up in your stories that I forgot to explain what you're doing here. Pardon my rudeness," Qualter said, clearing his throat before putting on his controlled, sly smile that he had met them with. Luca shrugged, just happy to be off the street and in such a comfortable room. Arkianna's eyes began to flutter shut, breathing contently with a smile while Luca maintained eye contact with Qualter.

"We are allowing the both of you to stay here because of our beliefs that the bond between a Pokemon and a human goes beyond the bounds of merely training. We believe that loving your Pokemon with your mind, body and soul is the true essence of the bond they share. Most people from the outside world would call us immoral or perverse, but in here we let those words bounce off of our walls and wallow in our beliefs til are hearts content," Qualter began to glorify the somewhat disgusting personifaction of Pokephilia that Luca had been taught to be awful.

As much as he wanted to say how immoral and wrong that a place like this exists, but he knew that he had been living out that awful thought for such a long time now. Although Arkianna had mostly forced herself upon him, they have also shared true loving as well, so with a second thought, he began to grow more comfortable with this place and what it stood for.

"We only have a few rules to abide by to stay here. The one mandatory rule is that you eat a piece of candy that is sitting in the middle of the table. Go ahead, they're actually quite good," Qualter ordered, snagging one himself and popping it into his mouth. Luca and Arkianna both reached forward in unison, each of them grabbing one and placing them into their mouths.

"You're right, this is pretty good, what are the other rules?" Luca asked. Qualter waved his hand in front of his in denial before smiling at them intently.

"We'll save that for later, for now the two of you need to clean up, your smell is rather pungent in here. I got so caught up in your stories that I didn't notice it til now but seeing as you're done...here, take this room key. You're room is on the second floor, first door on the right. You can rest safely there," Qualter said, removing a key from his coat pocket and flicking it at Luca. Luca snagged it out of the air, looking at it as if it were a gift from Arceus before returning his attention to Qualter.

"Thank you so much Qualter, I'll be sure to repay your kindness," Luca said, moving Arkianna from his lap so that they could stand.

"We can worry about that later, go clean up you two," Qualter said with a devilish smile. He rose to his feet and walked over to the door, unlocking it and holding it open like a bell boy to let them out. Leaving the door open he whistled aloud to gain the attention of a nearby Froslass that was dressed in a vest that a waitress at a casion would wear. It swayed over to them, bowing her head at Qualter.

"Escort these two fine individuals to room 201 please," Qualter ordered, causing a soft call to leave her mouth. She then turned toward Luca and Arkianna, waving for them to follow her as she made a b-line right to a door in the corner of the room. She gladly opened the door, allowing the two of them to walk through before shifting through the wall to get return to their front.

"This is a lot more impressive than what it looks like on the outside that's for sure," Luca said as they arrived at the stairwell. Its composition and influence looked like that of the luxury S.S. Anne that he had heard and read much about in magazines. The floors were all high quality burgandy carpet with the hand rails being that of redwood trees found throughout the Unova region. The walls were lined with photos of happy occasions; parties, celebrations, even a wedding or two were all posted, all of which shared the bond between pokemon and human. Reaching the second floor, Froslass opened the door just as she did before, letting them through then gliding through the wall again. Sure enough, after taking a right out of the door, their room was now sitting in front of them.

"Thanks Froslass," Luca said as the Froslass bowed out respectfully. The key hole and key were incredibly antique, like doors that were made right out of the early 20th century. Contrary to age, everything was in prestine condition, as if it were brand new and recently furnished. Sliding the key in, the door made a very satisfying 'kachink', allowing them to now enter. The interior greatly matched the decor of the rest of the building, except instead of antique bedding and a dated bathroom, they were indeed brand new and modernized. Shutting the door behind them, Luca trounced over to the bed, throwing himself on it to stretch out his limbs in all directions. Letting loose a yawn, a strange sensation began to blanket his body and nerves. He began to sweat, he clothes now feeling like tight restraints that kept him from breathing as he stared up at the ceiling.

"W-What's happening to me...?" Luca said, his head now swaying back and fourth. The familair feeling of wanting to pounce on Arkianna became quite apparent, plaguing his system as he tried to fight his urges at a time like this. He then heard the pathetic sounds Arkianna whimpering and whining, his eyes turning to see her grasping across her chest with her claws. Luca began to tremble and shake as he continued to gaze all over her, his pants growing rather tight as he gripped the sheets in unison with his surge of needs and wants.

Arkianna then began to growl, her sights set on Luca as her whole body felt like it was lit a blaze. She immediately hopped onto the bed, throwing her body ontop Luca's before smothering his lips with her own. Without words nor hesitation, Luca grasped tightly around her, his lips and tongue savagely smushing and sloshing against her own, desperate for her taste. He reached down to grab her rear tightly, pulling her now soaking wet snatch against the bulge of his pants. He began helplessly grinding up into her, moaning out of control between their exchanges of love. Arkianna then removed her mouth from Luca's, straddling him with a thin sliver of saliva connecting their tongues that hung out like animals.

"I...w-want...y-y-you..." Arkianna's words trembled, sliding down further to force his pants open. Luca could only watch, his face on fire as Arkianna finally managed to tear his member out into the open air. She began immediately slathering it with her tongue, her claw gently grasping his base to hold it steady. Luca's moans and whines grew loud, show no regards for restraint or others around them. Arkianna's loud panting, began to drive Luca's body crazy, his hands latching onto the back of her head to try and force her mouth around his manhood. Arkianna didn't hesitate to fullfill Luca's carnal desire, her mouth now bouncing on his length as he moved her with completely control. Arkianna's muffled groans vibrated around his girth, making his moans and cries grow louder and lourder.

"I-I-I'm g-gonna...!" Luca cried out, holding down Arkianna's head to the point where her mouth was practically kissing his pelvis. He began to twitch over and over again as he poured his desperate seed down Arkianna's throat, his moans growing in pitch with every release. After a minute he let go of Arkianna, his face still burning like a wild fire as she removed her mouth from his length. Arkianna shut her eyes and tilted her head back to get the rest of his essence down into her system, moaning in satisfaction as she finished.

"S-So good...I-It tasted so good...n-now I want...p-please...pleasure me too...Luca..." Arkianna's voice shivered and shook laying back herself and spreading her hind legs apart. Luca quickly moved on all fours, crawling up between her leg and shameless taking a whiff of her scent. The smell of her essence caused another harsh shiver to course through Luca's body, compelling him further to do as she said. Arkianna watched in anticipation as Luca brushed aside the fur that guarded her crotch, sliding out his tongue between his lips and opening up his mouth before smooshing his tongue into her warm, moist snatch. Luca moved his hands to spread her nether lips apart, ruthlessly assaulting her with his tongue and lips, panting wildly as he went.

Arkianna began clawing at the bed, tearing fabric as she latched her legs around his neck. She began to howl as she shifted her grasp from the sheets to his hair, forcing his face into her crotch as she panted and whined like a dog in heat. Luca's muffled groans caught her ears, making her shiver and to grind into his mouth much harsher than before. Arkianna's voice grew into a savage whine, her body now tensing up as she clenched around Luca's head. Luca began to shake, trying to move from her grasp as she continued whining over and over again, finally releasing his head once she was done. Luca wiped his mouth of with his arm, smiling up at her as his erection came back into view.

"I-I need more, I need more of you Arkianna," Luca whimpered, moving up and shifting Arkianna so that he had a firm grasp on her hind legs. Spreading them, he hastily shoved his shaft into her throbbing pit of aroused passion, leaning forward to forcefully seize her lips with his own. Slow at first, he began plumeting his crotch inside of hers, taking long strides to feel all of her insides with each movement. As his moans grew louder, he pinned Arkianna's legs to her chest, using both his strength as his weight to thrash her moist cunt ruthlessly, as if possessed by the devil.

"MORE...MORE!" Arkianna howled, her claws clasping behind Luca's neck so that she could return her lips to his. Scratching it up, Luca's member throbbed and twitch harder with each scratch of pain, sheathing himself inside of her without restraint. Luca let go of her legs, pulling grasping onto her tightly as their bodies shook and slammed the bed against the wall over and over again. Arkianna then began tearing at his back as she howled wildly, causing Luca to shiver violently, pulling him to the edge.

"C-CUMMING!" Luca grunted as Arkianna's claws tore his skin, his semen oozing deep inside of Arkianna. He began whining and moaning out helplessly as he continued thrusting, his member now sensitive to the point of driving him crazy. Continuing to release his seed, Luca was eventually stopped by Arkianna, who pulled his face into her chest and restrained his lower half with her hind legs. His body proceeded to twitch over and over again, the amount of cum oozing into her filling to the point of return. Breathing heavily, Luca removed his head from Arkianna's furry chest, his lips immediately assaulting her neck out of pure, savage instinct. His seed poured from her crevice as he pulled out, his manhood completely coated with it as his lips finally made there way back to hers again.

"L-Luca...I love...you...I-I want more...from...behind..." Arkianna groaned, her tongue panting against Luca's before moving him off of her. She slowly crawled up onto all fours, moving her hair away then using her claw to stretch her rear hole open, inviting Luca in. Luca's face turned red, never really having done her in such a way before as he moved up behind her.

"I-I love you too Arkianna," he said, slowly sliding his throbbing member into her rear hole. He grunted and groaned as her ass throbbed and pulsed around his shaft, squeezing it tightly as he tried to push it all the way.

"T-Tight..." Luca groaned, grasping onto her sides to try and force it all the way inside of her. He found himself hunching his body over hers, his hands grasping onto large handfulls of fur as he proceeded to move inside of her rear. It was like ramming his manhood through a circlular vice grip, strangling it as he forced it in. The tight sensation mixed with the coating of his seed began to drive Luca over the edge. Arkianna found herself snapping her jaw shut, grunting harshly as her claws tore into the bed's wooden headboard.

"A-AH..." Arkianna growled moving her hips with his as he plummeted deep and deep into her rear with each thrust. Luca was forced into using all of his strength to move aggressively inside of her, his grunts and groans growing more and more vicious with each thrust.

"GEH!" Luca whined loudly, viciously grabbing her hair just behind her ears, his vision beginning to blur from the heat of their passion. Arkianna growled loudly from pain and pleasure, her claws tearing chunks out of the wood work as Luca's prick drove her wild. Luca's body was drenched with sweat, her muscle beginning to contract from his harsh thrusting and pulling. Luca suddenly hunched over Arkianna, clenching around her chest tightly as he growled loudly into her ear. Arikanna could help but to pant joyously as she felt his seed fill up her rear hole as well. The both of them began to grow wary and tired, the after effects of the candy finally slowing down long enough for them to catch their breath. They smiled in each others eyes, the overwhelming surges of passion now turning into a blissful aftermath. Gently scratching Arkianna's head, he let out a small yawn.

"We should get a bath together," Luca said, but he found that Arkianna was already down for the count. Luca planted a gentle kiss upon her head before leaving their love nest, ready to scrub the crap out of his skin until not a spot remained.

"They really are a messed up pair of lovers aren't?" Gardeva snickered, watching as Arkianna awoke from the bed. A camera followed her every move, zooming in as she went into the restroom and hopped in the bath with Luca. Gardeva then smiled wide as the two of them began kissing and hugging one another, showing that they truly weren't just a pair of horny teenagers. Qualter stopped by and gave her shoulder a squeeze to get her attention.

"Preparations for their escape are in progress. Are you sure you'd like to do this? I mean they are the two most wanted individuals in Unova," Qualter asked. Gardeva swirled around in her chair, her eyes practically with hearts in them as she giggled softly.

"Would you really want to destroy such a passionate relationship like that? Sure that Zoroark is a murderer but it seems that she has a very sweet side too. Sure it could potentially land us in a little bit of hot water, but don't you think they've earned it Qualter?" Gardeva asked in return, a small smile spreading across Qualter's lips. She then pressed a button, releasing the footage disc from its holster and smiling with it in hand.

"Besides, I think they've paid for it don't you?" Gardeva laughed, to which Qualter joined her.

"They've most defintiely paid for it," he said with a smirk. After their bath, the both of them snuggled up close to one another for the first time in a real bad. It was almost unreal to the two of them, it was if all the bloodshed, all the madness, and all of the brain destroying events that led up to this moment were all well worth it. It wasn't long until they were both out like a light, now dreaming of a better tomorrow and a hope for a brighter future.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Born to be Free

"Do you really think Qualter was telling the truth when he said we could escape from Unova? He gave us a location and everything, but do you believe we can trust him Arkianna?" Luca asked, both fear and uncertainty plaguing his mind as the sun rose with them. If it wasn't for their recent rest they would've been found and taken into custody, so with that in mind he felt that their options all led to that possibility. Arkianna remained quiet, her eyes scanning the area meticulously for any signs of the authorities. Even just sneaking around the back of the building, she could already see officers on nearly every single street corner, all of them at the ready. She sighed heavily, moving back into the safety of the PPC's building's rear. Luca brought his communicator, which was now updating the map in real time.

"I...think we can trust...them...but...we need too move quickly which...will be difficult…they are everywhere Luca…every corner there is…an officer…" Arkianna growled, her heart beginning to race in her chest. It was slowly becoming a game of Life or Death, which was intensive yet exciting at the same time. Luca groaned as the map updated, now revealing all authorities in the area.

"The map is all red now…that means its going to be next to impossible to not be noticed the whole way…" Luca sighed, slowly shifting his eyes to Arkianna's, which were staring still staring out into the town as she peeked around the corner once more.

"We must move now…we have a small opening…" Arkianna growled coherently, immediately latching her claw around Luca's wrist to drag him across the street. Both of them tread lightly, their eyes like a hawk's as the surveyed and moved. Somehow they managed to make it across the street without any notice, which was going to help tremendously since they were so used to quietly lurking in alleyways, planning and plotting moves like true strategists of war. As they slowly weaved through the alleyways, Arkianna's heart continued to flutter, her feelings clashing with her instincts in a confusing whirlpool of emotion. She was ready to die for Luca, and she knew he was ready to do the same. The stopped at one of the alley exits that led to the main road, the clacking of shoes beginning to trounce up and down the streets.

"Luca…where do...the directions say for…us to go to…arrive at the escape route...?" Arkianna replied, immediately on high alert as she caught sight of an approaching officer. Luca and Arkianna immediately slithered back into the alley and around a corner just to be safe. Although they found themselves in a somewhat safe territory, they could never relax until the land of Unova was officially behind them. Luca began thinking about all of his family and friends and how he had abandoned them all for the psychotic lover known as Arkianna.

"You know Arkianna…I really miss my family and my friends that I once had. The simple life that I could've had has haunted my dreams for the past month…but…I want you to know that I'm going to stay at your side, for as long as I live. I've come to terms that my life as it was is now impossible to return to…so we have to make it Arkianna, there is no choice," Luca's eyes began to drown in tears, his arm constantly swiping them from his face so he could remain vigilant. Arkianna, for the first time in her life, felt her heart ache over something she had caused. Seeing Luca try to smile with tears rolling down his shimmering cheeks made her realize the severity of what she had actually done. Arkianna shook of her uncertainty, immediately pulling Luca into a tight embrace. Luca blushed as he looked into Arkianna's eyes, which were now shimmering as well.

"I'm…sorry…that I took…your life from you…" Arkianna said, a few tears trickling through her fur. Luca immediately leaned forward, tilting his head to kiss her upon her mouth. The moment was frozen in time for as long as their lips were locked, only coming back to life as they parted.

"You went through a lot Arkianna…so many people hurt you, scar'd you, destroyed your heart and ripped any hope you had at such a life away from you. I understand why you did it to me Arkianna…and I have no regrets being at your side. Now tighten up your emotions, I'm going to need you at full attention if we're going to make it through this alive. You have to be the wild, passionate beast that would fight through hell for me, can you do that?" Luca grinned, scrubbing his eyes clean with her fur with his eyes as warm as the sun. Arkianna took a hefty breath, her gaze immediately growing fierce with a row of her teeth being shined to the world.

"There's no turning back now...we must make it!" Arkianna growled confidently, Luca planting a final kiss on her cheek before petting her head.

"Good girl. Now, let's check the communicator," Luca said as he pulled up the map that Qualter had yet again updated. The officers on each corner slowly turned into two on the map as it updated. Arkianna's sharp eyes took a gander down the alley, coordinating their path across the street that matched up with the map.

"Alright…now's our chance…" Arkianna said, signaling for Luca to follow her. Carefully, Arkianna and Luca snuck by the two officers that criss-crossed past the exit, treading on their feet as lightly as they could. Picking up the pace, they moved across, immediately making it to the small cavity of open land that led to the way they arrived in the town originally. As they made it to the other side, unbeknownst to them, Luca's foot stomped into a puddle by mistake, causing him to stagger from its depth. Several officers flinched at the sound, immediately turning towards the source to find the puddle rippling as Luca hopped onward. The clomping sound of boots were like a parade, charging across the street as Luca and Arkianna made it to the wall. As Luca began to scale it, the train of boot stomps stopped, all of their eyes now staring down Luca and Arkianna.

"THERE THEY ARE!" the officer shouted, quickly blowing his whistle as hard as he possibly could. Both Arkianna and Luca flinched from the loud trill of the whistle, both of their hearts now thrashing within their chests. Arkianna clenched her teeth together tightly as she helped shove Luca on top of the wall, leaving Arkianna to stare them down. In the past, the officers would tell them to surrender, but this time around, without warning, they unlatched what appeared to be pistols from their belts. Arkianna's eyes widened as one of the guns fired off, its loud roar tearing through the skies as it planted into the wall at Arkianna's back.

"What was that?!" Arkianna roared, immediately performing her amazing acrobatics to get to the top of the wall. Hopping down, she met up with Luca before both of them taking off at max speed into the woods that lined the edge of the road.

"What the hell was that Arkianna?! It was really loud!" Luca cried out, Arkianna now completely focused on the terrain in front of them.

"They shot…something at me….that put a hole in the wall…" Arkianna barked, Luca now realizing how dire the circumstances had become. He knew well that they wouldn't use firearms on him, but now knowing that they won't hesitate to shoot Arkianna dead caused every inch of his heart to scream.

"They're out to kill you now Arkianna…" Luca said to himself, his heart racing along with his feet. While Arkianna was miraculous at weaving through terrain, Luca couldn't react nearly as quick, causing him to get stuck on things like brush and bushes. Lagging behind, Luca tredged on, the barking sounds of stoutlands now biting at his heels. He picked up his pace to match Arkianna's, but it backfired, causing Luca to hit the dirt. Arkianna turned to see one of them catch a hold of Luca's pant leg, keeping him from crawling off the ground.

"No!" Arkianna yelped as her eyes widened, now glaring murderously at the stoutland. They were now glowing menacingly as she stared, Stoutland began howling in anguish which allowed Luca to break free.

"Let's go!" Luca shouted as he tried to run, only to find that his ankle had been torn into. It all happened so quick that he didn't even feel the pain, not until he took his first heavy step forward. Luca growled out in pain, latched his arms around Arkianna's neck, giving her the go ahead to scale the wall. Growling loudly, Luca fought through shooting pain, his face wincing painfully with every step as he caught up to Arkianna.

"I won't slow you down!" Luca cried out, causing Arkianna to panic. Arkianna then moved onto all fours, arching her back up towards Luca.

"Get on…it will be…quicker this way!" Arkianna barked. Luca yelled out in pain as he tripped, falling onto Arkianna. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, locking himself in so that she could take off. The thrill of being with the one she loved, running for their lives, and hunting all those who stood in their way, all of this made Arkianna believe she was in heaven, everything perfect to the last detail.

"I feel so alive!" Arkianna howled, her claws and legs tearing through the ground. They caught sight of officers running down the route, immediately causing them to veer deeper into the woods. Somehow they were able to stay on course.

"Isn't this exciting Arkianna?! I can't tell if I'm scared as hell or joyful beyond words!" Luca laughed, Arkianna grinning back at him. The rapid fire sounds of feet crunching leaves began to chase them, both of them still smiling and laughing as Arkianna ran with all of their heart and soul. An officer managed to get in front of them, half expecting them to stop, but made a fatal mistake. Arkianna growled and laughed menacingly as she reared up slashing through the officers chest with her claws before continuing on all fours.

"Nothing will stop us! I will do anything to be with Luca!" Arkianna laughed maniacally, the adrenaline of the encounter helping her move quicker along their path. Luca pulled up his communicator map just to the right of Arkianna's vision to help navigate her.

"Alright we need to make a hard left! Then we make a right again and that should lead us to the next wall that leads to the city!" Luca called out, Arkianna nodding vigorously as she picked up her pace. As they ran, Arkianna began to feel something strange in her heart; the returning thoughts of guilt suddenly hit her once more; causing her to growl loudly and shake her head.

"What's done...is done...Luca is mine now! Luca hang on tightly!" Arkianna cried, quickly cutting right as Luca directed. It wasn't long before they had finally hit the wall, Arkianna scaling the wall with ease. Landing, however, placed them in front of a crowd of officers, all of them waiting for them in a spectacular ambush.

"Let me off, I think I can run now!" Luca said, hopping off of her before taking to his feet. He winced in pain with each step on his right leg, but was steadily able to endure it as the pain grew numb. An officer chased after him, immediately catching Arkianna's attention.

"Luca! Keep running!" Arkianna yelled, her eyes lit up like a full moon in a night sky, a wicked smile forming on her face as she slowly began to be shrouded in a dark mist.

"DAZE!" Arkianna barked, dispersing the move. The officers all began to groan and cough, making them easy targets for Arkianna to tear down with her wicked claws. Slash after slash tore through the eight officers, their stomachs, chests, sides and backs now bleeding heavily within a matter of minutes. After disabling them, Arkianna jumped to all fours, trying to catch up to Luca as quickly as possible.

"ARKIANNA! HELP!" Luca's voice shrieked, the crying sounds of pain trailing after it. Arkianna's began to roar angrily, her wild, murderous eyes quickly catching sight of Luca being taken down by stun batton from another set of officers that had cut him off.

"LUCA!" Arkianna shrieked, viciously snapping her jaw onto one of the officer's wrists. The officer yelled in pain, Arkianna tearing the officer to the ground before impaling her claws into his neck. Arkianna immediately stood her ground, her beloved Luca now behind her as they became surrounded. Luca watched in awe as Arkianna began to tear them all down, her fierce determination and the undying flame of her love for him steaming through the air. Luca quickly looked around, finding one of the battons on ground. Arkianna yelped in pain as two of the officers quick smashed their battons into her stomach and upper back, effectively dropping her onto all fours. Arkianna felt her strength finally begin to waver, her tenacity burning like the sun as she assaulted one of the two officers.

"Leave her alone!" Luca shouted, nailing the other officer behind his knees with the stun batton he removed from the ground. Luca's eyes filled with tears and destruction as he tore he tore his morals to shreds in the brilliant heat of the moment. Swing after swing from the electrified rod make quick work of the officers' stabilities. Finally finishing the last officer off, Luca helped Arkianna up, the both of them with a minor limp as they continued on. They wanted to rest, they wanted to take a brake, but every time they slowed down, stomping feet began to grow closer and closer. They quickly dashed into an alleyway, where they hugged the walls to catch their breath.

"This is insane! Alright, according to the map, we just need to make it to the port and there will be someone waiting for us...we're so close! We have to make it now!" Luca's heart thrashed in his chest, adrenaline and panic overtaking him as stomping boots and light tapping of Stoutland paws all quaked the streets. Luca went to move quickly down the ally, but he let out a sudden grunt of pain, falling to his knees. Arkianna quickly scanned him from top to bottom, quickly finding the tear in his ankle from earlier. It was now bleeding heavily, practically painting his shoes red. The adrenaline must've kept the pain numbed up to this point.

"We can't stop! Get on...my back!" Arkianna barked, Luca slowly crawling onto her. Arkianna's legs began to shake and her light wounds began to sting as she forced herself back down

"I have to...I have to fight through this...for Luca!" Arkianna continually psyched herself up, finally taking off down the alley way. Every step for Arkianna felt as if her knee joints were busted out, every painful shift of them being like spiked anklets stabbing into her. She continued to growl loudly, desperately continuing on as they were forced out into the main street. Arkianna clenched her teeth angrily when she saw a blockade at the end of the street, the port now in view. Arkianna quickly moved onward, cutting into another alleyway with all of her might.

"You can't escape now!" officers shouted, both ends of the alley way now filling with them. Arkianna's heavy breaths grew worse and worse as she thought, immediately hopping onto a closed garbage bin.

"Hang...on!" Arkianna croaked in pain, immediately leaping to crash through a window. Shards of glass tore though Arkianna's body, shifting her body so that Luca would only be in minimal danger. Still on all fours, she stopped, her breath growing whispy and full of absoulte pain. Luca noticed multiple cuts opening up in her fur, light trails of blood beginning to make their way out of the abrasions.

"Arkianna we can't keep going like this, you'll die..." Luca began sobbing, clasping tightly around her. Arkianna's vision began to grow blurry as she found her exit point. She immediately charged another window, smashing through it as Luca held on for dear life.

"I won't let them have you!" Arkianna screamed in pain as she landed out in the open. Blood began to trail from her as she continued to move, yelps of pain ringing with heavy breath.

"Stop Arkianna! You can't take anymore of this! Please stop!" Luca cried, her body now trembling as her runs turned into awkward skips. It was if Arkianna had gone def, her instincts were all she could act on now. The smell of the port filled their nostrils as Arkianna was forced to stop in front of a large barricade, blocking their final point of escape.

"N-No! W-We're too c-close!" Arkianna screamed, Luca finally letting go of her.

"It's over Arkianna...there's...there's nothing we can do now..." Luca cried, hugging her tightly. Arkianna's eyes flooded with tears holding his head to her chest. She knew that there were very few options, and they were all bad for one or the other. She stroked his hair softly, planting a small kiss on the top of his head before jerking him away. She turned to face the barricade, blood now trickling down from her mouth and wounds. Her vision was at a complete loss as she motioned for Luca to get on her back one more time. She stooped to all fours, their ride out of the city slowly beginning to leave the port. Arkianna carefully followed its path before letting out a wild howl.

"JUST A LITTLE FURTHER!" Akianna screamed, using every inch of her strength to start moving once more.

"THERE THEY ARE!" an officer shouted, letting loose a pack of Stoutland. Arkianna immediately turned to dash down an alley way, her every stepping breaking her over and over again. Her determination for Luca was all she had left, and she would rather die than abandon it. Arkianna slid along the ground, charging down the street with their ride out of here slowly pulling away.

"So close! I...can't...give up...for Luca...I will...do ANYTHING!" Arkianna cried, Luca clenching around her tightly, his tears now soaking her fur. Putting every inch of energy she had last, she charged down the street at max speed, shrieking every few steps as they grew closer and closer. The pack of Stoutland cut them off, barking as they tackled into Arkianna. She screamed loudly in pain, using the energy of the tackle to completely change her trajectory towards the boat.

"I l-love you...LUCA!" Arkianna cried, tears destroying her vision. As she hit the end of the pier, with all of the stoutland still on them, the boat steered up to them with great resistance from the current. Arkianna lurched onto her hind legs, forcing Luca's hands from her. She grasped onto Luca's wrists tightly, slinging Luca into the air towards the boat. Luca's eyes widened as he felt himself flying, the sight of Arkianna being pinned and tore at by the pack of stoutland. It was like he was trapped in a nightmare; none of it felt real in the moments that he was in the air. Arkianna continued to thrash, showing no mercy to the stoutland as she became overwhelmed.

"No! ARKIANNA! You can't do this to me! ARKIANNA!" Luca screamed as a set of arms caught Luca. Luca immediately began thrashing with what strength he had, biting onto the man's arm to let him go. Breaking free, Luca tried to jump ship, only to be tackled down by another member of the crew. Luca watched as Arkianna screamed out for him, ripping all of the stoutland apart.

"I...CAN'T...DIE...HERE!" Arkianna roared, finally shoving off from the pack of Stoutland. Arkianna limped all along the brim of the port, using everything she had to tear through everything in her path. A pile of bodies lined the port as Arkianna limped with all her might.

"Turn around! We can still save her!" Luca screamed, still rustling beneath the boatmen holding him down. Tears mixed with the drenched deck, his eyes beginning to sting from the salty deck as he watched his love fight for her life. The captain turned the boat to port, now lining it to create the best possible jump point. Nearing the end of the port, Luca finally broke free of the man pinning him, he quickly ran to the end of the ship, holding his arms out and shrieking for her to jump. As Luca stood upright, he noticed several rifleman perched on the barricade, taking aim at him.

"He's still just a boy! We shouldn't fire!" one of the rifleman protested, the others paying no heed to his grief. Arkianna's heart froze as she heard what their target was. Luca stood at the very edge of the boat, holding his arms out and crying out for her to jump.

"LUCA!" Arkianna shrieked at the top of her lungs, shredding her vocal chords to hell as the piercing sounds of ammunition violently stung the air. Luca stared wide eyed as the sparks and shrieks came from the firearms, Arkianna now lunging in front of him to shield him from the death that sped towards him at the speed of light.

Tears flew through the air from Arkianna's eyes as she felt each and every shell pierce her thin frame; each in and out burned like a cigarette being put out on her, her wild breathing came to a screeching halt with her strength leaving her soon after. Knowing that she had protected her beloved Luca filled her with joy, but her desperate grasp onto life was now slipping away. Arkianna hit the deck with a loud thud, the boat immediately turning tail and hauling away from the port like a bat out of hell. Luca began to shake as he fell to his knees, blood now draining out onto the floor from beneath Arkianna as she constantly twitched in pain. Her eyes finally met with Luca's, a sad smile on her face her beautiful blue eyes began to grow dim.

"W-W-We...made...it...my love..." Arkianna growled gruffly, her claw reaching out for Luca. Luca immediately grasped onto it, tears now trickling onto Arkianna like a light rain.

"No, no, no, no you can't leave me now Arkianna! We've almost made it! Please don't go!" Luca began crying loudly. Arkianna simply smiled, her fading eyes looking up into his eyes.

"It wasn't almost...we did make it...together" Arkianna grunted, still smiling in Luca's eyes as she felt her life escaping her clutches.

"We did...We did make it...all that matters to me...is that you're here...right beside me..." Luca sobbed, a few crew members coming out with med packs in hand. Arkianna closed her eyes, shifting into the form of Arianna. Luca crawled forward, both of them smiling, closing his eyes before pressing his lips to Arkianna's one last time. He felt one final breath from Arkianna before she shifted back to her normal form, now growing as limp as the dead.

All the madness, all the terror, all the love, Arkianna had finally had all she could have ever wanted and more. With her last thoughts, she knew that she had done the right thing. All she ever wanted was to be loved until her last breath. As sad as she felt for losing herself to the darkness before finally reaching the light, she felt she could rest without any regrets.

It all happened so fast that Luca's mind couldn't process it all; meeting her, going through all of the unspeakable horrors, and now here he was, mourning the loss of the one that both stole his life from him and made it worth living. All Luca could do was stare at the horizon, gently stroking Arkianna's fur as he pulled her into his lap.

They had finally escaped the nightmare that they themselves started and were now free, just as they promised they would to one another. Thus comes the end for our tragic heroine, desperate for love and clenching onto it til the bitter end, Arkianna passed away with no regrets. For now and forever Luca would always stay faithful to the one who sacrificed her life for all of it, and most of all himself, his beloved Arkianna. He returned Arkianna to her Pokeball, kissing it with tears in his eyes before clipping it onto his be It.

* * *

Days later...

"We're headed straight for Vermillion City in the Kanto region, they have a lovely port. The Kanto region is our most distant branch away from Unova so I doubt anyone will know who you are. We will provide shelter for you until you are ready to travel on your own again," The skipper said, returning to the captain's side. It wasn't a very big boat, but that was for the best as to not be conspicuous. Luca gave them a nod, slumping against the locked door that led down further in. He slid down the door slowly before finally landing butt first, his eyes already filling with tears again.

"What am I supposed to do now...? I know I'm free now...but it seems so pointless without you," Luca sobbed, holding his beloved Arkianna's poke ball to his forehead. Suddenly, his communicator start to ring, helping to snap him from his sorry sad fit. He wiped his tear filled eyes enough to see before moving it closer to his face.

"Ah! I see that you both made it safely aboard, kudos! Sorry I didn't contact you sooner, we had to deal with the authorities surrounding the area. Huh...I don't see Arkianna around you, is she alright?" Qualter's voice rang. Tears began to trail down his cheeks again, clenching his eyes shut with frustration as he shook his head.

"She...she's dead...she died to save me..." Luca managed to force up his throat and out his mouth. Dead silence filled the other end of the line for a solid few minutes while Luca pulled himself together.

"That is...truly tragic...I'm terribly sorry to hear that Luca. I'm sure she's happy your alive now that she's with Arceus. Anyway, I'm calling for another reason as well. It seems that the two of you left something...interesting behind," Qualter said, immediately causing Luca's face to brighten up slightly.

"What is it?" Luca asked. A short, quiet conversation between Qualter and someone else on the line could vaguely be heard, nearly impossible to make up. With a clearing of his throat, Qualter then laughed softly.

"Sorry about that. Luca, I have no idea how this managed to happen...but...we..." The signal on the communicator suddenly frizzed up, making loud static from the other side. Luca immediately shut it off, now curious beyond belief.

"I probably should've told you this, but now that we've passed a certain point, communications to Unova will now be impossible through your C-Gear. We're preparing one for you now that will function better to the location for when we arrive. This isn't the first time he's been cut off mid sentence due to the certain point, but he'll find a way to get the message to you," The skipper spoke up, giving Luca a smidgen of hope. The trip to Kanto via the small boat took nearly a week. They were forced to make port several times for resupplying and fueling, but overall the trip wasn't too terrible. Days and night began to blend together into a single entity of nature with fun stories from the captain and skipper were told to try and cheer him up, which was surprisingly effective.

Halfway through the trip he brought out Snivy and Zebstrika, consoling them with apologies and tears for the horrible things that happened. With too much love and respect for their dear trainer, the three of them came together in harmony; after all, they were all Luca had left. Snivy decided to stay out of its poke the majority of trip, getting some much needed catching up with Luca without the monstrous Arkianna glaring him down. Before he knew it, the week had passed, the sight of Vermillion city coming into view.

"Land Ho!" the skipper said, digging the bell that was connected to the small cabin housing the wheel and controls. A ring back from Vermillion port could be heard. Pulling in was quite the sight; the boardwalk was crowded with people who were also traveling. Pokemon and their trainers in all shapes and sizes were there as well as several worker Machoke handling the port work. Slowly, the captain pulled the ship to port, the skipper immediately hopping off to tie it to the deck. Luca was the first to hop off, his Snivy perched upon his shoulder like a parrot.

"Looks like we finally made it Snivy. That was one heck of a trip wasn't it?" Luca laughed, patting Snivy on it's head. Walking around, he quickly found himself in the sea of people. He retreated back to his original spot he came up, afraid that he would quickly become lost. He took a deep breath, releasing a heavy sigh before a smile formed upon his lips.

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Luca said, his eyes brightening up with wonder. It would take quite awhile for Arkianna's death to come to pass, but he had to try and enjoy the new life he was graciously given by her in the end. He went ahead of the crew, going ahead and getting acquainted with his new life. It had been some time since he had seen so many people looking so cheerful and joyous; quite the change from officers of the law and grieving trainers. The crew finally caught up with him, both them hanging at his sides.

"Alright, follow us from here. We have a secret PPC set up here in Vermillion but it's in a secret location. Just act natural alright?" The captain ordered, Luca nodding nervously. It seemed like the PPC was becoming more and more like a secret society instead of just a classy club.

"So much for my smiles," Luca said with a heavy sigh. It seemed like hours that they walked around Vermillion City, as if neither of the two crew mates had any clue as to where it was. They then circled around a trail, the sight of a cave now before them. Snivy crawled down Luca and tapped its poke ball, returning itself to it.

"This is Digglet Cave. Don't worry, the travel through here will be easy, my mate here brought numerous Max Repels," The captain said, the skipper already spritzing them down from head to toe. Snivy and Luca coughed at the noxious adore upon contact, which soon dispersed within minutes. The stroll through Digglet Cave was indeed easy; he never realized the potency of Max Repels. Not a single Pokemon showed themselves before them as they toured on through. Fortunately it was only about 20 minutes before they reached the end. Climbing up a ladder that led to the surface, Luca saw a PPC building dead ahead of them with nothing but brush and forested area's blocking its presence.

"If you can't tell, we don't use this branch as a front for Pokemon rehabilitation. This is just an outpost for casual discussion and of course Pokemon human relations. Well look who it is.." The skipper's speaking topic tripped into silence as an Alakazam suddenly appeared before them. It was wearing similar attire to a Froslass that was tending to various people and leading people in through a back entrance. The Alakazam smiled and bowed its head, a strange looking box now floating at its side.

"Qualter sent me because the transmission between him and the trainer, Luca was lost," Alakazam said through telepathy to all three of them. Freaked out by it at first, Luca quickly settled down, remembering that psychic Pokemon could speak to others telepathically. Slowly, the box floated over to Luca, allowing him to gently take it from the air. With another polite bow, Alakazam vanished into thin air, leaving the three of them to themselves.

"We'll head in first and remind them about the arrangement, wait out here until we open the door for you," the captain said, Luca immediately responding with an "ok". After the two of them vanished, Luca plopped on the ground, taking a gander at the note that was taped onto the top of the strange, red velvet box.

"Luca, as crazy and impossible as your relationship with Arkianna was, the true bond of love both of you shared for one another was nothing short of perfect and beautiful. In the box is something that is probably going to shock you, but it belongs with you, especially considering the loss of your lover. I took the liberty of helping it along so it can be just like your love. Handle it with care and keep in touch. -Qualter" the note read.

"Help it along...so it can be just like Arkianna...?" Luca couldn't help but to wonder what the hell it could possibly be at this point. He thought through it over and over again, trying to figure out if they actually did leave something. He remember several trinkets that he did purchase for Arkianna while she appeared human over the course of their journey, so he immediately checked his bag. All of the trinkets were intact and neatly tucked away for safety. Suddenly, the box began to move, shifting from side to side as if trying to escape it. Luca grew a cold sweat as he pulled it over to him, gulping nervously as he unlatched the top of the box to open it. He paused one more time, taking a deep breath before popping it open. He looked inside of the box, his cold sweat turning into a cold shower as its contents yapped at him.

"A-A Z-Zorua?!" Luca stared at it in horror. Unlike a normal Zorua whose sheening coat with jet black fur, this little one had brown tinted fur, the same color as his hair. And its normally beautiful blue eyes were now a bright olive green, again, just like his own. His heart stopped in his chest as he continued to stare in disbelief.

"N-No way...i-i-it can't be..." Luca began to mumble, his catatonic stare refusing to break sight with a adorable little Zorua. It propped its front paws on the edge of the box smiling affectionately up at him. Time stood still in that moment; all the things he had read in books about Pokemon and shows about Pokemon breeding made this scenario impossible. Luca raised up his forearm, sinking his teeth into it. It was a thing he would do within a nightmare to awaken himself from it, but instead of fresh sunlight burning his eyes, pain coursed through arm, causing him to yelp in pain, signaling to him that his attempt at proving his theory was a nightmare was a failure. The Zorua began yapping, its strange barks nearly becoming a legible language. Thinking about it, it was a week before he arrived in Vermillion City and the PPC was capable of making Pokemon more human. After it yapped a few more times, something legible finally came out.

"Pa...Pa...Pa..." the Zorua yapped gruffly. Luca's eyes fluttered open and closed as 1+1 finally equaled 2. His eyes began to fill with tears as he reached into the box. Zorua yapped happily some more, its tail shifting from side to side as it eyed Luca intently. Luca could no longer fight back his tears as images of Arkianna smiling filled his mind. Pulling Zorua to his chest and hugging it tightly, Luca began to cry uncontrollably, his hand gently stroking its fur on its little head as he tried to speak, only to fail miserably. All that came from his mouth were uncontrollable gasps, Zorua now nuzzling against his chest contently as tears began to drip onto its head like rain. A sudden cold chill sudden ran down Luca's spine as an eerie voice circled.

"Our child is beautiful..." The voice said, Luca looking around wildly to try and find its source. Soft laughter graced his ear, it's source circling around to his front. There, floating before him, was a ghastly, smiling back at him. It suddenly changed shape into Arkianna, her body hollow and translucent. Luca's tears became uncontrollable, sobbing and crying loudly as he kept a firm grasp on the Zorua. Arkianna slowly approached them, her claws gently resting on each of their heads.

"Nothing can ever tear me away from you...not even death..." Arkianna whispered. Luca smiling and nodding as the family they didn't expect became whole. Nothing was set in stone for their future, but one thing was for certain, their love would never fade away, not until the end of their days.

The End


End file.
